


You've Been Ambrosed

by angelsdee327



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdee327/pseuds/angelsdee327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose; the king of one-night stands, falls for Sydney Orton; WWE physiotherapist/trainer and Randy’s little sister. What will Dean do when he finds the tables turned on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> While the cameras are running, all Superstars will be addressed by their ring names. Off-air, their real names will be used.

Chapter One:

April 14th, 2014

Monday Night Raw

This was the price The Shield had to pay for assisting The Usos in their tag team match against Batista and Orton. This was the price for turning against their master. The three men stood proud awaiting their mystery opponents for the main event match. Eleven Superstars made their way down the ramp to the ring; all at the command of the COO Triple H.

These types of odds always made Sydney uncomfortable. There were too many chances of accidental injury or AOP (accidentally on purpose, as her brother called it on his DVD set) with this many men in one confined space. Sydney was Randy’s younger sister that worked as a trainer for the company but more specifically, she was assigned as The Shield’s personal physiotherapist.

Working ringside with the medical team, she could watch her charges up-close during the scripted beatdown they were about to receive. Knowing all of their weaknesses and past injuries; observing the action would give her an idea of what she’d be tending to when the show went off-air. Despite the years she’d been working for the company, it still made her wince when they took bumps or falls.

It started out okay since Dean, Seth and Roman were used to working as a unit but the numbers eventually wore them down, leaving them sprawled out in the ring. Seconds later, Evolution’s theme song hit and her brother walked out, along with Batista and Triple H. As they walked down the ramp, Randy winked at his sister before shifting his predatory eyes to the ring. Hunter; who had already disposed of his tie and jacket on the stage, directed the “hired hitmen” out of the ring.

The ring cleared and Seth was the first to use the ropes in an attempt to regain his feet while Evolution climbed up on to the apron; stepping through the ropes a second later. Her brother started in on him, followed quickly by Dave and Hunter; the three of them using Shield tactics with a three-on-one mugging until Roman moved in to save his stable mate.

Roman had pounded on Hunter for a few moments before Randy slapped a quick RKO on the big man; the impact flipping him over and leaving him flat on his back in the center of the ring. Sydney shifted uncomfortably in her seat, keeping her focus on her Samoan friend. Her brother rolled him over on to his stomach and Dave moved him into position for his Batista Bomb. Her nerves ratcheted up even higher when it came to Dave’s power moves. The man had been out of the wrestling ring for years and was still working off ring rust in Sydney’s opinion. Ignoring the urge to close her eyes, she forced herself to watch him slam Roman on to the mat.

Seth took to his feet again but was instantly restrained by Randy, allowing Hunter to throw punch after punch to the youngest of The Shield. Dave occupied his time by kicking the still downed Dean in the corner closest to Sydney. Randy tossed Seth to the mat and stomped on his midsection before Dave pulled him to his feet and threw him into an RKO. No one in the business could sell a move like Seth and it only made Sydney more nervous when he lay in an unmoving heap. That wasn’t good enough for Dave; who pulled him into position for a Bomb only to have it interrupted by Dean.

Randy and Hunter beat down Dean against the ropes while Dave continued with the Bomb on Seth; he took it hard on his neck and Sydney allowed her eyes to clench for a moment. Hunter pulled Dean to his feet and tossed him to Dave; the big man positioning Ambrose’ head between his thighs while Randy crouched at the ready. ‘Oh hell no,’ she thought angrily, standing up by the barricade. Dave hoisted Dean up on to his shoulders and on the way down, Randy wrapped his arms around his neck and RKO’d him to the mat. He caught the glare his sister sent his way and had the good sense to drop his smirk for a moment before he got back into character.

Evolution stood proud in the ring; Randy tossing Dean into a corner while Hunter motioned for a microphone. “Get this shit over with,” Sydney hissed at him before darting her eyes at Seth. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod before he turned to see Roman crawling towards Randy.

Hunter crouched down before Roman, mic in one hand and waving him on with the other. “Let him crawl,” he told his teammates. “Come on; you’ve got some fight left in you? Show me. Show me!” he bellowed in Roman’s face. Randy and Dave pulled Roman on to his knees, pulling his head back by his hair while Hunter got in his face. “Believe in Evolution!” He dropped the mic, pulled Roman forward and planted him with a Pedigree.

Sydney watched while the three men prowled the ring, pandering to the crowd like big dick dogs before the show went off the air. Jon moved his head under the bottom rope, cracking open his eyes to meet her gaze for a moment. He was hurting; they all were hurting and she knew it but Colby was her main concern until he let her know otherwise. She huffed out a growl of irritation while Evolution used The Shield’s united fists over Joe’s prone body; eating into more of her work time with them before they finally left the ring.

“I don’t feel right, Kitten,” Jon groaned when she edged closer.

“Kitten?” Randy questioned; arching an eyebrow at his sister once he landed on the floor close to Jon’s position.

“Shut up, Randal, and get out of here already,” she whispered loud enough for him to hear over Motorhead. “I’ll take care of you when I get you in back, Jon,” she reassured him before glancing over his stable mates. Colby was furthest away from her, just now barely lifting his head to place a hand on his neck. “For fuck’s sake,” she growled when her brother’s stable stopped on the stage to mimic The Shield again. Referees rushed in to assist the three men from the ring; Joe and Colby rolling out on the ramp side while Jon dropped out in front of her. “Come on, I’ve got you,” she rushed forward, letting him drape an arm over her shoulders while he kept the other crossed over his midsection.

“Thanks, Kitten,” he rasped out near her ear, leaning heavily on her side.

Jon was moving slowly, even with her assistance but they were now close enough to see Colby brush off the help of the ref and use the barricade to make his way up the ramp. Joe stayed close to his side. The two of them stopped in the middle of the ramp, turning to check on Jon’s progress and waited until he caught up with Sydney. The four of them with the full contingent of referees made their way to the backstage curtain to the right of the stage.

“Colby, how’s the neck and head?”

“If I have to answer now, I’d say it hurts like hell, Syd,” he mumbled tiredly, using the wall to hold himself upright while they shuffled towards their locker room.

“Joe, I saw you favoring your lower back,” she glanced at the big man, shaking her head slightly when his hand went to the area in question.

“Nothing slips by you, Syd. Will you work it for me before I take a shower? I don’t know if I can stay on my damn feet unless it eases up,” he groaned, moving out of necessity at this point.

“Of course I will, big man. You get the table first. Hey!” she shouted, darting her eyes up at the smirking face beside her. “I let the first tit grab go as an accident, Good, but there is no way your palm keeps swinging just right to brush it every step we take,” she arched her brow, shaking her head when he chuckled in her ear.

“Can’t blame a guy for taking a shot at it when it’s right there, Kitten,” he grinned, shrugging his shoulders when his friends shot him amused grins. “And don’t pretend you didn’t like it; I could feel how hard your nipple got just from my touch,” he whispered in her ear, laughing when she lightly elbowed his side.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Good. The wind could blow and my nipples would get hard. Now shut up and get your ass in the shower so I can deal with Joe,” she nudged him towards his bag once they entered their private locker room, turning to help Joe out of his vest. “I got it, big man, just take it easy,” she smiled softly; unfastening his vest, tossing it on the bench and then helped him remove his under armor. “Face down, Joe,” she patted the massage table, turning to grab her oil.

“Why is that, Syd?” Jon asked a few minutes later, sitting on the bench in front of the lockers, shirt off with a towel in his hands.

“Why is what, Jon?” she asked, straddling Joe’s backside while working his knotted muscles into normalcy.

“Why would your nipples get hard if the wind blows? I mean, as long as it isn’t a cold wind, that is,” he grinned, darting his blue orbs up to lock on her obsidian.

“Jon!” Joe and Colby shouted at the same time while Sydney just laughed.

“It’s okay, guys. You three know almost everything about me including my damn cycle. I think that is more embarrassing than why my nipples get pointy,” she shook her head, working her fingers and palms into Joe’s lower back until he let out a low contented moan.

“We try not to get knotted up during that special time of the month, baby girl,” Joe moaned again, releasing a sigh of relief.

“Why’s that, big man?”

“Well, you…uh…” Colby trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while he tried to find a delicate way of saying this.

“You’re fucking vicious on our muscles during that time,” Jon said without missing a beat.

“You never complained before,” she shot back at him while she dismounted Joe.

“I like the pain,” he shrugged. “Those two are pussies and love your tender touch,” he grinned while Colby covered his face in embarrassment.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Jon. You’re set for the shower, Joe,” she patted his arm before helping him sit upright.

“Thanks, baby girl,” he ruffled her hair, slipping off the table to grab his things out of his bag.

“You didn’t answer my question, Syd,” Jon smirked; his grin growing even bigger when she turned to regard him with narrowed eyes.

“If you must know, I’ve gone without for a while. Colby, come here and let me check that neck,” she waved him over to sit in a chair in front of her. “Chin to chest, sweetie,” she instructed him, probing his neck column with gentle fingers before gently massaging the sore area.

“A pretty thing like you going without is a crime, Kitten. Why would you make yourself suffer like that?” Jon continued with his line of questioning, wanting to know everything he could about the brunette beauty.

“Have you met my brother? He’s been living with me since the divorce which makes getting laid something of a chore when we’re home. On the road, I spend all my time with you three and a locker room of testosterone-laden big mouths. I don’t need any of them spreading bullshit around the locker room and getting back to Randal. How does that feel, hon?” she asked Colby, who just moaned while his head swayed with her massage.

“Come on, not all of us talk about our conquests,” Jon argued but backpedaled when three sets of eyes trained on him. “Okay, I only tell them,” he pointed to his stable mates. “Someone has bound to have caught your eye around here. Come on, out with it,” he waved his hands at her, urging her to give up her interests.

“Well now that you mention it, I really have a thing for that Irishman. He looks like he’s made of marble and has an ass you can bounce a quarter off of…”

“He has a big mouth! He’d tell everyone he fucked you,” Jon cut her off; a flash of irritation in his eyes.

“He’s telling the truth,” Colby added, keeping his eyes closed while he relished the wonderful sensation of her fingers providing him soothing relief.

“Stephen regales anyone who will listen with tales of his conquests,” Joe huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Then I guess I’m screwed and will remain celibate because Colby has a girlfriend and Joe is engaged,” she cocked her head, smiling sweetly at the scowl on Jon’s face before glancing up at Joe while he laughed deep in his throat. “Go get in the shower, Colby, and I’ll take care of that head back at the hotel. You too, Jon; I’ll tend to those ribs back in your room. I’m going to tear down the table and I’ll meet you at the SUV,” she watched Joe and Colby walk into the shower room before glancing up into Jon’s stormy eyes when he stopped right before her.

“I don’t feel a breeze in here, Kitten,” Jon rasped out in her ear, standing maybe an inch away from her. “And those nipples sure are hard,” he chuckled, flicking his finger over one hard tip; causing her to gasp and arch her back, before following his friends into the shower.

“Insufferable man,” Syd rolled her eyes; breaking down her table, packing her things and left the locker room, heading out to their rental.

“Jon, why do you constantly try to push Syd’s buttons?” Colby asked his friend while they showered. “You know it is impossible to get under her skin. You keep trying and all that happens is she gets under yours,” he exchanged a grin with Joe.

“The hell she does,” Jon snapped irritably.

“Fool, just the mention of Stephen had you seeing red,” Joe laughed; shaking his head.

“You’re trying to score with her, aren’t you?” Colby asked with a grin while he wrung his hair out.

“So what if I am?” Jon shrugged; shutting off the water and grabbing his towel.

“You keep trying to get in that girl’s pants and you’ll have Randy up your ass,” Joe said with a warning tone; towel-drying his hair.

“Please! Everyone knows she’s the meaner Orton,” Jon shook his head with a smirk.

~*~

* * *

 

The Shield and their personal caregiver returned to their four room suite; all changing into comfortable clothing before Syd got to work on Colby’s head and Jon’s ribs. The three men relaxed into the plush sofas watching television until Jon wandered towards the bar where Sydney performed her nightly ritual of soaking her hands in ice and cold water. His two friends took their absence as an opportunity to play Call of Duty.

“Why do you do that?” he asked with a tilt to his head when the ice clinked against the metal sink.

“Because the three of you are solid as rock and it hurts my fucking hands to work the knots out of your muscles,” she sighed; wiggling her fingers to circulate her blood.

“I didn’t know that; I didn’t know it hurt you,” he bit his lip, feeling bad for a moment until freezing fingers closed over his nipples. “Son of a bitch!” he shrieked, jumping out of her reach.

“Now your nipples are pointy too,” she wagged her eyebrows, walking towards her room with a grin. “Night, boys. If you need me, just knock and Colby, don’t be stubborn about your head,” she lightly scratched her nails over both of their scalps; Joe and Colby melting into the back of the sofa and momentarily forgetting their video game.

“I won’t, Syd, and I have the ice pack on my nightstand,” he threw in the last part, grinning when she pouted at him.

“Night, baby girl,” Joe glanced back at her until she disappeared behind her closed door before turning to Jon. “You can cut glass with those things, man,” he chuckled; laughing harder at the man’s frown.

“Fuck you both,” he grumbled, flopping down on the sofa to nurse his beer while he absently rubbed his cold nipples.

Jon let a full hour pass of suffering through Joe and Colby playing Call of Duty before he pushed to his feet and walked to Syd’s door; knocking softly before walking in and closing the door behind him. “Jon? Are you okay?” she asked him; sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. He silently sat beside her, taking her hand and rubbing his thumbs into her sore palms. “What are you doing?” she whispered breathlessly when he placed her palm on his bare chest and used his nimble digits to massage her aching fingers.

“I’m taking care of the woman who takes care of us,” he answered softly; his blue eyes never leaving her black. She didn’t argue when he took her other hand and he inwardly smiled when she didn’t remove the one from his chest.

“You have a surprisingly gentle touch for the man who is the King of Death Matches,” she mused; keeping her gaze on his hands while her fingers moved to feel his chest hair.

“You’d be surprised just how gentle my touch can be, Kitten,” he purred low in his throat, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“What if I don’t want it gentle?” she glanced up at him; hands splayed over his pecs.

“I can do that too,” he growled; moving his hands to the hem of her tank and stripping it off. He groaned when her breasts were revealed to him; wrapped an arm behind her back and hungrily sucked one hardened peak into his hot mouth. “Fuck, Syd, you’re so fucking sexy,” he mumbled against her breast before scoring her nipple with his teeth.

“Oh fuck, Jon,” she whimpered; lacing her fingers through his hair and pushing his mouth into her sensitive flesh.

He laid her down; not separating his mouth from her nipple and sprawled out beside her. Jon cupped that large firm mound in his hand while his teeth and tongue continued to ravage the tip. His free hand slid down her flat abdomen, slipping into her shorts and firmly rubbed over her clit; sending jolts of intense pleasure through her body.

“I need to see that kitty now, baby,” he gasped, pulling away from her breast to kneel beside her. His eyes darted up to her; taking in her long brown hair splayed across the pillows, her perfect breasts laboring for breath, her eyelids fluttering and hands clasping the sheets at her sides. “Fucking sexy,” he growled, pulling down her shorts and tossing them to the floor. “There’s that pretty kitty,” he placed his hands on her knees, prying her legs open and situated himself on his stomach between them. “I got you wet, Kitten,” he mused, tracing a finger over her pussy.

“You have a way about you, Jon. It is damn hard to resist,” Sydney moaned, squirming with every movement of his finger.

“Does that mean you were lying about remaining celibate since Joe and Colby are taken? Does that mean I do it for you, Kitten?” he smirked when her head went back the instant his touch moved to her clit. “While I do love all those little moans and whimpers, sweetheart, I’m going to want to hear your answer,” he chuckled; relentlessly flicking his fingertip over her sensitive nub.

“Yes, Jon, I was lying. You do it for me…you’re fucking hot, now lick my pussy,” she panted out with an irritated whimper.

“My pleasure, Kitten,” he purred before licking along her soaked flesh. “Such a sweet kitty, like I knew it would be,” he groaned, delving his tongue into her depths. Jon couldn’t get enough of her taste; it was like an instant addiction that his tongue couldn’t live without, lapping at her inner walls to get as much of her as he could. “Fuck, baby, you taste so fucking good,” he gasped, sliding his hands under her ass and lifting her up for his mouth to feast on. Focusing on her clit, he slid a finger into her warmth and purred around the tender flesh between his lips. “You feel like warm silk, Kitten. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock,” he rasped out, returning his tongue to the task at hand while he added another finger into her pussy, pumping them in and out at a torturous pace.

“Jon…” Sydney gasped; her voice raising an octave when she felt herself teetering on the edge.

“Cum for me, Kitten.” At the return of his mouth and another thrust of his long fingers, Sydney shattered into a million pieces when her orgasm exploded from within.

“That’s my girl,” he said in a smug tone, lapping up her juices before easing her back on to the bed. “You’re too beautiful to suffer, Syd,” he grinned at the recovering woman while he stripped off his shorts and crawled up the bed. “I’ll put you out of your misery, Kitten,” he whispered against her lips before he thrust his cock home.

Joe and Colby were in mid-game when Sydney cried out; startling them both into action until Jon shouted, “Fucking hell, Syd! You’re so fucking tight, Kitten!” and stopped them cold.

“Oh my God!” Colby grinned ear to ear, bouncing on the couch like a hyperactive kid. “He wore her down! I can’t believe it!”

“Would you keep it down before they hear you?” Joe swatted at him, frowning when Colby swatted back.

“They couldn’t hear a nuclear explosion right now,” Colby flopped over to rest his back against the arm of the couch on his side.

“Are you listening?” Joe furrowed his brows at his friend.

“Man, how can we not? He’s practically howling at the moon. ‘You’re so fucking tight, Kitten,’” Colby imitated Jon’s voice and broke down laughing with Joe.

“You feel amazing around my cock, Syd. I love your kitty,” Jon gasped out, snapping his hips to fill her to completion with each thrust. “Does your kitty love my cock, baby?” he groaned from her tight heat surrounding his penetrating length.

“Yes, Jon, my pussy loves your cock,” she said with a hitch before placing one foot on his chest and pushing him off. “Not to worry, lover, I just want to feel you as deep as you can get,” she smirked, rolling over on to her hands and knees.

“That’s my girl,” he groaned low in his throat, taking a tight hold of her hips and drove his length back into her welcoming depths. “That’s my fucking pussy,” he moaned, placing a hand between her shoulder blades and pushing her upper body down to the bed. “You’ve got a beautiful ass, Syd,” he skimmed his palm over one pert cheek before smacking it, causing the woman before him to moan loudly. “You like that, Kitten?” he grinned, slapping her right cheek again.

“Yes, Jon, I love it,” she grunted when he rained a stinging slap down on her ass while continuously pounding her with his relentless cock.

“Never would have figured you to be into spanking, sweetheart, but I love it. Just like I love watching my dick slide in and out of that wet pussy,” he gritted out of clenched teeth; eyes fixated on his cock invading that tight heat.

Every smack to her ass, every whimper he tore from her lungs and every obscenity he spoke had Joe and Colby rolling on the sofa, barely restraining their laughter.

“Fuck, Syd, you’re so hot, so tight,” he moaned; letting his eyes fall closed for an instant before he felt her body disappear from around him. “What the fuck, Kitten?” he asked with a furrowed brow when she turned to kneel in front of him.

“Fucking hell, Jon, does your mouth have an off button?” she shot back with a glint in her eyes.

“Have you met me, sweetheart?” he fired back with a smirk.

“Shhh!” Joe hissed out; clutching his stomach with one hand and covering Colby’s mouth with the other.

“I can’t! This is too much!” he mumbled against his stable mate’s palm; eyes moist with tears.

“For fuck’s sake, come here,” she snatched up a handful of his hair and dragged him off the bed, pushing his back against the wall near the door.

“Ow! Watch the hair, Kitten,” he huffed out, expelling the air from his lungs. “I knew you were the meaner Orton,” he frowned, rubbing his head when she released her grip. “What the hell?” he glanced at the door when he heard a thud in the other room before she took his chin and returned his attention to her.

“Do you want this pussy, Jon? No words; just nod,” she covered his mouth with a finger. He adamantly nodded his head in response. “Good boy,” she grinned, grasping his shoulders and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. “Then fuck this pussy, Jon,” she whispered against his lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

His hands went to her ass and he spun; pinning her to the wall before he thrust his cock home once again. She found his off button by sharing her breath with him while he drove repeatedly into her body. They kissed until their lungs gave out and by the time they separated for air, words were lost to him. Syd’s head went back to the wall while Jon buried his face in her neck. They were nearing the pinnacle of their release and all that Syd could manage was moans and hitched cries while Jon muttered “fuck, fuck, fuck” over and over.

“Jon!” Sydney cried out; her body shuddering with her orgasm.

“Fuck, Syd!” Jon shouted when her pussy clamped down on his cock, pulling his release from him. He melted into her body, shaking from his orgasm and breathing hard against the side of her neck. He pulled back just enough to look in her hazy eyes; a moment of vulnerability reflecting in his blue eyes before he locked it back down. “What’s wrong, Kitten?” he asked when she squirmed to be set down. “Where are you going?” he asked when she snatched up her robe, put it on and started for the door.

“I’m going to use your shower and go back to bed,” she smiled softly, opening the door. “I don’t do the cuddling thing or sleep in the wet spot but thank you for taking the edge off, Jon,” she winked; crossing the room to his door. “Hope you two enjoyed the show,” she smirked at Joe and Colby before disappearing into Jon’s room.

The two of them glanced at Jon when he joined them after pulling his shorts back on; they had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. The look on their friend’s face was priceless; a mixture of awe, confusion and something they couldn’t quite place.

“I think I’m in love,” Jon mumbled with a curious look.

“Good luck with that, man. She sounds like a female version of you. Oh, excuse me, the former version of you except she doesn’t sleep around,” Joe threw his head back and laughed at the pout on Jon’s face.

“Man, you’ve been Ambrosed!” Colby snorted; tears falling down his face as he collapsed into hysterics against Joe’s side.

“Fuck both of you. I’ll get her,” Jon smirked; putting his feet up on the coffee table and crossing his arms behind his head while he made his plans to break Sydney Orton down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 

“Stop that incessant knocking!” Sydney barked out; rubbing her eyes with scowl. “I haven’t had coffee yet. I could legally kill you,” she yawned, feeling her lids flutter with the urge to return to bed.

 

“Aw, come on, grumpy! Time to get up and hit the gym,” Randy smiled at his sister, ruffling her hair before he stepped passed her into their suite.

 

“I fucking hate you sometimes, Randal,” she grumbled, stalking over to her original room and quickly shutting the door behind her; finding Jon on the end of her bed. “You’re up early and look better than I do. That isn’t right,” she pulled a face, moving to her luggage to pull out her workout gear.

 

“Colby has us hard-wired to be up on Crossfit days, you know that,” he focused on tying his shoes until she dropped her robe. “You might want to wear something a little more…concealing than that sports bra, Kitten. I left some marks,” he chuckled, fingering the bruises and bitemarks he left behind on her skin.

 

“It was worth every mark so I give no fucks. Although, I am sore as sin; you really pounded the hell out of me,” she felt him sidle up behind her while she pulled her shorts up.

 

“You did say you didn’t want gentle, sweetheart. If you want to try gentle next time, just say so and I’ll be happy to oblige,” he rasped out in her ear.

 

“Who said there would be a next time, Jon?” Sydney flashed him a smile over her shoulder, picked up her shoes and walked out into the living area with Jon on her heels. “What?” she furrowed her brows at the strange look her brother gave her.

 

“Why was Good in your room?” he asked; steely eyes shifting between the two.

 

“None of your fucking business,” she snapped at him; sitting on the sofa next to Joe to put on her shoes. “So are we ready?” she glanced between the big man beside her, to Colby and then her brother.

 

“Syd, you know we can’t be seen going to the gym with them. We’re feuding and have to keep up appearances,” Randy stubbed the toe of his shoe against the carpet, staring up at her through his lashes.

 

“Thank you, Colby,” she smiled up at him when he passed her a travel mug of coffee, and moved back when he saw her mood shift to irritation. “Then that means we don’t go to the gym together, Randal,” she spoke conversationally, taking a sip from her mug.

 

“We always workout together, sis!” he said sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Not when I just treated my guys for injuries a few hours ago. I need to be with them and you know it so I guess I’ll see you later, big brother,” she shrugged her shoulders and jutted her chin towards the door; watching as he dejectedly left the room. “My God, that man can pout,” she rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee.

 

“You didn’t have to do that, baby girl. We’d be okay for the few hours you spend with him,” Joe said softly; securing his hair at his nape while he glanced up at her skeptical face.

 

“Right; so a good time for me to be away from you is when your back seizes up while you’re benching or for Colby to get dizzy when he’s on the rings? I won’t tell you how to wrestle and you don’t tell me how to care for my clients, big man,” she lightly pinched his cheek and got up laughing; carrying her mug to the door.

 

“You tell me how to wrestle all the time and you’re thinking about Roddy pinching my cheek again, aren’t you?” he got up, shaking his head while they filed out of their suite.

 

“I tell you how to do certain shit to minimize damage, big man, and that shit was funny! The whole segment was hysterical,” she laughed; pointing at Joe’s blushing cheeks. “It was spectacular just to have him and Jon working the mic together but the cheek pinch! And the look on your face!” she chuckled; hitting the button to call the elevator.

 

“You are having too much fun at my expense,” Joe grinned; averting his eyes from his laughing friends.

 

“Yeah but I’m getting a headstart on my abs workout,” she winked at the big man and stepped on to the elevator; feeling Jon settle against her back with his hand on her hip.

 

“I know a great exercise for those abs, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear; feeling a slight shudder run through her when he rubbed his stubble against her cheek.

 

“I’m sure you do, Jon. By the way, you should keep the scruff,” she ran her index finger over it. “It feels amazing on the inner thighs,” she winked; smirking when she walked out into the lobby.

 

*COUGH* “Boner alert!” Colby pointed at Jon; he and Joe chuckling as they followed Syd.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hold up, children,” Syd called out to the three men, stopping them in their tracks. “Did you really think I was going to set you loose on the playground without making sure you’re prepped for it? Bring it in here, Ninja,” she twirled her finger around; stepping up to Colby when he put his chin to his chest. “Still no bump on this hard head,” she mused to herself; flicking his ear a second later before rubbing her thumbs into his neck.

 

“What was that for?” he pouted, rubbing his ear.

 

“For rolling your eyes at me,” she grinned.

 

“I wasn’t even looking at you this time! How did you know?”

 

“Trade secrets, my son. You’re good to go. Have fun storming the castle,” she patted his shoulder; shaking her head when he turned to give her a playful peck on the cheek and run off. She cocked her head at Jon when he seemed to glare at his stable mate’s back before returning his focus to her. “Come here, big man,” she motioned Joe over, running her fingers into the muscles in his lower lumbar. “Any tightness?”

 

“No, baby girl, I’m good and I’ll be sure to stretch,” he smiled over his shoulder at her.

 

“I’m that predictable huh?” she arched a brow.

 

“Not after last night,” he gave her smug grin and backed away with his hands up.

 

“Yeah, I deserved that one. Go on but don’t overdo it,” she waved him off, turning to Jon. “Let me see those ribs, sweetheart,” she moved to grab the hem of his tank and lifted curious eyes to him when he backed up. “What’s going on, Jon?”

 

“Nothing,” he shrugged; feeling a little anxious. “My ribs are fine, Kitten,” he said as he kept his eyes downcast until a stiff arm pushed him back into the wall.

 

“Despite what we did last night, you are the only one of the three of you with an actual injury; minor but still a bruised rib,” her obsidian drilled into his blue; the famous Orton temper coming to the surface. “I am responsible for you, your well-being, nursing you back to health and keeping you as comfortable as possible while you endure the shit this company puts you through. You will not dodge me like that again. Are we clear?” she lifted an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

 

“Whatever you say, Kitten,” Jon sighed; lifting the hem of his shirt and looked up at the ceiling when her gentle hands glided over his abs. ‘Fuck, that feels good,’ he thought, letting his head fall back against the wall while he clenched his eyes. “And that is why I didn’t want you touching me right now,” he huffed out a few minutes later; glancing down into her wide eyes before he placed a hand on her nape and pulled her head to his chest. “A few hours ago, I learned every curve of your body; I had your taste on my tongue and got to see the look in your eyes when you came. Right now, I still associate your touch, your scent with sex and have to will away my second hard-on in an hour,” he whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss to her temple before he moved off to start his workout.

 

Syd stuck with a regular workout instead of joining the guys’ routine. Jon really did put her body through the wringer and didn’t want to rely on her legs to hold her up. She could feel his eyes on her while she did curls and had to admit, his attention felt good but relationships were not a friend to her. She was a moody bitch with a fiery temper and an overbearing brother; the combination of the two tended to run off all her boyfriends. Her sexual dry spell had gone on longer than Randy’s divorce and if she were honest with herself, she’d admit that Jon had touched her in more ways than one.

 

“What have I told you about benching alone?” A familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she glanced up to see the steely eyes of her brother staring down at her.

 

“What are you doing here, Randal? I thought you couldn’t be seen around them,” she sighed heavily; getting her breathing back under control to push the weight off her chest while her brother spotted her.

 

“I refused to miss working out with my baby sister,” he grinned; letting it drop when she narrowed her eyes on him. “Fine! I rented out the gym so that only people from the company can use it for the next two hours. No fans will see me near The Shield…or Dave,” he added when The Animal walked in.

 

“Oh joy! Rusty is here,” Syd rolled her eyes; her sarcasm making her brother chuckle.

 

“He’s trying, Syd,” he said softly as he nodded his head at Batista across the room.

 

“He’s on a layover, Randal, just stopping by before his next destination,” she grunted; pushing the bar one last time before Randy placed it back in the cradle.

 

“What are you two doing?” Dave asked with a smile; hands on hips.

 

“We were about to get in the ring, Dave. It has been a month or so since Randal and I locked it up but now that I think about it,” she cocked her head; narrowing her eyes on the big man and felt her brother tense up beside her. “Why don’t you join us and chip away a little more of that rust build up? It would be nice if you didn’t make Joe look bad in the ring every night,” she smirked, walking off towards the practice ring.

 

“Sydney!” Randy shouted at his sister; instantly drawing everyone’s attention, before running a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, man,” he sighed, shaking his head even though deep down he agreed with her.

 

“She’s always been feisty and always spoke her mind, man. I guess that’s what makes it easy to tell you two are related,” Dave chuckled; jerking his head towards the ring. “Come on, I believe I’m about to get my ass schooled by your sister,” he kept the smile on his face, walking up to the ring while the younger Orton ran the ropes.

 

“Come on, bro, let’s show Dave how the Ortons warm up,” she waved him in, crooking her finger at Dave, “you too, old man,” she chuckled when her brother sighed, rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling.

 

“You are evil, you know that?” Randy muttered to Sydney when he joined her in the ring.

 

“We have fought since the womb, Randal. Why would I change now?” she chuckled at him, looking back to Dave. “What we do is run the ropes, crossing each other while trying to avoid collision. Randal, you run left to right and I’ll go back and forth. Dave, you go opposite me and try to avoid us both,” she moved back to her rope, looking across to Dave before glancing to her left at Randy.

 

“Ready?” Randy asked Syd getting a nod in return before looking at Dave. “Don’t plow down my sister, man,” he clenched his jaw, showing just how much he believed Sydney’s opinion on his rust; not wanting his sister hurt as a result of it.

 

“I got it, man. You two start out and I’ll jump in when you hit your stride,” Dave nodded at them to get moving.

 

“What’s going on, Kitten?” Jon asked as he and the others moved closer once they saw the Orton twins and Dave in the ring.

 

“Will you stop with the Kitten thing, man?” Randy scowled at the man’s smirk.

 

“No,” he shook his head, turning his attention back to Syd, dismissing her brother.

 

“Just an Orton Workshop with Dave here to see if he can keep up,” she winked at Jon before putting her game face on. “Go!”

 

Jon and the others watched the twins start off, picking up speed as they bounced off the ropes and narrowly miss each other as they crossed in the center of the ring. Their eyes went to Dave as he measured the timing before he started off; barely missing Randy on the first two passes. On the third, their shoulders clipped redirecting Dave into Syd’s path; the younger Orton seeing him running towards her, leap-frogged into the air, using her hands on his head to catapult over him.

 

“Goddamn it, Dave! I told you not to run over my sister! What the fuck, man?” Randy shouted at The Animal, moving to grasp Sydney’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked concerned.

 

“I didn’t get run over. Quit being so fucking dramatic, Randal,” she waved him off before darting her narrowed eyes to the other man. “You still gas out quickly, Dave,” she shook her head, glancing at her clients for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry, Syd,” he gasped; trying to catch his breath.

 

“What did you come back for? Believe me, I’ve been around long enough to see guys stream back in because they miss the limelight but you had other shit going on. You had zero stamina back then and even less now. By all rights, you should have been sent to developmental to work off your rust and get in ring shape. The fact that you didn’t cost us one of the hardest workers in the company and don’t say shit about Phil being a cranky bitch,” she swung her finger between Dave and Randy. “That is true but he had every right to be and he was the best thing we had in the locker room. Although those two and Bryan are filling the empty hole he left rather well,” she pointed at Jon and Colby.

 

“Thanks, Syd,” Colby smiled with a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Kitten,” Jon chuckled when Randy rolled his eyes with a loud sigh of annoyance.

 

“You’re welcome,” she nodded her head at them before returning her attention to the fidgeting Batista. “I don’t care that you stayed active with Jiu-Jitsu, Dave. Most of that is ground work and that doesn’t fly here. Your rust is risking injury to others and the fact that you’ve forgotten how to sell a bump is making them look bad. If you wanted to stroll in the door and work with the big boys again then maybe you should have asked to work with Big Paul or Mark since they’re slow too. But no, you signed on to work a storyline with two of the fastest, slickest players in the locker room and one big man with agility. Work your shit out, get it right or get the fuck out,” she poked him in the chest and leapt over the top rope; landing on her feet before Jon; his hands instantly landing on her waist and a grin on his face.

 

“Syd!”

 

“Bro, stop giving me shit for saying things that most of you wish you had the balls to say. I’m out of here,” she wandered off with Jon trailing close behind.

 

“What time are we going to meet to head home?” Randy yelled after her.

 

“I’m actually thinking of staying on the road,” she turned; walking backwards. “I shared the womb with you, grew up in the same house and work with you. Having you live in my house too is like over-dosing. I need a break, Randal,” she spun around, continuing towards the door.

 

“You really plan on staying on the road?” Jon asked while they retrieved their gym bags.

 

“Yeah, I’m too cranky to be around him right now,” she shouldered her bag and quirked a brow at him when he held the door open for her.

 

“What? I can be a gentleman,” he said in a defensive tone. “I thought getting laid would help with the crankiness,” he smirked; laughing when she shook her head.

 

“Well that was quick but this Jon Good is the one I know,” she laughed softly, getting in the car when he unlocked the doors. “Are we abandoning Joe and Colby?” she asked when he got behind the wheel.

 

“No, they’re coming,” he strummed his fingers on the wheel; thinking for a few minutes before he turned to her. “Would you be interested in some company while you stay on the road?” he cocked his head at her; seeing the others make their way to the car and hoped she’d answer before they got in. His friends ribbed him enough about being Ambrosed by this woman already…

 

“You and I tearing up this town before we move on to the next; do you think it would survive?” she regarded him with a smile.

 

“Hell no but let’s do it anyways,” he licked his lips, biting the bottom one and noticed her gaze drift to his mouth.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home and rest up?”

 

“I can rest when we pass out. Besides, you’re officially my hero now after giving Dave that tongue-lashing,” he chuckled; his eyes flashing at her.

 

“Okay,” she nodded with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

After driving Colby and Joe to the airport later that day, Jon and Sydney disappeared into their individual rooms to change for their night out. Jon couldn’t get the thought of Syd’s face during orgasm out of his head. It was so bad he got unbearably hard again and had to jerk one out in the shower, growling her name when he came all over his hand and the tile wall.

 

“Here’s hoping that keeps you in check for a few hours,” he told his dick while he brushed his hair back. He grabbed his razor, studied it for a second and put it away when he remembered how fond she was of his scruff. “I can’t believe I’m doing this to impress her,” he shook his head, staring at his reflection in the mirror 20 minutes later. He made the effort of wearing a pair of nice blue jeans with a black, long-sleeved button-up shirt; rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and settled on black boots. “Here goes nothing,” he mumbled, grabbing his wallet, the car keys and room key before leaving his room.

 

He was surprised when five minutes later, the door to Syd’s room opened and the lady walked out. Jon’s breath hitched in his throat while his eyes drifted down her body appreciatively. “You’re breathtaking, Princess,” he said in a low, seductive tone while he walked a circle around her. Her long, wavy brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders to cascade down her back. Her blouse was made of a deep red silk; sleeveless with a plunging neckline, that matched her luscious lips and stopped just at the top of her black leather skirt that was butter soft, tied at the hip and stopped mid-thigh. Black leather high heels completed her ensemble and Jon’s eyes just soaked in all of that golden skin. “I’m going to have to beat the hyenas off of you with a stick. Ready, Kitten?” he held out his arm, smiling when she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

 

“Ready, Tiger,” she glanced into those pale blues and, for once, didn’t quash the flutter of her heart. He was stunningly handsome with that amazing smile, adorable dimples, blonde hair; that was already starting to curl as it dried, and drop dead physique. As he walked her down the hall to the elevator, her mind drifted over her companion and the way he had constantly tried to get into her pants from the day they took her on as their physiotherapist. She knew the rumors of his sexual conquests and figured he would move on by now since she gave him what he wanted but that didn’t appear to be the case. He was actively pursuing her and she wasn’t sure how to handle that. While she didn’t sleep around like he did, she was equally allergic to relationships like he was. ‘Just enjoy your time with the stud, Syd. He’s bound to move on sooner or later and things will go back to normal,’ she told herself when they walked across the lobby and climbed into the cab he had waiting. “So where are you taking me, Jon? Should I be concerned?” she asked with a raised brow.

 

“Not at all, sweetheart,” he kept his eyes forward, loving the fact that she still had a hold of his arm during the cab ride. “It isn’t really my thing but I’ve noticed you like to dance so I figured we’d hit the club that the rest of our road warriors are headed towards,” he shrugged his shoulders, glancing out the window at the line that circled the building. “Keep the change,” he tossed a twenty at the driver, opened the door, stepped out and held his hand out. “Come on, Kitten, let’s see what kind of trouble we can get into,” he grinned, helping her from the car and escorted her directly inside; bypassing the line.

 

“Looks like our fellow stragglers are up in the VIP area already,” she leaned in close to his ear to be heard over the raucous music.

 

“Why don’t you head up and I’ll get us some drinks?” he intentionally brushed the shell of her ear with his lips and smirked when she subconsciously tilted her head towards his mouth. “What can I get you, sweetheart?” he rasped seductively, grinning when her eyes fluttered.

 

“Surprise me,” her onyx eyes darted up to his, the challenge there for him to see. Her devilish smirk mirrored his before she turned towards the stairs, flashed her company ID to the bouncer and made her way up.

 

Jon watched Nic Nemeth stand and hug her; growling under his breath, before he went to the bar to order them drinks. He wasn’t blind to what was happening. They’d hit it off as friends almost instantly despite the fact that he flirted with her outrageously. He’d seen her get dangerously close to the action at ringside to check on him or the others and felt tension over her welfare. When Colby kissed her cheek earlier at the gym, he had to mentally restrain himself from smacking one of his two best friends and now he felt the urge to strangle Nic. One taste of the woman and she had a firm grip on him. It was a first for Jon.

 

“So you decided to stay on the road?” Nic asked her at their table, leaning closer to be heard.

 

“I needed some alone time away from my brother and this one here decided to keep me company,” she cocked her head towards Jon when he took a seat at her side.

 

“Jon,” Nic smiled; always friendly and cheerful. It irritated Jon.

 

“Nic,” he nodded back with a sharp look in his ice blue eyes.

 

“So what did you bring me?” Syd asked; trying to break this ridiculous tension.

 

“I thought I’d start us off with tequila shots and beer chasers,” he grinned cockily when the waitress placed a bottle, two shot glasses, lime wedges, salt and two beers on the table.

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Good?” Syd arched a brow while Jon poured two shots.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kitten. Now open up,” he smirked, placing a lime wedge at her mouth until she took it between her teeth. “I love how well you obey,” he chuckled; grabbing her wrist and licked it before he applied the salt. “The only thing that would make this better is if I could take this shot from between those tits,” he wagged his eyebrows; licking the salt from her inner wrist, tossed back the shot and leaned in to close his mouth over the lime, using his teeth to strip all of it off the rind. “Now that was fucking intoxicating,” he gasped, running his tongue over his lips while staring into her eyes.

 

“My turn,” she smiled devilishly, moving to straddle his lap. “Open up,” she held the lime before his mouth, eyes focused on his mouth when he took it between his teeth. “That’s a good boy,” she winked at him; grabbing a handful of his hair and pulled his head to the side. Sydney felt him groan when she ran her tongue up the side of his neck; feeling his hands cup her ass while she applied the salt. “Thanks, Niccy,” she winked when her friend passed her the shot when she turned. With Jon’s hair still firmly in her grip, she slowly ran her tongue up his neck, pulled his head upright when she tossed back her shot and closed her mouth over the lime, pressing her lips to his.

 

When they separated, they glanced at the table full of their co-workers; most of them with their mouths hanging open. “Fuck, are you two trying to raise the temperature in this fucking place?” Nic asked, fanning himself with a grin. “We need a tequila set up here please!” he waved at the waitress, getting a nod in return.

 

“See what you’ve done? This fucking group doing tequila shots while left to our own devices is just dangerous. This place doesn’t stand a chance,” she smiled down at Jon, clasping her hands behind his neck.

 

“They aren’t the ones I give a shit about and we’re plenty dangerous on our own,” he gripped her ass, pulling her further into him. “I believe it’s my turn,” he gripped her hair, pulling her head to the side and smiled when he felt the purr in her throat through his tongue. “Open that mouth for me, baby,” he rasped in her ear, feeling his cock harden between them. “You’re fucking sexy as hell,” he groaned in her ear once he lapped up the salt on her neck, threw his shot back and crashed his mouth upon hers.

 

The group of wrestlers consisting of Nic, Mike Mizanin, Cody Runnels, Matt Cardona, Ettore Ewen, Saraya-Jade Bevis, Jon and Josh Fatu and Trinity McCray got into full swing after watching Jon and Syd shoot their tequila like pros. The couple kept an eye on the others but mostly at a glance while either of them prepped their next shots. They really didn’t care what the others were up to but they tended to stick together like the nomads they are when out on the town.

 

“Oh girl, we have to dance to this song!” Trinity shouted when Carlos Santana with Rob Thomas came on playing Smooth.

 

“Oh hell yeah, it has been forever since I’ve done a decent Cumbia,” Syd agreed; taking her hand and glanced at Jon; who shook his head no.

 

“You Cumbia?” Trinity asked the female Orton, getting a nod in return. “Let’s do it, girl. Come on, babe,” she grabbed her husband’s hand and pulled them both along.

 

“I’m in!” Nic shouted; following the girls down the stairs along with some of the others.

 

“Hey Josh,” Jon stopped one of the twins before he hit the stairs. “Stick close to Syd, will ya?”

 

“Sure, bro,” he smiled, rushing to catch up to the others.

 

Jon and Big E watched from the upper level while their group of friends danced together, singing loudly. “Let me guess, Nic?” E asked Jon, getting a nod in return. “He is a shameless flirt. Almost as bad as you,” he laughed, patting his friend on the back.

 

“That dance is damn sexy,” Jon cocked his head; watching Syd sway her hips with her arms over her head, dancing with her back to Josh’s chest. He chuckled when Nic tried to move in from the front only to have the twin grab her hand and hip to spin them the other way.

 

“You missed out, man. The Cumbia was considered a mating dance once upon a time. The more sensual the better and I’d say Sydney wouldn’t have a problem finding a mate the way she moves that body,” he grinned; almost choking on his beer when Josh easily picked her up by the waist and repositioned them again to keep Nic at bay; all the while making it look like it was part of the dance. “He’s a good watchdog but I think you’d be better,” he elbowed Jon, jutting his chin out towards the dance floor.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Jon asked while his eyes remained fixed on Syd’s gliding body.

 

“To anyone that knows you and pays attention, my friend,” E clapped a big hand down on his back.

 

“Mating dance huh?” Jon smirked. “I might not know how to Cumbia but I know a good mating dance and the perfect song for it,” he took off down the stairs, made his way over to the man running the sound system and spoke into his ear; handing him a few bills before he zeroed in on his brunette beauty. He stood back and waited; watching her and Josh move expertly and in sync with each other while their group sang out the last of the lyrics. ‘Fuck, she’s beautiful,’ he shook his head with a soft smile when they ended their dance with Josh dipping her back over his arm. “Hi there,” he waved when her upside down eyes ran up his body to his face. “Mind if I cut in, man?” he asked Josh; who was panting heavily after the exertion.

 

“Not at all, bro. I might need to lie down after that,” he pulled Syd upright and spun her into Jon’s arms.

 

“Hey Josh!” he called out, waiting until he glanced back at him. “Thanks,” he nodded.

 

“It was my pleasure, bro,” Josh flashed a dazzling smile when Syd furrowed her brow, before making his way upstairs.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, just dance with me,” he whispered in her ear, placing his hands on her hips and pulled her ass flush to his groin when Slow ‘an Easy from Whitesnake began.

 

“Holy shit, this song is hot as fuck,” she panted; undulating her body with the opening guitar.

 

“What a coincidence; that’s all I can think about while watching you move,” he purred in her ear; his hands drifting over her pelvis while he ground his denim-covered erection against her ass.

 

_Keep on pushing, babe_  
Like I've never known before  
You know you want it crazy, child  
I just wanna see you on the floor  
Want a superstitious woman  
She got a superstitious mind

 

Jon took Sydney’s wrists, raising her arms over her head until her hands settled on his shoulders. He ran his nose over her shoulder, up her neck taking in her scent before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. She moved one hand into his hair; the other to the back of his neck holding him in place. He ran the back of his fingers down her side, settling on her hip while the other splayed over her exposed mid-drift.

 

_I can't see you, baby_  
I can't see you anymore, no more  
Keep on loving me  
Like I've never known before  
I want a superstitious woman with a superstitious  
A superstitious mind, an' I don't mind, baby

_Oh, lookout_

 

The two lost themselves in the song and each others’ touch. He continued to move his lips and teeth along her flesh; his hands roaming her body and Sydney allowed him access. She was too far gone in the hard body rubbing against her; feeling his breath on her skin, his hands eagerly mapping her curves. She just managed to open her eyes and catch Trinity and Jon’s beaming smiles when the chorus began; clapping her hands over her head and singing along with the crowd.

 

_So take me down, slow an' easy_  
Make love to me, slow an' easy  
Take me down, slow an' easy  
Rock me till I'm burned to the bone

 

Jon spun her around to face him; pulling her in close with one hand on her lower back while he hiked her right leg up to wrap around his hip.

 

_An' take me down, slow an' easy_  
Make love to me, slow an' easy  
I know that hard luck an' trouble  
Is coming my way  
So rock me till I'm burned to the bone

 

His eyes held hers captive while he moved a hand between the folds of her skirt; his fingertips zeroing in on her wet heat. She gasped when he slid the material aside and let his touch dance over her dripping pussy.

 

_So take me down, slow an' easy_  
Make love to me, slow an' easy  
I know that hard luck an' trouble  
Is coming my way  
So rock me till I'm burned to the bone  
Rock me till I'm burned to the bone  
Rock me till I'm burned to the bone

 

“I need you inside of me,” she panted against his lips. “No,” she cut him off with a shake of her head, “I can’t wait to get to the hotel. I need you now,” she laced her fingers with his and led him back upstairs. She pulled him passed their table of friends to a couch in the far corner of the VIP area and pushed him down; straddling his lap an instant later. “Your kitty wants you, Jon,” she breathed out against his lips, thrusting her tongue in while her hands made quick work of his belt, button and zipper.

 

“Fuck, Kitten,” he growled when she impaled herself on his hard length. “Holy shit, baby,” he panted when she began to ride him; moving his hands to her waist to help in their quest for release.

 

Sydney latched her teeth on to his neck, letting her hands drift through his curly locks while she rode his thick length. Jon angled his hips just right to stab at her g-spot with every penetration. He was in absolute heaven with this beautiful creature on his lap, taking and giving so much pleasure. His only wish was for them to be naked; to feel each others’ skin but that could wait until later.

 

“Are they doing what I think they’re doing over there?” Nic asked; glancing over his shoulder with a look of shock on his face.

 

E let his amused gaze drift over to the couple; Syd’s back was facing them, her skirt covered her ass and his lap, but the movement of their hips left no doubt as to what they were doing. “Mind your own business,” he stood behind Nic, blocking most of the table’s view of the ‘mating couple’.

 

“Fuck, Jon, your cock feels so good,” she moaned in his ear, biting down on the lobe.

 

“Your kitty needs this cock, Princess. She’s been waiting for it to make her complete,” he gripped her hair, pulling her back a bit to look in her passion-filled eyes. He let his guard drop again, letting his vulnerability show in his eyes before he pulled her mouth to his. His hips continued to piston his dick into his personal heaven until he felt the hitch in her breath. “You gonna cum for me, Kitten?” he asked after releasing her from his kiss.

 

“Yes,” she panted; her eyelids fluttering.

 

“Stay right here, baby, in my eyes. I have to see you cum,” he grunted; holding her head still with his hands. “Just let go, Syd,” he growled against her lips; blue eyes darting between obsidian. Her pained expression turned to one of instant bliss when he felt her shatter in his arms and Jon finally let go as well; pulling her into his chest and buried his howl by clamping his teeth down on her shoulder. “Damn, Syd, I could stay inside of you all day,” he mumbled when he was coming down from his endorphin-fueled high; clenching his eyes when he felt her tense up. “But you won’t let me, will you?” he asked when she pulled back, averting her eyes while she slid off of him.

 

“That isn’t exactly a good idea since we are leaking out of me and making a mess of you,” she glanced around for something to clean him up with, shrugged her shoulders and bent forward to take him into her mouth. She could barely suppress the giggle when he hissed while her tongue and mouth cleaned up their combined juices before she pulled free and tucked him back into his pants with a sultry grin on her face. “Let it be said that I clean up after myself,” she wagged her eyebrows, fastening his jeans and belt.

 

“What about you, Kitten?” he cupped her cheek; an unfamiliar look on his handsome face that confused her.

 

“I can wait for my shower,” she shrugged her shoulders, reaching down to move her panties back into place before straightening her skirt out. “That shower is calling to me now because in a minute or two, we will be rolling down my thighs. Let’s go say our goodbyes to the others and get out of here,” she stood, holding her hand out to pull him to his feet. “We’re headed back to the hotel, girl,” Syd hugged Trinity from behind; returning the twins’ smiles. “Thank you for the dance, Josh,” she moved to kiss his cheek.

 

“Anytime, Syd,” he blushed with a grin.

 

“What has you frowning, my friend?” E asked Jon while Syd said goodbye to the others. “From what I saw for a moment, you were having a hell of a time over there,” he jerked his head back towards the corner they had recently occupied.

 

“I did, man. She is something else; beyond amazing, takes care of me unlike anyone ever has before. She’s beautiful, smart, caring, and amazing in bed…and a couch,” he shrugged his shoulders with a slight blush, “but she doesn’t do relationships,” he sighed.

 

“I thought you didn’t do them either?”

 

“I never considered one until her,” he hung his head, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

“If she is what you want to settle down with then I have no doubt that you’ll figure it out, Jon. Just don’t give up on her,” he patted Jon on the back when he saw Syd headed towards them.

 

“That isn’t a possibility anymore, man. She’s in my blood now,” he smirked at his friend before holding his hand out to take Syd’s, leading her downstairs and out of the club.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

April 21st, 2014

 

“So how did your days off go, man? Did you have fun with Syd?” Colby asked once he put his bags in his room.

 

“We had a good time,” Jon nodded; gazing at nothing while releasing a deep sigh. “I mean, mind-blowing sex aside, I had so much fun with her. Even when we just sat around watching a movie, I loved every minute of it,” he smiled softly; shrugging his shoulders.

 

“You slept with her again?” Colby asked with wide-eyes; a slight grin tugging at his mouth.

 

“Naw, man, we had a ton of sex, and not only sex, we kept getting more and more adventurous about where we had it. That woman is so uninhibited she surprised me a few times,” he smiled fondly. “We even made lists of places we’d like to do it,” Jon chuckled, pulling a piece of paper from his wallet and handed it to his friend.

 

“You did it in the hotel lobby?” Colby’s mouth fell open; his eyes skimming the places marked off and what was left on Jon’s list.

 

“Yeah, right before you got here, behind that potted tree next to the reception desk,” Jon smiled; lowering his head when Colby burst out laughing.

 

“How did you manage that without getting busted?”

 

“We’re crafty fuckers…literally,” Jon shrugged with a blush when Colby clutched his stomach and rolled on the couch; laughing hysterically. “I plan on springing this one on her tonight,” he snatched his list from his friend and pointed one out.

 

“How the fuck are you going to pull that off?” Colby asked while wiping his eyes.

 

“I’ll figure it out,” Jon folded his list, placing it back in his wallet before returning his eyes to staring at nothing.

 

“What’s on your mind, bro? You look like you’re…brooding,” Colby glanced sideways at Jon; mindful of his friend’s pensive appearance.

 

“I was trying to remember the last time I fucked someone other than her,” he mumbled; directing his gaze to his folded hands in between his knees.

 

“Huh, well there was…no but how about…no…” Colby searched his memory and kept shaking off week after week before he turned his curious eyes to Jon. “You haven’t fucked anyone since you started to really chase her down. It’s been a few months,” he said while Jon slowly started nodding his head.

 

“The interesting thing is I’m not interested in any other girl either. I’ve had several chances and I just don’t give a fuck…literally,” Jon released a heavy breath, melting into the couch.

 

“You’re really hung up on Syd, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I am. I actually want to hold this woman at night, feel her body next to mine when I wake up. You know that shit isn’t me, man, but I want it now…with her. We don’t just fuck either; we go out or stay in and have fun. That isn’t me either…” Jon drifted off; a frown marring his handsome face.

 

“But it is now,” Colby finished for him, taking in Jon’s nod. “I know why you were relationship phobic, man, but do you have any idea why she is?”

 

“Nope but then I don’t want to ask and possibly piss her off so that she ends this thing we have,” Jon shook his head; running a hand down his face in frustration. “Having part of her is better than nothing, right?” he sighed; trying to hide his worry at the thought of losing what little he had of her.

 

Colby narrowed his eyes on his friend; studying his demeanor and could tell Jon had changed, that he was falling hard for Syd but he was also scared; not only of his newfound feelings but that they weren’t reciprocated. “Tell you what, bro, you keep doing what you’re doing to make her happy and I’ll recruit Joe; the two of us will try to get Syd to open up,” he patted his shoulder, furrowing his brows at Jon’s skeptical look. “Come on, man, you have to admit talking about this delicate shit is not your forte. Joe and I have a better shot at getting her to talk about her feelings. You’re like a bull in a china shop. You’d probably blurt out ‘why won’t you stay naked with me in bed after we fuck?’” Colby did his best imitation of Jon’s voice and grinned until he saw his friend begin to fidget in his seat. “You didn’t!” he rolled his eyes; shaking his head in exasperation.

 

“I might have,” Jon lowered his head, rubbing his thumb along the rest of his fingertips. “We’d been fucking for six days straight! I thought it was a legitimate question!” he snapped when Colby began to laugh again.

 

“Stick to giving her orgasms for now and let us handle the rest,” Colby ruffled Jon’s messy locks, quickly moving his arm to block the elbow aimed at his side. “And maybe start taking some notes on how we show our appreciation for her, how we show her we care about her that has nothing to do with foreplay or sex. I know you two are a lot alike, Jon, but she does show her feelings to the people she cares about. You need to do the same if you want to keep that woman,” he poked Jon’s side, meeting his friend’s pouty stare before he made a run for it when Jon lunged at him.

 

“What did I miss?” Joe asked upon entering their suite, narrowly missing Colby as he was chased through the room. “And where is Syd?”

 

“You see; Joe asked about her the instant he walked in the door! That is caring, Jon!” Colby shouted as he vaulted the couch; Jon right behind him. “And the important part is that Joe isn’t interested in fucking her,” he ran around the big Samoan before ducking behind the table.

 

“He better not be interested in fucking her,” Jon paused in his chase to glare into Joe’s steely gray eyes before turning his icy stare on Colby, “and why the fuck do you have to kiss her cheek all the time?”

 

“That is how I show my appreciation; how I show I care about her, asshole. It is nothing sexual,” Colby argued back; crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“And you; with the bear hugs and touching her hair,” he pointed a hard finger at Joe with a scowl.

 

“What did I walk in on?” Joe turned a curious look at Colby.

 

“The jealousy stage of love,” he answered with a bat of his eyelashes. “Isn’t it pretty?” he chuckled; his eyes widening when he saw Jon’s body tense up.

 

“Hold up, man,” Joe snagged Jon by the shoulder; sparing Colby a few smacks, and directed his tense friend to the couch. “Catch me up on everything,” he waved him on while they flopped down; Colby sitting on the other side of him. “You pussy; using me as a barrier between you,” he grinned at their youngest stable mate.

 

“You saw how he was when you walked in here! Running around, acting like a crazy man,” Colby defended himself, dodging back when Jon reached across Joe.

 

“Stop!” Joe pushed Jon back with a big hand on his chest. “Now talk to me,” he sat back, listening intently while Jon recounted everything to him. “Let me get this straight,” he leaned his head back, running his hand over his chin. “You fucked her in the lobby?” he asked after returning his gaze to Jon’s; cracking up laughing with Colby.

 

“So it’s true,” they startled when they heard the soft voice behind them; turning to see Sydney shutting the door of their suite. “You do tell them about your conquests,” she grinned, carrying her medical bag into her room.

 

“Baby, it isn’t like that. I was just telling them how…we spent our days off,” he frowned; looking guilty when she returned to the sitting room.

 

“I’m disappointed; I always pictured you pounding your chest like Tarzan or at least fist-pumping the air or doing an end-zone dance. I think I merit at least that considering you had me dangling over the edge of the roof one night. You could have fucked me to death,” she arched her brow, smiling cockily at him while he chuckled. “It isn’t funny. One snap of the hips just a little harder and there I would have gone over the edge. Hmm, maybe that one is my conquest,” she snapped her hips side-to-side, doing her little victory dance while the three of them laughed.

 

“Dangling over the edge of the roof, Jon?” Joe asked with a mix of shock and concern.

 

“We were on the roof of the hotel and I couldn’t resist. I bent her over the safety railing; her feet weren’t even touching the ground. Fuck, it gave me amazing control over her body,” he groaned; pounding his fist against his chest.

 

“There we go,” Syd laughed.

 

“You two are fucking crazy and deserve each other,” Colby said with a knowing smile. His plan was already in motion.

 

“I have something planned for tonight too, precious. You’ll love it,” he purred in her ear after wrapping his arms around her from behind.

 

“I’m sure I will; you never disappoint,” she ran her palm down his cheek while the other nuzzled into the side of her face. “So gym and food?” she glanced between them, getting nods of approval.

 

**Monday Night Raw**

 

Syd sat beside JBL and shook her head at her brother; rolling her eyes while he, Dave and Hunter cut their promo. ‘They are so full of themselves,’ she bit her lip to keep from laughing. A few minutes later, her eyes drifted up into the crowd when The Shield’s music hit, smiling smugly when her boys entered the ring and Dean picked up a dropped mic. She did love to hear this man work the microphone.

 

“There’s a reason you hired us to protect you and that little creampuff to your left, Randy Orton,” Dean paused long enough for the crowd to cheer like mad, Syd to bust out laughing and Randy to wave off the insult with a tight grin.

 

The siblings’ eyes met and Randy just kept his smile while his sister came close to tears. Beyond the grin, he had a look that said she’d pay for it later but shrugged her shoulders, waving him off with a smirk.

 

Seth took the mic from Dean when he began his rant and laid out what Evolution had to look forward to at Extreme Rules. Syd’s eyes went to Dean, watching his shoulder quirks and fast pacing and smiled when he paused long enough to wink in her direction. Finally Roman took over to tell them what was going to happen now; telling them they can fight like men or run like creampuffs before he tossed the mic and the three of them exited the ring to start up the ramp.

 

Syd rolled her eyes again when Hunter presented option three; the very same superstars that mobbed them last week backing them up. As soon as they cleared the ramp, she made her way back to their locker room.

 

“Thought that was funny, did you?”

 

“I thought it was hilarious, Randal,” she turned and smiled up at her brother. “You look very nice tonight, big brother,” she cocked her head, reaching out and rolled up his sleeves properly. “Besides the obvious reasons, I’ve always loved to see you in clothes. It covers up those chicken calves of yours,” she giggled when he playfully pushed her forehead back.

 

“Why are you in such a good mood? Did your little vacation away from me work a miracle and improve your attitude?” he asked, draping an arm around her neck.

 

“Something like that,” she inwardly chuckled, wrapping her arm around his waist while they continued to walk down the hall.

 

“I know you said you need a break from me but I missed you,” he kissed her temple, stopping before The Shield’s door. “Are you coming home with me this week?” he asked with a tilt of his head and pouty lips.

 

“That was pathetic, Randal!” she laughed; pushing him back a step. “The boo boo lip really doesn’t work on you, bro,” she smiled; her head snapping towards the door when it swung open.

 

“Hey Kitten, I thought I heard you out here,” Jon smiled at her, reaching out and took her arm. “You’re needed, sweetheart,” he pulled her inside, smirking at her brother’s scowl. “Randy,” he nodded his head in greeting, shutting the door in his face. “Hey Princess, I know you’re only ringside for us and if they run short-handed on trainers, but I need you to be out there for Cena’s match against the Wyatts,” he said quickly; still amped up from his segment.

 

“Why during that match?”

 

“When the show goes off the air, Bray is going to challenge anyone in the locker room to come out after they tore apart Cena and we’re going to run out. But here’s the catch,” he took her face between his palms, leaning his forehead against hers. “I need you to get under the ring while the lights go out before the Wyatts’ entrance,” he grinned, running his tongue over his upper teeth.

 

“And why would I want to be under the ring throughout the whole match?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Because I’ll be under there with you and we have until I have to join Joe and Colby in the ring to play,” he grinned cockily, moving his hands to her ass to pull her pelvis flush to his hardening length.

 

“You deliciously wicked man,” she breathed out against his lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

 

“What are you doing out here, Ms Sydney?” JBL asked the young woman in between commercial breaks.

 

“Just bored, John, and my guys will be out when we go off air,” she shrugged; turning her focus back to the ramp when the camera man signaled they were back. She mentally laughed at the image of Cena one day sliding in one side of the ring and his momentum carrying him out the other side to the floor. ‘He’s made it three quarters of the way already,’ she inclined her head when her brother’s best friend smiled at her while he ran the ropes. ‘Wait for it, Syd,’ she told herself, instinctively scooting to the edge of her seat. The instant before the lights went out, she caught sight of Jon wearing the hood up on his Shield hoodie, standing at the barricade with his blue eyes zeroed in on her. ‘Shit! Go!’ she shot out of her chair, hitting her knees on a slide and scrambled underneath the apron.

 

“Shit, sorry, Huber,” Jon mumbled when he bumped into Luke Harper in the dark.

 

“Good, what are you going out here?” he whispered back, moving around the man to make it to ringside.

 

“Don’t ask. See you in a few,” he chuckled and slipped under the ring. “Kitten?” Jon called out, crawling forward a few feet. “Shit!” he jumped when her smiling face appeared before him, illuminated by her cell phone. “Come here, you sexy wench,” he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close while their hands busied themselves with belts, buttons and zippers. Jon sucked in a breath when her hand gripped his hard length; growling an instant later while he pushed her jeans down to her knees. “On all fours, my pet, with your belly as close to this table as it can get,” he rasped in her ear, waiting until she moved into position and grabbed her hips when she brushed her ass over his straining erection. He crawled over her; his legs on the outside of hers, his chest to her back, and his nose inhaling the scent of her hair. ‘Fuck, she’s perfect,’ he groaned and felt himself salivate at the thought of possessing her.

 

“Oh fuck, Jon,” she jolted against him when one of his hands cupped her smooth mound, his nimble fingers stroking her clit.

 

Jon slid his cock between her ass cheeks while she practically purred like a kitten from his skillful touch before he ran his fingers over her dripping slit. “You’re wet as hell, baby. Got to be inside of you now,” he gripped his length, rubbing the thick head over her slick opening before driving home. “Shh, baby,” he quickly covered her mouth with one hand, holding back her cries and moans while stroking deep into her pussy. She squealed into his palm when someone took a hard bump directly above them and Jon chuckled in her ear. “You can’t ever say that I don’t take you to the most interesting places,” he laughed softly and an instant later, began to rut her in hard, fast strokes.

 

Syd was gone; lost to everything around her, above her, except the man that blanketed her back, the man inside of her. There was something highly erotic about his complete control over her. His strong hand clamped down on her mouth, the other roughly plucking her nipple through her shirt while his hard cock mercilessly pounded into her body. She was already sweating profusely, laboring for breath through her nose while she whimpered with every thrust of his hips.

 

Luke Harper took a shot from Cena and fell to the outside of the ring. Rolling to his side, his head ended up under the apron but before he could push to his feet, his eyes caught sight of Dean Ambrose savagely fucking Randy Orton’s sister, and it didn’t look like the woman was complaining one bit. He lost his grin the instant Dean’s eyes snapped towards him. That was a look of primal possession; a man protecting his mate while she was vulnerable. Luke withdrew from his sight, took his feet with a small grin and returned to the match.

 

“Did Huber just catch them fucking under the ring?” Colby asked; covering his grin while he and Joe kept an eye on the backstage monitor.

 

“Yeah, I think he did if that gleam in his eye is any indication,” Joe shook his head; laughing heartily at his friends’ sexual antics.

 

“Fuck, Kitten, I love your pussy…your body. You feel so fucking amazing, baby,” he grunted in her ear, driving them towards their goal. “That’s my girl. Cum for me, baby,” he rasped seductively, feeling her body tense and her pussy clamp down on his invading shaft. “Mine,” he growled out into her neck, his teeth clamping down on the flesh and released deep inside of her. “Fuck, Syd,” Jon gasped out; collapsing on top of her, flattening them out on top of the table.

 

“Save yourself,” she panted. “I’ll be right here, trying to recover from this,” she cracked open her eyes, meeting his passionate blue gaze and smiled softly. “Roll over, lover,” she jutted her chin out, letting her eyes flutter and a moan escape when he pulled out of her before he settled on his back. “I need to be a good girl and clean you up before you go to work,” she winked; eyeing him hungrily while she moved to take his cock in her mouth.

 

“Oh you’re a good girl!” Jon shouted; throwing his head back in ecstasy. “You’re such a fucking good girl,” he moaned; threading his fingers in her hair while she bobbed her head up and down his length, using her tongue to bathe every inch of his flesh. “Syd, you’re getting me hard again. I think I’m clean enough, Kitten,” he warned her before he chuckled at the guilty expression on her face. “Bray’s almost to our spot, baby. Here,” he stripped off his Shield hoodie and handed it to her. “Put this on before you crawl out. Your nipples are hard as rocks,” he smirked; tucking himself back into his pants and getting himself together while she lay on her back and shimmied her jeans back up.

 

“Meet you in the locker room,” she glanced up at him while she slipped his hoodie on.

 

“You bet your sweet ass you will,” he wrapped his hand along her nape, crushing his lips against hers before he moved to the apron when his theme hit in the arena. Jon watched her crawl back towards the announcers’ table, turning back to meet his gaze while they timed their exit and smiled before they rolled out.

 

Syd was already settled in her chair watching the Shield take the Wyatts to school when JBL finally noticed her reappearance. “Where did you go, Ms Sydney? One second you were there and the next you vanished,” he asked after he turned off his headset mic.

 

“I dropped my phone and it slid under the ring. Figured the perfect time to look for it was when the lights went out,” she shrugged; smiling when Dean began to unleash on Erick Rowan in the corner.

 

“What’s that mark on your neck?” he poked the reddened flesh, pulling his hand back when she leaned back and angled her body towards him.

 

“I must have caught it on something under the ring,” she arched a brow, focusing her obsidian gaze on him before returning her attention to her boys.

 

“Would it be the same something that gave you that hoodie that clearly doesn’t fit you? You weren’t wearing it before you disappeared under there, and I couldn’t help but notice that Ambrose just appeared at ringside instead of running down the ramp,” he grinned when she tilted her head back and rolled her eyes towards him.

 

“Never let it be said that you aren’t observant, John. You nosy bastard,” she swatted his arm when he began to laugh. The Shield had cleared the ring and began their celebration when Syd noticed Cena had rolled out onto the floor instead of joining them. “Are you okay, John?” she asked after moving to his side.

 

“Yeah, I just took a bump wrong but its cool, Syd, I can wait until I get to the back,” he accepted her help up to his feet, letting her steady him before focusing on her face when she cupped his cheek.

 

“You look a little out of it, John. Are you sure you don’t need me to help you back?” He nodded his head and she sighed heavily, taking a hesitant step away from him. “Get going to the trainers’ office then and if I see you sway on those flat feet of yours then you’re stuck with me escorting you there,” she jerked her head towards the ramp.

 

“Thanks, kiddo,” he ruffled her hair with a smile before making his way to the ramp. He didn’t notice the scowl directed his way or feel the icy blue eyes drilling into his back when he passed one Dean Ambrose.

 

“What’s up with you, man?” Joe asked his friend; who was pacing the locker room while repeatedly fisting his hands.

 

“The jealousy stage of love,” Colby grinned when Jon directed his furious expression towards him.

 

“Jon, how long have you been in love with her? I’m asking because the stage you’re at right now is way beyond one week of intimacy,” Joe sat his frustrated friend down on the bench beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Since about May of last year,” Jon mumbled softly, lowering his gaze to the floor. “I got that minor concussion and she stayed up with me all night, waking me up every hour and fucking handled my shitty mood like a pro, man. I snapped and bitched and cursed and she took it all with that attitude of hers while taking care of me like I was the only thing that mattered to her. I know it was her job, man, but I’ve never been someone’s only thing before. No one has ever looked at me like that; like she’d take a bullet for me or give me her last breath if it meant that I lived. I know it was her job, I know it,” he shouted; standing up with his fists pressed to his forehead, “but I never had that before; I never had anyone give a fuck about me like that. I tried so hard to put it into perspective and get over it but every touch, every smile, every damn time she’d get pissed at someone for hurting me just made it all come back. I might not know shit about talking about my feelings but I know I feel like she’s mine,” he grumbled, snatching up his gear bag, “and I know I don’t like anyone touching what’s mine,” he growled on his way out the door.

 

Joe and Colby sat in stunned silence for a moment after Jon stormed out; taking in everything he said and how he acted when he laid it all out there for them. “Jon’s in love and has been for almost a year,” Joe said softly, shaking his head that he didn’t see it before now.

 

“We need to work fast, bro, before he loses it on someone,” Colby ran a hand over his face, feeling like a shitty friend.

 

“Where’s Jon?”

 

“How the hell do you not make any noise?” Colby said after she startled the two of them. “And they call me a ninja,” he frowned; grinning an instant later when she ran a hand over his hair.

 

“Trade secrets, my son,” she chuckled when he pulled her into a headlock. “Oh son, you do not want me to take you to wrestling school so you’d best let go,” she pinched his side, straightening up when he released her.

 

“He’s waiting in the car by now,” Joe picked up his bag, helping Syd with hers. The three of them made their way to the parking lot and Joe noticed the smile leave her face when she saw Jon in the passenger seat. He always sat in the back with her – always. He could feel the hurt coming off of her in waves while they put their things in the back and patted her head before he opened the door for her to get in, closing it once she was settled.

 

They were driving on to the next city for the Smackdown taping and Joe couldn’t remember a single time when the car had been this quiet before. He glanced up into the rearview mirror to see Syd’s reflection stare at Jon for a moment before finally leaning her head against the window to watch the passing scenery. Jon had his arms crossed protectively over his chest while he stared straight ahead. Colby met his gaze in the mirror with raised eyebrows; looking uncomfortable with the silence and fixing to burst out of his skin if it got anymore awkward in the car.

 

“We’re here,” Joe called out, waking up his fellow travelers. Jon stretched before exiting the car and moved to the back to grab his bags. Joe smacked Colby awake and got a pout in return before he shook Syd. “Baby girl, wake up,” he said softly. “We’re here,” he told her, taking in her nod before they both got out and shut the doors. Joe glanced back at her when she stopped in her tracks and noticed her attention was on Jon, who was already making his way into the hotel. “Come on, sweetheart. Here’s your bag,” he held it out to her and he and Colby flanked her while walking inside to check into their suite.

 

Considering the hour, Jon made it through check-in in record time and left the three remaining keys to their suite on the reception desk. Each of them snagged one on the way by before joining him at the elevator.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Syd asked in a small voice, interrupting the deafening silence around them.

 

Her voice had never sounded so timid before and took them by surprise. All three men turned towards her but her eyes were focused on Jon. “Not at all, Kitten,” he shook his head with wide eyes; turning to glance forward when he couldn’t bear the hurt look on her face. Jon couldn’t get out of the elevator fast enough when the door slid open. He could feel that he hurt her feelings and the pain of it almost suffocated him. Easily outpacing his friends, he made it to their suite first, unlocked the door and made it into his chosen room; the door slamming behind him just when they walked in.

 

Colby saw Sydney visibly flinch from the loud slam before she hung her head and picked a room; disappearing behind the door as it silently closed. He met Joe’s concerned eyes; both of them worried about their friends. “I’m taking her to breakfast in the morning,” he said softly, taking in Joe’s nod before they turned in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

April 22nd, 2014

 

“Syd, wake up,” Colby gently shook her shoulder, ducking when she swatted at him.

 

“I don’t want to go to the gym, Colby. I just want to sleep,” she sighed into her pillow.

 

“No gym today, sweetheart. I just want to take you to breakfast. Look, I even brought you coffee to chase off the demon while you get ready,” he held out her mug and grinned when she snatched it up like Gollum with the One Ring. “Dress comfy because we’re walking to a nice place around the corner. I’ll wait for you in the den,” he kissed the top of her head, chuckling when she nursed her coffee and half expected her to call it ‘my precious’.

 

“I think I got screwed in this deal,” Joe frowned when Colby emerged from her room. “You get her in public while I’m stuck here with him. Couldn’t we have drawn straws? Rock, paper, scissors?” he asked with his hands on his waist.

 

“You have a bigger role to fill with her, big man. I’m going to explain him to her. You are going to use that voice, smile and gentle nature to get her to open up about herself. You definitely have the easier job,” he pointed at the Samoan, patting his arm. “She and I are tight but not like the two of you are. You’re in tune with her feelings, Joe, and she really values your friendship,” he smiled softly when the big man blushed.

 

“She worries about you more than the rest of us, Colbs. I think it is safe to say we’re equals in her heart and life. Although I think our friend in there has taken top spot. Now we just need to get her to see that before he self-destructs,” Joe took a drink of his coffee and turned his gray eyes to Syd when she entered the room; her hair wet from a quick shower and dressed in a tank, shorts, sandals and Jon’s hoodie. “Morning, baby girl,” he said softly, taking in her withdrawn mood.

 

“Morning, big man,” she hugged him from behind. “Are you joining us?”

 

“No, it’s just you and the Pup. I’ll see you when you get back,” he nodded; sitting down with the morning paper and his coffee.

 

“Make sure you eat something, Joe. You need to keep those muscles fed,” she patted his head, pulling a face at him when he gave her a playful growl. “Don’t make me roll up that newspaper, big man,” she growled back.

 

“I will, mama bear; I’m going to drag Grumpy downstairs when he wakes up,” he squeezed her hand, seeing the ghost of a smile fade from her face.

 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Colby stepped forward, taking her hand in his and walked them out the door. “Are you okay?” he asked; wrapping his arm across her shoulders while they rode the elevator down.

 

“I’m fine; just tired,” she leaned into his side, resting her eyes until the elevator dinged their arrival in the lobby. “Pull that cap down, Pup. I’m liable to hit the first fangirl that comes up, creaming her panties and begging for a photo with you,” she plastered on a fake smile and batted her eyelashes at him while he chuckled.

 

“For someone who keeps my body together, you sure are damaging to my career, sweetheart,” he pulled his hood over his baseball cap before taking her arm and leading her out onto the street. “I don’t think it would go over well with the bosses if you shove an iPhone up some chick’s ass,” he leaned and chuckled in her ear.

 

“It’s nothing Vince isn’t used to already and, if done at the right time, he might even get a good laugh out of it. I’ve pulled some wild shit in the past trying to keep the vultures away from my brother. An iPhone up a girl’s ass is pretty tame in comparison,” she grinned when he clutched his stomach with his free hand. “Happy that I can entertain you,” she laughed; giving his arm a squeeze with her free hand before returning it to the pocket of Jon’s hoodie.

 

“Syd, I can honestly say you are one of the bright points of this job,” he said with sincerity reflecting in his chocolate orbs. “Not only do I get to live my dream but I get a great friend and protective sister to take care of me while I do it. I couldn’t ask for more,” he smiled down at her.

 

“I appreciate that, Colby, but for my own sanity, we really need to work out some sign that you aren’t dead in the damn ring. I swear you sell shit so damn good, you make my heart stop at times. Tap your pinky or something so that I know not to fly into the ring, and kick everyone’s ass to get to your side to make sure you’re alive,” she glanced up at him with a smile but he could see she was serious.

 

“I promise, and thank you for the compliment and the worry,” he planted a kiss on top of her hood.

 

“I have something else that should make things easier for all of us,” she gave him a secretive smile, seeing his eyes light up in curiosity. “I’ve arranged for a bus for us. We can sleep, eat, watch TV and you and Joe can play your damn video games while someone else drives us from city to city,” she was pulled back when he stopped dead in his tracks, not releasing her arm.

 

“Are you serious? You got Steph and Paul to give us a bus?” he looked at her with wide eyes. This was big; major even, since stars of Randy, Cena, Punk and Big Show’s caliber were given this kind of VIP treatment.

 

“Fuck no, hon,” she waved him off, seeing his face fall in an instant. “I got Vince to give us one. I don’t work for the junior league. If I want something, I go to my boss and he agreed that not only do we need it but you guys deserve it,” she glanced between his eyes, watching his face light up and an instant later; she found him spinning her around in a circle. “Stop! I’m not into the reverse Cesaro Swing!” she shouted; smacking his shoulder and earning laughs from passersby.

 

“Oh my God, I love you!” Colby shouted; grateful as hell for this angel in their midst.

 

“I love you too but you have less than five minutes to get coffee in me before I kill you,” she wheezed out when he crushed her in a bear hug.

 

“Coffee, coming up!” he moved her over his shoulder and laughed when she squealed out; sprinting down the street while she giggled like a kid.

 

Joe quietly read his paper, glancing over the top of it when Jon crossed the den and fidgeted at Syd’s door before finally knocking. “How do you know that’s her room?” he asked inquisitively; taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I checked an hour after we got in, and Colby really needs to wear boxers or something if he plans to sleep on top of the covers,” Jon shuddered before pressing his ear to the door.

 

“She’s not here,” Joe pursed his lips, raising a brow when Jon shot a glare at him over his shoulder. He opened the door to her room, walking in and checking the bathroom before he came back out.

 

“Where is she?” he ground out of clenched teeth.

 

“She went to breakfast with Colby,” Joe hid his smirk behind his mug, rolling his eyes when Jon threw a mini fit. “He’s trying to help you, Jon. We both are so come here and sit down,” he folded the paper, setting it aside and crossed his big arms over his chest to stare at his friend across the table. “You really turned her upside down, you know? One minute you’re having sex under the ring during a live show and the next you’re treating her like a leper. No, worse than that; you treated her like one of your flings. I know you’re having trouble getting your feelings for her sorted out, bro, but you can’t just hurt her feelings like that,” Joe furrowed his brow, doing his best big brother imitation.

 

“I know; I feel like shit for it. That’s why I went to her door; to apologize,” Jon placed his elbow on the table, resting his forehead in his open palm.

 

“Jon, you might as well have punched her in the damn chest; she probably could have taken that pain better than how you hurt her. I’ve never seen that look on her face before and I never want to again, so what are you going to do about it?” Joe’s voice went louder and deeper with every passing word and his only response was silence. Sighing loudly, he decided to try a different tact with his upset friend. “Jon, tell me what you want from her and I’ll try to help you get there,” he leaned forward, clasping his hands on the table.

 

“I want to keep her, Joe. I don’t want to be a job. I want to wake up with her in my arms. I don’t want her brother to look at me like I’m a piece of shit that doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air as his sister. I want to be her only thing,” he said softly, clearing his throat when he was done. “I want her to love me too,” he darted his eyes up to his friend; his vulnerability plain to see. “No one has ever loved me. I’ve never loved anyone before. I mean I love you and Colby like family but I’ve never been in love. I know I’m fucking things up with her by letting my possessiveness take over but I can’t stand the thought of someone taking this away from me. I just want the person I finally managed to find love with to love me too, man,” he whispered; deflating into his chair like a beat man.

 

“Okay, let’s work on that, but in the meantime, no more cold shoulder treatment or running away from her like a little bitch,” Joe pointed a hard finger at Jon with a stern glare.

 

“I promise,” Jon raised his hands in surrender, letting a smile bring his dimples out. He was damn lucky to call this man his friend or he’d be completely lost right now.

 

“Let’s grab something to eat; I promised Syd we would and she was grumpy enough when Colby woke her up,” he stood, waiting on Jon to grab his wallet and key card before they headed out.

 

“So how are things going with Jon?” Colby slipped into the purpose of this private breakfast after a good twenty minute conversation about their new bus.

 

“Don’t play coy with me, pup. You were there last night to see him blow me off like I was one in the long line of his sexual conquests,” she snapped with a dark glare. “The only difference was he fucked me more than once before he moved on,” she let the anger bleed out of her tone, to be replaced by hurt while she lowered her eyes to her meal.

 

“Syd, it isn’t like that at all,” Colby reached across the table, taking one of her hands in his. “I’m going beyond what I brought you here to tell you because you’re thinking the absolute worst about this. The truth is Jon is in unfamiliar territory with you. Sweetheart, you aren’t just a fuck to him. He has real feelings for you and isn’t quite sure how to deal with them,” he bit his bottom lip, letting her absorb that for a moment. “I think his biggest hang-up is that he’s worried he’s just a fuck to you. Admit it, Syd, it might have been that the first time but he’s wormed his way in, hasn’t he? If he didn’t, you wouldn’t be so hurt by his actions last night,” he said leadingly, dipping his head down to get a look at her eyes.

 

“I admit I thought the first time was just a friends’ with benefits fuck. He’d been trying to get in my pants forever but I didn’t want to fuck up our friendship by giving in…” she drifted off, taking a deep breath before glancing up into Colby’s serious chocolate browns. “That first night; with a simple act of caring and kindness, he bypassed my concerns and just made me crave him, Colbs,” she whispered with a flush in her cheeks.

 

“What did he do? Don’t tell me if it’s anything too graphic though,” he scrunched his nose before laughing at her amused smirk.

 

“He came into my room and massaged my hands,” she giggled at the confused look on his handsome face. “I soak my hands in ice and cold water if I have to rub all three of you down. They hurt after working so long on you guys and when Jon found out, he cared for my hurts and pains,” she shrugged her shoulders with an impish grin.

 

“That is cute. Is that all it really took to get into your panties though?” he laughed, moving back in his seat to avoid her swinging arm before catching both of her hands. “I’ve known Jon a long time, Syd, and he doesn’t do simple acts of caring and kindness unless he’s invested in that person. Aside from Joe and me, he has no family to speak of and very few friends. He’s never had a single person on this planet that showed him an ounce of love so he’s never given it to anyone before. It is why he’s never been in a relationship and has the one night stand track record. Jon doesn’t give his trust to anyone who doesn’t earn it first. His childhood was bad and he was treated poorly through most of his life but he came out this end of it with his heart intact; hidden and well guarded but intact. You’re the first woman I’ve seen to make it past one night with him. You’re the first woman I’ve seen that he keeps going back to. You’re the first he wants to let in, Syd. He’s a possessive, cranky, moody fucker but then so are you,” he smiled brightly, keeping a tight hold on her hands to avoid getting hit. “Personally I think you found your other half in him and think you should give him a shot. The two of you might just bring the world to its knees,” he winked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

 

“What do you want me to say? It makes me feel good that he cares enough to allow me behind the curtain. I never knew details about his past but I knew it had to be bad for him to be so guarded. He was leery of me when I took you guys on but covered it up behind that quiet yet macho bravado act. What surprised me even more was that he seemed to shy away from a gentle touch for a long time before he finally stopped flinching. I think I took him by surprise when I wouldn’t let him intimidate me,” she chuckled; grasping on to Colby’s hands when her mood changed. “I didn’t have his past, Colby. I had family that loved me but we were a fucking strange bunch. Growing up in a house with Dad on the road and Mom dealing with mine and Randy’s bullshit wasn’t ideal. I think it is part of the reason us second gens stick together. We understood how it felt to come from a broken home even though we didn’t, you know?”

 

“I can only imagine, Syd. It is one of the reasons I’ve been holding off on proposing to Leigh,” Colby said with sympathetic eyes.

 

“At least you’re loyal, honey. Leigh doesn’t know how lucky she is to have you. I know Dad wasn’t faithful; I could see it on Mom’s face every time he left the house. And Randal! I think he tried to buck the odds and change fate by marrying Sam early in his career but that was an exercise in futility. He was the biggest man-whore I’ve ever seen. It made me sick to see him do that shit to his family like Dad did to us, but I found myself just as angry at Mom and Sam for putting up with it. I just don’t believe love, years of your life or any amount of money is worth your self-respect. I would have divorced either of those assholes in a split second if I was their wife,” she choked out, pulling a hand free to wipe a solemn tear from beneath her eye. “I’m not trying to put you off of proposing to Leigh, pup, but you know the success rate of marriages and relationships in this traveling freakshow is very low,” she squeezed his hand, seeing his sad expression.

 

“I know it’s bad; it’s why I’ve waited so long,” he pouted, repeating himself while staring at their joined hands. “Is that why you’re so against relationships?”

 

“It is part of it; the biggest part. I cannot abide a cheater,” she lowered her eyes to the table; getting herself together before returning her gaze to his. “Notice how many marriages and engagements we’re having within the company these days? I guess they’re trying to find happiness within our species instead of rolling the dice with normal humans,” she giggled; giving him a little shake to snap him out of his reverie. “Oh honey, it won’t be any easier for them either except they have seeing each other every day as a positive and a negative. Can you imagine being with your spouse 24/7? I’d go fucking mental,” she shuddered and smiled when she got a genuine laugh from her little brother. “I feel like shit, pup. You brought me here to talk me out of my funk and instead, I put you in one. The Orton curse strikes again,” she rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“You’re not cursed, Syd. You’re the only Orton I know that makes people feel good, has respect for herself and isn’t a slut puppy,” he laughed; his eyes crinkling at the sides from his genuine amusement.

 

“And you can say all of that after I’ve had a sex-fest with your stable mate for the past week? Wow, the rest of the Ortons must suck,” she laughed heartily, almost to the point of tears.

 

“You’ve been with us since almost the day we stepped up to the main roster, Syd. I can’t recall a single time you’ve ever disappeared for any amount of time to get laid…or to get laid properly at least. I have heard the buzzing sound coming through the wall every once in a while. Your vibrator is really loud. Do they make silencers for those things? Ow!” he laughed, rubbing the back of his head when she pulled him forward to smack him one. “Come on, Syd! Why do you think I always take the room next to yours? I’m protecting you from the nonstop ribbing you’d get from Joe or Jon if they heard you plowing away with that thing,” he hummed in various octaves, going lower to signify when it would be buried deep within her. “Ow! Stop it!” She smacked the side of his head again and he clutched his stomach, near hysterics while pointing at her red face.

 

“I swear I’m booking a single in the next city,” she shook her head, covering her face with both hands.

 

“If you did that it would make it more difficult for Jon to sneak into your room and that is entertainment that Joe and I can’t live without. You are one bossy wench in bed, sweetheart. We almost died when you told him not to talk and just fuck you. Oh my God, I’m fucking dying over here,” his voice went up in pitch while he wiped his eyes.

 

“The man doesn’t stop! I feel like he’s cutting a promo while we’re having sex. What?” she asked when he furrowed his brows and shook his head.

 

“TMI! Now I’ll have that image in my head every time he picks up a mic. ‘You love this cock, don’t you, Kitten?’” he imitated Jon’s voice and they both broke down in hysterics when the waitress came back with his credit card and receipt. “Thank you,” he nodded at the woman, who lingered a tad too long for Syd’s tastes.

 

“Ready to go, handsome?” she slid out of the booth, pulling him along by his hand and flashed her cold eyes at the drooling female on their way out. “I just can’t take you anywhere, pup,” she sighed once they were outside.

 

“At least she didn’t have an iPhone,” he chuckled, draping his arm around her neck.

 

“Give me a ride back to the hotel,” she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and batted her eyelashes at him.

 

“Syd, you’re almost as tall as I am. You should give me one back since I carried you here,” he crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground.

 

“But I got you a bus,” she said softly, keeping up with the eyes and throwing in a sad pout.

 

“Don’t even pull the Puss in Boots eyes on me, woman! That is a low blow!” he stomped a foot, trying to hide his smile.

 

“Bus.”

 

“Syd, that’s not fair…”

 

“Bus.”

 

“Fine just stop with that look; that shit is my kryptonite and you know it! Get up here, wench,” he turned; holding on to her thighs once she jumped up on his back. “At least you can fix my back after putting it through this. Ow!” he grumbled before laughing when she pinched his side before tickling it.

 

The two of them continued down the street; so engrossed in their humor that they didn’t notice Dave Batista exiting the diner a few seconds later.

 

**Smackdown**

 

“You can watch us from back here until the main event, baby girl,” Joe smiled at Syd; who had been in a good mood since returning with Colby to their suite. She still hasn’t exchanged a word with Jon today, and he’d suddenly gone shy on them, so it was still awkward for him and Colby around the potential couple.

 

“Guerilla tactics on most of your opponents for tonight?” she flopped down on the small sofa in their Skybox, crossing her arms behind her head while reading the script. “Holy shit, this sounds hilarious!” she chuckled; reading over their spots.

 

“Yeah, Swagger is first in the ring and some are backstage so you can see it on the monitor. This will be a fun night,” Colby said with a big grin while fastening his vest. “We’ll be in and out so no buzzing around in here, okay?” he leaned down, smiling in her face before she smacked the back of his head so fast he didn’t have time to react. “Damn it, Syd, stop beating the shit out of me today,” he pouted; laying the biggest boo boo lip on her.

 

“Stop talking shit about BOB,” she pointed at him with a grin.

 

“Bob?” Joe asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“Don’t ask! Let’s go,” Colby laughed, pushing the big man out the door.

 

Sydney closed her eyes; thinking they had all left until she felt a hand gently run over her hair while a pair of lips kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled against her flesh. She gasped; opening her eyes to find a beautiful set of baby blues staring into her obsidian. “See you in a few minutes, Kitten,” Jon gave her a soft smile before leaving the room.

 

“He apologized,” Joe grinned with a shake of his head when Jon walked ahead of them with a dimpled smile on his face.

 

“Good because that shit was painful to see on her face. He really hurt her, man. She’d never admit it but I saw it; heard it in her voice this morning,” Colby told the quickly frowning Joe while they walked towards their crowd entrance spot. “It is obvious she’s developed feelings for him too but she has her issues with relationships too. I’ll explain everything before you work your mojo on her,” he mumbled quickly before they joined their third mate.

 

She watched with a smile as Roman took down Jack with a perfect Superman Punch and giggled when he pumped himself up afterwards; preparing for the Triple Powerbomb. He did his war cry while Dean and Seth hefted up Swagger, placing him on Roman’s shoulders and the three of them drove him into the mat.

 

“Fuck, that is sexy and I’ve been in this business too long if that is my definition of sexy,” she sighed, watching the monitor while still stretched out on the sofa.

 

Not long after, the cameras shot from backstage and Seth appeared behind 3MB; the three of them finding humor in him being alone until Dean came to stand beside him. Thinking they still had them outnumbered, they continued to talk trash until Heath turned around to find Roman behind him. Slater kept his focus on Roman while Seth and Dean took out Jinder and Drew; telling him they could wait until later. He turned to walk to his teammates; taking a shot from Dean that spun him back towards Roman, who delivered his second Superman Punch of the night.

 

“Yep, I think I’m in heat and having my first fangirl moment,” she fanned herself while the three stallions walked off; leaving destruction in their wake.

 

The next time they appeared was with Brad Maddox. Seth snatched his phone out of his hand, passing it to Dean; who tossed it over his shoulder to the floor. Brad tried to talk his way out of an ass-kicking, stalling his words when Roman took his tie in his hand, rolling out around his big fist. Seth patted him hard on the back before Roman hefted the GM up and tossed him into the wall above his sofa. Seth pulled the sofa away from the wall, which allowed Brad to fall to the floor. Dean held his questioning stable mate back before he dived over the sofa; all you saw was his elbow coming up before each delivered punch and all you heard was his garbled grunts while he unleashed his inner animal. He stood up, stomping on Brad once before doing his shoulder quirk and leaving with his amused brothers.

 

“Oh my God, I love that crazy man!” Sydney laughed nonstop through Dean’s entire tirade, shaking her head until the camera faded to black. “What the fuck did I just say?” she arched a brow in surprise.

 

Fandango came out with his new partner, Layla; who didn’t have an ounce of Summer’s dance ability, and Syd secretly wished for filming on the new Marine movie to end to spare her vision more of this torment. She grinned when her boys beat him down on the stage; Dean and Seth dragging him to the edge while Roman did a little dance step of his own before releasing his war cry.

 

“That would be a Triple Powerbomb, Fandango-ate-my-baby-o,” she chuckled; thinking fondly of Jericho’s play on his name.

 

“You ready, sweetheart?” Colby asked when a PA poked their head in, alerting them to the five minute mark before their handicap match.

 

“I’m ready, pup,” Syd rose to her feet with a hand up from Jon; their eyes holding the other in place before Joe cleared his throat. “I’m on my way, big man. Be safe,” she told them but kept her gaze on Jon for a moment more before heading to the door.

 

“I have an angel there, watching over me,” Jon said softly; glancing between his smiling friends who happened to notice that Syd caught that before the door closed.

 

“Man, love makes you a cheesy fucker,” Joe laughed; slapping a blushing Jon on the back.

 

“He’s completely pussy-whipped, bro,” Colby shook his head, looking at his friend like he was a sad, pathetic creature. “Oh! Syd has a surprise for us when we get back to the hotel! I can’t wait for her to tell you but she said she’d kill me if I didn’t keep my mouth shut,” he gave his best duckface despite the fact that he was bouncing on his toes.

 

“I wouldn’t ruin it for her then. She knows how to take a man apart and put them back together afterwards,” Joe shot a beaming smile at his younger partner; Jon nodding his head with a smirk before walking out the door.

 

‘They look like hungry wolves,’ she thought; observing their amped up steps while they awaited their remaining five opponents.

 

Ryback, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Titus O’Neil, and Damien Sandow made their way down the ramp, took the far corner closest to the announce table before Seth started off the match against Ryback. They handled him with the usual quick tags while keeping him isolated in their corner before Seth pulled a crossbody from the top rope, getting caught and slammed to the mat. Ryback tagged out to Titus; who managed one scoop slam before Seth regained his feet, chopped him across his chest and Dean tagged himself in.

 

Syd sat back; arms crossed over her midsection with an amused grin on her face, enjoying the fans’ cheers and the action in the ring. They worked perfectly together; all their moves in sync without a spoken word. She even clapped when the three of them cleared the ring and apron of their opponents a few more minutes into the match. The first turn in the match involved Dean and Syd lost her smile; moving to the edge of her seat while he was manhandled by first Wade and then Alberto. A couple minutes later, Del Rio tossed him to the floor at her feet and Syd’s hands clenched into fists until his blue eyes shot to her face and gave her a wink.

 

‘He’s okay, Syd; chill out,’ she exhaled slowly. Alberto pulled him up off the floor, tossed him back in the ring and tagged in Ryback. ‘Get your hand off his face, bastard!’ she growled when he pulled at Dean’s upper lip and nose. It took a Spinebuster for Seth to rush the ring, break the count on the pin and attack the men on the apron before Ryback tossed him out of the ring. It gave Dean his opening to distance himself from him; and dispose of Del Rio, before he crawled towards Roman. ‘Come on, handsome,’ she internally cheered him on.

 

The big man entered the ring to a huge pop, hitting two fast clotheslines on Sandow and Ryback. A quick fist to Wade sent him off the apron to the floor before Sandow whipped him into the ropes and caught a flying clothesline from the big man for his trouble. Titus rushed in to the same treatment before Roman pulled a Samoan drop to Ryback. ‘The big man is on fire,’ Syd chuckled; unable to keep the smile from her face if she tried.

 

It quickly turned into a five on three free-for-all that the Shield won. Roman clotheslined Titus and Ryback over the ropes and Seth and Dean were quick to pounce on them. Roman did that lovely sliding kick along the apron to Sandow before rolling back into the ring and driving his fist into the mat; waiting like a predator for his prey. Alberto and Wade made a move to enter the ring but the big man stood up; inviting them in with a gleam in his gray eyes. They thought better of it; retreating up the ramp.

 

Seth quickly ran the ropes, flipping over the top and; taking down Ryback in front of the announcers’ table, landing on his feet like a cat before joining Dean in the ring. The two ran the ropes together and dove through, taking down Sandow and Titus on the other side. Syd turned her attention to Wade shoving Alberto aside before running off to the right side of the stage. Del Rio watched the Englishman take off before he turned into a Superman Punch from Roman; who appeared from nowhere.

 

The big man stalked proudly down the ramp; meeting his mates halfway before they returned to ringside as a unit. Dean threw Sandow back into the ring and Seth moved to his opponents’ empty corner, taunting him when there was nowhere to go and no one to help him. Ambrose stalked up behind him, whipping him off the ropes only to drive both feet into his chest. Sandow repelled off the ropes from the impact and was met with a spear and a three count from Roman.

 

Syd had to cover her mouth to hide the laugh when Seth and Dean rolled Titus back into the ring; another victim to a spear from the imposing Samoan. She couldn’t hide it anymore when her lover and little brother grinned at her before they rolled Ryback into the ring to be victim number three of the spear. They joined Roman in the ring; choosing among their three fallen opponents and poor Ryback drew the short straw for possibly the hundredth time.

 

‘That would be a Triple Powerbomb, Snaggletooth,’ Syd chuckled; shrugging her shoulders at JBL before she watched her boys stand proud in the ring.

 

“You guys were impressive as hell out there tonight. I’ve never had so much fun watching you work before,” Syd laughed softly while rubbing Joe’s shoulders in their suite. “You were definitely strutting like a big dog out there, big man,” she ruffled his hair; enjoying the sound of his genuine laugh. “Feel better?” she asked; stepping back to let him stand.

 

“Much better, baby girl,” Joe grinned while stretching his arms over his head without anymore discomfort. “Thank you,” he playfully poked her nose, laughing when she swatted at him.

 

“You’re welcome but don’t let the good mood carry you away, big man. Randal isn’t the only Orton that knows how to RKO,” she warned him before a grin overtook her face. “Only in this business,” she sighed when her phone rang. “Vince! How are you, old man?” she spoke into her phone with a smile, nodding while he spoke and darted her eyes to Colby; who was practically vibrating with energy on the couch. “It is most appreciated and I’ll fly out to meet him tomorrow. No, I’m still on vacation from my brother so it isn’t a problem. Thank you, Dad, and give Mom a kiss for me,” she blew a kiss into the phone before disconnecting the call and turned to three sets of raised brows. “What?”

 

“Dad?” Joe asked with a tilt to his head.

 

“Please! I call your dad Dad too. I grew up around them, for fuck’s sake,” she waved him off, moving to sit down between Colby and Jon on the couch. “In truth, Vince was more of a father to me than my dad. He’s earned the title and I call him that even when he’s being an asshole,” she tried for levity but the three of them heard the bitter undertone when speaking of Bob Orton.

 

“So was he calling about what we discussed this morning?” Colby broke the silence, grinning brightly at her when she glanced at him. She smiled sweetly and nodded. “Come on, Syd! I can’t hold it in anymore!” he shot off the couch and paced back and forth before her while she flopped across Jon’s lap; holding her sides from laughing. “Can I tell them?” he asked when she waved him with a silent nod. “She got us a fucking bus!” he yelled in relief; finally able to get that out of his system.

 

“No fucking way! Are you serious?” Joe walked up to Colby, gripping his shirt to keep him from bouncing on his toes.

 

“Completely serious, bro! We have our own bus with beds, a kitchen, a shower, a bathroom, a fucking TV and a driver! No more bullshit with the four of us cramming into a fucking car and swapping out at the wheel!” Colby pumped his fist into the air, absorbed in his excitement that he didn’t see the kiss Jon planted on Syd while she was draped across him. It didn’t stop the big man from snatching her out of his grasp to hug her though.

 

“Thank you, baby girl,” he whispered into her ear, dangling her in the air within his big arms.

 

“You’re welcome, big man,” she smiled softly, squeezing his hands once he set her on her feet. “I’m spending my days off flying out to meet the driver and riding in the Shield mobile to our next house show. We’ll be picking you up at the airport,” she wheezed out while Colby hugged her from behind. “Can’t breathe, pup,” she squirmed in his grasp, taking a deep breath once Jon liberated her from his stable mate’s arms. “Thank you,” she whispered, allowing him to pull her into his chest.

 

“No, I should be thanking you. You did a hell of a thing for us,” he settled his hands on her lower back, resting his forehead against hers. “It means a lot…to all of us; the things you do for us. We’re lucky to have you,” he said in a soft rasp, darting his blue eyes between her black.

 

“You’re welcome and thank you,” she fought down the blush rising in her cheeks but failed miserably when he pecked her lips.

 

“So when do you leave to get it?” Colby asked; breaking up the tender moment out of excitement.

 

“After the gym tomorrow,” she answered, unable to tear her eyes away from Jon.

 

“Want some company?” Jon whispered against her lips; his eyes darting between hers.

 

“Don’t you ever go home?” she smiled; flicking her tongue over her suddenly dry lips.

 

“Nothing to go home to,” he shrugged; breath quickening at the sight of her tongue.

 

“Then I welcome the company,” she pressed her lips to his; parting them when his tongue sought entrance. ‘Fuck, this man drives me crazy,’ she thought while he lazily explored her mouth. Beyond the pounding of her heart, Syd registered the sudden silence in the room and forced herself to break their kiss. “What?” she asked the smiling, staring Joe and Colby.

 

They glanced at each other before looking back at the couple; Jon still holding Syd to his body. “Awww,” they said in unison.

 

“Fuck you, I’m going to bed,” Syd shook her head, hiding her blush in Jon’s chest.

 

“Come on, Syd; we’re just messing with ya,” Colby chuckled; the breath rushing from his lungs instantly when Jon took a page from Joe’s book and speared him into the couch.

 

“Picking on Syd isn’t allowed, Lopez,” Jon ground out, mixing it up with Colby until he had him in a rear-naked choke. “Apologize or its lights out,” he cinched it in with his legs wrapped around his waist, leaving Colby with no alternative.

 

“Sorry, Kitten,” Colby cackled; losing his breath when Jon pulled in tighter.

 

“She’s my Kitten, not yours,” Jon growled in his ear; chuckling when Colby pushed off of the floor and sent the couch tipping backwards.

 

“She’s my sister!” Colby shouted back, twisting around in Jon’s grip.

 

The wrestling match continued while Joe wandered up next to Syd, draping an arm across her shoulders. “So mama bear, there’s your little brother and your lover…my condolences,” he chuckled when she leaned into his side.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking, papa bear,” she shook her head, laughing while the two of them rolled around the floor; jockeying for position.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

The next morning found the Shield and their angel in another gym; working hard to keep their form. Joe and Syd were bench-pressing weights while Colby and Jon spotted them. The four of them seemed in good spirits to anyone who happened to be looking on…for now.

 

Syd noticed Jon’s eyes wander around; a curious look on his face when gym trainers began to hustle members out of the facility. “What the hell is going on?” he asked once there were just Superstars and Divas left in the gym.

 

“Haven’t figured that out yet huh?” Syd huffed out, pushing the bar of weight off of her chest. “That would be my brother swinging his dick and wallet to secure time with me since he can’t be seen around you three and I refuse to leave your side,” she gritted out, placing the bar back in the cradle. “Speaking of the spawn of Satan, here he is now,” she waved a hand in her brother’s direction when he and Dave walked in the door a few minutes later.

 

“Doesn’t that make you a hellspawn too?” Colby asked thoughtfully.

 

“Yes, Pup, but I currently use my powers for good. When I end up in hell, I’m guaranteed the throne and Randal will be my underling, a minion, an errand boy, a…hey bro, what’s up?” she smiled pleasantly; a serene look on her face even as the Shield did their best to hide their laughter.

 

“I just came to workout with my sister. What are they laughing at?” he eyed her companions with a narrowed gaze; his attention returning to his sister when she stood up.

 

“Just the benefits of the dark side of the force,” Syd waved him off before wrapping her hand around his bicep. “Ready to hit the ring?” she asked; leading him off when he nodded his head.

 

“Hey, fellas,” Dave smiled at the three of them; all watching the Orton twins run the ropes to warm up.

 

“Dave,” Joe nodded at him; trying to be civil with the veteran.

 

Jon crossed his arms over his chest; choosing to ignore the Animal while Colby was blissfully unaware of his presence while he focused his attention on the twins’ ring work.

 

“Okay, I have to throw this out there,” Colby blurted out with a raised hand. “In my head, I’ve always thought Randy’s move set was a thing of beauty; poetry in motion but never wanted to say aloud because I was sure you fuckers would harass me over it,” he scowled at his chuckling friends.

 

“We definitely would,” Jon laughed; rubbing the sting out of his arm from the swat he just received.

 

“Are you saying that Randy is pretty?” Joe asked with a raised brow.

 

“No, ass, I’m saying the way he moves is pretty,” Colby fired back.

 

“I think that is worse,” Jon laughed with Joe when their friend got more flustered.

 

“But look at that,” Colby held both hands out towards the ring. “There is a chick Orton using the same move set with the same fucking skill and I can finally say it; that is fucking hot,” he grinned while watching Syd stalk Randy across the ring.

 

“She is pretty fucking hot, isn’t she?” Dave smirked while keeping his eyes on Syd.

 

Jon instantly bristled when he saw the look in Dave’s eyes but it was Colby that cleared his throat and rounded on the man. “No one is denying that Syd is a beautiful woman, Dave, but I was referring to their fucking skills, how fluid each move is and how in sync they are. And just so we’re perfectly clear, I don’t appreciate you eyeing her like a piece of fucking meat,” he hissed out in a higher tone.

 

“Is that right?” Dave chuckled at the younger male’s hostility and crossed his big arms over his chest when he faced him fully.

 

“Yeah, that’s fucking right,” Colby spat with pure venom in his chocolate eyes.

 

“Look here, boy, I’ve known that girl since you were jerking off in your childhood bedroom, hoping not to get caught by mommy and daddy. You don’t get to tell me how to eye her or address her,” Dave poked a meaty finger into Colby’s chest and slid his eyes to the Samoan that restrained him and the volatile Ambrose. “If I want to call her a fine piece of ass that is my business…” he drifted off when Joe’s eyes darted over his shoulder and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Oh Dave…” He inwardly groaned upon hearing her voice and the clicking of her tongue before he turned to face her. She had a fake smile plastered on while her obsidian eyes harnessed her fury. “You should know this piece of ass is used to someone that can perform…and longer than a few shitty minutes before they gas out. Girls talk about conquests too, Dave, and you’ve been voted number one…in lack of endurance and a warning to keep fresh batteries around. Now get your fucking ass in the ring so that I can make sure you don’t pass out while you wrestle my boys,” she narrowed her eyes; crossing her arms under her breasts.

 

“Would that be all three or just the one you’re fucking?” he chuckled lowly; stalking around her towards the ring while she was left to hold back all three.

 

“Chill the fuck out,” she stepped into Jon’s chest; cupping his cheek in her left hand while reaching across Colby to grab Joe’s wrist. “I’ve been putting up with this shit longer than most of you have been in the business. Give me a few minutes and we’ll blaze, big man,” she reassured Joe; who nodded angrily before trying to calm Colby. “Jon, don’t start anything,” she stared into his angry icy blues.

 

“He’s an asshole!” he growled; chest heaving with barely restrained anger.

 

“I know he is,” she took his face between her palms; forcing his eyes to hers.

 

“He knows about us. What if he tells Randy?” he sighed with a furrowed brow.

 

“I don’t give a shit if he does,” she shrugged; a devious grin on her face. “Be right back, handsome. I’m going to tell my brother we’re leaving and I won’t be home again this week; and then we can get out of here. You three are too pissed to stick out a training session with that prick around,” she patted his cheek lovingly with a soft smile before heading to the ring.

 

“What’s going on, Syd?” Randy hopped down from the apron, shooting a wary glance back at Dave when he caught the look of hatred in his sister’s eyes.

 

“We’re leaving,” she scowled at Dave before turning her attention to her brother. “And I won’t be home this week either.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Vince has given us a bus and I’m flying out to meet the driver. I’ll be checking it out while he drives me to the next house show.”

 

“All by yourself, Syd?” Dave grinned while he paced the ring.

 

“Fuck you, Dave!” she snapped; lunging forward before her brother caught her arm and pulled her a few feet away.

 

“What the fuck is going on with you, Syd?” Randy hissed at her; grabbing her shoulders and staring down into her eyes.

 

“You know, Randal, you’re my fucking brother! Why don’t you ever side with me? I have backed you despite all the stupid shit you’ve pulled throughout your life; no matter how much I despised it. I was always there! Why don’t you try backing me for once without thinking I’m overreacting and jumping my shit? If you can’t do that for me, brother, then stay the fuck out of my way!” she pushed him back and strode over to her boys; the four of them headed towards the door.

 

“Syd!” Randy shouted at his sister until she was gone from sight. “What the fuck did you say to my sister?” he growled, turning towards Dave with hard steel eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive back to the hotel was quiet and Sydney could feel the tension surrounding her. “Okay, you guys, I can’t take this shit anymore. Someone better talk before I crank up country music as punishment for making me uneasy,” she leaned forward across the console between Joe and Colby, reaching for the tuning button before Joe’s big hand clamped down on her forearm.

 

“You know that would be a punishment to you too,” he slid his eyes down to her smiling face; fighting the grin tugging at his mouth.

 

“I know but you saved me from self-destruction,” she leaned her head against his shoulder, letting out a satisfied sigh when he patted her head. “Your turn, Pup,” she glanced at Colby; seeing his jaw tick with anger. “Talk to me, Colbs,” she placed a hand on his bulging bicep, giving him a slight tug. “Please,” she whispered when he gave no response.

 

“That motherfucker pissed me off talking about you like that,” he finally gritted out of clenched teeth.

 

“I know he did, Pup, but that was his goal. You need to work on not letting him get to you. As we’ve discussed before, you know perfectly well that I’ve never had any personal interaction with anyone on the roster…until now,” she shot a glance over her shoulder at Jon. “That isn’t going to change; Jon is an exception, the only exception to my rule, and Dave being a tacky bastard will get him nothing but a swift kick to the nuts…by me. I appreciate you being defensive and standing up for me but keep your head about you. I can get away with more shit than you can,” she winked at him; planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

“I’ll try, Syd, but I make no promises,” he smiled brightly when she ruffled his hair.

 

“That’s all I ask, Pup,” she grinned; leaning back in her seat and looking at Jon when he laced his fingers through hers. “You ready to fly out to pick up the Shield mobile?”

 

“I’m ready; where are we headed?” he asked, pulling her into his side.

 

“Chicago.”

* * *

 

 

“So are you going to tell me what her relationship issues are? It would help if I knew what I’m walking into,” Joe asked Colby while they waited to board their flights home.

 

“She’s got some major daddy issues, that’s for sure. I know your dad never did your mom wrong, bro, but you got lucky. He wasn’t around much but at least he was faithful. Apparently Bob didn’t care about his vows; much like Randy forgot about his and it pissed off Syd something fierce. I think she has actual hate for her brother for fucking around on Sam…” he stopped in mid rant when Joe raised a hand.

 

“Colbs, take a breath before you pass out and keep your voice down,” he glanced around, making sure no one overheard their conversation.

 

“Point is she hates cheaters and don’t get me started on how little she thinks of her mom and Sam for putting up with their husbands cheating on them. Syd just doesn’t believe we can have normal relationships, Joe,” Colby sighed, staring down at his lap while he ran through his thoughts. “I told her its part of the reason I haven’t proposed to Leigh yet. She felt really bad after I told her that but the truth is I’ve held off because I see it myself. We’re not cut out for a normal relationship; not many of us make it work, and the rest of us either sleep around or marry in-house now.”

 

“I have the same fears, Colby. I’ve been engaged for a really long time and keep dodging setting a date,” Joe said in a somber tone. “But we can’t think our futures are going to fail just because so many of the others’ have. We’re entitled to live our dream and have love too. That includes Jon and Syd,” he smiled softly at his friend, getting a small laugh out of him when he nudged his shoulder with his own.

 

“Can you imagine those two, man? They would be the most dangerous couple on the planet,” Colby smirked, shaking his head when Joe chuckled.

* * *

 

 

“Little Orton!” he called out; olive eyes shining with a big grin on his face. “How have you been, Syd?” he asked, hugging her tight to his chest before holding her at arms’ length.

 

“I’ve been great, Phil, and I see life outside of the E is treating you well. You finally dropped that luggage under your eyes,” she tilted up his chin, taking in his healthy color and light mood. “You look about ten years younger,” she smiled, eyes sparkling as she looked her friend over.

 

“It is like having a new lease on life, sweetheart. Just wait until you walk away from the carnival,” he grinned, wrapping an arm across her shoulders.

 

“Are you saying I look old and worn out?” she scowled up at him, letting her frown fade when he shook his head laughing.

 

“You know better than that, Syd. You always look amazing,” he pulled her into another hug, glancing up when he heard a low growl. “Jon, what are you doing here?” he asked, holding his hand out to exchange a handshake with the man.

 

“I travel with her,” Jon shook Phil’s extended hand with his right and wrapped his left loosely around Syd’s bicep, pulling her back to stand beside him.

 

Phil darted his eyes between them, studying them for a moment and smiled when he saw Jon lace his fingers with Syd’s. “I see,” he nodded with a raised brow. “Interesting development, darlin,” he smirked, telling her with his eyes that they’d discuss it later. “Shall we go get the Shield Mobile?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Syd, Jon, this is Frank. He’ll be driving you across the country and I hope you treat him as well as I did,” Phil introduced them to his long-time driver, watching as they exchanged handshakes.

 

“We spoke on the phone and I guarantee I’m way nicer than Grumpy here,” Syd bumped her hip into Phil, getting one hard enough in return to bounce her into Jon. “As I mentioned, there are four of us and we tend to travel right after the shows so we can sleep in the next morning. We also schedule our flights in to land as close together as possible so you won’t be sitting around waiting on us. Matter of fact, this one here and I will probably be arriving at the same time since we’re both coming from Vegas,” she explained, not seeing the surprise on Jon’s face.

 

“You live in Vegas?” he asked; cocking his head when she gave him a short nod. “How come we’re never on the same flight?”

 

“Because she and Randal fly by private jet, man,” Phil answered for her. “Perks of being an Orton,” he shrugged; throwing up his arms when she swatted at him. “It’s true, your highness; no need to get violent,” he laughed, quickly pinning her arms to her sides, standing flush to her back.

 

“You don’t need to make me sound like a stuck up bitch, Phil,” she pouted.

 

“You’re definitely not stuck up, sweetheart,” he chuckled in her ear before she stomped on his foot. “Shit, Syd!” he grabbed his midsection when she elbowed him once he let her go. “Babe, save me from this crazy chick!” he yelled out when April emerged from their building, laughing at the sight of her man hopping on one foot while rubbing his sore stomach.

 

“That is one crazy chick even I won’t mess with Phil,” she giggled, rushing up and hugging her friend. “How was your flight? And what are you doing with him?” she glanced at Jon with a smile.

 

“Our flight was fine considering I had to rub elbows with the peasants,” she arched a brow at the laughing Phil before shifting her gaze to the seemingly uncomfortable Jon. “He’s with me,” she winked at the surprise in his eyes before reaching out to take his hand. “You’re not a dirty secret, Jon,” she said softly, running a hand through his curls before tracing it down his cheek.

 

“Not like it wasn’t glaringly obvious when you marked your territory at the airport, man. Only way it could be more obvious is if you actually lifted your leg,” Phil chuckled; shouting an instant later when April and Syd jumped on him. “Good, control your woman!”

 

“Come on, Kitten, stop beating on the old man,” Jon rasped in her ear when he pulled her back into his body, crossing his arms over her midsection.

 

“She’s my age, fucker,” Phil laughed at the blush on Syd’s face while he hiked April up on to his back.

 

“Looks like we’re both cradle robbers then, asshole,” she stuck her tongue out, tilting her head a moment later when Jon latched his teeth onto the side of her neck.

 

“Be a good girl,” he rasped into her ear, feeling her melt into him while subconsciously rubbing her ass over his cock. “I said behave and I’ll take care of that kitty soon,” he whispered into her ear, darting his eyes back when April excitedly clapped her hands together in front of Phil’s face.

 

“Another company couple! And you’re so cute together!” she said happily.

 

“Take it easy, babe,” Phil whispered to his fiancée when he saw the instant sobering effect it had on Sydney and the flash of sadness in Jon’s eyes. He’d known Syd for a long time, even having her as his physiotherapist for a while before he left the company, and knew the woman had never been in a relationship in all the time they knew each other.

 

“So Frank, did they gut this thing like I asked?” Syd turned to their driver, keeping her hands over Jon’s.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded his head with a smile. “And I’d like to thank you for hiring me on,” he held out his hand, gently shaking hers again.

 

“Phil had nothing but high praise for you and anyone he likes, I tend to like as well. None of this ma’am stuff though. It’s Syd or Sydney,” she gave him a small smile before rolling her eyes when Phil began laughing.

 

“She’s all sweet and innocent now but just wait, man. See!” he pointed at the finger she flipped him.

 

“Jon, he’s making me out to be the devil when we clearly know it’s him,” she mock pouted up at him, batting her long lashes to sway him to her defense.

 

“We all know the truth, Kitten. He was a bad influence on you,” he kissed the side of her head while she beamed a triumphant grin at the other couple. “What are you two doing today? I planned on taking a day of fun with my hellcat here and going to Great America. Do you want to tag along?”

 

“Six Flags? I’m going to put on my bikini!” April shouted, hopping off of Phil’s back and racing into their building.

 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Phil smiled at Jon.

 

“We’ll take the bus and Frank can join us in the park. Come on in when you’re ready,” Jon nodded at his friend, leading Sydney up the stairs into their new and improved ride. “Thanks, man,” he nodded at Frank when he passed them, carrying their luggage to the master bedroom in the back. “Fuck, Kitten, this is amazing,” he said in awe as he stood near the rather spacious kitchenette with a long lounge area running off of it.

 

“Plenty of space to sprawl out,” she plopped down onto the soft brown leather sofa. “That is obviously our bathroom,” she called out to him when he opened the door to disappear inside.

 

“The shower is large enough for two,” he wagged his eyebrows at her when he re-emerged and moved on to the bunk area. “The guys will love this. They are big enough for Joe to fit,” he pulled the privacy curtains back into place before glancing at her when she laughed softly. “You know the master is ours, Kitten,” he gave her a knowing look, taking in her nod before he wandered back, passing Frank in the aisle. “Come here, woman,” he called out to her, waiting until she came up behind him before turning, grabbing her ass and lifting her, walking them into the bedroom. “We’ll be breaking this in real soon, baby,” he growled out against her lips, taking her mouth in a possessive kiss while flopping down onto the bed with her. “Right now, your sexy ass needs to put on a bikini, a tank and some shorts so we can go play,” he stretched his leg back, kicking the door shut while pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it aside.

 

“Do you plan on dressing me, Tiger?” she gasped out, sliding her fingers through his hair when he pulled the lace covering one breast down and scored her nipple with his teeth.

 

“Definitely going to help you undress, baby,” he groaned, rubbing his scruffy cheek over her sensitive flesh before taking her other nipple between his teeth. His hands made quick work of unfastening her jeans and tugged them down her lean hips while his mouth continued to lavish attention to her breasts. “Fuck, Kitten, you’re wet as sin for me,” he gasped for air after skimming his fingers along her damp folds.

 

“Want you, Jon,” she moaned; arching her back when he slid two long digits into her tight heat.

 

“Yeah, no chance in hell I can say no to that, Precious,” he growled out, taking a step back to pull her jeans and panties off before unfastening his jeans and pushing them down to his knees. “You look so fucking sexy, Kitten,” he smiled while he ran his gaze over his beauty. She was naked except for her bra that was pushed up to expose her breasts. Her long hair was splayed around her head, her eyes heavy-lidded with lust, breathing through parted lips while her legs bent at the knee on the edge of the bed. “I can’t get enough of you, Syd,” Jon said breathlessly, taking hold of her hips and lifting her ass off the bed just high enough for him to enter his personal heaven.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s about time. I was going to send a search party but April saved us all the embarrassment when she heard you growl and Syd’s voice go up more octaves than I thought was possible,” Phil laughed at Jon’s cocky grin and April giggled into his chest while they lay sprawled out on one of the long leather couches.

 

“Oh shut it,” Syd groaned at her friends, emerging from behind Jon with one of his wifebeaters on over her black string bikini. “Fuck, he wore me out. Maybe you should have sent a search party,” she sighed, dropping down on the next section of the couch.

 

“Yeah, that is a visual I can live without, thanks,” he laughed at her before glancing around the bus. “Did you leave any of the original shit in here? I don’t even recognize this thing anymore,” he asked while he took in everything he could see.

 

“Just the shell,” Syd grinned, moving forward so Jon could slip behind her before scooting back into his chest. “I made sure they gave a Viking funeral to your bed too. No way my naked ass was touching the battlefield where all your swimmers went bravely to their demise,” she shuddered, feeling Jon laugh behind her.

 

“Hey now, I wasn’t that bad and you two had only been onboard for five minutes before you christened the new bed,” Phil pouted, pulling April in a little tighter.

 

“It was two minutes. He talks during not before,” Syd burst out laughing when Jon poked her sides. “Want to see the biggest improvement I made on this thing?” she asked her lover before glancing at Phil and April; all three nodded and she reached over the back of the couch to press a button.

 

“What the fuck?” Phil said curiously when the back of the couch began to move backwards, extending the cushioned seats as it went until it finally came to a stop. “Holy shit, Syd,” he gazed behind him, seeing an extra four feet between where they were lying and the back of the couch, making it into a California King-sized bed that happened to be wide enough to fit at least eight people comfortably.

 

“I figured if we wanted to comfortably watch movies or if Colby and Joe wanted more room than the bunks allow then this would suit their needs. It also eliminates my need of the massage table when caring for you three when we’re on the road,” she smiled impishly at Jon; who just couldn’t stop smiling at her before he pecked her lips and forehead, pulling her into his chest to rest his chin on top of her head.

 

Phil smirked while watching the couple before glancing down at his smiling fiancée.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Jon called out upon entering the park was The Goliath. He wanted to ride that rollercoaster with Syd and was impatient to get to it as fast as possible. The more detours the foursome took from getting there, the more his impatience grew.

 

“Why are you in such a hurry to get on The Goliath? It isn’t going anywhere,” Syd asked while the two walked hand-in-hand in front of Phil and April.

 

“It’s on my list,” Jon whispered in her ear, smirking devilishly when she pulled back with wide eyes.

 

“We’re hitting The Goliath!” she called out to their friends, walking with purpose and dragging Jon along in her haste.

 

“There are plenty of rides between here and there,” Phil shouted back to her.

 

“I don’t care; ride them if you want, we’re doing The Goliath now,” she grinned up at Jon.

 

“They’re up to something. We have to check this out,” Phil chuckled, kissing April on the forehead while they followed their crazy friends.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re taking the front seat!” Jon directed Syd into the car and sat beside her, placing his right arm around her shoulders.

 

“There’s no way I could sit in the front and see that drop coming,” April said with a shudder, latching on to Phil’s arm when he sat next to her.

 

“That’s because you’re normal, baby. These two are slightly out there,” he pushed the backs of their heads, busting out laughing when they both flipped him off.

 

As soon as the waist restraints were locked into place and the ride attendants moved off to prepare for their car to start, Jon slipped his left hand between Syd’s legs, moved her bikini bottoms to the side and darted two fingers into her pussy while his thumb started a steady rhythm on her clit.

 

“Syd, are you okay?” Phil asked when his friend tossed her head back and stiffened like a board.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” she hissed, earning a chuckle from Jon.

 

“Open your eyes, Kitten,” Jon rasped into her ear, his fingers finding that special spot inside of her and pushed against it constantly while his thumb flicked her nub. “I want you to feel every click of this track under us while this car goes up 165 feet and hangs us there for a second before we take that dive, and then I want you to cum all over my fingers, baby. Will you do that for me, Princess?”

 

“Yes, Jon,” she nodded shakily while she kept her eyes on the track ahead of them; moaning when his long fingers repeatedly hit her g-spot.

 

“I want your sweet kitty’s cream all over my fingers so I can lick them clean and keep your taste in my mouth while we’re here. You gonna give me what I need, baby?” he asked; biting down on her earlobe with a soft growl.

 

“Yes, Jon,” she keened breathlessly. Jon had sufficiently wound her up in line, waiting on their turn. The man was a master at subtle touches and seductive whispers that already had her on edge before they took their seats. Now Syd watched that track, going up that hill and felt every nerve ending sensitize while that burning fire in her abdomen began to spread. It all came together as each tick on the track was a click off her internal clock that signaled the end of the line; her Jon-induced orgasm.

 

The top of the ramp was within sight when Jon glanced to his left before sliding his gaze back to his heavily gasping beauty. “Ready to give me what I crave, Kitten?” he whispered in her ear five feet from the top. She shakily nodded while staring straight ahead, her body already starting to tremble. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth when their car halted at the top of the ramp; Syd staring down at that long drop before he whispered, “Cum for me,” right when they raced down the hill.

 

“JON!” she screamed out; face contorting in pained bliss.

 

“That’s my girl!” he chuckled, kissing the side of her head while his fingers rode her through her climax. By the time they hit the tunnel, Jon was happily sucking her juices off of his fingers. He kept her held tight to his side when their car turned upside down and laughed at the satisfied calm on his lady’s face while April screamed bloody murder behind them. “Ready to go, Kitten?” he asked her once the car returned to the platform; reaching between her legs again to fix her bikini bottoms, and they slowed to a stop. She nodded and took his hand, taking an unsteady step before he pulled her into his side.

 

“You okay, Syd? You look a little shaky. Was it too much for you?” Phil asked while he held a shaking April close to his side.

 

“It was fucking perfect, Phil,” Syd smiled a big lazy grin while Jon chuckled.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he told her, moving her to stand on Phil’s free side.

 

“Where are you going?” she called out to his retreating form.

 

“To buy the still shot of our expressions when we came down the drop!” he laughed when her mouth fell open and a deep blush colored her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

“Where’s the picture?” April asked when Jon finally rejoined them.

 

“I ran into Frank and gave him our frame to take back to the bus but I bought yours too,” he handed over the print to the small Diva, holding back his laugh when she burst out into a fit of giggles. “So that was the face that went with the scream that left my ears ringing,” he chuckled when she playfully swatted his arm.

 

“Yeah, well I have your name pounding through my ears thanks to Syd,” Phil scowled up at him, kissing the top of the two girls’ heads with a soft smile.

 

Jon studied the three of them sitting on the bench for a moment. Phil, in the center with a protective arm enveloping both women, April snuggling into his side with her head over his heart and Syd resting her head on his shoulder, and all Jon could think was they looked like family. In fact, he had never seen Syd this relaxed with Randy before. He’d had to tamp down his jealousy a few times since they’ve been here but not now. Phil looked like he was holding his fiancée and sister in his protective arms while they rested up.

 

“So where to next?” he asked the three, shrugging his shoulders when they looked up at him. “I got what I wanted so it’s up to you guys now,” he winked at Syd, smiling when she hid her blushing face in Phil’s shoulder.

 

“Any preferences, Shorty?” Phil glanced down into April’s brown eyes, smiling fondly at her.

 

“Nah, it’s up to you two but I’m ready to get wet,” she answered with a shrug, mouth dropping open an instant later when Syd began to laugh against Phil’s skin. “I didn’t mean it like that!” she giggled, slapping at her friend’s arm. “You have a dirty mind. No wonder you two are perfect for each other,” she pouted at the chuckling Jon, not noticing Syd go rigid against her fiancé but Phil felt it.

 

“Where to next, Highness?” Phil whispered against Syd’s hair, looking into her determined onyx eyes when she pulled back.

 

“Surf Rider,” they said in unison.

 

“Do they do that shit often?” Jon asked April when they rose from the bench.

 

“All the time,” she rolled her eyes. “It can get damn creepy when they finish each others’ sentences.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, did you ever think two kids from the Indies would end up where we are in life with those two on our arms?” Phil groaned while watching April and Syd strip off their shirts, leaving them in their skimpy bikinis.

 

“Hell no, I’m still stunned she even gives me the time of day,” Jon said with a whimsical smile; eyes dancing along all that tanned flesh.

 

“Okay, who is surfing with me?” Syd called back to the men, hands on her hips while she challenged them with her eyes.

 

“I’m sticking to soaking off to the side of the waves. This Jersey girl can’t surf,” April threw in her two cents before wading out into the water to cool down.

 

“Don’t look at me! I’m from Ohio and transplanted into the desert,” Jon shrugged and glanced at Phil.

 

“Just you and me, bro?” Syd asked with a smirk.

 

“Go get our boards, wench,” he jerked his head towards the attendants before turning his gaze back to Jon, noticing his attention never wavered from Syd. “Time for a brotherly talk, Good,” he chuckled when the younger man’s gaze snapped to him. “If you’re just in this to hit it and quit it then you’ve picked the wrong woman…”

 

“I’m not!” Jon snapped a little too quickly before taking a deep breath. “Phil, I stopped seeing other women several months ago, after I learned just how deep my feelings for Syd ran,” he said softly, staring at the ground.

 

“And how long have you two been seeing each other?”

 

“Two weeks,” Jon replied, absently running his toes through the sand.

 

“So you quit chasing pussy months before you made a move on Syd. I’m impressed, Good,” Phil nodded approvingly when Jon’s blue gaze returned to his face. “Just don’t hurt my Highness and we won’t have any problems, got me?”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, man,” Jon smiled, fist-bumping one of his mentors. “Would it sound strange if I said your approval means more to me than Randy’s?” he asked with a hesitant chuckle.

 

“Not at all. It’s common knowledge I snatched her affections away from Randal a long time ago,” Phil shrugged, spreading out the girls’ towels.

 

“It wasn’t common knowledge to me,” Jon glanced curiously at the older man.

 

“Yeah, well the three of you were kept sequestered away from the rest of the roster when you came up. She took you guys on as clients the instant you walked through the door but she was my physiotherapist long before you arrived and up to the day I left. You didn’t know, did you?” Jon shook his head no. “Lopez isn’t the ninja of your group, Jon. Syd moves in the shadows,” Phil laughed with the younger man before he got back to the subject of their discussion. “The two of us argue like we’ll come to blows but we always make up and defend each other with everything we have. There isn’t a damn thing I wouldn’t do for that girl or her for me and that pisses off good ole Randal like you wouldn’t believe,” he smirked before following Jon’s gaze to Syd as she approached with their boards. “I took his sister away and it started a hatred that has never died down. So no, it isn’t strange at all that my approval means more since she actually listens to what I say,” he patted Jon’s arm and moved to take a board from Syd. “So what’s the wager going to be this time?” he asked, stripping off his shirt and tossing it on to their towels.

 

“It’s up to you, bro. I’m feeling pretty mellow right now and can’t think of anything I want,” she darted her eyes to Jon; taking in the sight of his muscular back as he waded into the water to join April before glancing back and catching her brother’s smile. “What?”

 

“I’ll tell you what I want once I beat you. Come on,” he jerked his head towards the water and they both ran out, cutting through the water on their boards before turning into a wave. “It still amazes me that you can hit your feet before I do,” he laughed while he faced Syd riding beside him.

 

“I’m an Orton and we tend to be graceful and fluid,” she frowned, tossing her wet hair away from her face.

 

“Bullshit; Ortons are cold and calculating. You’re more of a Brooks than an Orton. Brooks are graceful and fluid while we plot to conquer the world,” he winked at her grateful smile.

 

“I’m Brain!” They said in unison. “I am not fucking Pinky!” they said again.

 

“That is fucking creepy! Stop it!” Jon and April said in sync; all four breaking down into laughter.

 

“So tell me what’s going on between you and Jon?” Phil slid his amused olive eyes up to her startled obsidian, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“We’re…spending time together,” she shrugged, ripping into her wave.

 

“So when I win, you’ll tell me why you melt in his hands one minute but act like you have a pole stuck up your ass when the words ‘couple’ or ‘relationship’ are used,” he laughed when her eyes darted up to his before he shoved her off her board.

 

“You prick!” Syd shouted; surfacing with an angry scowl. “You cheated,” she splashed him, grabbing his ankle in a flash and pulled him off his board.

 

“We always cheat; therefore it isn’t cheating; now get up here and answer my question,” he held her board for her while she pulled herself up to straddle it and then climbed up on his. “Talk to me, kiddo,” he nudged her knee with his, waiting until she got herself together enough to say something.

 

“So there was nothing ever between them?” Jon asked April while he fidgeted awkwardly, watching Phil and Syd so close; him reaching out and taking her hand while she spoke, keeping her eyes locked on their fingers.

 

“I’ve asked that very question myself; to both of them, and got definite ‘no’s’ from each. I can see you’re feeling a little jealousy; I did too, but I can assure you that they are closer than blood siblings and nothing more,” she saw him visibly relax a bit out of the corner of her eye. “Would it sound weird if I told you I’ve watched you often when you guys finally began to hang out with the rest of us backstage?” she asked him with a beaming smile.

 

“Yeah, April, it sounds a little weird,” he ran a hand over the back of his neck, choosing to strum his fingers over his collarbone.

 

“That right there is why I watched you, Jon,” she pointed at his nervous tick, giggling when he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. “I saw how you would do that or fidget a lot when you were around the rest of us and couldn’t help but notice that you don’t do that when you’re with her,” she tilted her head towards Syd. “Even if you were with Joe and Colby, you were still uncomfortable around the rest of the roster unless she was with you. I know a lot of people think I’m an airhead,” she shrugged her shoulders with an impish smile, “but I think she calms you; she gives you that inner peace you’ve been looking for. Sydney would probably argue this point because she’s a hardass but her maternal instincts are off the chart. I don’t mean kids, Jon,” she waved him off with a smile when his head snapped towards her. “I mean she takes care of the people she loves. So does he,” she tilted her head towards the self-proclaimed siblings. “He speaks highly of you, Jon, and always has. I think he has a soft spot for you. One thing I know for sure, if you have him on your side then you’re ahead of the game…especially where she’s concerned,” she smiled softly at him when he blushed while focusing his gaze on the woman he wanted.

 

“No one understands your hesitation more than me, Highness, but the bottom line is do you love him?” Phil reached out, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

 

“Love is a difficult thing for me, bro, but if I fell for anyone I believe it would be him,” she whispered, staring at the board she sat upon. “The risks though…”

 

“If you never take a chance, you’ll never find what you deserve; the one meant for you,” he cut her off, taking in her sigh with a grin. “Trust me, I took a chance and finally found the one made for me,” he glanced lovingly at April.

 

“I definitely know that man is made for me physically. He’s a beast in bed,” she smiled devilishly.

 

“Oh Goddamn it! I didn’t need to hear that, wench!” he scowled, lunging from his board at her before they disappeared under the water. “Tap out!” he yelled when they surfaced with her in a headlock.

 

“Not to you,” she growled back, lifting him up and dropping them backwards.

 

“This will go on for a while,” April laughed, kicking back and watching the two wrestle around.

* * *

 

 

“Our next stop is St. Louis, Frank,” Jon relayed the location of Raw to their driver before he joined Syd on the couch. She waved at Phil and April through the window as they pulled away before she turned forward with a sigh. “Miss him already?” he asked, cupping her chin and staring into her shining eyes.

 

“Oh yeah, he was a constant in my life for a long time. I thought I’d be lost when he left but luckily for me, I took on these three young stallions that occupy my time while they take the company by storm,” she smiled, running her hands through his hair while taking his mouth in a passionate kiss.

 

“Stallions huh?” he grinned, laying her back on the couch and covering her with his body.

 

“Fucking thoroughbreds,” she purred, running her feet along the backs of his legs; enjoying his tongue invading her mouth.

 

“I need my kitty now,” he gasped, pulling back for air. “Up you go, Kitten,” Jon picked her up and effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder. “Frank, you all set?” he asked as he walked down the aisle towards their bedroom.

 

“Got my iPod all loaded, Jon,” he chuckled, putting in his earbuds.

 

“What are you laughing at?” he swatted Syd on the ass, pushing the door shut with a soft click. “I told him we have a lot of loud sex but then he found that out for himself earlier,” he laughed, setting her back on the bed before stepping back to lean against the wall. “Stand up, Kitten,” he said with a slight growl to his tone.

 

Syd recognized the change in him right off; feeling the raw lust seeping through his pores and making her breath catch in her throat. The man before her had every intention of claiming what he wanted but above all else, he wanted her to submit to it. She took her breaths through parted lips as she stood before him, averting her eyes from his.

 

“Take off that tank, my pet,” he smirked, thinking he’d get a rise out of her for that but groaned when she slowly peeled it up her torso, tossing it aside. “You are so beautiful,” he rasped out in a low tone, taking a few steps forward to stand in her personal space; enough to feel her body heat and short pants of breath. “Get rid of that top, baby,” he watched her hands move behind her back to untie the strings there before her elbows bumped his chest when she untied the ones behind her neck; his gaze devouring her breasts when the small garment fell between them.

 

Sydney’s eyes fell closed when Jon’s big hands cupped her breasts, leaning forward to hungrily bite one hardened nipple, pulling back to distend the sensitive tip before letting it go. She whimpered when he lavished the same sweet torture to her other nipple, reveling in the pain/pleasure before he straightened up in front of her once again.

 

“Turn around and slowly take off those bottoms, baby,” he said roughly; his chest heaving with pent up desire. His hands went to her waist once she turned; a groan coming from deep in his chest when her ass brushed against his cock while she bent forward to slip her bottoms down her legs and kick them aside. His hand caught the back of her neck, keeping her bent forward while he walked them forward to the bed and pushed her upper body down on the mattress. “Fuck, baby, that kitty is ready for me, isn’t she?” he growled when he ran two fingertips over her pussy to find her dripping for him.

 

“Yes, Jon, she’s ready for you,” Syd gasped; gripping the sheets on either side of her head when he rubbed at her clit.

 

“You stay just like that for me and I’ll take care of this kitty,” he gave a slight push to her neck before releasing her to unzip his shorts, letting them drop to his feet while he pulled off his tank. He couldn’t tear his gaze from his Kitten; whose pussy and ass waited for him. She looked so subservient that it fired his blood in his veins until his cock was unbearably hard. “Fuck, baby, I gotta have you; I need you so damn bad,” he growled, taking her hips in his hands and drove his cock into her pussy.

 

Syd tossed her head back from the sudden and complete penetration; a sharp gasp leaving her lungs while Jon set up that delicious rhythm. “Oh Jon, fuck…need you too, baby,” she cried out when his hips slapped repeatedly against her ass.

 

He groaned hearing those words come from her mouth; so much need and passion in her voice, that he wrapped an arm around her lower abdomen and pulled her back on to his cock, never taking his eyes from his length disappearing into that body. “Has anyone ever taken you here, Kitten?” he panted; tracing his index finger between her cheeks before skimming over her tight pink hole. He felt her tense up for a moment before shaking her head no. “Will you give it to me?” he asked with a grin, moving his hand around to gather her creamy juices on his finger before returning it to her ass. “Do you trust me enough to let me have it?” he purred, coating her entrance with her essence.

 

“I trust you, Jon. You…you can have it,” she panted with each slap of his hips. She tensed when she felt his fingertip breach her, shaking a bit until his hand began to gently run down her pelvis; his fingers zeroed in on her clit.

 

“Easy, Kitten, I’m not taking it now, I just want to feel what I have to look forward to,” he stroked her clit; adding a random pinch to it that sent a jolt through her, forcing her ass back on to his finger a bit more.

 

“I need to cum, baby. Please let me cum,” she cried out, legs shaking from the sensory overload.

 

“Whatever my Kitten wants,” he wrapped an arm under her breasts, the other across her pelvis and crawled onto the bed with her, blanketing her back. “Up on your elbows and grab the edge of the bed, baby,” he rested on his forearms, straddling her legs, placing kisses on her cheek, gently nipping the skin while he rolled his hips, driving his cock into her g-spot. “Roll your hips forward, baby, push that luscious ass up a bit so I can fuck my kitty like she deserves. Yes,” he hissed when she obeyed. “This is how I’m going to take that beautiful ass of yours, Kitten. I’m going to mount you just like this,” he said in a deep guttural tone that reeked of dominance even as he reached his left hand forward to lace their fingers together.

 

“Jon…please,” she whimpered while her body began to shake beneath his.

 

“Fuck, Princess, you’re in my blood. I can never get enough of you,” he growled in her ear, biting down on her shoulder when he felt her pussy tighten around his cock.

 

“JON!” Syd threw her head back, shuddering with her release when Jon exploded within her, setting her off again. “Holy shit…” she gasped, collapsing forward.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Jon slipped from her body with a groan and turned the boneless woman over on to her back. “There you are,” he smiled when her eyes fluttered open.

 

“You made me see stars,” she mumbled with a tired grin.

 

“That’s the nicest compliment I’ve ever been given,” he blushed; his dimples showing before he pulled the blanket and sheet towards them, picked up her lax body and deposited her head on the pillow. “You know this is the first time you’re staying in bed with me?” he whispered in her ear, snuggling in behind her with an arm securing her back to his chest.

 

“Can’t run from you…” she said on the verge of passing out.

 

Jon propped his head up and watched her drift off in his arms, smiling at the fact that they were moving forward in a positive direction. “I love you, Syd. Please let me keep you,” he said softly, kissing her cheek before settling down with his body enfolding hers in his warmth.

 

* * *

 

Jon saw the surprise enter Syd’s eyes when she woke the next morning, realizing that she was indeed sharing a bed with a man. He knew it was coming and prepared himself for it while he watched her sleep. She had turned and snuggled into his chest during the night and her peaceful face was the first thing he saw when he woke. It warmed his heart more than he thought possible.

 

“Morning,” he smiled, kissing her lips softly, repeatedly until he felt the slight tension bleed out of her body. He rolled on top of her, settling between her legs, still placing sipping kisses upon her lips and grinned at her gasp when his morning wood poked at her entrance.

 

“You’re insatiable,” she whispered while staring into his shining eyes.

 

“I’m always hungry for you, baby, and I always will be,” he pecked her parted lips while he gently slid into her body. Last night, he took her hard, letting his need to claim her overtake him but not this time. He slid his forearms under her shoulders, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her endlessly while he slowly slid into her with long, deep thrusts. Last night was primal lust and desire. Now it was time to make love and show her just how much she meant to him.

 

He felt her hands travel up the expanse of his back; one finding its way into his hair and the other settling on his scruffy cheek. Her feet ran up the backs of his legs until she crossed her calves over his ass, pulling him into her while she rolled her hips to meet his steady thrusts. The little gasps and whimpers she breathed into him felt like tiny jolts of electricity up his spine.

 

“Fuck, Syd, you feel amazing,” he gasped; clenching his eyes while he kept up his steady rhythm. They kept going, keeping that slow, delicious pace until sweat beaded their heated flesh. Hips continued to roll into each other, slotting Jon’s cock into her pussy to the hilt; a perfect fit. “Shit, baby,” he groaned, opening his eyes to find hers; their foreheads resting together.

 

“Jon…” her breath hitched and he felt she was right there with him.

 

“Stay with me, baby,” he growled, holding her gaze when they came apart together. Jon clenched his teeth while his hips jerked his release into her welcoming body.

 

As difficult as it was, he kept his focus on her wide eyes; no sound coming from her mouth except a swift inhale of breath while she shuddered beneath him. One hand slightly gripped his hair while the other lovingly caressed his cheek. And then he saw it; that moment of vulnerability in her eyes when you lay yourself bare for your partner to see during this level of intimacy, and allowed her to see his too. If there was ever a time that she’d run or shut down on him, this would be it. He was pleasantly surprised to feel her hand continue to caress his cheek while the other settled on the base of his neck. He kissed her lips softly before placing another on her forehead; content to remain buried within her body for now.

 

 

* * *

 

The next few days were spent in much the same manner; the couple alternating between mad, passionate sex or making love, and every morning Jon found that her tension upon awakening was lessening off. She was getting used to sharing space with him and even sought out his embrace in her sleep; burrowing into his chest while placing a hand between his shoulder blades.

 

**April 28 th, 2014**

**St. Louis** **, MO**

 

“Are you getting used to seeing my girl walk around in nothing but my shirt, Frank?” Jon chuckled; dodging a swat from a spatula.

 

“It definitely can be listed among the perks of the job, Jon. Although, all this weight I’m putting on from her cooking hits the pro and the con side of the board,” he smiled when his plate was set before him. “Thanks, Syd,” he laughed when she ruffled his hair before turning to grab her plate, joining the two men at the table.

 

“He exhausts me too much to even attempt clothes, Frank. I guarantee it won’t be like this when Joe and Colby are onboard,” she smiled softly, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Damn right, you won’t be walking around like this when they’re here. Frank isn’t touchy feely with you like those two are,” Jon mumbled under his breath with a scowl. “I’ll just keep you locked up in the bedroom,” he frowned when his companions began to chuckle.

 

“Here, Frank, this is for you,” Syd slid him a credit card in his name across the table. “I don’t expect you to live on the bus when we stop to hit our hotel rooms. I’ll have a room booked for you too and you use that to check out and other road expenses,” she nodded towards the card while eating a piece of bacon.

 

“Thank you, Syd. Don’t tell Phil but I think you’re my favorite between you two,” he laughed.

 

“Oh that cheap bastard! All the money in the world and didn’t give you an expense account. Shameful,” she shook her head. “Doesn’t it feel weird to be eating breakfast in the parking lot of the airport?” she glanced up at the sound of yet another plane flying overhead.

 

“I’ve been doing it for years. Speaking of, Joe and Colby’s flights should be landing soon so I’m going to head in to wait for them with my trusty sign,” Frank wolfed down the last of his meal and rose to set his dishes in the sink.

 

“It’s a one time thing until you’re introduced and they see the bus for the first time. After that, they can come out on their own,” Jon waved him off, turning to his lady once the door closed. “I think we need to take a shower,” he wagged his eyebrows at her, pulling her close to bite the end of her bacon.

 

“I will be of no use to you during or after the show if you keep this up,” she smiled against his lips.

 

“I always have a use for you, Kitten.”

 

* * *

 

 

Forty-five minutes later, Joe and Colby were let on to their new bus and given keys to the door. With luggage in hand, they stopped to take a look around with wide eyes and huge smiles before they focused on the couple spooning on the couch.

 

“Interesting choice, Jon,” Joe flopped down on the next section and grinned at his friend; who held his sleeping woman against his body. “The company ran out of ‘new car’ smell and you chose ‘loads of sex’ instead. Good call,” he laughed at the shit-eating grin on his friend’s face. “How is our baby girl?” he gently ran a hand over her head, smiling when she cracked open her eyes.

 

“He’s trying to kill me, big man,” she crawled into his lap and curled up into his chest. “He won’t let me sleep and there are no doors that can keep him out. If I run out here, he follows me,” she pouted. “Sic him,” she pointed at Jon; who was chuckling at her antics.

 

“Have you two been at it nonstop the whole trip?” Colby asked, glancing between them. “What about Frank?” he pointed at their driver when they nodded their heads.

 

“iPod,” the three of them answered in sync.


	7. Chapter 7

Syd leaned into Jon’s side, watching Colby run around their new ride like an excited kid in a candy store. His energy and enthusiasm was like a breath of fresh air to his friends.

 

Joe had checked out the bathroom and bunk area; claiming his space instantly, before settling down on the couch, going through his bag. “Do we have closet space?” he asked, unzipping his garment bag.

 

“One right there before the first bunk on this side and another in the bedroom. Feel free to use closet space in there, big man. We both know Jon doesn’t have clothes that need to be hung up,” she jutted her chin towards the master, laughing when Jon dug his fingers into her sides.

 

“Hey, I’m a simple man with simple tastes,” Jon shrugged his shoulders with a playful scowl.

 

“You are definitely not a simple man, Tiger,” Syd caressed his cheek, smiling when he nuzzled into her touch.

 

“And he doesn’t have simple tastes either,” Joe winked at Syd, laughing at her blush before he pulled a box wrapped in plain brown paper out of his bag. “Jon, you had mail delivered at my place,” he handed it to his friend, watching a big grin appear on his face as he took it. “What is it?” he asked when Jon hopped up and started towards the bedroom.

 

“I did some online shopping for my Kitten!” he chuckled, disappearing into the room.

 

“That can’t be a good sign. I worry for you,” Joe glanced back at the blank look on Syd’s face. “Good luck with that, baby girl,” he patted her knee, pushing himself to his feet with his dress clothes in hand, and laughed when she swatted his ass.

 

“Evil man; I thought you were on my side,” she pouted; leaning back into the couch when Colby finally sat down beside her. “So what do you think, Pup?”

 

“It feels like home away from home,” he smiled with a content look on his face.

 

“You haven’t seen the best part yet,” she hit the button over her shoulder and chuckled at the confused look on his face when the couch began to extend. “In case you or Joe need more room to stretch out, there is always this option, and I can use it to work on you guys after shows,” she shrugged. “What do you think?” she asked with a soft smile.

 

“It is fucking awesome!” he yelled, pouncing on her and rolling around on the bed-sized couch.

 

“What is this?” Joe asked with a bright grin.

 

“Isn’t this kick ass, man?” Colby laughed, settling on his back with Syd draped on top of him.

 

“It definitely is but that isn’t what I was talking about. What is this?” Joe asked, holding out an 8 x 10 photo. “Syd, that isn’t a scared face; that is an O face,” he pointed at the still shot of their rollercoaster ride, laughing when Colby enfolded her in his arms while she struggled to take it from him.

 

“Looks like Jon got to cross another one off his list,” Colby chuckled when Syd hid her flushed face in his shoulder.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Jon mock-scowled at the scene in front of him, moved forward and plucked Syd off of his brother. “Mine,” he narrowed his eyes at his laughing friends, darting his gaze down to Joe’s hands before plucking the photo from his fingers, “and that’s mine too,” and carted his lady off to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you in town yet?”

 

“Yes, Randal, I’ve been in town for a few hours,” Syd rolled her eyes; holding her cell to her ear that wasn’t pressed against Jon’s heart.

 

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

 

“Nope, I’ll just have Frank drive there,” she grinned, mentally counting down the seconds before…

 

“You mean you’re bringing them to our parents’ house?” She could picture him clenching his jaw while pinching the bridge of his nose; that is how well she knew her brother.

 

“Yes, Randal, I’m bringing them to the fucking house. Whether they want to come in and meet Mom and Dad or stay in the bus is entirely up to them,” her voice rose in volume with every spoken word; the boys darting their eyes at each other when her hand clenched around her cell. “You better tell Mom to cook for four extra people! I’ll see you there shortly, bro!” she growled at him, hitting the End button and letting the phone drop to the floor. “I hate this fucking city,” she sighed, getting up to walk to the front and spoke quietly with Frank.

 

“She’s taking us home?” Joe glanced between his brothers with a grin.

 

“We get to meet Cowboy Bob Orton?” Colby asked with a smile.

 

“Even better; we get to invade Randy’s home turf,” Jon chuckled. “I get to pester him in his childhood home. This is fucking perfect!”

 

“I thought you wanted his approval? I remember you saying something about wanting him to think you’re good enough to breathe the same air as his sister,” Joe asked with an arched brow.

 

“Nah, fuck him,” Jon waved him off. “I have Phil’s approval and trust me; that blows Randal’s out of the water. I’ll explain later,” he said in a softer tone when Syd began to walk towards them. “What’s up, baby?” Jon asked, reaching out to grab her hand when she stood in the aisle between them.

 

“Do you guys feel like meeting my fucking parents?” she asked with a scowl, staring at the floor while she toed the carpet.

 

The three men burst out in a fit of laughter; Joe and Colby near hysterics from witnessing her child-like mannerisms, while Jon pulled her down on to his lap. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Kitten,” Jon smiled cheerily at his lady, holding the back of her head in his hand and pulled her lips to meet his.

 

“Keep an eye on how she interacts with her parents, bro,” Colby whispered to Joe while the couple explored each others’ mouths.

 

* * *

 

 

“Frank, are you sure you want to see this?” Syd looked up at the man with big doe eyes.

 

“Are you kidding? Phil will kill me if I don’t report back what I see in there,” he laughed, stepping off the bus in front of the Orton family home.

 

“Quit frowning, Kitten,” Jon cupped her face between his hands, pecking her lips. “Colby is going to mark out over your dad, Frank is going to spy for Phil, I am going to torment your brother and Joe will be in there to keep the peace. It’s how we work,” he grinned, resting his forehead against hers and placing another soft kiss on her lips. “Ready?” he lifted a brow.

 

“As I’ll ever be,” she sighed; instinctively snuggling into his side while he wrapped an arm across her shoulders. “What are you doing?” she lifted a brow at her friends when they gave her a questioning look. “I still have a room here. I don’t knock,” she rolled her eyes, stepping forward to open the door and pulled her hand back when it swung open to reveal her brother’s intense glare.

 

“You weren’t kidding about bringing the whole pack,” he ran his eyes over the four men surrounding his sister before focusing his gaze on the smirking face of Jon, but more specifically, the hand on her shoulder, securing her to his side. “Come on in. Dad’s in the den and Mom’s in the kitchen,” he stepped back, allowing the five to pass before closing the door behind them.

 

Joe spent the following two hours observing how his friend’s defensive walls went up around her parents, and how her brother observed her interaction with Jon. The look on Randy’s face held more venom than anything he’d ever seen on The Viper; his in-ring persona.

 

Coming from a wrestling family, Joe was subjected to a few questions from Bob; how his father and uncles were faring and the like, before Colby monopolized the legend’s time with idle conversation. It gave the big man time to see how much animosity Syd held for her parents and; when around them, for her brother too.

 

The balance of power in the house was clear as day when the two Orton men claimed the two large leather recliners in the den after lunch; Bob still entertaining Colby’s incessant questions and Randy staring daggers at Jon. His stable mate wasn’t fazed in the slightest; still keeping Syd close to his side and engaging her in conversation to monopolize her time and attention.

 

The awkwardness between daughter/sister and her family was broken for a few moments when the front door opened and a sweet “Auntie Syd!” rang out. The six year old barreled into the room and jumped on to her aunt’s lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. “I missed you, Auntie Syd,” she said excitedly, practically vibrating with energy.

 

“This is what you’re like,” Syd told the smiling Colby while she hugged her niece. “I missed you too, Alanna.”

 

“Hi, Sydney,” Sam said with a genuine smile.

 

“Sam,” Syd said dismissively and without a glance before carrying on with the bundle of joy in her lap. “Hey, Ally, let me introduce you to some special people. That man over there with two colors of hair on his head and the farm animal attacking his face; the one who won’t leave your Grandpa alone, his name is Colby and he’s my version of you on the road; a hyperactive Tasmanian Devil,” Syd chuckled when Colby furrowed his brows and ran a hand over his beard. “Go say hello to him,” she ushered her niece off her lap and smiled when she skipped up to him.

 

“Hello, Mr. Colby,” she held out her small hand.

 

“Hello, Alanna,” he grinned ear to ear and shook her hand before she turned back towards her aunt.

 

“And who is he? He’s awfully big…but pretty,” the young girl jerked her chin towards Joe; the adults laughing at the blushing smile on the big man’s face.

 

“Come here, sweetie,” Syd opened her arms for Alanna to stand between her legs, wrapped her niece in her embrace and angled them towards Joe on her left. “This big man over here is real special, little bit, and yes, he’s very pretty. He’s been such a good friend to me that he’s like a brother now.”

 

“Like Uncle Phil?” Alanna asked innocently and startled instantly when Jon snorted, Randy growled and Syd smoothly and with perfect aim, bounced her water bottle off her brother’s chest across the room.

 

“Just like Uncle Phil, honey,” she smiled. “Now I know he might look scary because he’s so big but look at this gorgeous hair and that smile. He’s a big teddy bear and the nicest man I know. He has a little girl like you so maybe one day, the three of us can tackle him and braid his hair,” she laughed when Joe rolled his eyes with a beaming grin. “Say hello to Joe, little bit,” she settled her hand on Alanna’s back and felt her relax enough to take a step towards him.

 

“Hello, Uncle Joe,” Alanna shyly put her hand in Joe’s big one.

 

“Hello, little one. It is very nice to finally meet you,” he gently squeezed her tiny hand, patting her on the head with a bright smile. “She’s beautiful, Randy; absolutely precious,” Joe glanced up at her father, trying to lighten the mood with the compliment.

 

“Thank you, man. She’s my angel,” Randy nodded in return; a slight smile tugging at his lips while he stared at his daughter.

 

“That man over there that kind of resembles your Uncle John is Frank. He’s our zookeeper and takes care of your crazy auntie and her friends,” she pointed at their new driver; who looked proud to be accepted into their small family so quickly.

 

“Hello, Mr. Frank,” Alanna waved at him since Syd didn’t release her from her arms.

 

“Hello, Ms. Alanna,” Frank nodded back.

 

“And who’s this, Auntie Syd?” Alanna crawled back into her lap, resting her head beneath Syd’s chin while facing Jon. “He has his arm around you. Is he your boyfriend?” she whispered loud enough for Jon and Joe to hear, and Syd cleared her throat, darting her eyes up to Jon’s smirking face.

 

“I’d like her to be, sweetheart,” Jon smiled at her, letting his eyes drift up to his lady’s flustered face before returning to her niece. “Do you think she should give me a chance? Then you’d have another Uncle Jon,” he lifted a brow, showing off his dimples when he heard Joe trying to restrain his laughter.

 

“He’s very handsome, Auntie Syd. He has pretty blue eyes,” Alanna whispered to her aunt but like most children, she had no clue that the men on either side of them could hear her clearly. “I think you should give him a chance. Uncle Jon, I told her to give you a chance,” she leaned forward to speak to him directly.

 

“Alanna, he is not…” Randy began but again was cut off when his sister snatched up Joe’s water bottle and pelted him on the forehead with it. “Damn it, Syd, quit throwing shit at me,” he growled at his laughing sister.

 

“If only you would have been a boy too, Sydney. You’d be a damn quarterback in the NFL for sure,” Bob shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Syd spat sarcastically with narrowed eyes. “So sorry I couldn’t be born with a dick and ruined your plans to take the world by storm, spread the Orton seed and leave a trail of broken-hearted women in my wake but I figure you and Randal had it covered just fine,” she rambled out in a hiss after covering her niece’s ears.

 

“Watch your tone with me, young lady. You have the talent and skills to join the roster with your brother. Why don’t you do that?” Bob asked with a shrug. “Stick with the family business,” he accepted another beer from Elaine before glancing back at his steaming daughter.

 

“Sure, just toss all those years of medical school away and blow off my license to climb into the ring, to take on women that I’d have to go easy on. Can’t go breaking the company’s little Barbies, now can I? I can beat most of the pathetic men,” she snapped irritably. “Go to your daddy, honey,” she whispered to Alanna when she felt her temper rising.

 

“I know you can, Sydney, but that’s not how it works…”

 

“Dad, just shut up. I have no interest in the family business except patching up the aches and pains that it leaves behind. On that note, I’m more than ready to get away from what it left behind in our home; unfaithful men and pathetic, dependent women. Have another beer and go watch footage of your glory days, old man. Let’s go,” she stood from the couch, taking Jon’s hand and left the house with her friends right behind her.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Colby whispered to Joe in stunned disbelief while they walked towards their bus.

 

“That is Jon’s obstacle to her heart,” he whispered back, glancing over his shoulder when the front door opened.

 

“Syd!” Randy shouted, running across the yard towards his sister but was halted from reaching her when Jon turned to stand between them.

 

“Don’t touch her, Orton,” Jon growled low in his throat.

 

“What are you going to do about it, Good?” Randy hissed back.

 

“Auntie Syd! I want to go with you, Uncle Jon, Uncle Pretty, Uncle Funny Hair and the Zoo man!” Alanna shouted, pushing between her father and Jon to jump into Sydney’s arms.

 

“Sure you can come with us, little bit. I’ll leave her with John when we get there,” she said in passing to her brother before boarding the bus.

 

“I guess I’m gonna become an uncle to your daughter,” Jon smirked at the fury on Randy’s face before he followed the Orton women onboard.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at the arena, the men received their scripts from their PA while Sydney let the other superstars fawn all over Alanna before she dropped her off at John’s locker room. She absolutely adored the man and Syd couldn’t help but shake her head at the fact that the man refused to sire children.

 

“Come with me,” she snagged Jon’s hand once she happened across him waiting in the hall. “Will you take our bags to the locker room for us?” she asked Joe and Colby.

 

“Sure, baby girl,” Joe nodded, grabbing her duffle while Colby snatched Jon’s.

 

“Where are we going?” Jon asked when she dragged him down the hall.

 

“To mark one of mine off my list,” she grinned, pushing open the door on a locker room and locked it behind them. “Take off your clothes, Tiger,” her dark eyes shined with desire before she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aside and leaving a trail of clothes as she walked into the private shower.

 

Jon quickly shed his clothes; picking hers up off the floor and leaving both of theirs in a pile on the bench before he followed her into the shower. He hardened to the point of pain when he saw her wet body under the spray of water, her hands on the wall and leaning forward to let the stream flow down her back. “Fuck, Kitten, you’re so beautiful,” he purred in her ear, gripping her hips and leaning forward to plaster his chest to her back.

 

Syd pushed her ass back into his groin and clamped her thighs together when he slid his length between her legs, running his cock along her slit. “Need you inside of me, baby,” she gasped out a few minutes into that delicious torture.

 

“It’s where I have to be, Kitten,” Jon panted, taking a step back and turning her around to face him. He cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her obsidian eyes while he backed her into the tile wall. “Mine,” he whispered against her lips before driving his tongue into her warm mouth. His hands traced down her sides, fingers gliding over her firm buttocks before he gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her until her legs locked around his tapered waist. “Mine,” he growled into her mouth when he thrust his hard length into her tight heat.

 

They continued to hungrily explore each others’ mouths, taking breath from the others’ lungs while Jon relentlessly thrust his cock into her pussy. Syd’s hands traced down his glorious chest; drawing a moan from him when her palms pebbled his nipples, to his clenching abs before mapping out the contours of his muscled back and settled on his shoulders. Jon never relinquished his hold on her legs; choosing to lean into her so that her breasts brushed his chest with every thrust of his hips.

 

“Jon…” she broke their kiss on a gasp, drawing air into her heaving lungs when she felt her orgasm rushing in to claim her.

 

“Mine, Syd,” Jon ground out between clenched teeth; staring deep into her delirious eyes, his forehead resting against hers while he drove up into her. “Say it, baby,” his blue gaze implored of her; a stark contrast to his iron grip on her legs and sharp thrusts of his pelvis.

 

“YOURS!” she screamed, throwing her head back when he pushed her over the edge.

 

“Fuck yes,” Jon groaned; leaning forward to bite down on her neck when her body milked his cock. Once Jon regained his breath, he turned them so that they were under the spray of the showerhead. They were still intimately joined with Syd’s face buried in his neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs shakily gripping his waist. Jon peppered soft kisses along her shoulder and head as he lowered her to her feet, reluctantly slipping free from her body. “Easy, Kitten,” he held her to his chest when her legs threatened to give out.

 

“Does this mean we’re exclusive?” she whispered against his flesh.

 

“You’re all I want or will ever need,” he kissed the top of her head, sighing softly when he felt her relax into his body.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know if you wanted sex in a locker room shower, we could’ve just used ours. It isn’t like the guys haven’t heard us going at it before,” Jon chuckled when he pulled his shirt on, taking her hand and pulling the door open.

 

“It wasn’t locker room shower sex that I wanted, Tiger. It was _this_ locker room shower sex I wanted,” she tapped a nail against the sign now posted on the door.

 

“You are so fucking evil,” he burst out laughing, doubling over in hysterics.

 

“Guaranteed the throne in hell, remember?” she slid her fingers between his, taking his hand and walking down the hall with a wicked smirk in place. Jon’s laughter rang down the halls while they left the locker room labeled Randy Orton behind.

 

* * *

 

 

“On Sunday, you will either adapt or I promise you, you will perish,” Hunter said slowly, staring into the camera.

 

Randy turned towards the announcers’ table, pumping his arm over his head with the mic in his hand until his sister nodded and he tossed it to her. A scowl seemed to be permanently etched on to his face when he took in her smirk and wet hair.

 

“Sierra Hotel India Echo Delta Lima – Shield” rang out in the arena and the crowd went wild. Roman was set to go one-on-one against Randy and; once the three men cleared the barricade and entered the ring, they faced off against the three veterans with the ref in the middle. Before he could clear the ring, a “Woooo!” drew attention to the stage and none other than Ric Flair came out to the cheers of the audience.

 

The members of Evolution smiled and laughed while their fourth member came down to join them. Seth scowled over his shoulder; watching the Nature Boy approach from behind while Roman and Dean kept their eyes focused on their adversaries. Dean stepped back a bit so that the legend could enter through the ropes that the ref held apart for him, moving back to Roman’s side when Ric walked to Randy and shook his hand, getting a hug from The Viper before moving down the line to receive the same from Hunter and Dave.

 

Syd watched Ric pander to her home crowd, earning their praise like all cities do when they’re mentioned on television before he got to the point of his visit. “But what I’m here tonight is to tell the whole world that it’s great being in the ring with men that exude what this business is all about – dominance,” he faced his three stable mates while they smiled proudly. “In my years on the road, I’ve seen everything come full circle, and I mean the word greatness come full circle,” he directed towards the veterans before addressing the crowd again. “And then tonight, I’m surrounded with superstars that exemplify power, style and grace,” he ticked off on his fingers, earning nods from Evolution. “But what I’m talking about now,” he turned towards the Hounds, “…is The Shield,” he smiled, holding his hand out to Seth, who reluctantly took the offered endorsement of the two-time Hall of Famer. Roman took his hand without hesitance but Dean; ever the skeptic took a moment before he shook as well. Syd laughed softly when Ric glanced at his former stable, winked and left the ring; leaving them confused over what just happened.

 

The ref cleared the ring and Roman and Randy got into it immediately once the bell rang. It spilled out on to the floor within a minute; Randy trying a few times to suplex the big man but ultimately Roman hit it and Syd cringed when their backs impacted the unforgiving mat. Both of their teammates crowded close to make sure the other didn’t interfere while Roman rolled in and out of the ring to stop the count out. He rolled Randy back into the ring, following him in just as The Viper rolled out on the ramp side with the Samoan right behind him.

 

Roman headbutted her brother, about to whip him into the ring post before Randy reversed it and drove him into the steel steps. Randy glared into Seth and Dean’s eyes, daring them to make a move while Hunter and Dave came up behind him. He even turned his back to them, holding his arms out to his sides and Dean lost his temper, pounding on the ring apron while Seth tried to calm him down.

 

Randy rolled the big man back into the ring and went for the cover, barely getting a one count. He put Roman in a headlock until the big man rose to his feet, turned into him and threw punches at his gut; Irish-whipping him off the ropes while he backed up into the ropes behind him but Randy clotheslined him over the top to the outside once again. Her brother snatched her friend up by his hair and the back of his vest, pulling him up on to the apron and set him up for his second rope DDT but the Powerhouse of the Shield avoided it.

 

Randy whipped him into the corner but the big man returned with a vicious clothesline that laid him out on his back. Roman shook off the pain in his bicep from the impact and went for his opponent but Randy whipped him into the ropes, Roman ducking the clothesline and coming off the opposite ropes to land a flying clothesline. The Samoan gave him a hard punch to the face, putting The Viper down. Randy lay against the bottom rope and Roman slid out of the ring, taunting Evolution to make a move before he ran and leaped, kicking Randy in the head.

 

Roman rolled back into the ring, making a show of fisting his big hand before punching it into the mat, readying for his Superman Punch but Hunter reached in, tugging on his foot and distracted him so that Randy ran up with a punch from behind, angling his body to pull the Samoan into his backbreaker. Syd jumped to her feet and was pulled by JBL to stand just behind him when Dean and Seth rushed in and attacked Hunter and Dave.

 

Syd watched Dean unload on Hunter with punch after punch until The Game created enough space to hurl the Lunatic Fringe over the announcers’ table. Syd was pushed back when John abandoned his seat before she ran forward to check on her man.

 

“Are you okay, Tiger?” she asked, cupping his scruffy cheek in her palm.

 

“I’m just fine, Kitten,” he winked with a smile.

 

Seth had beaten The Animal down in front of the timekeeper’s area until Hunter ran up and pulled him off, driving his gut into the edge of the ring before pulling off his jacket. In the ring, Randy was pulling Roman to his feet by his hair until the big man shoved him back and unleashed a brutal Superman Punch, laying out The Viper. He glanced between his downed opponent and brothers for a split second before he left the ring to spare Seth the two-on-one beat down.

 

The ref called for the bell the instant one of Evolution touched Roman, giving him the win via disqualification but the violence continued on. Roman knocked Hunter to the ground with a headbutt before exchanging blows with Dave until Hunter and Randy wrangled him to the ground. Her brother wrapped his long arms around Roman’s legs while Hunter stomped on him. Dean finally emerged from behind the table, crawling over the top until Dave pulled him over, turned him around and slammed him over on the table.

 

Seth stumbled up and fell beside Dean’s legs, garnering Randy’s attention. He snatched The Architect up, spun him towards the barricade and released him with enough momentum to flip him over so that his back impacted. Randy turned his attention back to Ambrose, glancing quickly into his sister’s eyes before grabbing Dean’s hair, pulling his head up and slamming it back down on to the table, turning back to Seth while Hunter and Dave double-teamed Roman. They threw him into the steel steps while Randy tossed Seth into the barricade once again.

 

All three of her boys were down until Dave pulled Roman to his feet by his hair and Randy hefted up Dean by his vest, throwing him into a spinebuster by Hunter. Dave had Roman in a full Nelson while Hunter drove his knee into Seth’s midsection a few times before whipping him into the ring post. Randy kicked Roman in his exposed gut and followed through by throwing him into the same ring post; all three of the Shield laid out next to each other.

 

Randy struck his Legend Killer pose with a smile while Hunter continued to stomp on the downed men. The Game took off his shirt, grabbing Dean off the ground and rolled him in the ring while Randy and Dave did the same with Roman. Evolution swarmed the ring, Randy stomping on random joints of Roman like he was picking him apart. Hunter took over on the Samoan, kicking him in the head while Randy turned to Dean, who had managed to get to his hands and knees, and ran forward, kicking him in the gut. Dean rolled with the kick; his head ending up on the bottom turnbuckle, and Randy put his knee into his cheek, holding on to the ropes while pushing Ambrose’s head back.

 

Hunter and Dave were stomping away on the big Samoan until the COO turned towards the corner Dean was pulling himself to his feet in. He crouched, waving him up, waiting for the moment to strike and struck him with a forearm across the throat when Dean took a step out of the corner. Randy was holding Roman’s head down to the side while he glanced back to see Hunter pull Dean into position for a Pedigree until Seth suddenly leapt up on to the top rope and launched himself forward, hitting The Game with a knee to the face.

 

Dean and Seth quickly hit their feet; Seth beating Dave away from Roman while Dean wailed away on Randy. Ambrose tossed Randy to the outside while Rollins delivered an enziguri to the back of Dave’s head; knocking him to the outside as well. Roman pulled his battered body to his feet with the aid of the corner ropes, narrowing his gray eyes on Hunter who just got to his feet and turned towards him. The big Samoan launched himself out of the corner and speared his boss to the mat, leaving him writhing in pain.

 

Syd had a grin from ear to ear when Seth clutched the top rope and stomped his foot on the mat and Roman let loose with a loud war cry. Her eyes darted to her Lunatic that stood on the bottom rope yelling like a madman before he turned and joined his brothers in stalking the fallen Hunter. Roman pumped himself up while Seth and Dean pulled their boss to his feet, and let loose another war cry; the three of them setting him up for their triple powerbomb. Just as they went to lift him up, Randy and Dave slid chairs under the bottom rope, attempting to attack Roman from behind but Seth and Dean rushed forward, taking the chairs and using them to smack the two men from the apron which allowed Hunter to roll to safety outside the ring.

 

The Hounds stood strong in the ring, taunting their opponents while Evolution retreated up the ramp, licking their wounds and dented egos.

 

“You know they fucked in your locker room right? That is why it reeked of sex,” Dave said low enough for Randy to hear. “They’ve been fucking for a while now,” he grumbled while they backed up the ramp, not noticing the dark look on Paul’s face.

 

“How do you know she’s with Good?” Randy shot back.

 

“I overheard her and the small one talking at breakfast one morning,” he replied when they cleared the curtain. “Then that day at the gym the little prick got in my face for calling her a hot piece…”

 

“Dave,” Paul snatched his friend’s shirt into his fists and got up into his face with a sneer on his. “What Sydney does with anyone in her private time is her fucking business! If I ever hear you talk shit about her; especially out THERE where a fan could have heard, I will see to it that you never walk in our doors again! Am I fucking clear?” he shouted in his face, nostrils flaring and jaw clenched tight when Dave gave him a smug grin. “Don’t give me that cocky look, Dave. You ain’t shit! Randy, Cena and Syd are the old man’s prized possessions and those three boys are mine! If you think you compare in that mix, you are sadly mistaken, man. Now I want to hear you say you fucking hear me,” he narrowed his eyes on Dave; the gorilla going silent while the COO threatened one of his friends.

 

“I fucking hear you,” he nodded, keeping his lips sealed tight.

 

“Then fuck off,” Paul pushed him back, turning his back on him to focus on the male Orton. “I would think that you’d defend your sister like a man should; like I did,” he shook his head in disappointment and left Randy standing there while he moved to wrap his arm around his wife.

 

“What was that all about?” she whispered to him while they walked off.

 

“One of them has no brains and the other has no balls,” Paul grumbled, walking them towards their office.

 

April 29th, 2014

Kansas City, MO

 

The next night at the Smackdown taping, Syd had the pleasure of watching her Lunatic defend his US Championship belt in a Fatal 4-Way match against Alberto Del Rio, Curtis Axel and Ryback. The bell rang and the three men tried to corner Dean but he fought his way out, throwing wild punches at all of them before they managed to take him down. He sprawled out on his stomach, protecting himself while they stomped away on him before he managed to regain his feet for a moment and elbow Ryback in the face, knocking him to the mat. Curtis and Alberto got him down again, Alberto shoving his face into the bottom rope, bending him backwards over it before sending him to the floor.

 

Curtis tried to pull a fast roll up pin on Alberto but he kicked out. Ryback fronted off Curtis for going for the win when Alberto swept in and rolled up Ryback, only for Curtis to kick him and break the count, throwing him to the outside as well. The tag team began to argue in the middle of the ring until Dean rushed in from behind Ryback, taking out the back of his leg and turned his attention on Curtis. He punched and chopped his way across the ring until Ryback came up from behind and slammed Dean down on the mat; the two of them throwing him to the floor outside again and then turned their collective attention on Alberto.

 

“Stay where you are and rest up, Tiger,” Syd whispered to Dean, smiling at his wink while he stayed crouched by the steel steps.

 

Dean remained in place, watching the action in the ring and didn’t enter until he had to break the count on a pin. Less than two minutes later, he was forced to break another count before he tossed out of the ring again. Curtis and Ryback followed him out, picked him up and together, threw him backwards into the barricade.

 

“Take it easy, boys, or I’ll fuck you up,” Syd said lowly in a sing-song tone, darting her eyes up from pretending to study her nails. They took the not-so-subtle hint and JBL cut his mic before a laugh erupted from his mouth.

 

“Don’t tell him I said so but I think you scare people more than your brother, Ms. Sydney,” the Texan winked at her before getting back to his job.

 

Alberto kicked Ryback in the face when he turned towards the ring, leaving him down on the outside while Curtis returned to mix it up with the Mexican Aristocrat. Dean sat propped up against the barricade, watching from the floor. Del Rio put down Axel just as Ryback re-entered, who was immediately hit with a German suplex. Antonio remained in the bridge, pinning the big man but Dean flew in and broke the count.

 

Ambrose hit the mat a few times, working up his anger while waiting for a target to get to his feet. Alberto was the first up and set upon with right hand after right hand from the Lunatic. Ryback spun him around, in the middle of calling him “Stupid” before Dean slapped the taste of his mouth. The big guy shook it off and tried to rush Dean but he ducked, pulling down the top rope and let Ryback’s momentum take him over. He shrugged with a grin and turned into a kick to the gut from Del Rio. Alberto turned to run to the opposite rope but Dean followed so when he bounced off of it, he was met with a knee to the midsection. Ambrose ran the ropes and came back with a dropkick to the upper chest to Alberto. He returned to his feet in time to get knocked back down with a clothesline courtesy of Curtis.

 

Dean was pulled to his feet and set up for a Perfect-plex by Axel but fought out of it, coming off the ropes with a vicious clothesline. He covered him and got a two-count before Curtis kicked out. Dean grabbed the ropes, pulling himself to his feet but Ryback pulled him out of the ring and threw him over the barricade into the timekeeper’s area.

 

“Hey, handsome, rest up and catch your breath,” Syd placed a hand on his heaving chest, trying to slow his breathing.

 

“You’re all over the place tonight,” he smiled up at her, covering her hand with his.

 

“Have to keep an eye on my interests,” she poked her head out, watching the ring. “Just a little longer, baby,” she smiled down at him.

 

“You take such good care of me. No one else can lay around like this and get told when their spot is coming up,” he chuckled, closing his eyes while she wiped the perspiration from his brow.

 

“Guess you’re just lucky then,” she glanced around the side of the barricade and pinched his butt. “Time to retain, Tiger,” she moved back, giving him room to hop the wall, slide into the ring and roll Curtis up for the win.

 

Ryback jumped him from behind, repeatedly pounding on the back of his head while Curtis got in a kick or two before Roman and Seth came to the rescue. Rollins tossed Axel over the top rope while Reigns ducked an arm from Ryback, bounced off the ropes and speared the man to the mat. Seth ran the ropes and suicide dived between the ropes, taking Curtis down again. He waited until the big man drove his fist into the mat before he rolled Axel back into the ring, stagger to his feet and turn into a Superman Punch.

 

Syd shook her head, laughing when Seth helped Dean up, pointing at what they did like a proud puppy. Ambrose, of course, smirked at the destruction and helped Rollins pick up Curtis, Reigns doing his war cry while his partners lifted the man on to his shoulders and the three of them slammed him to the mat.

 

“Now that is fucking perfection,” she sighed, locking eyes with her…boyfriend while they celebrated his win and their dominance.


	8. Chapter 8

May 3rd, 2014

East Rutherford, NJ

 

“You need to calm down, Kitten,” Jon said softly, kneading the tension out of his lady’s shoulders.

 

“Please, that wouldn’t happen under normal circumstances, and under these, it is impossible,” Syd sighed, getting wound up again. “The three of you are going up against Rusty Dave, Mr. Suit and Tie Paul, and my pissy brother at Extreme Rules. How fucking sad is it that the most competent of your opponents is the one that happens to despise you? I think I’m having a nervous breakdown,” she gasped, taking several deep breaths. “And possibly a panic attack at the same time,” she ran her hand over her tired eyes, glancing over her shoulder at her chuckling boyfriend. “What is so funny?” she struggled to roll over but he blanketed her naked backside with his body, keeping her pinned beneath him.

 

“You’d think you were in the match with the way you’re acting,” he whispered in her ear, running his hands up her arms and lacing his fingers with hers.

 

“My heart is in this match,” she whispered; her face hidden behind her arm until Jon pulled their joined hands down and stared curiously at her vulnerable eyes. “They might be veterans but Dave has been gone for years, Paul works once; maybe twice a year…Randy is the only dependable one there. You’re going to have to depend on each other more than usual, Jon. You can’t rely on them to see to your safety. My brother is an asshole but he’s a professional and will do his job but he can’t be everywhere,” her worry shined in her eyes and touched his heart.

 

“I understand, baby, and we’ll talk it over with the guys before the show. Will that help settle your nerves a bit?” he asked, tilting his head with a smile.

 

“A little,” she shrugged and, seeing the question in his eyes, she was forced to elaborate. “I know this is going to end up all over the place. I’m one person, Jon, I can’t be everywhere, and I admit, I’m feeling biased on where I should be,” she glanced up to catch his soft smile before lowering her eyes once again, “but Colby is so reckless; he reminds me of Jeff, and Joe is going to need looking after but you…”

 

“Stop,” he silenced her with a touch of his lips. “You stick close to JBL’s monitor and be where you’re needed most. Of course, we’d all prefer you to be on hand when we need you but you aren’t alone out there during the match. You and Chris direct everyone as usual and you can patch us up after if it’s needed. I don’t expect you to abandon the guys just because you’re with me, Kitten,” he whispered, planting a kiss on the back of her shoulder. “The hot tub should be nice and toasty now. You ready to go out and take a soak?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded with an unusually shy grin, rolling over and wrapping her arms around his neck while he lifted her up, cradling her to his chest while he walked out on to their private balcony.

 

“Jeff? Jeff Hardy?” he asked, taking in her nod. “You’d become even more kick ass in Colby’s eyes if he finds out you took care of Jeff too,” he shook his head with a laugh. “Don’t tell him; he monopolizes too much of your time already,” he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

 

“Oh hush. You need to learn how to share your toys,” she laughed into his neck.

 

“That’ll never happen, Kitten,” he shook his head with a dimpled smile. “Does it feel good?” he asked once he sank their naked bodies down into the warm water, settling her on his lap.

 

“It feels amazing,” she sighed deeply, snuggling into his embrace while stroking her cheek against his scruffy jaw. “I love the way you feel against me,” she whispered in his ear, biting the lobe an instant later and earning a groan from Jon in return. “Your hair is so silky…all of it,” she ran her fingers through his curls while moving her free hand over his chest. “Your skin is soft and smooth, covering all of this hard muscle and this,” she took his hardened cock in her palm, lifting her hips and guided him into her, “is silk-encased steel that was made with me in mind,” she breathed out against his lips, staring between his blue depths before mating her mouth to his.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Jon groaned into their kiss, getting lost in the feeling of her riding his dick at a slow but deep rhythm. “Can I stay inside of you forever?” he purred against her flesh, kissing his way along her jaw to her neck, sucking his mark on to her skin.

 

“I have no complaints but it would make your job interesting, and wouldn’t be allowed on PG television. Ah,” she breathed out a tiny whimper when his teeth bore down into the spot he was working on, and his hips thrust up to meet hers.

 

“Mine, Syd,” he growled, standing up and turned, sitting her on the edge. His hands spanned her waist while his hips snapped his length in and out of her tight body. “So beautiful, baby, so mine,” he grunted into her neck, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt her hands travel his back and her crossed calves settle over his ass.

 

Sydney moaned and whimpered with every thrust of Jon’s hips; her body jolting with each slap of his pelvis. She went boneless, surrendering to the pleasure this man brought to her with every touch. With a slight angle of his hips, his cock hit that spot within her, making those soft sounds from her lips grow louder and more desperate.

 

Jon bit his bottom lip, staring at his lady with a look of awe and appreciation in his eyes. She was the picture of eroticism; with her eyes clenched tight, lips parted, breasts bouncing, fingers plucking her nipples and her pelvis rolling to meet his. She was also the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. “I can’t believe you’re mine,” he rasped out his innermost thought unintentionally, caught up in the moment. It was out of his mind an instant later when her hands clasped down on his wrists and her back bowed; his name escaping her mouth on a cry. “Fucking hell, Syd,” Jon growled out; his hips jerking his release into her body before he collapsed on top of her. “Come here, Kitten,” he gently slipped his hands under her back, pulling them chest to chest and lowered them back into the soothing water; still intimately joined. “That’s another one off my list,” he chuckled softly when he heard a sound from the next balcony, kissing her forehead with a grin.

 

“Hot tub sex?” she cocked her head inquisitively.

 

“Nope; sex with those two listening in,” he jerked his head towards the wall separating them from the next suite. “Evening, fellas,” he called out.

 

“Jon,” Joe called back.

 

“Syd,” Colby chuckled.

 

“You three suck,” she shook her head, burying her face in his shoulder. “Wait, they heard us the first time,” she pulled back, looking between his shining eyes.

 

“I didn’t have a list then,” he shrugged with a laugh, catching her swatting hands in one of his. “Give us a kiss, Kitten,” he pulled her mouth to his with his free hand laced in her hair; groaning when he felt his cock stir to life within her. A sharp gasp tore from her lungs when he thrust into her again and he couldn’t stop the cocky grin on his face if he wanted to. “What can I say, baby? I’m always ready for you,” he shrugged his shoulders, laughing an instant later when their two friends voiced their disapproval next door.

 

“Seriously, man? I have three days before I see my girl,” Joe growled, walking up the stairs of the hot tub. “No way is his hair more silky than mine,” the big man mumbled with a shake of his head.

 

“Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, big man,” Colby chuckled.

 

“Shut up, Captain Peroxide, and let’s go. I don’t need to hear round two,” he opened the sliding glass door and went inside.

 

“How the hell does he recover so fucking fast?” Colby asked with a pout, following Joe back into their shared suite.

 

“Man, talking about Jon’s recovery time is not appropriate talk between men. I don’t even want to think about it,” the big Samoan waved off his friend.

 

“So you’re saying you’re envious too! Ugly, Joe, very ugly,” Colby argued back, shutting the balcony door and left the laughing couple to themselves.

 

May 4th, 2014

Extreme Rules

 

“I see the concept of knocking is still lost on you,” Randy didn’t even need to look up to know it was his sister. They always had an awareness of when the other was near. He figured it was a twin thing and never questioned it. “Did you want to use my shower again? Cuz I’ll clear out in a few minutes and you two can have at it,” he grumbled, lacing up his boots.

 

“Look, I know we’re not on the best terms right now but you’re my brother; I worry about you and always have when you step foot inside that ring. I just…please be careful out there,” she said softly, a slight hitch in her voice. It was enough for her brother to snap his steely gaze up to her lowered face. “I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt out there; no matter how much you piss me off,” she forced a smile; letting it come naturally when he moved to enfold her in his arms. “Dude, oil,” she made a face and rolled her eyes when he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

 

“I’ll be careful, Sis, and thank you but…”

 

“Randal, don’t tell me it’ll be fine and my worry is unwarranted. You’re the only person on your team that is in top form and ring shape,” she cut him off, taking one of his hands in hers. “I’ve already spoken to my guys and they’re going to cover their own asses as much as possible since you’re their only dependable opponent. They’re going to watch out for you too, Bro, and I’d appreciate it if you did the same,” she squeezed his hand before releasing it and turned to leave.

 

“What do you see in him, Syd?” he asked before she opened the door.

 

“Too much to put into words,” she smiled, leaving her bewildered brother behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Syd was already beginning to sweat and Evolution hadn’t even stepped into the ring yet. She had to admit the three men were impressive to behold even though two of them weren’t up to ring standards. She rolled her eyes and casually scratched her cheek with her middle finger when Dave made a point of stretching out on the ropes in front of her chair.

 

Finally, after making their opponents wait, her boys’ music hit and she smirked when the crowd screamed like they were The Beatles. They made their way down the steps, Seth doing his ninja roll over the barricade, Dean easily leaping over while he tossed his US belt down and kicked it over to her feet, followed by Roman, who stepped over and flipped his hair back, looking over the crowd.

 

“Are you okay, Ms. Sydney?” JBL asked; reaching out to pat her arm.

 

“For now,” she nodded, sliding her chair back. “I’m going to need your monitor, John,” she said shakily, receiving a nod in return while he shifted his screen so that she had a better view.

 

The ref tried to get them to clear the ring but all six men stood their ground, staring each other down until they finally snapped. They paired off, exchanging blows until The Shield threw each of their opponents out of the ring. They stood proud, stalking Evolution while holding the ring as the crowd chanted “Hounds of Justice”.

 

Seth and Hunter finally started it off while their stable mates stood on the apron. Her puppy was on fire, making her smile and wince with every other move. Her first moment came when Hunter flipped him over with a clothesline and Syd stiffened, waiting for that pinky tap and released her tension when she got it.

 

Evolution used The Shield’s quick tags tactic and worked Seth over for several minutes. The only time Syd could relax was when her brother was in the ring with her pup. Seth finally created separation with an enziguri to the back of Randy’s head and tagged in Dean.

 

He ran towards the Viper, leapt and kicked him square in the chest with both feet, sending him back into his corner. Randy, impacting the turnbuckles, sent both Dave and Hunter to the floor, and Dean released blow after blow to his opponent; her brother. Dave got back up on the apron, taunting Dean, and received an open-handed push to his face, sending him back to the floor.

 

The personal animosity between the two men was a huge concern to her.

 

Dean slapped a quick figure four on Randy, and Hunter came back in to hit him in the face. Roman charged the ring and dispatched Hunter back out before he turned his attention to Dave and cleared the ring. The big man followed them out, throwing Dave into a barricade before stalking Hunter, but the boss sidestepped and threw him into the steel steps.

 

Syd flinched, glancing down the side of the ring to see the big Samoan sprawled out on the floor. During all this mess, Hunter returned to his corner where Randy had Dean, and the three of them proceeded to triple team her man before Dave tossed him to the floor before her; a cocky grin on his already sweat-slicked face. Despite her worry for her boys, she couldn’t help but give him a Viper-like sneer when the crowd loudly chanted “Bootista!”

 

Hunter tossed Dean back into the ring where Dave turned him heels over head with a hard clothesline, going for the cover and only getting a two count. Randy glanced at the look on his sister’s face and asked for the tag; entering the ring to pull Dean to his feet and delivering a proper clothesline. Dave was working stiff and the Orton twins knew it; Randy doing what he could to minimize damage.

 

Roman finally returned to the apron, standing beside Seth while Hunter took over on Dean in the corner closest to Syd. She visibly cringed when he tagged in Dave shortly after. The last thing she wanted to see was Dave’s hands on Dean. The only thing that unclenched her jaw was the latest “You can’t wrestle” chant from the crowd. They were definitely making their disapproval of Dave’s return known tonight much to Sydney’s delight. She even noticed her brother force the grin from his face.

 

A sigh of relief left her lips when Dean slapped a DDT on Hunter a few minutes later. She smiled when both men crawled to their corners, tagging in Roman and Dave. The big man was throwing clotheslines left and right, amping himself up while the crowd roared. He took out Hunter and Randy on the outside as he ran and leapt, kicking Dave in the face. When he rolled into the ring, Dave managed to set him up for a Batista Bomb but Seth flew in off the top rope with a knee to the head. Dave staggered to his feet in time to get introduced to a Superman Punch.

 

“And that is a triple powerbomb, old man,” Syd mumbled with a grin; frowning an instant later when Randy and Hunter pulled Roman out of the ring, breaking the count.

 

Heart attack number one came when Seth dove out of the ring and Hunter missed his mark, not catching the young Architect, and he fully impacted where the barricade met the floor. Syd abandoned her seat, keeping close to the floor and made her way towards him, not paying attention to Roman kicking out of the pin in the ring, nor Dean tossing Hunter over the Spanish announcers’ table.

 

“Tell me you’re okay, Pup,” she whispered in his ear, running a hand between his shoulder blades.

 

“That hurt like hell, Syd, but I’m good to go,” he mumbled back; their conversation hidden by his hair.

 

She glanced up into the ring to see Roman struggling to his feet after a Pedigree; her brother stalking him until he stood and planted him with a RKO. “The big man needs you, Pup,” she patted his shoulder when Dave crawled over to make the cover.

 

Seth rolled to his feet, slid into the ring and flew over Roman, hitting Dave and breaking the count. He ended up fighting Randy around the ring until they and Hunter ended up in the timekeeper’s area. Syd saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Dean run along both announcers’ tables and fly into Randy and Hunter, saving Seth from the two-on-one.

 

“Son of a bitch,” she grumbled; casting a quick glance at Roman and Dave laid out in the ring before she followed Dean, Seth, Randy and Hunter into the crowd.

 

Minor heart attack number two came when Hunter tossed Dean down a flight of stairs out in the stands. Her Lunatic gave her a quick glance from his back to let her know he was okay. Randy and Hunter cockily followed him down the stairs and Syd backed up, seeing Seth move across the stands above them. The two veterans worked Dean over, occasionally glancing up at the level above them.

 

And then major heart attack number three struck…Seth finally got into position above and jumped over the rail but Hunter was out of position again; leaving Randy and Dean to catch and/or pad Seth’s landing with their bodies. Dean took a majority of the brunt while Randy caught a bit of Seth’s head close to his own. Syd clenched her teeth and glared at Hunter’s prone body.

 

“Are you okay, Bro?” she asked her brother, who was still clutching his head.

 

“Yeah, check Seth,” he hissed out, rolling around on the floor in obvious pain.

 

Syd heard the bell ring and The Shield’s music play while she scrambled over to Colby on her knees. “Come on, Pup, tell me you’re okay,” she spoke into his ear, instinctively reaching out to grasp Jon’s hand and got a squeeze in return.

 

“Fucking Jon’s chest knocked the air out of my lungs,” he gasped, letting her roll him over and lean him against the wall of the arena entrance.

 

“You’re lucky he did or the only thing keeping you from splatting the floor is my brother’s hard head,” she gave him a sad smile, running a hand over his head before she turned to Jon. “How’s that sexy chest, Tiger?” she looked down into his eyes while he lay on the flat of his back.

 

“I’ll need some tending to, Kitten,” he panted, trying to take a breath.

 

“Up you go, Tiger,” Joe chuckled, pulling Jon up on to his shoulders in a fireman’s carry, grabbing Colby’s arm to drag him to his feet. Colby leaned against Joe while Jon slid off his shoulders; sticking his tongue out of a big smirk, before the three men held their fists together.

* * *

 

 

Colby was lying on the extended couch with a towel around his hips; fresh out of their shower, when someone knocked on the door of their bus. Jon; also wearing just a towel, glanced towards it and tried to get up but Syd stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

 

“Don’t move. You just barely got comfortable and I want you as relaxed as possible before I check those ribs,” she gave him a stern glare while she crawled to kneel between them, getting her oils ready.

 

“I got it, Syd,” Frank said; coming from digging through her medical supplies in a cabinet, and handed her several ice packs before heading to the door.

 

“Keep these here for a bit, baby,” she cracked all but one of the packs and placed them along Jon’s ribs. “Okay, pup, let me see that forehead,” she turned to take Colby’s face between her palms, brushing his wet hair back. “Any dizziness or spots?” she cracked the last pack, placing it on his forehead and used his hand to hold it there.

 

“No, I think I got lucky this time. I’ve just got a headache from hell,” he groaned, closing his eyes.

 

“That would be my fault,” a voice came from the stairs; both men turning their heads in that direction.

 

“That would be correct, Paul,” Syd nodded, moving to get Colby a packet of Tylenol and a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

“Syd, I came to say I’m sorry and check up on them,” Paul set his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off, causing him to sigh deeply, and Jon and Colby to exchange worried glances.

 

“So say you’re fucking sorry to them,” she handed Colby the two caplets and water before stepping back, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at Paul.

 

“Colby…”

 

“It isn’t necessary, boss,” he waved him off, washing down the pills and grimaced from moving his head.

 

“You have no idea how necessary it is. She’ll fucking kill me if I don’t but most of all, it is owed to you. I missed that first one by turning the wrong direction and, if you weren’t you and saved your self, it could have been disastrous. That last one…my fucking timing was off. There’s no excuse other than I didn’t practice the spots enough with you in the ring,” Paul shook his head, staring at his feet for a moment before looking up at the young star. “If Jon and Randy didn’t step up, that would’ve been all on me and I’m so sorry for putting that on the three of you by not being prepared. Randy took a hell of a knock to the head…I checked on him before coming here, Syd; he’s okay,” he told the woman when she tensed up. “Are you two okay?” he asked the two men on the couch.

 

“I’m alright…”

 

“Don’t even start with that shit,” Syd cut off Jon instantly. “Your ribs were still slightly bruised from two weeks ago. Then you ended up using your chest to stop this idiot’s descent, and speaking of the idiot,” she turned her attention to Colby, “what is it with you and your fucking head? You land on your feet or head. There is a lot of real estate in between, you know, but no, you just skip all that shit. Stop laughing, you little shit,” she stomped her foot in aggravation when Colby and Jon couldn’t stop chuckling.

 

“Wait, wait! Now clench your hands into fists and do the foot stomp again,” Colby pointed at her with a big grin.

 

“That would be fucking adorable,” Jon smiled at his flustered girlfriend.

 

“What did I miss?” Joe came out of the bathroom, towel in place and glanced at the three laughing men and an irritated Syd.

 

“Well you didn’t miss me killing them,” she frowned at her boys before rounding on Paul, “and are you done kissing ass?”

 

“He’s done, sweetheart; I’m alive and well with you nursing my aches, and kissing Jon’s away. Ow!” Colby hissed when she flicked his ear. “Well now everything on me hurts! That earlobe was probably the only spot on me that wasn’t aching after that match,” he mock pouted but laughed again when she rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Whatever, drama queen; I don’t need you telling Paul what I kiss on Jon. Stop, you little shit!” she squealed when Colby grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the couch, tickling her sides.

 

“Okay, guys, I just wanted to say I’m sorry and it won’t happen again. Jon, can I talk to you for a moment?” Paul laughed at the antics of the youngest Shield member with Syd, clutching his stomach when Joe yanked her out of his arms and did an easy Samoan drop to her on the opposite end of the couch.

 

“Sure, boss,” Jon chuckled, scooting off the couch and followed Paul to the kitchen area. “What’s up?” he asked, taking a seat at the table.

 

“I have the script for Raw but before I go into that, I just wanted to say…shit,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, making up his mind about treading in this forbidden territory before addressing the young man across from him. “I know this is none of my business but I have to warn you to be careful with that one,” he jutted his chin out towards Syd and saw the cool, unreadable mask that Jon Good was notorious for, slip into place. “I’m not warning you away from her, man, so don’t take it like that. It’s just that she’s got a lot of brothers in the locker room, other than the mean son of a bitch that is her actual brother. If that girl cries once, you’ll become a pariah in the blink of an eye. Randy might not actually get to you in time to kill you, if you catch my drift,” he gave him a grim smile.

 

“I can promise you, Paul, that Randy and everyone else in the locker room would have to get in line behind those two,” Jon jerked his head back towards his brothers. “I don’t think there would be a trace of my body left behind if I hurt that woman, and if they don’t properly dispose of me then Phil will. Contrary to what everyone thinks of me, I’m not in this just to, uh, bed her, man. I, uh, love her,” he lowered his eyes to his tapping fingers, missing the look of amusement on Paul’s face. “You know, she wanted to keep this thing quiet so I’m going to have to kick Colby’s ass after you leave,” he chuckled uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I wish I could say I just found out, Jon, but Dave let that cat out of the bag after the last Raw,” Paul watched his head snap up, his blue eyes turning positively frigid with anger.

 

“Who did he fucking tell?” Jon quietly rasped out so that the others didn’t hear what they were talking about. “One of the first things she ever told me was that she wouldn’t date someone in the locker room because she didn’t want everyone knowing her fucking business. Who did he tell?” he hissed out.

 

“Just Randy with me close enough to hear but I tore him a new ass so if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll shut the fuck up,” Paul grinned at Jon’s chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. “I told you she has a lot of brothers and I’m one of them. Cena would be another to worry about when he finds out but the worst of all is her sister. You do not want to piss Steph off when it comes to Syd, man. And of course, the old man thinks of her as a daughter. Just giving you fair warning,” Paul raised his hands with wide eyes and a grin.

 

“Fair enough,” Jon laughed, reaching out to shake Paul’s hand. “So what did you want to talk about in regards to tomorrow?”

 

“We’re stripping you of the US strap in a twenty man Battle Royal,” Paul ran his hand over his shaved scalp, waiting to hear the usual explosive argument or whining but ended up studying Jon’s furrowed brow while he thought something over.

 

“I didn’t make her cry so is this punishment for just being with her?” he glared at Paul with a stoic expression before he finally cracked a smile. “Just kidding, man; I know how it works and I’ve had a long run; would’ve liked to hit the year mark but its cool,” he waved it off.

 

“We have more of our feud ahead of us and can’t have you split your attention between it and that strap. I appreciate you being the first to not give me any shit over the news. I’ll let you guys get on the road to Albany,” he pushed to his feet. “Night, guys!” he waved at the other two while Syd worked on Joe’s back. “Jon, one last thing,” he paused at the door, turning towards the man at the top of the stairs. “They might fight like bitter enemies but they are twins and, from what I’m told, there is no bond in the world like it. She won’t let his disapproval stop her from being with you but I know in her heart, she’d like his approval so, for her sake, try to become friends with the man,” he said in a hopeful tone.

 

“So no more sex in his shower then? I’ll try, man,” Jon chuckled when Paul shook his head at him. He exchanged parting words with his boss before giving Frank the okay to head out and returned to his spot between Joe and Colby.

 

“What was that all about?” Syd asked casually, finishing up with Joe’s back before poking his side to flip over.

 

“He wanted to tell me that I’m dropping my strap tomorrow in a twenty man Battle Royal,” he sighed, bending his arm to trace his fingers along her side.

 

“How do you feel about that?” she asked a minute later, breaking the silence.

 

“I’ve had a long run with it and he’s right; we’re too busy with our feud for me to be divided between that and defending the title. I’m fine with it, baby,” he shrugged his shoulders, still keeping that physical contact with her while she massaged Joe’s shoulders and arms.

 

“Damn, big man,” she sat up straight, looking down at the Samoan who had his head pillowed in his big hands, before she glanced over at Jon and Colby to her right. “Don’t move,” she backed up off the couch and ran to her bag, returning with her phone.

 

“What are you doing, baby girl?” Joe asked when she stood up on the edge of the couch at Jon’s feet.

 

“I’m getting a fucking picture of this. It’s too good to pass up. You three sprawled out in towels, all together…if I’m ever hard up for cash, I can sell prints on Ebay. Hands behind your heads like Joe, come on,” she wagged her eyebrows with a grin, biting her bottom lip and took three photos. “Luckiest bitch in the world,” she laughed when Jon sat up and pulled her down on to his lap.

 

“Want to come home with me after the shows?” Jon asked quietly; his eyes darting between her startled ones. Nervous tension began to settle in when she just stared at him until she finally nodded her head. “Yes,” he rasped with a grin, pulling her into a kiss while they flopped to the side.

 

“Oh eww! They’re making out on me, man! Get em off!” Colby shouted; shifting his legs just slightly beneath the couple.

 

“Give them time; they’ll get off on their own,” Joe tossed his head back and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Las Vegas** **, NV**

 

 

“Well this couldn’t be more awkward if I tried,” Jon mumbled to Syd; his hands moving from the armrests to cross over his abdomen several times in the span of minutes.

 

“I’m sure it could be a lot more awkward if you really tried,” Syd grinned; winking playfully at him.

 

“He’s looking at me like he’s gonna pitch me out of the airlock,” his blue eyes darted to Randy and caught his steely gaze locked on him.

 

“Don’t pay any attention to him. He’s trying to psych you out,” she reached over and took his hand, holding it in hers on her thigh.

 

“He’s doing a good job, Kitten,” he leaned in to whisper to her while keeping his narrowed eyes focused on her pissed off brother.

 

“Don’t worry, tough guy, I’ll protect you. May I have some of your water?” she asked, taking it with her free hand when he handed it over, and with her usual deadly aim, nailed her brother right in the head with it.

 

“Goddamn it, Syd! What is your problem?” Randy snapped, rubbing the sting out of his forehead.

 

“Quit hard-eyeing my boyfriend,” she chuckled at his scowl.

 

“So it is boyfriend now,” Randy smirked, sitting back in his soft leather seat and crossed his ankle to rest on his knee. “Did you just skip the dating phase and go straight into a sexual relationship?” he leveled them with the trademark Viper predatory eyes and mischievous smirk.

 

“After we discovered we rock in the sack; yeah, pretty much,” Syd grinned when her brother’s smile vanished, replaced with a hard glare directed at Jon.

 

“Hey, Kitten,” Jon said after a moment of thought, looking down into her curious eyes while they both ignored the groan her nickname pulled from her brother. “Randy just made me realize I’ve never taken you out on a date,” he furrowed his brow, playing with her fingers in her lap.

 

“We’ve had a few dates, Jon. We went dancing and have had movie nights…” he cut her off with a shake of the head.

 

“No, I want to take you out to dinner…and go from there. You know, a real date,” he said softly, color flooding his face when Randy chuckled at his discomfort.

 

“Fuck!” Randy growled an instant later when another projectile water bottle pelted him in the chest.

 

“You just might have missed your calling as a NFL Quarterback, darlin,” Jon laughed, pulling Syd in for a quick kiss. “So what do you think? Want to go out with me tonight, Kitten?” he asked, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear, gently tracing his fingertip down her cheek.

 

“I’d love to but you have to let me be a girl and stop at my place first to get some decent clothes,” she smiled softly, a tinge of blush coloring her cheeks.

 

“I guess I can let you be all girly then. We’ll grab your things, go back to my place to sleep some more and then go do our thing after sundown like the true vampires we are,” he pulled their joined hands to him and kissed the soft flesh on her knuckles.

 

“So you’re not coming home again?” When Syd turned to her brother, he had his gaze lowered to his fingers picking at the leather of the armrest.

 

“Are you pouting, Randal?”

 

“You haven’t been home in a few weeks,” he shrugged noncommittally.

 

“Maybe next week when I’m sure you can behave yourself and not make Jon uncomfortable.”

 

“You’re spending next week with him too?” his steely eyes snapped up to her obsidian; a furrow in his strong brow.

 

“And that attitude is why I’m not staying at the house,” she argued with him while the jet touched down on the tarmac. “Whether I spend next week with him or not is his decision but I’m sure as fuck not going to take your shit over it just because you’re lonely and selfish,” she narrowed her eyes on him, daring him to continue. He didn’t disappoint.

 

“I’m not selfish,” he frowned, unbuckling his seat belt when the plane came to a stop.

 

“So you’re lonely,” she fired back; standing to grab her bags.

 

Jon shook his head, laughing quietly to himself while the twins continued to bicker all the way down the ramp to the car.

* * *

 

 

“Fuck,” Jon said softly, glancing up through the windshield at the two-story mansion beyond the security gate that slowly opened to allow them entry.

 

“Get the feeling you’re playing outside of your league, Good?” Randy tossed at him with a smirk from the back seat.

 

“Don’t make me trade in water bottles for bricks, Randal,” Syd snapped at him, sending a glare through the rearview mirror.  

 

“I’m just saying he might be fighting outside his weight class,” he shrugged; his face meeting the back of Syd’s seat an instant later when she stomped on the brakes. “Fuck, Syd!”

 

“Get the fuck out of my truck!” she put the SVU in park, opened the door and went around to the back, tossing his luggage out on to the driveway. “You can drag your shit to the house, asshole,” she growled into his startled face before hopping back into the driver’s seat.

 

“Syd, you’re kidding right?” he shouted at his sister while standing beside his mound of luggage. His answer was her middle finger out of the window while she drove down the long driveway.

 

“You are fucking evil, my Queen,” Jon laughed, shaking his head at the smirk on his lady’s face.

 

“I’ve graduated to your Queen now? I am impressed,” she smiled softly when he kissed the back of her hand; their fingers intertwined.

 

“You’ll always be my Kitten, darlin, but you just happen to be my Queen too,” he said with an almost shy smile. “And this is your castle…holy shit,” he glanced up through the windshield in awe of the sight before him.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you around,” she chuckled, parking the car and killing the engine before getting out.

 

* * *

 

 

“How many bedrooms are there again?” Jon asked while standing in the den, looking out at the pool that took over a majority of the yard.

 

“Six; one master upstairs and one master down here, one regular room up and three down,” she called out from the kitchen, returning to his side with a Vitamin water. “Let’s go upstairs so I can pack some ‘us time’ clothes and swap out my road clothes,” she led him towards the stairs, stopping to pick up her bag but he beat her to it.

 

“I’ve got it, baby. I think I could happily move into your theater room and never leave, except maybe to make love to you in that pool,” he growled low in her ear, following her up the stairs.

 

“That can definitely be arranged, big boy,” she flashed a wink over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip when he leaned in to sink his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck.

 

“Can’t help it, baby; I could eat you alive,” he smirked, trailing behind her towards the master bedroom. “I have to admit, Kitten, your place is intimidating as shit. I almost don’t want you to see my pitiful condo but it is the only way I can get you to myself,” he placed her bag down beside her closet door, wrapping an arm around her lower back. “I am pleasantly surprised that your castle isn’t all…girly. A man could look like he lives here with the dark colors, leather and entertainment setup,” he chuckled when she swatted his chest.

 

“Just because I came here to get girly clothes does not mean I decorated my place like fucking Disney Land. Now make yourself comfy while I dig through my closet,” she pecked his lips, letting herself get caught up in it when he deepened it before he pulled back with a pleased look and went to sprawl out on her bed. “You look good there,” she said softly; a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

“I really do,” he nodded, crossing his hands behind his head. “You know what would make me look better here? You naked; lying beneath me, and writhing in ecstasy while I inflict as many orgasms on you as I can before you can’t take anymore. Want to give it a shot, Kitten?” he patted the mattress beside him in invitation.

 

“As much as I do want that, my Prince; I want to be alone with you more, in your quiet condo, in your bed, and in your arms. Once there, you can do whatever you want to me,” she blushed, disappearing into her walk-in closet an instant later.

 

 _‘Whatever I want,’_ he thought with a smug grin, thinking back to the box he had delivered to Joe’s place.

 

* * *

 

 

“It isn’t a castle but its home when I’m not with you,” Jon grinned back at Syd, stepping aside to let her pass before closing and locking the door behind them. A look of insecurity crossed his face when she left her road bag near the door and carted her ‘here time’ bag further into the den. He felt a wave of tension course through him when she silently looked over his rather Spartan living space. “I really haven’t had time to fully furnish the place,” he mumbled, running a hand along the back of his neck.

 

“I like it just the way it is. It’s very you,” she whispered, taking in his bare necessities of leather sofa, matching recliner, coffee table, bar stools at the counter that separated the den from the kitchen and flat screen TV that hung on the wall across from the sofa. “Is the bedroom back here?” she asked; pointing at the hallway just off from the den.

 

“My room is to the left, bathroom is in the center and the guest bedroom is to the right,” he nodded, picking up his bags and following her.

 

“This is perfect,” she dropped her bag against the wall, walked over to the window and drew the shades, enveloping the room in muted darkness.

 

“This isn’t too, uh low budget for you?” he scratched the back of his head, fidgeting a bit under her gaze.

 

“Do you think I’m that shallow?” she cocked her head with a raised brow. “We’re not that different, Jon. I like my privacy and stay out of the public eye when we’re not at a show. It just so happens I have a big ass house just outside of the city limits. If I could stand just the small amount of traffic you have here just off of the strip, we might have been neighbors,” she shrugged, stepping up to him and running her hands down his chest. “You are so fucking beautiful, Jon,” she said suddenly, skimming her eyes down his body while her hands pulled his t-shirt over his head. “I mean you are handsome and sexy as sin,” she added when she caught the uncharacteristic blushing smile on his face, “but you’re so fucking beautiful too,” she ran one hand up through his curls, holding his blue gaze with her onyx while placing a lingering kiss on his parted lips.

 

“Take off your clothes, Kitten,” he said in a husky tone, taking her mouth in a probing kiss before taking a step back. His blue gaze followed her hands working the buttons of her blouse while she kicked her shoes off. He couldn’t help licking his dry lips when she stripped off her top, tossing it aside before unfastening her jeans and slipping them down her long legs, kicking them to join her shirt. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned, palming his already aching dick through his jeans when she released the catch of her bra; her breasts springing free. “The panties too if you want to be able to wear them again, darlin,” he jutted his chin out towards her matching boyshorts panties, biting his bottom lip when she peeled them down her hips, letting them fall to her feet and stepped out of them. “Get on the bed, my Queen, while I fetch your surprise,” he smirked, turning to his bag to dig out the box.

 

“What did you get me, baby?” she asked with an inquisitive look when he sat the ominous brown paper wrapped box on the edge of the bed.

 

“Toys, my Precious,” he grinned while he stripped off his remaining clothes in record time. He sat beside her and tore into the package like a kid on Christmas morning, tossing paper off the side of the bed before lifting the lid and darting his devilish gaze to her. “I picked up quite a few things to play with and use on you, Kitten, but only one that I need to use now. Roll over on to your stomach, baby,” he moved to kneel beside her, taking her hips in his hands and lifted her until she was on her knees with her ass up in the air. “Keep your head and chest down and your hands flat on the bed beside your head. Good girl,” he stroked her hair down her back, continuing his caress over the curve of her ass. “This is called the Punishment position, for future reference, so when I tell you next time, you’ll know how I want you, okay?” he smirked playfully at her when her wide eyes darted up to him.

 

“Yes, Jon,” she said softly; an innocence in her voice that shot straight to his cock.

 

He growled low in his throat at her submissiveness before grabbing a package out of the box, hopping off the bed and heading towards his bathroom. “Stay right there, sweetheart,” he grinned, disappearing into the other room to rip open the package and rinse them in cold water. He quickly returned to find her in the same spot; her pussy was already glistening in anticipation of what he had planned for her. “Do you remember what I said about claiming this, Pet?” he asked, skimming his index finger over her pretty pink asshole.

 

“Yes, Jon,” her voice shook when she took a hitched breath.

 

“I’m letting you know now I’m going to take it tonight but I ordered some things to help you adjust…be ready for me when the time comes. One I’ll use now until I’m done having my way with you and while we nap,” he held out a sterling silver ridged anal plug with a blue jeweled top in front of her turned face; stroking her clit with his free hand at a leisurely pace while he continued to lay out his plans for her. “The one after that will be a little thicker and longer; I’ll put that in when we wake up,” he held out one with a red jeweled top. “And before we go to dinner, I’ll put in this one,” he switched out the red with a diamond jeweled top that was in fact thicker and longer than the red. “You will wear each of them until I replace them or remove them. Are we clear, Pet?” he asked, tracing the bulbous end of the blue one along her dripping slit before slipping it into her pussy, moving it in circles within her.

 

“Oh!” she gasped when the cool object touched her heated walls. “Yes, Jon,” she sighed with heavy-lidded eyes.

 

“That’s my good girl. Now let’s see how wet you got your new training toy,” he pulled the plug from her pussy and couldn’t fight the smile from how well she lubed it. “Your kitty has it nice and slick for you, Pet. Now I want you to take a deep breath and hold it,” he instructed her while he traced the tip over her puckered entrance, coating it in her juices. “As I push this in, I want you to slowly release that breath. Ready, baby?” He got a nod in return. “Go,” he pushed the head past the ring of muscle, taking in her shuddering breath while he eased it in. “Relax for me, Syd,” he whispered in her ear, trying to soothe her when her hands fisted his comforter. “That is so fucking sexy, baby,” he purred; his eyes riveted to the silver disappearing into her. The plug had a shape that once it reached a certain point within her body, her ass sucked it the rest of the way in, pulling it from his fingers.

 

And that is the exact moment every muscle in her body tensed up.

 

“Jon!” she began to reach back; panicking when she felt the metal object suction its way inside of her; stretching her, filling her.

 

“Easy,” he took her hand in his, replacing it in position. “It didn’t get lost in there. That pretty blue crystal is right there nestled between those beautiful ass cheeks of yours,” he wiggled the top, groaning when her back arched, jutting out her ass towards him. “It looks so fucking hot, Kitten. Look how hard I got just watching your ass take that in,” he groaned, gripping his length in his fist. “I know it’s uncomfortable right now but you’ll forget all about it in a minute,” he mused, moving to kneel behind her. “Fuck, baby, I just hope I don’t pass out when I finally get to take this pretty ass because I’m damn well fucking lightheaded already just from putting that in you,” he chuckled, tracing his finger over the blue crystal before taking the hand she reached back to him.

 

“Please fuck me now. Please…” she tightened her fingers with his and he knew she was not only horny as sin but needing a distraction from the foreign intrusion into once virgin territory.

 

“You don’t even have to ask, Pet,” he smirked, grasping his cock and rubbing the head along her slick folds.

 

“Don’t hold back, Jon. You took me as yours; I want you to treat me like it,” she said softly.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Kitten?” he asked in a guttural growl.

 

“Do with me as you wish,” she resumed her subservient position; ass and pussy in the air, waiting for him to take.

 

“You want to Sub to me, Kitten?” Jon’s feral eyes ran up the length of his lady’s back, hearing her moan from his cock gliding along her slit. “Answer me, Pet,” he smacked her clit with the swollen head.

 

“Yes, Jon,” she gasped, jolting from each slap to her sensitive nub.

 

“For today, while we’re in this room, you will be my pet and do exactly as I say. If you don’t, I will spank this ass until you can’t sit. You will answer my questions vocally, you will ask for permission before you do anything and you will address me as Jon or Sir. Do you understand, Pet?” he asked with another smack of his cock to her clit.

 

“Yes, Sir,” she whimpered and the mere sound of it made Jon’s eyes roll up into his head.

 

“Baby, keep in mind that I talk dirty; we both know that, and I might say some over the top shit when you’re subbing to me. Just the thought of you subbing to me is making every nerve and muscle in my body vibrate with fucking need. Don’t take anything I say badly since I’m damn near out of my mind right now, okay?” he asked with a gentle touch on her lower back.

 

“Yes, Jon,” she nodded; releasing a breathy moan from another tap of his cock.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Pet; I’m going to fuck you until I can’t see straight but you will not cum until I give you permission to. You have to prove to me you deserve the privilege to cum. Do you understand?” he rasped out, taking in her shaky nod and slapped a hard hand down on her right cheek, making her suck in a sharp breath. “You will answer me vocally, Pet,” he reminded her while rubbing the sting from the already reddened flesh.

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“Good girl,” he smiled, taking his painfully hard cock and thrust into her wet heat. “Fuck, you’re always so goddamn tight,” he groaned, staying fully seated within her for a moment. “Now you’re even tighter with this plug in your ass. I can feel it against my cock,” he grabbed the top and pulled it out; fucking her with it and growled low in his throat when he felt the ridges run along his length. “Fuck, Kitten, you feel so amazing around my dick. I could fuck you forever,” he fell out of character for a moment, driving his shaft relentlessly into her pussy while he continued to work the plug in her ass. His lady was a mix of short whimpers or moans; each cut off with every inward stroke. “I will fuck you forever, baby,” he released the plug; smirking when it slid back into place, and took both hips firmly in hand to pull her back into his thrusts.

 

Syd was a hot mess. Utterly overrun with sensations and feeling unnaturally full, she was boneless and completely at Jon’s mercy. This was the first time she relinquished total control of her body to anyone and; somewhere in the recesses of her thinking mind, it wasn’t lost on her that it was him she gave it to. There was something about this man that made her give in to him. Of course, the only thought in the forefront of her mind at the moment was ‘do not cum’ and she’d already fought it back twice since he had entered her. Yet another beautiful thing about the man, he not only was capable of giving her orgasms through penetration, but he could pull multiple orgasms from her with little to no effort. But damn that man put forth the effort…like now; his hips snapped his length continuously, ruthlessly into her desperate pussy.

 

“Fuck, Pet, your pussy has an iron grip on my dick,” Jon gritted out of clenched teeth, leaning over her to place his hands on either side of her head; using the new angle to drive his length completely into her on each thrust.

 

“Jon, may I please c-cum?” she stammered out; the force of his penetration driving the air from her lungs.

 

“Not yet, Pet,” he half-smirked; getting caught up in the clapping of his pelvis against her ass. He knew he should have cum a long time ago but he held it off by sheer will power to keep fucking her. The added stimulation of the plug was rubbing against his pounding length in this position and it was harder to hold it back. His pace hadn’t faltered once since he entered her pussy and he was positive he could keep it up for hours if he didn’t feel his release creeping up on him again. “Fuck, Pet, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned; moving a hand to angle the plug to rub harder against his cock. His eyes snapped open when he felt her movement, seeing her snake a hand down between her legs. “What are you doing?” he grabbed her arm, pulling her hand back into position. “Did I tell you to touch yourself? This is not about your pleasure. You exist to please me, and if I want to see you writhing and moaning like a bitch in heat, I’ll tell you. Otherwise, your kitty exists for me to fuck and make my cock feel good and that’s it,” he growled out, clutching the back of her neck in one hand while furiously pounding his length into her pussy. “I was going to let you cum but you’re a bad pet and now I’m just going to fill your pussy up with my cum,” he growled out, jerking his hips as he began to release and pulled her flush to his groin while the last of it drained out of him.

 

“Jon…” Syd whimpered, trying to move on his cock to supply the sweet friction she needed so badly.

 

“No,” he kept his pelvis flush against her while clapping a hard hand down on her ass before he pulled out of her aching pussy. “I should punish you for that, Pet, but leaving you unfulfilled until I’m ready for round two should be punishment enough.” He rolled off the side of the bed, walked around to stand by her head and lifted her chin. “In the meantime, open your mouth and clean me up, Pet. Good girl,” he smiled happily, sliding his dick between her lips. “Fuck, my cock looks good in that mouth,” he gathered her hair back, holding it in one hand on the back of her head to have an unobstructed view of her eager mouth devouring his length. “My pet is a good little cocksucker. Keep this up and I’ll be hard again in no time,” he pumped his hips faster, holding her head so that her lips were flush to his groin. “Hold on, Pet,” he said in a soothing voice when he sensed her urgency for a breath before pulling back; starting the process over and over again. “Fucking that throat is making my recovery time half of what it usually is with you, Precious,” he held her in place again, moving his free hand to her throat and felt the head of his shaft against his palm. “That’s my good girl,” he pulled back, removing his length from her mouth. “I’m going to get some water and I want you in that Mounting position we’ll be using later tonight,” he caressed her cheek before heading towards the door.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Syd said hoarsely, getting up on her forearms to grasp the edge of the bed while mostly extending her legs. When Jon returned to the room, she rolled her hips, jutting her ass out a bit to give him easy access to his kitty.

 

“Take a drink, Kitten,” he held the water bottle to her lips, brushing her hair away from her face while she took a sip. “Can’t have my baby getting dehydrated from all this sweating,” he kissed the top of her head before he moved to the other side of the bed, placing his water on the nightstand. He crawled up the bed; his legs straddling hers before he blanketed her back, slotting his cock between her ass cheeks. “Are you okay, Kitten? I haven’t scared you off yet, have I?” he whispered in her ear, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I’m fine, Jon, and no, you haven’t scared me off. I just…” she sighed heavily.

 

“What, baby?”

 

“I just really need to cum,” she whined pitifully, dropping her head down while her lungs heaved to calm her desperation.

 

“You were a good girl sucking my cock so I’ll forgive your mistake and let you cum this time…this time,” he slid his length along her cheeks, biting his lip when the crystal made its presence known along his sensitive skin. “Disobey me again and not only will I spank your ass raw but I’ll deny you an orgasm until tonight. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” she whimpered from his cock applying pressure to the plug in her ass.

 

“That’s my pet. Now be a good girl and use that tight kitty to make me cum, after I gift it to you, I’ll give you permission to let go,” he rasped in her ear, driving his cock into her. “Fuck, your muscle control in your pussy is incredible,” he groaned; his eyes clenching when she squeezed his length on each thrust.

 

“Your kitty loves her cock, Sir,” Syd gasped; face contorting from holding back her release, her body jolting forward with each snap of his hips.

 

“Fuck yes, she does,” he grit his teeth, fisting a hand in her hair and bit down on her shoulder. He wasn’t going to last long. His girl was pulling out all stops to get him off, gripping him like a vise that he had to push through. “Shh, your relief is coming, Pet. Take my gift to you,” he groaned; trying to sooth her when she shook with silent tears even as his cum erupted within her. “Good, Pet; you can let go now,” he palmed her cheek, keeping her face towards his to see her eyes clench, tears flooding down her delicate features while her body convulsed. His mouth fell open when his name tore from her throat in an almost inhuman scream. “It’s okay, Kitten; I’ve got you,” he pulled free from her body, moving to scoop her up in his arms. “I’m right here, baby,” he whispered to his crying girlfriend, situating them in bed before he enveloped her with his body. “It’s okay; you were a good girl,” he held her to his chest, gently lacing one hand in her hair while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled, still shaking in his arms.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, baby. It was an intense moment; the sensations you were experiencing, all of it emotionally charged, the massive amount of restraint you used to obey me, I know its at least part of what left you like this when you were finally allowed to let go. Don’t cry, my Queen,” he tilted up her chin, placing sipping kisses with his tongue just barely grazing her lips. “Let’s take a nap, sweetheart; we could use the rest,” he gently kissed her forehead before tucking her back under his chin.

 

“Yes, Sir,” she mumbled against his chest, feeling him tense up for a second and turned her eyes up to his.

 

“You’re still not turned off to the idea of subbing to me?” he darted his gaze between her eyes, placing a hand on her cheek.

 

“No, Jon,” she shook her head; the truth glittering in her sparkling eyes.

 

“I have to admit I was hoping you’d like it, Kitten. You might not realize it but you’re a natural Sub and it’d be a good lesson for you. You could use a little discipline. Don’t even start with that adorable blush, sweetheart,” he chuckled when she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. “Look at me, baby,” he lifted her chin; biting his bottom lip while he seriously thought over his next words. “I saw where you came from, Syd, and now I know why you fought so hard for your individuality and dominant personality but it left a heavy scar. You’ve got one hell of a short temper and you don’t trust anyone with you completely, and by that I mean you won’t show anyone the real you you’re protecting inside. I’m no one to judge, Precious. I have the same scars but for some reason, I let you in here,” he pointed to his head and then his heart.

 

“You’re in mine too, Jon,” she whispered; tears welling in her eyes again.

 

“You can trust me not to hurt this, Syd,” he settled his palm over her heart, feeling it pound through her chest. “I’ll cherish whatever you give me but I won’t lie and tell you I don’t want it all. You gave it to me earlier whether you know it or not and I want that again. I’ll want it always when we’re alone. You can keep it from the rest of the world when we’re out in it but when we’re alone, I want every last bit of you. Just think about it, baby,” he whispered against her lips when she opened her mouth to speak. “I’ve waited a long time for you, Syd; I’m not letting you go no matter what you decide. Now get some sleep,” he pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head while lazily stroking his fingers over the silky skin of her back. “I love you. Please let me keep you,” he whispered into her hair when he felt her drift off; closing his eyes and following her into sleep.

 

Syd’s eyes snapped open when she heard his softly spoken words; not moving a muscle to alert him that she was awake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Las Vegas** **, NV**

 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Jon asked, passing a cup of coffee to Syd when she leaned against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“I slept like the dead except when I rolled over and you snuggled in too close,” she took a sip of her coffee, blushing furiously when he gave her a confused look. “You’re a very enthusiastic snuggler, Jon. You kept grinding against my ass and making the uh, plug move,” she ended in a whisper, covering her eyes with a hand when he burst out laughing. “Stop laughing,” she swatted at him.

 

“I’m sorry, Kitten,” he caught her hand; biting his bottom lip to get his laughter under control and failed horribly, chuckling so hard he curled in on himself.

 

“Are you done yet?” she asked with an amused smile, placing her cup on the nightstand.

 

“Nope,” he laughed breathlessly, catching her in his arms and rolled around on the bed with her. “I can’t help that I have to feel you against my skin, baby,” he gazed down at her, linking their hands together over her head. “What is it, Syd?” he asked when her face fell.

 

“I couldn’t stand being touched while I slept…in the past. I would sleep on the edge of the bed and get up to crawl in the other side when someone tried to touch me or hold me. It got to a point where I just didn’t see a reason to share a bed afterwards,” she lowered her eyes; uncomfortable talking about her past sexual encounters. “Until you, I never let anyone hold me; until you, I wasn’t comfortable in anyone else’ arms. And can you tell me why the fuck I am crying again?” she sniffled, trying to turn her head away when he palmed her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

 

“You don’t need to hide your tears from me. It’s all leftover emotional release from our little session earlier, baby,” he rolled them over, holding her to his chest. “When you have to hold back like that; keep a tight rein on physical reactions while you’re overloaded with emotion and sensation, it pulls all the other things you’re holding in to the surface when you’re finally allowed to let go. That is why I said your tears were part of relinquishing control to me, the rest is what you’ve kept bottled up inside of you over the years,” he played with her hair; his other hand keeping her securely on top of his body.

 

“You’re saying I’m releasing all the dark shit that’s been festering within forever,” she half asked, half stated, rising up on to her forearms to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. “The pain and anger of my life is coming out because you’re making me…feel,” her shining obsidian eyes danced between his bright cerulean.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, sweetheart. I want to make something clear so there is no confusion,” he moved his hand to cup her face; his thumb on her cheek and fingers resting on her nape. “I don’t want you to think I want to change the dynamic of our relationship and become your Dom. You are an Alpha female and I admit I love when you take what you want from me. I love your fire and passion when we’re wrestling around in bed and wouldn’t change it for the world. But maybe every once in a while, when you feel up for it…” he trailed off, placing his free hand between her breasts over her heart, “maybe we could have more of these sessions?” he glanced up at her through his eyelashes, a playful smirk on his face.

 

“You enjoy dominating me that much?” she quirked a brow.

 

“Is that a trick question?” he chuckled, moving his arm from her chest to wrap around her back, holding her in place. “What I enjoy is you; a strong, dominant woman, trusting me enough to give me the gift of your surrender. Hell, baby, I dominate you on a regular basis, just as you do me, but putting your self in my hands like you did earlier is the sincerest form of trust a woman could give a man. Don’t let this release of pent up pain scare you,” he used his thumb to absorb a tear of liquid sadness from her cheek. “We both have things from our pasts that haunt us, hurt us; that we’ve hidden from and are trying to get over. We were healing each other before you submitted to me; the excess endorphins cracked your wall a little faster is all,” he pressed his lips to hers, feeling her melt into him.

 

“How have I healed you?” she whispered into his chest a moment later.

 

“Syd, you’ve been healing me since the moment we met. My life was complete shit for as long as I can remember. I had no one during my childhood and teenage years; not a single person that gave a shit about me,” he held her tight to his chest, not wanting her to see the pain and loneliness reflecting in his eyes. “I know you’ve heard stories about how I got into wrestling and how I said it saved my life.” She nodded her head, running a hand over his pec to comfort him. “I had friends in the Indies but none of them compare to Joe and Colby; except Sami. The three of those guys became my family; the first one I had.”

 

“I’ve heard stories about Sami, saw videos of you two from back then but haven’t met him yet.”

 

“I’ll fix that soon. I know he’ll get a kick out of meeting the woman that tamed me,” he kissed the top of her head, running his fingertips over her back. “So I didn’t do relationships, Syd; until I met you, I never considered it. You walked into our locker room that first night and I admit my dick took immediate notice of how hot you were. Ow,” he hissed when she pinched his nipple, chuckling an instant later. “But then you opened your mouth and got bitchy when you saw how badly some of the other stars were treating us. I saw you panic at ringside when you knew we were hurt. I felt how you took care of us afterwards and how gentle you were despite how upset you were. I’ve never had anyone take care of me like that and I just hoped…I wasn’t just a job to you,” he whispered into her hair.

 

“You weren’t just a job; none of you were and neither was Phil. Joe, Colby and Phil became brothers but I never really considered you one, Jon. Contrary to how it played out, you weren’t an itch that needed to be scratched. I had feelings for you or you never would have made it into my bed that night,” she nuzzled her cheek against his chest hair; a purr escaping her throat.

 

“You don’t know how good it makes me feel to hear that, baby,” he smiled goofily, stroking his hand along her spine. “So about those sessions,” he tipped up her chin, taking her mouth in a deep, searching kiss.

 

“Okay, Jon,” she gasped against his lips. “How will we let the other know when we…want a session?” she blushed furiously when he chuckled at her.

 

“When you want one, you can let me know by waiting for me on your knees, head down with your wrists behind your back; like this,” he sat her up on his pelvis, moving her arms behind her until her wrists settled against her ass, and then reached up to tilt her chin down. “So beautiful, Syd,” he rasped softly, tracing his fingertips down her cheek.

 

“How will I know when you want one?” she glanced up at him through her eyelashes, seeing a longing in his eyes that he usually tamped down.

 

“Right now, I’m letting you make the call on those. I don’t want to push you too fast. Don’t get me wrong, Precious, I would love to eventually take you to a jewelry store and buy you a pretty gold collar; no, not a collar, something else that would suit you and show you’re mine, but there’s plenty of time for that later,” he pulled her to him with a hand under her hair on her nape, gliding his tongue along hers while his free hand traveled down her back, along the curve of her ass. She broke their kiss with a quick intake of air; a blush flooding her cheeks when Jon chuckled. “If I’m not mistaken, it is time to replace that one with the red,” he lifted her off of him and set her aside, stepping off the bed and held his hand out. “Come with me to the bathroom, Kitten,” he grinned, leading his lady in and gently bent her forward on the vanity. “Other than when I enthusiastically snuggled you, have you gotten used to that one?” he chuckled, grabbing the red plug from the counter beside her head and held it under the cool tap.

 

“I guess so. I didn’t notice it much unless you moved it and just now when I walked in here,” she shrugged, watching with wide eyes when he turned off the water and moved to stand behind her.

 

“Look at me in the mirror, baby,” he ran a hand along her side, catching her gaze in the reflection while enjoying the feel of her silky skin. “I got you the silver for two reasons. One is it looks sexier nestled between your cheeks than a rubber pull ring. The other is it doesn’t need much lubrication. Do you want your kitty to get it ready or would you rather I use some of the oil I got in our goodie box?”

 

“It’s yours, Jon, so whatever you wish,” she bit her lip, looking at him in the mirror and he groaned; his eyes falling closed for a moment.

 

“You’ll be the death of me, woman,” he brushed the cold tip of it against her clit and smirked when she rolled her hips, jutting her ass out. “I love to see you react to the cold silver, sweetheart,” he licked his lips when he slipped it into her pussy and a decadent moan escaped her throat. “Your toes are curling, Kitten. We might have to play with some ice tonight,” he kissed along her neck, fighting his smile when he felt a shiver pass through her. “Okay, baby, I’m going to take the blue one out so try to relax as much as possible,” he ran one hand into her hair, moving it down to settle between her shoulder blades, holding her in place on the vanity while he gripped the blue crystal top and gently eased it from her backside. “Hold on, Syd,” he made soft movements of his thumb on her back while he tossed the first plug into the sink and withdrew the red one from her pussy. “Remember what I told you earlier? Take a deep breath and release it when I push this in,” he positioned it and leaned forward to place kisses along her back when he started to push. “Try to relax, darlin,” he shushed her when a keening whine began to build in her throat. Her hand whipped out and gripped the edge of the sink hard; her knuckles turning white when the plug sucked itself into place, and her body began to shake while adjusting to the new size.

 

“Jon…” she gasped; slotting her fingers with his when he covered her hand.

 

“I’ve got you, baby. I know just what you need,” he purred in her ear, sliding his hard length into her. The sounds that came from her had his head spinning. He just counted himself lucky that his hips knew what to do without his brain functioning. “You’re the first woman to ever be in my place, Syd. Until you, I never wanted to bring any woman into my home,” he brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles while he kept up his long, slow strokes. “Until you, I never enthusiastically snuggled anyone or anything,” he nuzzled his cheek against her hand, biting his bottom lip when she pushed her hips back, meeting his thrusts. “This was my sanctuary; my home, before I met you. It is just a place now and you’re my sanctuary, my home. I want to make love to you everywhere in here, Kitten,” he gently eased out of her body, turned her towards him and carried her out of the bedroom. “My place is going to be marked with your scent before we leave here,” he lowered her down on his sofa, covering her with his body before burying himself in her wet heat.

 

Jon kept to his word; starting out on the couch, moving to the floor, on to the kitchen counter and ended taking her against the glass sliding door to his balcony. He carried his exhausted woman to his bed, placing her in the center before crawling in and pulling her into his arms. “Sleep, Kitten,” he whispered against her hair. “I have the alarm set to wake us in time to get ready for our dinner reservation,” he kissed the top of her head when she turned into his chest, holding her securely to his body while she drifted off. “I love you, Syd. Please let me keep you,” he repeated his mantra before allowing her warmth to drag him into the veil of sleep.

 

~*~

 

Jon’s cell alarm went off and the couple awoke, staring into each other’s eyes with matching smiles before they hit the bathroom together. “Listen up, Tiger; you can shower with me but you need to get ready in the guest room,” Syd mumbled while they both brushed their teeth. “And I want this thing out of my ass before we get into the shower. I need to…bathe properly and I’ll call you in to put in the last one before I get dressed,” she tried to cover her blush by rinsing her mouth but failed horribly.

 

“Who made you boss all of a sudden?” Jon chuckled, checking his scruffy face in the mirror.

 

“I’ve always been the boss, baby,” she placed a hand on his wrist when he reached for his razor; smiling when he obeyed her unspoken request. “Good boy,” she winked at him in the mirror, laughing when he caught himself bending to her will. “Now get this thing out of me so we can shower. Oof,” she gasped when his hand grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her upper body down on the counter.

 

“Feisty,” he growled, grinding his pelvis against her ass. “I love it when you’re feisty,” he chuckled, easing the red plug out of her before smacking her ass. Once Jon set the temperature in the shower, he helped Syd in, following her under the spray. “I’m not used to being happy,” Jon broke the comfortable silence while he washed her hair. “I mean, I’ve been happy but not like this,” he eased her back over his arm to wash the shampoo from her long locks before pulling her upright into his chest.

 

“I feel the same, Jon,” she palmed his cheek, staring into his eyes for a moment until he took her lips in a soft kiss. “Now let’s get that hair and gorgeous bod washed so I can have my girl time to make myself look good enough to be on your arm,” she squeezed some shampoo into her palm and worked it into his locks; smiling when she heard his purr when her nails gently scratched his scalp.

 

“It should be the other way around, baby; I need to be good enough to be on your arm,” he rinsed the soap from his hair, feeling like Randy’s words to him were true until she gripped his bicep and pulled him to her.

 

“You’re good enough to be on my arm, Jon, and always have been. Hush,” she pressed a finger to his lips. “i know what you’re thinking and even in the past; in and before your Moxley days, you were still good enough. You need to get over the misconception that your past predetermines your future. You survived it, conquered every obstacle in your path and found your pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Regardless of your position in life now, it was always your choice when and who to give your heart to, and the type of woman to give it to. You were always worthy, Jon; they weren’t,” she finished washing his body down with his bath gel, moving him under the spray to rinse. “Now get out so I can make myself pretty for you,” she ushered him towards the shower door before he grabbed her wrist, making her turn towards him.

 

“I’ve made my choice, Syd,” he stared into her midnight eyes, kissing her cheek before leaving her alone.

 

When Syd called Jon into the bathroom, he found her bent over the counter waiting for him. He couldn’t hide the smirk on his face if his life depended on it. He offered the same choice of her personal cream or the oil he purchased, and she surprised him by choosing the oil this time. He partially blanketed her back and held one of her hands while he eased the largest of the three plugs into her; peppering her face with kisses and whispering endearments into her ear until she finally adjusted to the size.

 

With a final kiss, she ushered him out of the bedroom so she could get ready. Jon sat on the couch in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He had gelled his hair back, buttoned his cuffs and wore a nice belt and shoes but refused a tie; opting to leave a few buttons undone on his shirt. His leg was bouncing uncontrollably while his hands fidgeted up until the moment he heard his bedroom door open.

 

Sydney emerged from the hallway in a short mid-thigh black cocktail dress. The material that covered her breasts up the V-neck to the short sleeves was intricate beaded lace that showed off splashes of flesh. His eyes almost got lost in her cleavage before he moved his gaze down the slightly ribbed solid black material that ended a few inches shy of her ass, showing a yard of tanned legs with black heels on her feet. Her long hair was up in a low bun with two braids that ran along the frame of her face weaved throughout the pinned locks.

 

“Holy fuck,” Jon gasped, running his eyes along her body. “I mean, you look beautiful,” he walked up to her, placing a slightly unsteady hand on her nape.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled softly before biting her bottom lip while she took him in. “You look very handsome…except for one thing,” she kept a straight face when his hand shook a little more before reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, freeing his curly locks from the restrictive gel. “You cannot tame those curls, Tiger. They demand freedom of expression much like the man they adorn. Shall we?” she beamed at him when his dimples made an appearance.

 

“We shall,” he held his arm out for her to loop hers through before leading them out into the night.

 

Jon couldn’t keep his eyes off of Syd in the passenger seat of his Jeep while he drove them to the Cosmopolitan Resort. He had to admit he was trying to impress her when he made reservations at Scarpetta and already felt out of his element but that ribbing he got from Randy pushed him to do his best for their first date. When he escorted her in and saw the interior, he drew in a heavy breath. ‘Fuck, I don’t belong here,’ he thought. When a man wearing a black chef’s outfit called out her name with a bright smile on his face, he wished the ground would open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole.

 

“Sydney! It is a pleasure to see you again!” he bypassed the hostess and took her hand, placing a gentlemanly kiss on her skin.

 

“Scott, it was a surprise to me but always a pleasure,” she smiled, letting him hold her hand between his for a moment before easing it free to place on Jon’s bicep. “Scott Conant, this is Jon Good. Jon, Scott is the head chef and owner of Scarpetta,” she introduced the two men, watching the manly handshake ensue and tried to hide her smile when she felt Jon’s tension slip into his grip.

 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jon, and thank you for bringing Ms Sydney back in. I have you down for a private booth in the back,” he glanced at the seating arrangements. “I’ve got this,” he told the hostess, grabbing the menus. “Follow me, you two,” he smiled, leading them back to their table and stood aside while Jon let Syd scoot around the horseshoe shaped booth before following her in. “Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?” he asked, passing the menus to his guests.

 

“Bourbon!” they said in sync, turning to each other and cracking up laughing. “We’ll save the wine for the meal, Scott. Thank you,” Syd nodded at him and glanced at Jon when his hand squeezed her thigh.

 

“You a regular here?” he asked, keeping his gaze focused on her to limit his unease.

 

“I’ve lived in Vegas long enough to be a regular everywhere. You, however, have never been here and aren’t comfortable at all,” she ran her hand down his forearm, settling it over his hand on her thigh.

 

“I’m not used to the finer things in life,” he shrugged, “except you.”

 

“Smooth talker,” she blushed, lowering her eyes to the table. “How can we make you more comfortable, Tiger?”

 

“This will help,” he picked up the bourbon the waiter just placed before him and took a sip. “We haven’t looked at the menu yet. Why don’t you pick us two appetizers that aren’t made of something disgusting?” he told the young man who nodded with a small laugh and went to place the order. “Let’s see, what can you do to make me comfortable?” he draped her left leg over his right, causing her to pivot slightly towards him before he wrapped his right arm across her shoulders and ran his left hand up her thigh. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that you aren’t wearing stockings,” he breathed into her ear, softly nibbling the lobe while his hand continued its journey upwards.

 

“Nylons are the creation of Satan. When I take over, I’m wiping them out of existence,” her breath hitched when his finger traced over the lace between her legs. “Oh Jon,” she gasped, feeling him tear the material of her panties, lifting her bottom when he told her to, so he could shove the ruined garment in his pocket.

 

“I would definitely consider them the creation of Satan if they kept me from my kitty. I’m trying real hard here, baby, but this place is making me uneasy,” he rasped in her ear, licking his suddenly dry lips when he felt how incredibly wet she was for him. “The only thing I can do is keep my focus on you,” he flicked his tongue over her lobe while he steadily thrust two fingers into her. “Ever since I’ve known you, your presence always calms me; balances me out. I can only make it through this if I wrap myself up in you,” he whispered in her ear.

 

Jon rested his forehead against Sydney’s temple, watching her try to control her facial expressions and the whimpers that built up in her throat. His long fingers fondled her g-spot with every movement and his lady was having a difficult time restraining herself if her grip on his thigh was any indication of her struggle. Her lips parted as short pants of breath left her lungs. Her eyes just began to lose focus when the waiter returned with their appetizers.

 

“Oh!” she clenched her teeth, digging her fingers into Jon’s thigh muscle. “Th-thank you,” she stuttered out while she shifted her hips closer to his hand.

 

“We’re good with this for now, man,” Jon told the waiter, taking pity on his girlfriend. “You’re almost there, aren’t you, baby?” he took a stuffed mushroom on his fork and fed it to her.

 

“Mmhmm,” she moaned in reply and it had nothing to do with the food in her mouth.

 

“I can feel it coming. Your kitty is practically vibrating around my fingers,” he kissed from her ear, across her cheek and took her mouth just in time for her to breathe a long whimper into him when she climaxed. “You okay, Kitten?” he whispered against her lips, getting a shaky nod in return. “Better than anything they have on the menu,” he smirked, sucking her essence off his fingers.

 

Syd melted into his side, taking a sip of her drink and letting Jon feed her appetizers while watching him poke around at both dishes with disinterest. She reached for her clutch, fishing out a hundred dollar bill when she saw the waiter approach. “I’m sorry but we’ve been called away,” she waved her phone at him before tossing it back in her bag and sliding the Benjamin onto the table. “Tell Scott we’ll see him next time. Come on, baby, we have to go,” she scooted around the table, accepting the waiter’s hand up before linking her hand with Jon’s when he joined her.

 

“Where are we going?” Jon asked, moving quickly to keep up with her despite her heels.

 

“You’ll see,” she grinned, walking out the door when Jon held it open for her. “Give me your keys,” she held out her hand once they reached the Jeep. “Thank you,” she chuckled when he handed them over, narrowing his gaze on her. They got in his vehicle and drove a grand total of two blocks before she parked in front of Guy Fieri’s.

 

“Burgers for our first date?” he glanced at her with raised brows.

 

“No, we had sex in a bar twenty feet from our co-workers on our first date AND you fingered me in a five star restaurant for the first part of this ‘real’ date because you were nervous in that atmosphere,” she cut him off with a finger on his lips. “I am not complaining in the slightest, Tiger. You can make me cum until I pass out and I would never complain. I just don’t want you uncomfortable under any circumstances, especially to impress me. Do you understand?” she cupped his cheek, pecking his lips when he nodded. “Now we haven’t eaten all day and we need protein to feed our muscles or I’d drive a little further to my favorite diner; where everyone knows my name too, so get out and let’s eat. I’ve got my heart set on the Mac + Cheese Bacon Burger!”

 

Jon couldn’t love this woman more if he tried.

 

~*~

 

Jon carried his woman into his condo, kicking the door shut behind him before making his way to the bedroom. “Here we go, sweetheart,” he set her on the edge of the bed, placing her clutch on the nightstand before pulling the pins from her hair to let it cascade down her back.

 

“I could’ve sworn your doorman got a peep show when you carried me past him,” she scowled, taking his hand and standing before him.

 

“Never,” he stepped behind her, pulling the zipper down on her dress before easing it down her body. “I would never let anyone else ever see my kitty. She’s all mine,” he smiled up at her when she pivoted sideways, placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped out of her dress. “So beautiful, Syd,” he traced the back of his fingers down her cheek before taking her mouth in a long, probing kiss. “I need to make love to you now,” he said almost desperately; his hands swiftly removing his clothes before lifting her up and placed her in his bed.

 

“Not before I worship this body the way it deserves to be,” she pulled him down beside her, rolling to pin him beneath her and placed several soft kisses on his lips while her fingertips mapped his face, neck and shoulders.

 

Jon lay there; his hands fisting his comforter, and lost himself to the feel of her lips kissing every square inch of his body. She used her tongue, tasting his skin on the return trip back up to his neck and switched to her teeth, branding him with her mark; one on the joint of his neck and shoulder, one over his heart and the last on his hip. When she finally took his neglected cock in hand, ran her tongue from root to tip before taking him in her mouth, the physical jolt that ran through his body almost shot him off the bed a few inches.

 

“Syd, stop,” he grasped her torso just under her arms and pulled her up his body. “No way am I cumming in your mouth tonight,” he rolled them, settling between her legs. “I need to be inside of you, make love to you and show you,” he rasped out quickly, reaching between them to guide him into her body.

 

“Show me what, baby?” she gasped, arching her back when he stroked into her.

 

“That you belong with me…to me,” he groaned, slowly stroking into her tight heat again. He kept his eyes firmly locked on hers, laced their fingers together, holding their hands on either side of her head, and made love to her. His blue orbs hid nothing from her; all his feelings there for her to see while he joined their bodies in a dance as old as time. He smiled softly at her when she crossed her ankles over his ass, pulling him into her; her back arching with every slow, deep thrust. His goals never changed; he was intent on showing her she belonged with him, that she could entrust her heart to him and to make her cum without going over the edge with her. Both of them were sweat-slicked when he felt the signs and leaned down to take her lips. “Cum for me, baby,” he breathed out into her mouth.

 

“Jon!” she cried out; her body trembling with the force of her release. She was vaguely aware of him pulling out of her and rolling her on to her stomach. She was blissfully ignorant of him leaving the bed for a moment, only to return a few seconds later. “You made me see stars again,” she whispered breathlessly.

 

“Good; you deserve to and I’m glad its me that gives that to you,” he smiled, glancing at the smooth expanse of her back before returning his focus to the items he set beside him. “It’s time to take this out, baby, so up into position for me,” he took her hips in his hands and lifted her up to the height he wanted her at. “Easy, sweetheart,” he hushed her when a whine rose in her throat while he removed the plug. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he gasped, staring at her open hole while he oiled up his cock and quickly moved to place the head at her entrance.

 

“Jon…”

 

“I won’t lie to you, Kitten; its going to burn a bit until you’re accustomed to my size but I would never hurt you,” he wrapped an arm across her pelvis, holding her still while he slowly pushed into her. “Try to relax, sweetheart,” he used his free hand to take one of hers; slotting their fingers together while he continued that slow torturous slide into her. Her whines and whimpers almost made him abandon the whole thing until he bottomed out. “I’m there, baby, just relax,” he blanketed her back, wrapping one of his arms around her abdomen and the other slithered between her upper chest and the bed. “What was that, sweetheart?” he asked in between kisses to her cheek when he heard her mumble.

 

“I said whatever woman said this was comfortable obviously had a boyfriend with a dick the size of a pencil. Unf,” she grunted when he burst out laughing. “Stop laughing, jackass,” she squirmed under him, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full.

 

“I’m sorry, darlin, but that was funny as shit,” he kissed her cheek; nuzzling his scruffy jaw against her flesh to help her calm down. It worked too; he felt her tension ease after a few moments before she subtly pushed back into him. “Going to claim the last part of you now, Syd,” he rasped in her ear, pulling out just a bit and thrusting forward. He pulled his arms out from beneath her, moving to lace their fingers once again while he slowly worked his cock in and out of her tight ass. “I have to have all of you, baby; I love you and want it all,” he growled in her ear, too wrapped up in her to notice the difference in her hitched breath.

 

Syd was on overload from Jon’s declaration of love and the faster, harder paced rhythm he had taken up. Her mind couldn’t grasp anything but those two things until he pulled a hand free and an instant later, a vibrator was inserted into her pussy. Her man thought of everything because the damn thing even had a clit stimulator. “Fuck, Jon,” she shouted; shifting her hips back to meet his thrusts.

 

“I’m not gonna last long, Kitten. I can feel that against my dick. You’re so damn tight; feels so fucking amazing,” he rambled out in delirium. “Cum for me, Syd; please cum for me,” he grit his teeth, holding back his release.

 

She came in spectacular fashion; throwing her head back and wailing his name at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks from the assault on her senses. Jon stroked three more times into her before burying himself balls deep and letting go; her name came out in a low, guttural growl. Syd collapsed forward; boneless and breathless. Jon managed to remove the vibrator from within her before his chest plastered to her back.

 

“If I waddle tomorrow, I’ll RKO you into next week,” she panted; trying to calm her racing heart.


	11. Chapter 11

“Morning,” Jon kissed the top of Syd’s head when he felt her stir awake.

 

“You’ve never been a morning person. In fact, you’re worse than me,” she shifted her head from his chest to his shoulder to glance up at him; her brow furrowed despite the fact that her fingers stroked his soft chest hair. “What’s up with you, Tiger? Why so cheerful? And where’s my coffee?” she mock-scowled when he laughed.

 

“I love waking up to you and I set the timer on the maker. I just didn’t want to wake you up by moving you off of me to get you a cup. If you’d get that fine ass up, we can get your daily fix in you before we go workout and get on with our day. Now up, Kitten,” he swatted her ass, chuckling when she gasped and then narrowed her onyx eyes on him.

 

After the couple got their morning caffeine intake, they showered together, threw on their workout gear and left Jon’s condo. “Where are you taking me, Tiger? Do you plan to off me and bury me in the desert?” she asked while glancing out the window when they hit the outskirts of the city.

 

“No, baby, I’m taking you to where I workout when I’m not with the rest of you,” he lifted their joined hands from the gear shift, brushed a kiss across her knuckles and settled them back in place. “I run out here and do a little more cardio while I enjoy the quiet. I think you’ll enjoy it and I want to share it with you,” he smiled softly, keeping his eyes on the road before he finally pulled over and parked. “You ready for this, sweetheart?” he turned his bright blue eyes on her.

 

“Yes, my Prince,” she beamed; not remembering a time when a man ever made her feel so special.

 

Jon watched Syd stretch her legs while he added some leg weights before they set off. The two ran in comfortable silence; enjoying their surroundings and the pleasant morning breeze. He loved that about her; that she wasn’t one of those women that felt the need to talk all the time. They could co-exist without having to fill every moment of silence with useless discussion. They got things done without having to exchange words. They read each other well; on most things, and have begun to tell each other the missing parts.

 

“So I was thinking,” he broke the silence; meeting her eyes when they glanced at each other. “Maybe we could stop for breakfast and then head to your place to hit the pool?”

 

“You really want to do that? You realize Randal is there, right?”

 

“I can’t ignore him, darlin. We work together, are in a feud and I’m dating his sister. Stands to reason that I have to face the man from time to time,” Jon shrugged with a smirk; Paul’s advice lurking in the back of his mind.

 

“Whatever you want, my Prince,” Syd shook her head with a grin.

 

“What if I want to take you on the hood of the Jeep when we get done?” he asked a few minutes later; smiling devilishly while they jogged along.

 

“Like I said, whatever my Prince wants,” she chuckled when Jon began to pick up his pace to the point where she had to chase him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said they knew your name here,” Jon chuckled; digging into his breakfast at Tiffany’s Café. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Syd, smiling fondly when she softly sang along to the radio playing oldies in the kitchen, getting louder when their waitress, Angie, walked by and joined in. “You should sing more often, Kitten. Your voice is hot,” he wagged his brows at her, laughing when she blushed.

 

“That’s an idea. Why don’t we invite the guys and their ladies out next week? Randal will have Alanna so he can watch over JoJo and all of us can hit a karaoke bar,” she cocked her head, batting her eyelashes at him when he pulled a face.

 

“Holy shit, Colby was right. That look is kryptonite. Stop,” he pointed at her when she pouted. “Fine but don’t expect me to sing. Oh come on,” he dropped his mouth open in shock when she took a shuddering intake of breath; appearing on the verge of tears. “You’re fucking evil,” he shook his head in amazement. “You win just stop with that look,” he chuckled when her countenance instantly changed to a bright smile.

 

“Come on, Jon. That voice is so sexy just when you talk, I know it’ll make me melt when you sing,” she smirked, taking another bite of her omelet. “Just the thought of it is making me purr,” Syd ran her hand up his inner thigh, cupping his groin in her palm.

 

“Fucking hell,” Jon began to cough on a piece of bacon, taking a quick drink of orange juice.

 

“Are you okay, my Prince?” Syd patted his leg with a sultry smile.

 

“You’ll be the death of me, woman,” he shook his head, taking her jaw in his palm and placed a kiss on her grinning lips.

 

“Oh! I love this one,” Syd began to sway in her seat when Magnet and Steel by Walter Egan came on. Jon couldn’t help the smile on his face when her and Angie snapped their fingers and sang the intro. “Ooh ooh ah!”

 

He then took the initiative to sing the first verse with the girls singing the “Ooh” parts.

 

“Now I told you so you ought to know.

Ooh, it takes some time for a feelin’ to grow.

Ooh, you’re so close now I can’t let you go.

Ooh and I can’t let go.”

 

Angie sat next to Syd, leaning her head against her friend’s while they began the chorus. The girls really hammed it up; moving in sync with backup singers’ hand movements while looking at Jon with admiration in their shining eyes. He was turning several shades of embarrassed and could barely keep it together to sing each verse.

 

(Syd and Angie) With you I’m not shy

(Jon) To show the way I fell

(Syd and Angie) With you I might try

(Jon) My secrets to reveal

(Syd and Jon) For you are a magnet and I am steel

 

“I can’t hope that I’ll hold you for long.

Ooh, you’re a woman who’s lost to your song.

Ooh but the love that I feel is so strong.

Ooh and it can’t be wrong.”

 

(Syd and Angie) With you I’m not shy

(Jon) To show the way I fell

(Syd and Angie) With you I might try

(Jon) My secrets to reveal

(Syd and Jon) For you are a magnet and I am steel

 

As they continued through the song, the diner patrons began to snap or clap along with the women, enjoying the entertainment. They were so wrapped up in their fun that no one noticed the group of young women taking photos of Jon and Syd. By the end of the tune, the three singers got a round of applause, making Jon blush and Syd and Angie point at him while saying “awww!”

 

“You’ve got yourself a keeper, Syd!” Angie bumped her shoulder into her friend, giggling when Jon kept his head down with a huge smile.

 

“I know, Ang. Just look at those dimples; and the body is to die for,” she pinched his cheek, laughing when he shook his head in embarrassment.

 

“I’ll see you two next time and maybe we can persuade him to serenade us again. He’s good for entertainment,” she placed their check on the table and patted Jon on the back.

 

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Syd winked at her friend, waving when she moved to another table.

 

“I got this,” Jon grabbed the check when she made a move for it.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked and got a nod in return. “Okay, I’m going to run to the restroom before we head out,” she stood and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before wandering down the hall.

 

The instant Syd was out of sight; Jon was set upon by the group of fangirls, asking for autographs and photos. The man could handle a crowd like a pro but once he was faced with squealing girls, he tended to feel awkward and uncomfortable, especially now since he was devoted to one Sydney Orton. He glanced back for her, hoping she’d return to save him from this and sighed, resigned to his fate.

 

When Syd emerged from the hall, she found Jon surrounded by girls; each of them hanging all over him or pawing him while one of their friends snapped a photo on their phone. The surge of jealousy was completely unexpected but not the insecurity; that feeling she knew all too well.

 

“Excuse me, ladies,” Angie stepped up once she saw the look on her friend’s face. “We tend to have a lot of celebrities dine here and like to ensure their privacy while they eat. It is considered proper etiquette, after all. If you want autographs or photos, I suggest you wait until they leave the establishment and catch them outside,” she directed them towards their table or the door with a nod of thanks from Jon. “You should leave through the back door, Jon,” she said, once the girls grabbed their things, walked outside and hovered by the door.

 

“Thanks, Ang,” he nodded with a relieved sigh.

 

“You ready?” Syd asked, grabbing her bag from the floor.

 

“Yeah, let’s use the back,” he ushered her towards the rear entrance, draping an arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his side. “You okay, Kitten?” he asked when he felt the tension in her body.

 

“I’m fine,” she smiled tightly, nodding her head.

* * *

 

 

Jon felt an uncomfortable vibe off of Syd during the drive to her house and had no idea how to address it. Syd had always been ruled by turbulent emotions and; since their relationship began, softer and gentler ones but he felt like she closed her self off now. He didn’t know what he did wrong or how to fix it and elected to reach over and hold her hand while he drove her Escalade in silence.

 

A knot of nervous tension formed in his gut when he thought of losing her. He had waited so long for her to be his. He couldn’t lose her now.

 

“I’m surprised you remembered your way here after one time. The remote for the gate is there on your left,” her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he hit the button on the dash.

 

“I remember everything about you, baby. I think Randy has company,” Jon quirked a brow at the rental, glancing over to see Syd roll her eyes.

 

“If this is who I think it is, this visit just got way more uncomfortable for you,” she frowned, getting out of the car once he killed the engine. She shouldered her bag, taking his hand and calmly led him into her home; coming across her brother and his best friend sitting in the den, nursing a few beers and catching up on DVR’d games. “Felix, what in the hell are you doing here?” she ran her fingers through his buzz-cut hair, shaking her head when he tilted his head back and laid his most dazzling smile on her.

 

“Why do you call Cena Felix?” Jon asked from behind her.

 

“Too many Johns in the damn company,” she shrugged at him before turning back to her guest. “Answer my question,” she nudged his head.

 

“Nicole’s pissed at me,” John mock-pouted.

 

“So what else is new? If she’s not all over your dick, she’s pissed at you,” Syd rolled her eyes, chuckling when her brother groaned at her choice of words. “So keeping with your awesome track record of pissing off women, you decided to come here and hide away with your bestie; tossing back beer and watching sports, and neglected to ask me – the actual owner of this house – if you could stay?”

 

“But you love me, Peanut,” John batted his eyes with a playful pout; pulling her head forward with one arm, tucked the other under her abdomen and flipped her over the back of the couch to land in his lap. “Admit I’m your favorite brother,” he chuckled while he relentlessly tickled her sides.

 

“You’re my favorite one in the room!” she giggled, squirming in his lap.

 

“I guess that’s good enough,” he sighed, letting her up. “What are you doing here, Good?” he asked in a pleasant tone that belied the look of scrutiny in his eyes.

 

“My girl and I just went to breakfast and decided to spend the afternoon in the pool; not like its any of your business, Cena,” Jon held out his hand; Syd taking it, and drew her to his side.

 

“Okay, boys, let’s watch the testosterone. The housekeeper gets pissed enough doing the floors. I’m going to change, baby. Be right back,” she pecked Jon’s cheek and wandered upstairs; laughing to herself.

 

Jon felt the tension rise in the room instantly. He stood, awkwardly, for a moment before pointing at the bottle in Randy’s hand. “Got another one of those?”

 

“In the fridge; help yourself,” Randy leveled his steely eyes on him and jerked his head towards the kitchen.

 

John didn’t even wait until he was out of earshot before the comments began.

 

“Good is with Syd? Are you serious? When did this happen?” he rambled out.

 

“Yes, he’s with her. I’m completely serious and right under your nose. You didn’t notice how he’s been all over her and she’s been hovering more than usual at ringside?” Randy fired back, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“No, I didn’t notice but then she’s been holed away with the three of them nonstop since Phil split,” John took a drink, glancing up when his team scored a shot. “He better not hurt her; if he does, hell will rain down on him,” he frowned, turning his attention back to his best friend.

 

“Don’t even bother waiting until I’m out of the room, guys,” Jon walked back in, beer in hand. “For the record, I’d just as soon tear out my heart than to hurt her. It would be the same damn thing. If she frowns, I feel like shit so imagine how it would be if she’s hurt. And another thing, I love her and the sooner you idiots get that through your thick fucking heads, the better off we’ll all be,” he gritted out, taking a deep breath to calm down.

 

“Give us a break, Jon. Everyone knows your track record with women,” John fired back.

 

“You’ll get bored with her sooner or later and move on,” Randy added in with a dark glare.

 

“It is official. You both are as stupid as I’ve always thought. Man, I’ve been faithful to your sister months before we hooked up and I’ve loved her longer than that so don’t judge me by my past. The two of you are the last people on this planet that should judge anyone by their pasts,” he said in an even tone while his frosty eyes darted between them. “At least I wasn’t married when I whored my way through women,” he smirked; chuckling when both men glared at him, opening their mouths to reply when Syd’s footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

 

“Making friends, I see,” she stood on her toes and kissed his soft lips before turning towards her brothers. “Get that butthurt look off of your faces. Everyone knows its true,” she rolled her eyes, tugging on Jon’s arm to lead him outside. “By the way, next week we’re going to have a full house. Joe, Colby and their girls are coming to stay. Randal, you’ll be on babysitting duty with Alanna and JoJo while we go out one night. Felix, if your old lady isn’t riding your dick again by then, you’ll be helping him,” she winked, walking out the door.

 

“Fuck, I hate that guy,” Randy grumbled once his sister and her boyfriend were poolside. “Now I’m babysitting one of his friends’ kids while they go out and party!”

 

“I’m not fond of him either but I’ve never seen her take an interest in any guy before. She’s shot down all the scumbags we knew were trouble and then some. The fact that she’s with him might be saying something about the guy,” John shrugged his shoulders, choking on his beer a second later when Syd stripped off her tank top. “Man, your sister is fucking hot,” he smiled at his friend when he turned his venomous glare on him.

 

“She’s my twin, man! That would be like fucking me,” he snapped.

 

“Oh shut up, bro! You didn’t need to ruin the fantasy! I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t look that fucking sexy in a bikini, and you sure as hell don’t get me hard when I look at you,” John chuckled when Randy flipped him off.

 

“We both know that’s not true, Cena. I don’t know how many of our matches you ended up sporting wood,” Randy chuckled, dodging the throw pillow John lobbed at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jon, stop!” Syd squealed when he tossed her over his shoulder and jumped into the pool. “You ass,” she sputtered when he brought them to the surface with her cradled in his arms.

 

“You love me and you know it,” he rasped against her lips, taking possession of her mouth before she could react to his words. He rearranged her in his arms, wrapping his around her back while she crossed her legs around his waist and they fell into their kiss. Jon backed them into the side of the pool; letting his hands wander over her cool flesh, loving the hitch in her breath when his palms skimmed over her nipples. “So beautiful, Kitten,” he mumbled against her lips, retaking them when he slid a hand down to the juncture of her thighs. “My kitty is so warm, baby. Does she want me?” he asked, darting his eyes between hers.

 

“Always,” she heaved out of gasping lungs while his fingers probed deep within her.

 

“That’s convenient because I always want her,” Jon rasped into her ear while he drove his hard length into her silky folds. “Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good,” he held her close to his chest, pumping his hips into her. Maybe it was the desperation he felt when the thought of losing her entered his mind, maybe it was his need to show her how much he loved her; either way, he made sure to keep her as close as possible while he joined with her. He had to feel every little movement of every inch of her body against his.

 

“Jon…” Syd keened in his ear when an orgasm quickly crashed over her.

 

“That’s it, baby. Let go for me,” he growled out; clenching his teeth when she gripped him like a vise within her. “Oh God…I love you, Syd,” Jon cried out when he released inside of her. “I’m not expecting you to say it back,” he whispered into her neck, holding her flush to his body. “I’m saying it because I need to,” he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, content to not move an inch from their current position.


	12. Chapter 12

**One week later**

**Las Vegas** **, NV**

 

Randy and John sat in the back seats of the plane, nursing their beer like it was the elixir of life; eyes darting among the full contingent of passengers on the Orton private jet like they were observing a freakshow. “There are Samoans, Shield members and taken women everywhere I look. This is fucking hell,” Randy groaned, sliding his gaze to his chuckling friend.

 

“I thought hell was last week,” John smirked; laughing when Randy groaned.

 

“Don’t remind me,” he frowned; his eyes narrowing on Jon and his sister.

 

_“I think they’re fucking,” John squinted his eyes, staring out the window before they widened when he saw Jon’s hips thrust forward and Syd’s body rise up with each movement. “They are definitely fucking.”_

_“Man, I know they’re fucking. Will you shut up,” Randy sighed heavily._

_“No, I mean they are fucking,” John pointed out towards the pool._

_“I can not unsee this!” Randy clenched his eyes, slapping a hand over them for good measure._

_“I could stand to see a little more…if maybe they turned around so it was her back,” John shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of his beer. “Ow! What?” he glanced at his irate best friend with a wolfish grin, rubbing a hand over the sting on the back of his head._

_“I don’t need your wise ass cracks about watching my sister have sex. I don’t want to think of my sister having sex. I sure as fuck don’t want to see my sister have sex!” Randy’s growl rose in volume, only getting angrier when his friend laughed in the face of his tantrum._

_“Randy, look, I know she’s your sister and; as a big brother, you feel like its your duty to protect her, but think about it, man. Has she ever needed protecting before? Or even asked for it?” he turned his friend back towards the couches, both of them sitting down. “You and Syd have always had an explosive and toxic relationship and I’m sorry to say, you have no one to blame but yourself. Shut up; you know its true,” he pointed at his friend when he went to argue. “I can see in your own fucked up way, you’re trying to have a relationship with her but giving her shit over the ONLY man I’ve ever seen her interested in…I don’t see it as the way to go about it, man. She doesn’t listen to anyone anyway but if you try to impose your will on her, she’ll just resent you more for it. Now while I am not thrilled with the idea of her being with Good, I repeat, he is the one she chose and they seem happy. Course if he fucks her over, we’ll end him,” he grinned, holding out his beer until Randy finally relented and clinked it with his own._

 

“At least they’re entertaining and having a good time. I might abandon your crotchety ass and go have fun,” Cena grinned, taking a sip from his bottle and pulling Randy out of his thoughts.

 

“Try it, traitor, and I’ll have you brushing out Ally and JoJo’s hair before we put them down to bed. Don’t like that idea now, do you, Mr. I’ll Never Spawn Kids,” Randy snickered at his friend’s horrified expression.

 

As it turns out, Syd extended the invite to Jon and Trinity, along with Josh and his fiancée, Takecia. There were ‘taken’ women everywhere, including Joe’s little princess, JoJo. Syd was draped across Jon’s lap in his seat; the two of them wrapped up in their world until Joe’s little one approached her at her father’s insistence.

 

“Auntie Syd?” the young girl poked her leg, focusing her big brown eyes on Syd’s black.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Syd lifted the small girl into her lap when she held her arms up.

 

“You and Uncle Jon are quiet and I’m sleepy. Daddy told me to come over here and lay down with you. Is it okay?” she rubbed her tired eyes, blinking at the two adults.

 

“She does your look!” Jon burst out laughing when JoJo worked her pout and big eyes. “How does that kryptonite feel, Kitten?”

 

“It is some seriously evil shit, man. She slapped that shit on me and I ended up giving her a piggyback ride five blocks through town,” Colby piped in. “Ow! What the f…” he mumbled the rest when Leigh covered his mouth with her palm.

 

“Watch the cussing! We’ll have two little ones with us, Col,” she admonished him.

 

“In all fairness, JoJo was raised around us,” Joe pointed at his family, “and Alanna has been subjected to the sheer bliss of the Orton twins so she’s bound to be a little tough, right?” he glanced at Randy; who smirked and raised his beer. “We do need to keep an eye on it though. But getting back to the Puss in Boots look, how do you think I feel when I get it from two sources? Syd and JoJo lay that shit on me and I can never win,” he shook his head, throwing his hands in. “Look!” Joe hissed, pointing towards Jon’s seat and immediately went for his phone.

 

The collective group turned to see Jon cradling his sleeping girlfriend across his lap; her head resting on his chest, forehead tucked under his chin. JoJo fell asleep on her side, curled up a little along Syd’s body. His two best friends have never seen Jon look more content than in this moment. He couldn’t tear his gaze off of the sleeping girls even when every cell phone on the plane; except Randy’s, snapped a photo of them.

 

“What?” Cena scowled at his friend when he shook his head at him. “That is fucking adorable, you douche, and I’m sending it to you right now,” he chuckled, took a drink and forwarded the photo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Auntie Syd!” Alanna shouted; accepting Frank’s help down the bus’ steps before she ran, jumping into her aunt’s arms. “I missed you, Auntie Syd,” she whispered excitedly.

 

“I missed you too, little bit,” Syd sighed, feeling a tension release just from her niece’s embrace.

 

“Uncle Jon! Uncle Pretty! Uncle Funny Hair!” she squirmed in Syd’s arms, demanding to be set down and ran to Jon the instant she hit her feet.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jon scooped her up, smiling when she gave him a big hug.

 

“Uncle Jon?” Cena frowned; turning his attention to his smirking best friend.

 

“Yeah, that happened when she brought them to our parents’ house. Douche,” Randy’s smile slipped away into an irritated look. “I can’t believe I have to wait behind The Shield to get a hello from my daughter.”

 

“Believe that,” John mimicked Roman’s phrase, busting out laughing until Randy jumped on his back.

 

“What are Daddy and Uncle John doing?” Alanna asked Jon, giggling at the two men’s antics.

 

“They’re being silly,” Jon waved them off. “How was the trip down here with Frank?”

 

“It was great! I got to ride all the way here in the Shield Mobile!” she beamed and the adults couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm. “Hi, Uncle Funny Hair,” she leaned forward and hugged Colby around the neck.

 

“Hello there, Miss Alanna!” Colby returned the hug with a big grin before Jon moved down to Joe. Leigh could not stop laughing at his new nickname.

 

“Here’s your Uncle Pretty, sweetheart. I need to help your Aunt Syd with our luggage,” Jon passed Alanna off to the big man and followed Colby over to Frank and Syd.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Joe smiled when the little girl hugged him; blushing when Galina giggled at his nickname. “Ally, I have someone I’d like you to meet,” he set her down and knelt beside her, reaching his hand out to take his daughter’s. “This is Joelle. JoJo, honey, this is Alanna, Randy’s little girl. Your Aunt Syd’s niece,” he explained and saw the girls’ confused expressions.

 

“If Auntie Syd is our Auntie Syd, does that mean we’re sisters?” Alanna asked Joelle, who shrugged in response.

 

“I don’t know. My family is big and weird but I don’t have a sister so we can be if you want,” Joelle held out her hand.

 

“Okay,” Alanna nodded, taking her hand and the two of them skipped off to Frank, who helped them into the bus.

 

“Believe that!” Cena dropped to the ground, laughing his ass off and this time, Randy couldn’t help himself; he did too.

 

“Sorry about that, man. You know how kids are when they get together,” Joe chuckled and held his hand out to Randy.

 

“Yeah, they forget we exist. It’s cool,” he laughed, shaking the offered hand; his expression sobering when Joe didn’t release his grip right away.

 

“You might not want Jon as a brother, man, but our girls have us as family now. It’s just a matter of time,” Joe smirked before letting him go and taking his family’s bags to the bus.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, this is how it’s going to work,” Syd announced when everyone carried their bags into the house. “Frank, you could stay in the bus if you want but I’m not that big of an asshole, contrary to popular belief. I lease a suite at the Luxor for times when I feel like not leaving the casino…ever…and I’m turning it over to you as a thank you for making the long drive to pick up Alanna and meet us here. I just need you to drive us to and from the club tonight so everyone can get hammered if that is their wish,” she picked up a key card out of a crystal bowl on an end table and handed it to him.

 

“Best boss ever. Thank you, Syd,” he gave her a quick hug. “I’ll be back tonight around six to pick you up,” he grinned and bolted out the door.

 

“Well I made one person fucking happy,” Syd shrugged before turning to the twins and their wives. “Yeah, I know you’d probably prefer suites at the Luxor too but you guys are here to hang with family and not burn down my favorite casino. So here are the keys to my Escalade and Jon’s condo. His address is in the GPS so you can go get settled now or wait to find out what we’re doing the rest of the afternoon or come back whenever before we split tonight. It is up to you,” she handed Josh the keys, shaking her head at Jonny’s grin. “He’s calmer than you and he danced with me,” she stuck her tongue out, glancing at her Jon when his chin settled on her shoulder.

 

“If you fuck in my beds…” he began but Joe cut him off.

 

“Man, they’re my cousins. Of course, they are going to fuck in your beds,” he shook his head with a ‘really’ look on his face.

 

“Throw all the sheets in the washer before we meet up here to split on Friday,” he scowled, flashed a quick grin and continued to stack his and Syd’s luggage to take upstairs.

 

“Okay, as for accommodations in Casa Syd, Jon and I have the master upstairs and Randal has the downstairs’ master. Colby and Leigh will take the other upstairs’ bedroom. It’s the first room you come to off of the stairs and has its own full bath,” she told them while they followed Jon up. “Felix, you already have your room,” she waved him off. “Joe, I was going to put you and Gal upstairs but since JoJo is sharing a room with Ally, I figured it would be best if all parents were on the same floor with the kids,” she led them through the house to the hall. “Randy is all the way at the end, the girls are in the second room down on the right and then you two are in the first one. Go get settled and we’ll meet in the den; maybe decide if we want to nap or eat and watch movies before we go out tonight,” she shrugged.

 

“Are you okay, baby girl?” he asked, lingering behind while Randy and Gal led the girls to their room.

 

“I need to talk, big man,” she said with emotion flooding her eyes.

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he nodded, pulling her into a hug. “I’ll know when you need me, Syd,” he kissed the top of her head, taking in her appreciative smile. They had that kind of connection where they could speak without words. He’d know with a glance when she’s ready to talk. “Meet you in the den in a few,” he winked at her before disappearing into his bedroom.

 

“Is she okay, babe?” Gal asked when Joe closed the door behind him.

 

“I think she’s finally ready to have that heart to heart I mentioned to you,” he kept his eyes focused on the floor for a moment; nodding when he was sure.

 

“I hope it works out in Jon’s favor. Did you see how cute he looked with her and JoJo sleeping on his lap?” she smiled at the recent memory. “I think he wants the whole thing, babe,” she darted her gaze to his, seeing him nod his head in agreement.

 

“Yeah, our boy is growing up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Syd didn’t make it through the den before the girls came barreling down the hallway. “Auntie Syd?”

 

“Yes, munchkin?” she turned to face Joelle. She was the image of her father, standing there with her hands on her hips.

 

“Ally and I are hungry.”

 

“Is that so, little bit?” she glanced at her niece, looking every bit her father with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Will you make breakfast?”

 

“Now I’m sure Frank made you breakfast and, munchkin, I know your mom and dad got you breakfast before we got on the plane,” she watched the two girls look at each other before they made up their minds and turned back to her.

 

“It’s too early for lunch though, and we’re hungry,” they said in sync, each with a pout.

 

‘The little shits do have my look,’ she thought with a furrowed brow. “Fine,” she spun on her heel, going towards the kitchen. “Little bit, take munchkin to your TV room and I’ll call you when it’s ready. Looks like we’re having brunch before the option of a coma comes into play so if you guys want to stick around…” she told the twins and their ladies while the girls ran off to a smaller den on the other side of the house.

 

“Sounds good,” Jonny grinned.

 

“Want some help?” Trinity asked, following Syd into the kitchen.

 

“If you’re willing, we do have quite the herd to feed,” she opened the fridge and began to pull items out to place on the island. “Guys, there’s a TV in the den or back there in the theater room,” Syd pointed to a door off in the far corner past the dining room.

 

“Uh uh, get your asses in here and get to work,” Trin crooked her finger at her husband and brother-in-law; a stern look on her face.

 

A few minutes later, Cena sniffed his way into the kitchen, looking at the five of them work to prep hash browns, scrambling enough eggs to feed an army and setting the mixture aside, stacking up slices of bread, cutting strips of bacon, lining up condiments and spices.

 

“What do you want me to do, Peanut?” he asked without hesitation.

 

“Grab those T-bones from the bottom drawer and use your man-muscles to tenderize them, please,” she directed while she pulled out enough skillets to cook everything.

 

“Josh, will you do me a favor?” Cena asked while he pulled steaks out of the fridge.

 

“Holy shit. That is a lot of meat. Oh, sure, man,” he smiled, taking a pad of paper and a pen from Syd.

 

“We eat a lot of protein in this house. Hit all the rooms and ask if they want a T-bone. I don’t want to make too much if they aren’t interested. Oh and ask how they like it cooked,” John called over his shoulder.

 

“Hold up, Josh. All the men not in this room will want one, I can tell you that now so man-wise, it’s just you and Jonny that need to make up your minds. Ask the women, not the kids. I’m having one – rare. Randy and Joe are rare. Colby is medium and Jon is well. The hash browns will take the longest to cook and they are going on now so tell everyone to get their asses to the table in twenty. Thank you, hon,” she smiled back at him before dumping the grated potatoes into the skillet and seasoned them. “Jonny, you and Felix use the island burners for the bacon and steaks. I have the potatoes; Trin has the French toast and Takecia is scrambling eggs over here.”

 

“Okay, mama, and I’ll put Josh on a skillet to help John,” he moved his strips of bacon and began to layer paper towels on a plate.

 

Josh returned a few minutes later, laying the steak order on the counter between him and John. The men began the meat while Syd pushed a few buttons on the wall and oldies filtered into the kitchen. So Into You by Atlanta Rhythm Section came on and the girls exchanged big grins, moving their hips to the…rhythm.

 

“What is going on here?” Jon’s eyes lit up, walking into the kitchen to see his baby dancing at the stove. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist so she could move and just enjoyed watching her have fun with the girls until everyone started to randomly sing.

 

When you walked into the room

There was voodoo in the vibes

I was captured by your style

But I could not catch your eyes

Now I stand here helplessly

Hoping you’ll get into me

 

I am so into you

I can’t think of nothing else

I am so into you

I can’t think of nothing else

Thinking how it’s gonna be

Whenever I get you next to me

 

The couples wandered into each other’s cook space, singing to each other, dancing with each other, and exchanging short kisses before returning to their cooking.

 

It’s gonna be good, don’t you know

From your head to your toe

Gonna love you all over, over and over

Me into you, you into me, me into you

 

When you walked into the room

There was voodoo in the vibes

I was captured by your style

But I could not catch your eyes

Now I stand here helplessly

Hoping you’ll get into me

 

Joe wrapped his arms around Gal, swaying back and forth; while Colby held Leigh, all of them standing at the bar that separated the kitchen from the small dining area, and smiling at their family cooking. Randy stood in the kitchen doorway, chuckling at Ally and JoJo dancing beside him.

 

I am so into you

I can’t get to nothing else

I am so into you, baby

I can’t get to nothing else, no, no, no

 

Come on, baby, I’m so into you

Love the things you do

Listen, baby, drivin’ me crazy

Come on, baby, I’m so into you

Love the things you do

 

“I hate when Nicole is pissed at me,” John shook his head, smiling at happy couples around him.

 

“Try being single,” Randy mock-grumbled, holding each girls’ hand while he spun them around.

 

“It’s fun here. Can we all move in?” Colby asked with a huge dopey grin on his face.

 

“Oh Pup, I love you to death but you wouldn’t last long if you tried to wake me for the gym 7 days a week,” Syd smiled at him while she put together the girls’ plates of French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. “Set the girls up, Randal, and pour their OJ,” she passed him their plates while John and Josh called out names for the steak plates. “Load up what you want, people,” Syd grabbed hers and Jon’s plates, handed his over and they went down the line, serving themselves.

 

**AN: the sleepover isn’t done yet. It is dragging out another chapter because this one just kept going on and on…**


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the afternoon consisted of power naps for some and swimming in the pool for others. The twins and their ladies took off to Jon’s condo to put their stuff away and nap with a promise to have Frank pick them up on the way to the house to get the others.

 

Randy sat in a lounger at poolside, watching the girls swim while Joe and Syd sat on the edge with their feet in the water. “You’re not coming in?” Jon asked the Viper with a lopsided grin.

 

“Probably never again,” Randy pulled a face, rolling his eyes when Jon chuckled before doing a back flip into the deep end. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep the slight tug of a grin from pulling at the corner of his mouth when the two floatie-wearing girls pounced on him when he emerged on their end of the pool. ‘Who would’ve thought that asshole would be good with kids?’ he chuckled; shaking his head when they got on his back, reaching an arm across his neck and clasped each other’s hands, and he swam them across the pool with high-pitched giggles rending the air.

 

“He’s great with the girls,” Syd laughed, keeping an eye on the three of them in the water.

 

“He’s great with anyone he lets into his inner circle and we both know that isn’t many people,” Joe said softly. “Jon in a creature of learned behavior and I’d like to think that,” he pointed towards his friend playing with his nieces, “is because of me.”

 

“I’m positive it is, Papa Bear,” Syd patted his arm with a soft smile.

 

“Girls! It’s time for a nap. Out of the pool,” Gal called out, stepping out on the patio.

 

Joe noticed his fiancée glance at Randy to see if she overstepped her bounds until Syd clapped her hands once loudly. “Don’t you look at me or your fathers for help. Your mother and your Aunt Gal just told you it is time for a nap so get moving,” she pointed a hard finger towards the house.

 

“You’re good at this,” Joe chuckled, nudging Syd’s shoulder. “Ever think about trying it out for yourself? You’re already a great mother to Colby,” he belly laughed, fending off her swat to his side.

 

“He’s already potty trained and I can smack him without getting charged with child abuse,” Syd grinned.

 

“Can Uncle Jon read us a story?” Ally asked when Jon hoisted her out of the water, followed by JoJo.

 

“I’m positive he can but the question is will he? I think you need to ask him properly, young lady,” Syd arched her brow at her niece. “She’s getting awfully mouthy now that she has a sister,” she mumbled to Joe, who hid his laugh behind a cough.

 

“Will you read us a story, Uncle Jon?” the girls asked together and Jon’s head snapped back and forth between them before glancing up at the laughing Syd and Joe with a horrified expression on his face.

 

“You taught them this and now I bend to the will of three women in my life,” he shook his head at his girl.

 

“Oh honey, any woman worth a damn knows how to wield that look from a very young age,” Gal shook her head and pulled it herself.

 

“Oh damn,” Jon physically jolted and covered his eyes. “Stop that! Come on, my sweetpeas,” he offered his hands to the girls and followed a giggling Gal into the house.

 

“Randal, this is your shot at a nap before you’re up with them later. Go sack out, bro,” Syd tilted her head towards the house.

 

“Thanks, sis,” he smiled at her and the big Samoan before retreating inside.

 

“I find myself in a dilemma, Joe,” she whispered once they were alone. “I’ve not only fallen but fallen hard for him.”

 

“Why is that a dilemma, baby girl?” he cocked his head at her.

 

“I feel myself becoming dependent on him. That is something I just don’t do,” she shook her head, staring at the water while she sorted her feelings. “He’s made me feel things I’ve never felt before. I almost feel like a different person; a needy one even. You know I can’t stand needy bitches, Joe,” she glanced at him with near desperation in her eyes. “My mom is a needy bitch. Sam was a needy bitch. They let their men walk all over them, demean them, cheat on them. I can’t be that!”

 

“Calm down, sweetheart,” he took her face between his large hands, taking a few slow, deep breaths in an effort to slow her breathing. “You’re still the same Syd we know, love and fear. You just opened your self up to deeper feelings. It isn’t even that,” he sighed, searching for the right words. “You’ve always felt these things, baby girl, but you didn’t let them overtake you; rule you, so you could feel it all; the real connection that brings love. There isn’t anything wrong with it and you aren’t the only one feeling out of control in this,” he met her black gaze with a smile. “He’s learning too,” he nodded his head, taking one of her hands.

 

“What if he finds he doesn’t want this later and I let myself completely fall for him…become vulnerable?” she bit her bottom lip, glancing up at him with watery eyes. “He’s the only one, Joe. Not once, in my entire life, have I felt this kind of love for another person. I mean, I love you, Colby and Phil; you’re closer to my heart than my family but Jon…he’s different. I didn’t think anyone could get through the ice wall surrounding my heart but he did. He didn’t even have to chip away at the damn thing; he just touched it and it fucking melted. I had absolutely no defense against him and now I feel like a raw exposed nerve. I don’t think I’d recover if he changed his mind,” she sniffled, wiping off a few stray tears.

 

“Syd, Jon has been in a relationship with you for months now. You just didn’t know it,” he shrugged his shoulders. “He stopped his usual routine with random women months ago. I can’t believe I’m saying this but Jon’s been celibate since he decided you’re the one he wanted. I know you’re worried about him cheating but he’s been faithful to you longer than you’ve even known he’s been in love with you. Do you know how long he’s been in love with you?”

 

“No,” she whispered; a few more tears trekking down her cheeks.

 

“Almost a year now,” he nodded when she cocked her head at him curiously. “I know you’re worried about becoming dependent on a man but you are too fucking strong to lose your core self. If he ever fucks up; which I know he will because he’s a man and that’s what we do, but he won’t in the way you fear because he’s in love with you, but if he does fuck up I know you’ll rip his junk off before you kick him out the door. Syd, just think about Jon’s past. He’s never been in a relationship; he’s never been in love or truly happy until now; until you. His past was all learned behavior; he used it as a means of self preservation but not anymore. He found what he’s needed his whole life in you and I think you’ve found your perfect mate in him. Look at this, baby girl,” he pulled up the picture of Jon holding her and JoJo while they slept. “Look at his face and tell me you haven’t changed him too,” his eyes shined when he saw the smile brighten up her face. “He’s already taken the leap, Syd,” Joe lifted her chin, “he’s waiting to catch you when you follow him, sweetheart,” he pulled her into his side when she broke down into tears. “He won’t let you fall, baby girl,” he said in a soothing tone, just holding her while she cried.

 

Jon came out of the house with a smile on his face; it fell the instant he heard and saw his lady crying into his brother’s chest. He swallowed hard and started towards them until Joe caught sight of him and waved him off. He nodded his head at his friend’s unspoken request to go back inside and leave them be. He returned to their room and waited…impatiently because Jon Good was not a patient man with anyone or anything other than Sydney Orton. He paced the room, running his hands through his hair, strumming his fingers on his collarbone, anything he could do to keep from running outside to his girl. Roughly twenty minutes later, Joe carried a sleeping Sydney into the bedroom and gently eased her down on the bed. Jon checked on her; brushing her hair away from her face, before following his friend to the door; a look of worry in his eyes until Joe cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Awkward, man,” Jon said after a few silent seconds.

 

“Everything will be okay, brother. Now go take a nap with your girl,” he ruffled his hair, gave him a big smile and pulled the door closed as he left.

 

Jon stared blankly at the shut door for a few seconds before he hurried to the bed and crawled in beside her. His heart refused to stop trying to beat through his ribcage until Syd rolled over, instinctively searching out his body, lying across his chest with a leg wedged between his. “I love you. Please let me keep you,” he whispered.

 

“I’m yours,” she mumbled against his chest; still in a deep sleep.

 

Jon wrapped an arm around her back, with his free hand resting in her hair before he released a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmm, fuck,” Jon moaned softly; eyes clenched tight while his head lazily tossed back and forth on his pillow. His decadent moans rose in volume enough to startle him awake. He was instantly disappointed that it was just a dream and was about to check if he accidentally woke Syd until he realized that wet heat was still gliding up and down his dick. “Oh fuck, Kitten,” he groaned; glancing down to see his girl’s mouth enveloping his length.

 

“Sleep well?” she asked once she released him from her mouth.

 

“I slept great; woke up even better. Jesus fuck, Kitten!” he tossed his head back when she sucked one of his balls into her mouth and laved it with her tongue. He was almost ashamed that he moaned whorishly when she gently released one and smoothly switched to the other; giving it the same amazing treatment. “Oh baby,” he gasped when she took his length deep into her throat again. “I love you so much, Kitten,” he rasped out; threading his fingers in her hair.

 

“I love you too,” she said softly after releasing him with a wet pop.

 

“Stop!” he gripped her hair, preventing her from going down on him again. “Come here,” he sat up, wrapping his hands around her torso and pulled her up his body, rolling them until he settled between her legs.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, staring between his stunned blue eyes.

 

“There is no fucking way I’m going to hear you say that to me for the first time and immediately stuff my cock in your mouth,” he took a few deep breaths to calm down, bit his bottom lip when his heart refused to stop pounding against his ribs, and swallowed hard before he cupped her face between his palms. “Say it again,” he whispered in a pleading tone.

 

“I love you, Jon,” she whispered; darting her eyes nervously over his face. She gasped when he pressed his lips to hers, gently licking along the seam until she opened her mouth to allow him in. It was the most passionate, breathtaking kiss of her life, and this man was pouring every ounce of him self into it.

 

“You’re not just saying it because you feel pressured into it, are you?” Jon pulled a hair’s breath away from her lips; his eyes darting worriedly between hers. “I’ve had time to get used to the fact that I love you; a lot of time, but I feel like I’ve sprung it on you. I don’t want you to feel backed into a corner…”

 

“Jon, shh,” she pressed a long, sipping kiss on his parted lips to silence him. It worked because he stared at her with glazed eyes and a dreamy smile. “You didn’t pressure me, my Prince. You’ve awakened things within me that I can’t ignore. I have never felt so cherished before…and I never cherished anyone like I do you. You’ve taken me over, Mr. Good. I belong with you; to you, and I will treasure you like you deserve to be. I need you to be my Tiger because I’m scared enough for the both of us, but it is what it is. I love you,” she palmed his cheek when his eyes flooded with emotion. “You deserve it; we both do, and for some reason, we found it with each other,” she gazed at him lovingly when his face lit up.

 

“I don’t think anyone is strong enough to handle us, Kitten. We were made for each other. We both still have issues from our pasts that we’re dealing with but no one can help me get passed mine except for you, my Queen,” he rubbed his lips over hers, placing random kisses upon them.

 

“I’ll take care of you, Jon; I’ll always be by your side but I can’t lie, I’m scared to fucking death,” she pulled back, leaning her forehead against his, their eyes meeting. “I’ve given you the last of me, baby; you’re everywhere in my head and heart. You’re the first that has laid claim to me and I’m…terrified,” she said in a breath.

 

“I’ll take care of you too, Syd, because you’re my first too; my only,” he pulled her to him, taking her mouth again while rolling them over.

 

* * *

 

 

Frank drove the five couples to Dino’s Lounge and decided to join them inside; sticking to soft drinks for the night to ensure he got his charges back home safely. It was oldies and classic rock night and singers…and wannabe singers were in full swing on the stage. After a lot of prodding, the men signed up first and waited for the Fatu party to be called to the mics.

 

Jonny and Josh picked the song and decided to switch off on the mic while the Shield boys backed them up. Trinity and Syd squealed like young girls when Come and Get Your Love by Redbone queued up.

 

(Jon) Hey (hey) what’s the matter with your head? Yeah…

(Josh) Hey (hey) what’s the matter with your mind and your sighing?

And-a-ooh-ooh

(Jon) Hey (hey) nothing’s a matter with your head, baby, find it

Come on and find it

(Josh) Hell, with it, baby, ‘cause you’re fine and you’re mine

And you look so divine

 

The girls left their table by now, dancing in front of the stage and sang along with the chorus.

 

(All) Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

 

The Fatu brothers were exceptional entertainers; dancing to the rhythm and pointing to the crowd for them to join in on the “hey” parts. The boys’ five companions were their biggest fangirls.

 

(Jon) Hey (hey) what’s the matter with your feel right?

Don’t you feel right, baby?

(Josh) Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright?

I said – a find it, find it, darling, love it

If you like it, yeah-eh

(Jon) Hey (hey) it’s your business if you want some

Take some, get it together, baby

 

(All) Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

 

Jon, Colby and Joe could barely contain their blush of embarrassment when Jonny and Josh left them to sing the next part alone center stage. Jon and Joe laughed so hard, they missed more than half of their words; leaving Colby to belt it out mostly alone. Syd, Leigh and Gal could not stop smiling at their men.

 

(Joe, Colby, Jon) Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now

 

(All) Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
  
(Josh) Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?  
Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright  
  
(Jon) La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
(Josh) La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
(Jon) La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
(Josh) La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
(Jon) La,la.la,la,la,la,la,la,la (come and get your love)  
(Josh) La,la.la,la,la,la,la,la,la (come and get your love)  
(Jon) La,la.la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
(Josh) La,la.la,la,la,la,la,la,la (come and get your love)

 

“Aww, Boo, you guys were so adorable up there!” Trin cooed at her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

 

“Definitely have something to fall back on if this whole wrestling thing doesn’t work out,” Syd winked at them before planting a kiss on Jon’s lips.

 

“We need the Orton party to the stage,” the club owner called out on the mic.

 

“Your turn,” Jon kissed Syd again. “Hope you picked a good one, Kitten,” he smirked at her, swatting her butt and ushering her towards the steps.

 

“Son, if you don’t bust a nut at that table by the time we’re done then you’ve got more self control than I thought,” Trin winked at him, dragging Syd up on stage with Gal, Takecia and Leigh following.

 

Syd stood at the center mic, shaking her head with a blush while she glanced at the two women on her right and then left before she nodded for the song to start. Do You Want to Touch Me by Joan Jett started blasting through the sound system with Syd taking lead.

 

We’ve been here too long

Tryin’ to get along

Pretendin’ that you’re oh so shy

 

I’m a natural ma’am

Doin’ all I can

My temperature is runnin’ high

 

Syd fanned herself; smiling at Jon when he and the others stayed in front of the stage and watched their women with huge smiles.

 

Cry at night

No one in sight

And we got so much to share

 

Talking’s fine

If you got the time

But I ain’t got the time to spare, yeah

 

Syd belted out her line, pointing at the crowd to join in on the “yeah”.

 

“You’re one lucky son of a bitch,” Joe spoke into Jon’s ear; his eyes riveted to the women on stage.

 

“You have no fucking idea, man,” Jon grinned; his tongue poking out between his teeth while his eyes devoured his lady’s form.

 

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch me there, where?

 

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch me there, where?

There, yeah

 

The boys wolf-whistled and hollered when their girls ran their hands into their hair; rolling their abdomens and hips to the next part. The crowd joined in without further prompting but it didn’t stop the women from playing their parts.

 

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

 

Every girl and boy

Needs a little joy

All you do is sit and stare

 

Syd locked her eyes on Jon, placing her palms together and gave him a pout before running her fingers through her hair, leaving them there while she shook her hips.

 

Beggin’ on my knees

Baby, won’t you please

Run your fingers through my hair

 

My, my, my

Whiskey and rye

Don’t it make you feel so fine?

 

Right or wrong

Don’t it turn you on?

Can’t you see we’re wasting time, yeah?

 

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch me there, where?

 

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch?

(Girls) Yeah

Do you want to touch me there, where?

There, yeah

 

The girls clapped, getting the audience to join in the beat. Syd kept her focus on Jon’s hungry eyes, singing just for him while she rolled her body; running her hands along her sides, abdomen and in her hair.

 

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do ya? Do ya?

Do you want to touch?

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do you want to touch me there?

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do you want to touch?

Do you want to touch me there?

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

My, my, my

Do you want to touch me there?

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

My, my, my

Touch me there

You know where

There, there, there, there

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

You know where

(All) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

 

Syd jumped off the stage into Jon’s waiting arms; wrapping her legs around his waist. “Trin was right,” he purred against her lips; gripping her ass while he ran his tongue into her mouth. “I think I busted a nut,” he took a breath before resuming their kiss.

 

“You guys are not allowed to do that shit and expect us to stay. I’m half tempted to leave now just so that these men will stop lusting after you,” Joe growled at Gal, pulling her body flush to his pelvis.

 

“Seriously, Leigh! These pants are tight enough, babe,” Colby added in. “Ow!” he grabbed the back of his head and frowned at Syd. “What was that for?”

 

“I do not need to hear the two of you talk about your hard-ons,” she scowled at him, slapping his finger when he pointed at her.

 

“Are you kidding me? Joe and I have to listen to you two go at it day and night on the road, in the bus, in our suites, in the locker room…” he mumbled the rest into her palm that clapped over his mouth, grinning triumphantly when she pulled it back; only to scowl a second later when she wiped his saliva on his forehead.

 

“Okay! I got the point. You don’t need to announce it to the whole club,” she slapped at his hand. He slapped hers back. And that started them bitch-slapping each other until Colby ducked, picked her up over his shoulder and spun around in circles. “Saved by your soon-to-be embarrassment, Pup,” Syd shouted when Colby’s name was called out next.

 

“You got lucky, sweetheart. Take your woman, Jon,” Colby bent forward, dumping Syd across Jon’s arms before he took the stage. He was all smile; avoiding everyone’s gaze until Syd shouted “shake that ass, Pup” when I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick started up.

 

“Holy crap, that’s hot,” Trinity fanned herself.

 

“Wait, what?” Jonny glanced at his wife with an arched brow.

 

“No kidding. Wish he’d do it without the shirt,” Gal added.

 

“Whoa, hold up!” Joe glanced among the women with a furrowed brow.

 

“Sorry, Leigh, but I think I’m drooling over your old man,” Syd piped in, leaning against Trin.

 

“He is fabulous on the eyes, isn’t he?” Leigh sighed with a happy smile. "He's like the Energizer Rabbit in bed too. I have to beg him to stop sometimes," she sipped her drink with a blush coloring her face. The girls sighed dreamily; propping their chins in their palms while watching Colby on stage.

 

“Hey! There will be no drooling over anyone else cept me,” Jon growled in her ear; his hands possessively gripping her waist.

 

“Okay, no drooling but we might have to run out to the bus soon cuz that ass in those jeans, singing one of my favorite songs while you’re rubbing against my ass is making me horny as sin,” she nodded her head with a straight face.

 

“I hear that, sista,” Trin bumped fists with Syd; both of them laughing before singing along with Colby.

 

Sydney and Colby ended up; unsurprisingly, being the most adventurous of their group, hitting the stage a few times together. Colby was downing his liquid courage, losing his inhibitions and dragging his big sister up fairly often; doing a fun The Best Day of My Life by American Authors and ending with a rousing rendition of It’s My Life by Bon Jovi. Jon never failed to notice his girlfriend’s eyes lingering on him each time she went up and returned from the stage. He finally signaled the twins and the three of them made their way up. Jon took the center mic and shrugged his shoulders at Syd’s raised brow before Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop came on.

 

I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone

 

He kept his eyes down during the first verse but focused his blues on her obsidian when he and the twins sang the chorus.

 

But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love

 

It used to be when I’d see a girl that I liked

I’d get out my book and write down her name

But when the grass got a little greener on the other side

I’d just tear out that page

 

But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love  
Since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love

 

Jon held his hand out, pulling Syd up on to the stage and slow danced with her; resting forehead to forehead. His bright eyes never left hers through the rest of the song.

 

Free, on my own that's the way I used to be  
But since I met you baby  
Love's got a hold on me (I fooled around and fell in love)  
It's got a hold on me now (I fooled around and fell in love)  
I can't let go of you baby (I fooled around and fell in love)  
  
I can't stop lovin' you now (I fooled around and fell in love)  
'Cause I fooled around, I fooled around, I fooled around  
I fooled around, I fooled around, I fooled around, fell in love  
  
I fooled around, I fooled around, yes I did  
I fooled around, I fooled around, I fooled around  
I fell in love, yes I did

 

Their friends clapped and whistled loudly when Jon placed his hands along Syd’s sides and effortlessly lifted her; planting a deep kiss on his lady. “Happy now?” he smiled up at her.

 

“Very,” she whispered; kissing his nose before he set her down. “Stay,” she stopped him from leading her to the stairs. “I’ve got the next one,” she backed up, lowering the mic to her height while biting her bottom lip before she hesitantly nodded to the owner.

 

Is love so fragile...  
And the heart so hollow  
Shatter with words...  
Impossible to follow  
You're saying I'm fragile...I try not to be  
I search only...for something I can't see

 

Jon saw Syd’s eyes well with tears; keeping them lowered even as she took one of his hands, clutching it tightly.

 

I have my own life...and I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door

 

He knew his Kitten was scared of her feelings for him but the fact that she finally admitted it to him; reciprocated his love, and chose this song to relay her thoughts and feelings had him smiling like the lovesick fool that he is.

 

Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather...  
Take from me...my lace

 

Syd’s startled eyes snapped up to Jon’s crystal blues. He took her free hand and laced their fingers together; staring into her eyes when he sang the next verse.  
  
You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave  
Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by  
First time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I would get by  
  
Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me...my lace  
  
Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains...stay with me stay  
I need you to love me...I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me...my lace  
Take from me...my lace  
Take from me...my lace

 

“You two are so fucking cheesy…I want nachos,” Colby blurted out with barely-opened eyes and a sly grin. “What?” he asked when his friends just stared at him for a moment before they burst out laughing. “Why are they laughing at me, Mama Bear?” he pouted at Syd, letting her enfold him in her arms.

 

“Because you’re a lightweight, Pup,” she pet his hair for a moment before shouldering some of his weight when he stood. “Let’s get you home, baby boy,” she grinned at Leigh on his other side.

 

“Told you, you make a good mom,” Joe chuckled softly behind them; eyes going wide when Jon snapped his head towards him. “What?”

 

“What did you say?” Jon asked at the same time.

 

“He said she’d make a good mom! I assume because she’s always taking care of my ass. The Samoan is being mean to me, Syd,” he stared into the side of her head.

 

“Which one, Pup?”

 

“The tall one with your man,” Colby glared at Joe over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at him. “Will you kick his ass for me, please?”

 

“Of course, baby, as soon as we get home. Step,” she instructed him; she and Leigh helping him up the stairs into the bus.

 

“Are you gonna have Jon’s babies? They’d be so cute…and evil,” he chuckled into Leigh’s neck; Sydney blushing furiously and unable to meet Jon’s eyes when she heard him laugh behind her.

 

“Everything is okay, bro,” Jon glanced at his friend with a soft smile and light in his eyes. “She told me she loved me, Joe.”

 

“I’m happy for the both of you, bro. You were meant to be,” Joe clapped his best friend on the back, waiting until everyone else was onboard before the two of them boarded to head home.

 

Hours later at home, after an intense round of lovemaking, Jon spooned his exhausted girlfriend from behind. He was content and happier than he’d ever been. A smile formed on his face while he traced the fingertips of his right hand over Syd’s lower abdomen; thoughts of his lady nursing a baby at her breast floating through his mind.

 

‘What have you done to me, Kitten?’ he laughed silently, kissing her shoulder and neck before snuggling in to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder about Jon’s fleeting thought of Syd having his child, the man has been in love with her for a year so he’s way ahead of her in this relationship. And sorry for the karaoke. Apparently some thought it was ‘corny’ but every karaoke adventure I’ve had with my friends has always been corny so whatever. We have another D/s scene with our couple in this one. Nothing too explicit to squick anyone out. Just Jon helping Syd deal with some issues. Onwards.

The group left Vegas feeling refreshed which was perfect timing since the company’s European tour was kicking off. Frank dropped the luggage-laden stars at the airport, wishing his family a good flight and safe travels, confirmed the date and time to pick them up in Knoxville and said his goodbyes.

 

Alanna said goodbye to her father, aunt and uncles before taking Frank’s hand and waving at them until they disappeared from sight. Leigh, Gal and Takecia kissed their significant others goodbye before they parted company to await their flights home.

 

Cena vowed to kiss Nicole’s ass the next time he saw her; complaining about the house being loud with sex and vowing not to spend the night ever again. “And here I thought that war cry thing was just for a powerbomb,” he shook his head, eyeing the blushing Samoan while his friends chuckled.

 

“I hope I get that out of my head before we’re in the ring together,” Randy smirked; taking a sip from his coffee. “It won’t be the first time I break character but I’m sure it’ll be the worst,” he smiled, keeping his eyes on the departure board.

 

“I heard it all the way upstairs. I was amazed Gal could walk straight this morning,” Jon added his piece, holding Syd to his side with one arm and his coffee in his free hand.

 

“Oh please! All I heard for over an hour was ‘take this dick, Kitten’, Syd moaning and skin slapping,” Colby rolled his eyes, glancing at Randy in concern when he began to cough loudly. “Sorry, Randy,” he chuckled.

 

“It’s alright, man, but if those activities continue in the house, I might have to move,” the older Orton scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

 

“Better call a realtor, bro,” Syd smirked at her brother; wagging her brows. “And how exactly did you hear that over Leigh screaming like a banshee?” Syd turned to Colby on her left, eyes narrowed and a sly smirk when her little brother began to fidget in his seat. “After Leigh got a few drinks into her at the club the other night, she couldn’t stop raving over how ‘athletic’ you are in bed. I think you proved that last night,” she mock-wiggled a finger in her ear with a flinch.

 

“Oh my God, will you stop talking about sex?” Randy huffed out.

 

“Wrist giving you trouble again, bro?” Syd smoothly shifted her attention to her brother; jerking her wrist in a very provocative manner. “Couldn’t finish yourself off?” she blinked her eyes innocently while Randy spit his coffee out; almost choking on it.

 

“Syd, no,” he shook his head; a warning in his eyes.

 

The group chuckled as quietly as they could while they watched the twins; Randy glaring at his sister while she glanced nonchalantly around the room, tapping her nails on the armrests for a few minutes. Her friends watched her fidget, bite her lip, and bounce her leg; everything she could to behave. It didn’t work.

 

“No wonder you’re so fucking cranky. You’re all pent up and need to jerk one out,” she mumbled under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Syd!”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop picking on your brother, Kitten,” Jon chuckled; holding her tighter while the others continued to laugh in varying degrees. “I don’t think he’s used to being the butt of jokes and I’ve never seen him that color before. I don’t think it’s healthy, my Queen,” he kissed the side of her head, chuckling at Randy’s bouncing leg.

 

“How do you not get laid in Vegas?” Syd cocked her head at her brother. “I know for a fact there are private rooms at strip clubs where you can at least get some decent oral,” she shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“How do you know that?” Jon glanced down at her with an arched brow.

 

“Okay, I know they have them at the male strip clubs so I’m sure they have them at the female clubs. What?” she shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes a vibrator just doesn’t cut it and you need a man’s tongue…” she trailed off when Jon clamped a hand over her mouth.

 

Colby started humming in different octaves and he and Syd broke down laughing. Randy and Jon both shifted uncomfortably in their seats while the rest of their friends tried to contain their giggles.

 

“I could stand to hear a little more,” Cena raised his hand with a grin.

 

“Shut up!” Jon and Randy shouted in sync.

 

**May 19 th, 2014**

**Monday Night Raw**

**London** **, England**

**O2 Arena**

 

Syd rolled her eyes at her brother when Triple H; the guest ring announcer, announced him as the guest timekeeper during Seth and Batista’s match. All non-official personnel were supposed to be banned from ringside until the COO pulled this trick out of his bag. For Syd, it irritated her more because she still could not stand Dave getting his hands on any of her charges.

 

Her friend gave her a nod and she moved forward, handing him a mic while he stood on the ring steps. She had to bite her lips to keep from laughing when Seth introduced special guest commentators, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, much to the chagrin of Evolution. Dean stood beside her chair; his hand resting on the back of her neck, giving his color commentary with a word here and there from Roman but both men saw Syd abandon her chair and scamper to check on Seth when he took a hard bump.

 

After a point she didn’t return at all; instead crouching along the barricades to get to his side when needed. He gave a few pinky taps to let her know he was okay but was too slow to respond a few times and she was there in an instant. “You’re going to make me gray before my time, Pup,” she whispered in his ear while he recovered face down next to the barricade.

 

“Don’t say that, mama. I love your hair,” he groaned.

 

“He slipped in an AOP, didn’t he? That’s why I felt that kick you laid on him in my bones; you were putting him on notice,” she felt the knot on the side of his head and added another mark to the mental list she kept. “That motherfucker will pay for this,” she growled low in her throat.

 

“It’s okay, Syd. I can handle his shit,” he said behind the curtain of his hair, squeezing her hand before he retook the ring.

 

The match broke down when Trips interfered and Seth was declared the winner by DQ. Of course, that didn’t end things and the four men on the outside began to unleash hell on each other. Syd stood next to a camera man watching Dean beat down Trips before Randy threw him over the announcers’ table. Roman moved in and threw punches at the Viper before bouncing his face off the table. Randy scrambled back, picked up a chair, and drove it into Roman’s gut before hitting him over the back.

 

He rooted around between the table and timekeeper area before Dean ran the length of the tables and dove into him. He barely had time to be proud of his feat before Trips flipped him over on to the floor. In the ring, Dave had laid Seth out with a spear and was amping himself up for a Batista Bomb while Trips was setting Dean up for a Pedigree. Dean managed to flip Trips over his back on to the table before he rushed to help Seth. Dave spotted him and knocked him off the apron and turned into a spear from Roman.

 

The Powerhouse of the Shield went to pick Seth up while Dean rushed the ring. The three men were strutting their victory before they zeroed their attention on the downed Dave. Roman did his war cry while Dean and Seth moved to pick up Dave for their patented Triple Powerbomb until Trips got up on the apron. Dean ran and jumped feet first, planting both high on his chest and sent him to the floor. Dave escaped the ring while they were distracted but the Hounds stood tall; Dean talked shit, Roman flexed and Seth fell face down on the mat.

 

“Come on, Pup,” Syd slid in next to him, taking his arm while he rolled over. She looked into his shining brown orbs before nodding at his boys. “Help him out of the ring,” she rolled under the ropes, waiting for them to join her and glared up the ramp.

 

“You okay, baby girl?” Joe asked the unusually quiet woman.

 

“I’m fine, big man. I need to check your stitches when you get out of the shower,” she frowned; hating to see the black eye and nine stitches marring his handsome face; all courtesy of her brother during their street fight in Glasgow.

 

Jon kept a close eye on Syd while she treated Colby’s sore body and cleaned Joe’s stitches up once they returned to their suites. She was exceptionally quiet and yet seemed on edge. He could read her body language so well; he could almost see the tendrils of tension running through it.

 

“Keep your hair away from your stitches, big man. You heal exceptionally fast but these are looking a little irritated,” she sighed, shaking her head with a frown.

 

“I’m okay, Mama Bear,” he gave her a half grin and squeezed her hand when she sighed again. “It was an accident, Syd,” he added; knowing she tore into her brother after that match.

 

“I know; I was there, I just hate seeing any of you hurt and being your doctor really fucking sucks when you’re emotionally invested in your patients. This is the second time I’ve put your eyelid back together, Joe, and it isn’t getting any easier,” she palmed his cheek before rising to glance at Colby holding an ice pack to his head. “I love you guys and I feel your pain as if it was my own, and what do I do? I patch you up to go back for more. I don’t think I can take much more of this shit,” she mumbled softly.

 

“Syd, what are you saying?” Colby asked with wide eyes, moving to sit up in his bed.

 

“Shh, nothing, Pup,” she settled him down with gentle hands to his shoulders. “Go to sleep and I’ll see you in the morning,” she kissed his forehead; forcing a smile before she left their suite.

 

“Jon, what the fuck was that?” Colby asked with a panicked expression. “She’s not going to leave us, is she?”

 

“She’s not leaving us, Colbs. She’s just getting overwhelmed,” Joe calmed down his little brother before glancing up at the near-hyperventilating Jon. “Hey, Uce, calm down,” he rose from his bed and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “She’s not leaving us. She’s just feeling everything a little harder than usual. Now go to your woman and take care of her,” he ushered him towards the door, waiting until he entered his room next door before closing his and turning back to his worried little brother. “It’ll be okay, Colbs. She won’t leave us. He won’t let her,” he smiled at him, lying back down in his bed before worry filled his expression.

 

When Jon entered their private suite, he found the sitting room empty and turned his attention to the soft light coming from their bedroom. It felt like there was a fist around his heart while he crossed the distance to the door. The thought of her not taking care of them on the road; he shook his head, trying to expel it from his mind. There was no way he could handle the road without her. He did for years and didn’t know how lonely and miserable he was until he met her when he was called up. ‘No; there’s no way…” his thought process vanished from his functioning brain when he opened the door.

 

There was his Sydney; naked and kneeling on the floor; head down with her wrists resting on her ass.

 

“Kitten?” he whispered gruffly; trying to contain his excitement because he knew his girl was upset. “What is this about, baby?” he asked; kneeling down in front of her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders.

 

“I’m feeling…lost…out of control. I need you to get me back…ground me,” she said in a soft tone.

 

Jon remained silent for a moment before nodding his head. He stood; moving to his carry-on and pulled a long, slender jewelry box from the side pocket before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Pet, and stand before me,” he watched her carefully as she obeyed his command. “Put your left foot here on my knee,” he patted his denim-clad thigh; his eyes zeroing in on her bare pussy once she lifted her leg. “I told you there is nothing I’d love more than to collar you but I wanted something unique just like you,” he opened the black velvet box, showing her the platinum snake chain anklet that lay within. The clasp was a platinum heart-shaped padlock with an inlaid heart-shaped sapphire. “After we had our last scene, I got in touch with a jeweler and described what I had in mind for you. He really did it justice,” he rasped softly, glancing up into her obsidian eyes that were transfixed on the anklet.

 

“It’s beautiful,” she traced her fingertips over it once he removed it from the box and held it across his fingers.

 

“This marks you as mine to care for, take responsibility of and protect from others and yourself. We will continue at your pace; this will never cross over into our lives outside of our room unless you break one of my rules to the point I fear you’ll get into trouble. We both know you have a temper, Pet. It is why we’re here now, isn’t it?” he cocked his head at her, taking in her shaky nod with a small smirk. “My rules are simple, baby. I want you to feel. I don’t want you to hide from your feelings but I don’t want you to lose control of the negative ones. I want you to believe in your trust in me that I only want what’s best for you and give me control of that aspect of your life. Will you do that, Kitten?”

 

“Yes, Jon,” she nodded; keeping her eyes focused just below his chin.

 

“We’re starting off very basic and very focused here, baby; your struggle with emotions. We can discuss any additional rules or expectations later. So, I have one more thing to ask but I need you to look at me, Syd,” he waited until she locked her eyes on his before he held out her anklet. “Do you accept my collar, Pet?”

 

“Yes, Jon,” she gasped in a breath, holding it while he fastened it around her ankle. The air rushed out of her lungs when his hands slid up her calf.

 

“So do you feel like you need discipline or punishment for these things you’re feeling, Pet?” Jon asked as he pointed to the floor and watched her kneel once again without a second thought.

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

The look of innocent curiosity on her face made him softly smile. How he loved this woman! They had done some of the most adventurous, crazy things together but now that her heart was open, almost everything with her felt new. While he loved their wild antics, he quite frankly loved exploring their new relationship now that she gave him her all.

 

“Discipline is training that corrects you. It molds, empowers and enhances you for the better. Punishment comes when there are consequences for displeasing me by breaking a rule or misbehaving. You will not enjoy punishment, Kitten, but then one isn’t meant to, are they?” he cupped her chin, taking in the slight shake of her head. “But after either of them, I will hold you and take care of you; all will be forgiven because that is my responsibility as your lover, guardian and Dom. You’re my Kitten and I love you,” he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. “You scared the three of us in there, Syd. None of us want you to leave us alone on the job. You’re the only one who gives a shit about us; our wellbeing, and we can’t lose that. This company doesn’t give a fuck about anything but money and we’re living our dream at a price. You’re the only thing keeping us physically together. Don’t ever talk about leaving us, Syd. I know Colby was on his way to a panic attack in there when you left,” he gave her a half-hearted crooked smile, taking a moment to dry the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks.

 

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I didn’t mean to scare Colby like that. Don’t let me hurt the people I love, Jon,” she whispered brokenly.

 

“I won’t, baby,” he smoothed her hair back over her shoulders. “Now over my knee, Precious,” he patted his thigh, helping her settle over his legs and smoothed a palm over her firm buttocks. “We didn’t discuss our expectations before you asked for this scene so we’ll stick with a little discipline, Pet,” he felt her release a sigh of relief after his hand smacked her right cheek.

 

By the time he was done, his hand was stinging, her ass was bright red and she had silently cried out her inner turmoil; almost completely limp across his lap. He gently scooped her body up, cradling her to his chest and moved to place her in the center of their bed. His eyes remained riveted to her nude form while he quickly shed his clothing and climbed in beside her. A serene smile crossed his face when she rolled over and sprawled out across his chest; snuggling her face into his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, my Prince, I love you,” she mumbled lazily, placing a kiss on his neck.

 

“You’re welcome, my Queen, and I love you too. Sleep now, baby,” he ran his hand under her hair, resting it on her nape and only fell into sleep once she drifted off.

 

**May 27 th, 2014**

 

Raw had been in Knoxville, TN and the Smackdown taping was in Atlanta, GA. They had a contract signing for their No Holds Barred Elimination Match on Monday. It ended in Evolution getting one over on The Shield and a very close call when Syd rose to her feet, glaring daggers at Dave when he could barely hold Roman up to perform the Triple Powerbomb. Only Roman’s body separated her from Evolution, and the ‘unconscious’ superstar was forced to wrap his big hand around her ankle to keep her in line.

 

“You need to get your ass in the gym, old man. Maybe if you took the job seriously and didn’t use it to pimp your new movie, you wouldn’t have almost dropped my boy out there,” she yelled over her shoulder while Jon tugged her down the hall.

 

“Is he your boy too, Sy…” Dave didn’t even get the first syllable of her name out before a right cross snapped his head to the side.

 

“Pathetic piece of shit part-timer,” Syd growled out through clenched teeth, right up in his face. “Say another word about me doing all three of them, I fucking dare you,” she glared between his eyes; fists clenched tight at her sides. “All of it is a bullshit smokescreen to hide the fact that you suck shit, Dave. You’re old, slow and a danger to everyone in the ring with you. The worst part of it is you know it and you’re bitter about it,” she jerked away from the hands that tried to rein her in; finally losing the battle when Paul himself picked her up and started walking towards her charges. “You AOP one of my guys again, I’ll kick your fucking head off,” she snapped lowly.

 

“Jesus Christ, Syd,” Paul chuckled, handing her over to Joe, who tossed her over his shoulder. “Get her out of here before she kills him,” he told the big man before he stopped Jon with a hand on his arm. “Did he AOP you?” he asked once Joe had taken Syd down the hall.

 

“Do you doubt her just because she hates the man?” Jon arched a brow at his boss.

 

“No,” Paul sighed; rubbing his forehead. “You know Syd and Dave used to be good friends once upon a time. What she hates are part-timers; she always has but it got infinitely worse after she took Phil on as a patient. At times I wondered if she was overreacting because of his influence on her but I know it’s not true in this case. Randy and I asked him out there if he could handle Joe’s weight,” he grumbled with a shake of his head.

 

“When has she ever let anyone influence her?”

 

“Never; until you,” Paul answered truthfully.

 

“And if I was looking to start shit, I would have come up to you and told you he AOP’d me, or Colby would have last Monday,” Jon cocked his head when Paul looked at him questioningly. “She looks after her patients, Paul; like Vince hired her to, it just so happens she gets pissed and has the ability to kick almost everyone’s ass in this company. By the way, Phil isn’t as evil as everyone seemed to think around here. You just had to know how to handle him; just like Randy and his volatile sister,” he grinned; walking backwards down the hall. “She never had a problem controlling Phil. Too bad Vince didn’t put her in charge of him; he’d still be here,” he shrugged, leaving with a smirk on his face.

 

On Tuesday in Atlanta, the boys had a segment to do in the ring for their PPV match on Sunday, and then they were free to leave the arena. It took a little coaxing on Syd’s part but she managed to get Joe and Colby to agree to accompany her and Jon to Chicago early. They both argued that they needed to go home to spend their birthdays with their families but Syd just shook her head no and said she had it all taken care of. When they stepped foot off of her plane, the two men found their girls waiting for them by the limo.

 

“Joint birthday party, bitches,” Syd smiled at them both, crouching down beside the embracing Joe and Gal. “All aboard, munchkin,” she laughed when JoJo jumped on and gave her a piggyback ride to the car.

 

“Uh, can you guys stop making out long enough to get to the hotel or do we need to send the car back for you?” Phil asked, sticking his head out of the sunroof; April appearing an instant later.

 

“Hey stranger,” Colby shook hands with Phil once he and Leigh had slid onto the seat across from him, April, Jon, Syd and JoJo.

 

“What’s up, rook?” he exchanged handshakes with both men before draping that arm across Syd’s shoulders, accidentally brushing the side of Jon’s face in the process. “Back off, loverboy. You get her alone in your suite later,” Phil flicked Jon’s ear before tucking his sister into his side.

 

“Stop hitting on me, Phil. April is right there,” Jon snorted; quickly turning his head to bite the finger that was about to flick him again.

 

“If you two want to be alone, April and I can move out of the way,” Syd glanced between them with a raised brow.

 

“Ease up, Kitten. Those knuckles are still tender so no throwing punches,” Jon kissed the side of her head while Phil snatched her right hand up.

 

“Who did you hit, Highness?” he asked while inspecting the damage.

 

“Dave,” she mumbled against the top of JoJo’s head.

 

“Oh my God, you didn’t,” April leaned forward to look at Syd with shock on her face.

 

“She totally did; it was f-fricking epic!” Colby corrected himself quickly, laughing while Syd glanced up at the sky and shook her head.

 

“I want to hear everything!” Phil managed to get out in between bouts of laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**June 1 st, 2014**

**Chicago** **, IL**

**Allstate Arena**

**Payback PPV**

 

“I know it’s time; I know the split is coming and I am a nervous wreck about it,” Syd ranted, pacing their locker room while nervously fisting her hands, “but the fact that you three won’t give me tonight’s script is driving me fucking mental! I need to know what I’m looking at here,” she stopped and glared at the three of them, sitting quietly while their wide eyes followed her every movement. “I need to know what to look out for so I can be there for you!” she looked over the silent men, stopping on each of their worried faces. “Are any of you going to say anything?”

 

“No,” Jon answered simply, sighing deeply before standing to take her shoulders in his hands. “You won’t agree with some of it if you know beforehand and I know you; you’ll pitch a fit and break bones to stop it. Now I need you to sit and listen,” he directed her on to the bench between Joe and Colby, kneeling before her with her hands firmly in his. “You know us and how we work enough to see what’s coming. You know your brother’s every move, so all you’ll have to worry about is Dave and Paul. We trust you to be where you need to be, Kitten. We always have,” he cupped her cheek in one palm; a smile bringing his dimples out.

 

“And you’re still not going to tell me how the split is going down?” she asked a few minutes later.

 

“Nope,” Jon shook his head; biting his bottom lip.

 

“You know I can go read Randy’s script for tonight and ask him about the split,” she cocked an eyebrow, darting her eyes to Colby when he chuckled.

 

“You just try moving from this spot with that in mind and I’ll tie you to that bench and leave you here until we’re done,” Jon leaned in with a low growl.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Syd crossed her arms over her chest; an indignant glare in her eyes.

 

“Try me, Kitten,” Jon fired back.

 

“Kinky; I just may add that to my list,” she gave him a sultry smirk.

 

“Fuck, you two are incorrigible,” Joe groaned, running his hands through his hair at his temples. “Thanks to you, Syd, I got to spend five wonderful days with my lady and my JoJo; and thank you and Phil and April for keeping my princess so that I could get my loving on, but damn it, you make normal humans feel like they’re on a dry spell,” Joe tugged at the front of his pants, making Syd slide closer to Colby.

 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Jon squinted his eyes at Joe, looking to Colby for an explanation.

 

“Well he is thanking you guys for the birthday week. I would like to thank you too, by the way,” Colby kissed Syd on the cheek before waving off Jon’s growl. “The big man was thrilled to get five days with Gal and JoJo, and the penthouse floor of the hotel kicks ass. I know you didn’t say that, man, but it is necessary, and point that thing somewhere else,” he told Joe, holding a hand on the side of Syd’s face so that she couldn’t see the Samoan’s erection. “He is also thanking you, Syd, Phil and April for babysitting so he could get plenty of fucking in, but he’s also bitching that despite the fact he got laid this morning, being around you two tends to make people horny like they haven’t had any in ages. You’re so open and loud about all your kinks. Does that about cover the hard-on explanation, big man?”

 

“You better go handle that situation in the bathroom before the match, Papa Bear. I don’t think Jon will let me treat dick injuries,” Syd chuckled, keeping her eyes averted.

 

“No, she isn’t handling any dick injuries except mine. And Colbs is right; point that thing somewhere else, man,” Jon reached out, taking Syd’s hand and pulled her into his chest. “Speaking of dick injuries, I don’t want one so let’s go take care of my problem,” he chuckled, leading Syd to the door.

 

“Fuck, you two suck,” Joe growled.

 

“She will be shortly and you should go pull Gal from the audience to get on her knees too. See you in a few,” Jon waved with a grin, escorting his lady out of the locker room.

* * *

 

 

~Flashback~

 

Jon and Sydney rented out the penthouse level of their hotel for Joe and Colby’s birthday. Each of the couples had luxury suites with a sitting area, a spare bathroom, a king-sized bed in a private bedroom with an en suite bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub. On each of the balconies, they had their own hot tub. Joe and Gal’s room had a connecting room for JoJo.

 

They booked out the whole floor, letting Jonny, Trinity, Josh, Randy and Cena know that they had rooms waiting for them when they arrived in town for the PPV.

 

Aside from the gifts they bought both men, Syd and Jon got the two couples a spa day, which received raised brows from the men and excited squeals from the women. “You two are going to have to trust me. This isn’t facials, manis and pedis. Your ladies get that special treatment. You two get full massages after time in a sauna and mineral bath. You’ll love it,” Syd smiled at her birthday boys.

 

“But we have hot tubs here and you give us massages,” Colby pouted, batting his eyelashes at her.

 

“Well I’m off until Sunday, Pup, so deal with it,” she ruffled his hair before turning to Joe. “While the four of you enjoy your private day, the four of us will take JoJo to Great America and have our own fun.”

 

“Thank you, baby girl,” Joe gave her a big hug; laughing a moment later when JoJo tugged on his pant leg.

 

“You and Mommy need to go, Daddy. Auntie Syd, Uncle Jon and I are going on rides,” she nodded at him, holding her arms out to Jon.

 

“No rollercoasters, Jon,” Joe arched a brow once his brother settled his daughter on his hip.

 

“I swear, bro,” Jon smirked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Syd took her spot next to JBL awaiting the entrance of both stables; already feeling her heart in her throat. She worried about all three of her boys but Jon, most of all. Work was weighing heavily on her mind but not as much as some of her insecurities. Their relationship was moving along at a quick pace but that isn’t what worried Syd. She loved Jon; she knew it and accepted it, but she felt so emotionally-stunted and knew she overreacted to a lot of things that normal people wouldn’t. Her fear was fucking it up and losing the first man she’s ever loved.

 

 

* * *

 

~Flashback~

 

“So I’ve heard the L word dropped quite a few times from both of you since we’ve been here,” Phil said leadingly while he and Syd trailed behind Jon, April and JoJo. “Did you get your head around it? Are you okay?” he pulled her into his side with an arm draped across her shoulders.

 

“I got my head around it and he’s teaching me that it’s okay. He’s been exceptionally patient and hasn’t pushed me, Phil, so don’t go there,” she cut him off when she saw the hesitation in his eyes. “That man has been perfect for me in every way. You’d be proud of how understanding he’s been of my hang-ups. He isn’t what anyone thinks he is. He’s patient, tender and loving, and I couldn’t be happier,” she sighed, leaning her head against his chest while she watched Jon win JoJo a stuffed animal at the arcade.

 

“As long as you’re happy and he takes care of you, Highness, then I’m on Team Jon,” he smiled at the little girl’s enthusiasm, leading Jon and April around to another booth. “He’s awfully good with kids,” Phil grinned, holding her tight to keep her elbow from moving. “Come on, I could definitely see little Jon and little Syd running around the house. Maybe a little Phil too,” he chuckled when she rolled her eyes with a blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

 

 

~Flashback~

 

On an impulsive whim, she asked him to move in with her while they were celebrating Joe and Colby’s birthdays with their friends. He seemed shocked at first but agreed to it; saying that they’ve spent every moment together since their first time so they might as well. It wasn’t exactly the reaction she expected but she went with it. She felt like she took a huge leap forward as an adult in a functioning relationship until he casually mentioned that he’d keep his condo ‘just in case’. Syd didn’t know what ‘just in case’ meant and asked Phil about it later when they were alone at the table.

 

Her brother looked in her hurt eyes, took her hand in his and gave her his trademark smile. “Highness, ‘just in case’ means a lot of things. You’ve had your own space for a long time; so has he, and one of you might feel the need for some alone time. Hush, Syd,” he pulled her into his side and tightened his grip on her hand. “That is Jon being considerate of your possible needs, and from what I know of Good, that isn’t a common practice of his. You’ve changed him as much as he’s changed you, sweetheart. Keep in mind that ‘just in case’ could also mean something as simple as needing extra space for when your herd of new family visits. Don’t panic, Highness; that man loves you,” he kissed the side of her head before holding her until Jon returned to the table.

 

The nagging feeling of overstepping her boundaries, or moving too quick for Jon remained burrowed into her brain like a bloodthirsty tick all night. Syd felt self-conscious and jittery at the bar for hours before Phil couldn’t contain her nerves a minute longer.

 

“How about you just stay whenever you feel like it?” she blurted out during a lull in conversation at the table. “That’s probably better for you, right?” her head nodded quickly while she stared into his confused eyes; jumping slightly when Phil placed a steadying hand on her forearm.

 

“What are you talking about, Kitten?” Jon turned towards her in the booth; his hand resting on her back and felt her body shaking beneath his palm.

 

“I don’t want to push and I feel like I’m choking on my foot right now. So you know, just stay when you feel like it and go home when you want,” she gave him a short smile before pushing her brother out of the booth. “It is my turn to relieve April so she can come hang out with you guys. I’ll see you upstairs, Joe,” she waved at the table and all but ran out of the hotel bar.

 

“Shit,” Phil ran a hand over his scalp, standing beside their table.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Jon slid out of the booth, completely at a loss on why his lady just ran from him.

 

“She didn’t take your reaction to moving in very well and thinks she fucked up by asking you to,” Phil sighed, trying to figure out how to salvage this hiccup in their relationship. “Don’t,” he caught Jon by the arm when he went to follow her. “If you go, she’ll feel cornered and anything you say will just come across as you placating her. I’ll go so I can escort April back,” he shook his head and exited the bar without a backwards glance.

 

“I knew that answer would come back and bite you in the ass,” Joe grumbled, taking a sip of his drink when his distraught friend all but collapsed on to the end of their seat. “She’s too delicate for a ‘sure, I’ll move in since we’ve been fucking every day since day one but I’ll keep my place just in case shit doesn’t work out or I feel like fucking anyone else’. That is how it sounded, you know,” he scowled; his mood spoiled now that his sister was hurting.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that; you know I didn’t, Joe,” Jon said softly, staring at the table.

 

“I know you didn’t, Jon, but she wasn’t privy to you strutting like a proud peacock at the bar; bragging that you get to sleep next to your Kitten every night and wake up next to her in the morning for the rest of your life,” Joe downed the rest of his drink and slid the empty glass to the center of the table.

 

“I don’t know her real well yet, Jon, but from what Joe’s told me, she’s extremely delicate when it comes to matters of the heart, just like you,” Gal continued where her fiancé left off. “You have grown by leaps and bounds because of this woman but she needs a gentle hand from you to keep her from getting spooked,” she said softly, reaching across Joe to pat Jon’s clasped hands.

 

“In other words, think before you casually toss out an answer to something as important as living with her, idiot,” Colby snapped with dark eyes. “She’s been independent for a long time and decided to open her home to you to share with her. Take her feelings into consideration and don’t always assume that being coy or funny is the way to handle all situations with her despite how you two normally are,” he narrowed his eyes on his stable mate; who refused to look at any of them.

 

He didn’t lift his gaze off the tablecloth once until Phil and April returned. Hopeful blue eyes shifted to olive green only to slide closed when Phil sadly shook his head no.

 

“I hate to be a total dick but this is pretty much a bust now that she’s gone and the mood has hit an all-time low. Leighla and I are turning in,” Colby scooted out the other end of the booth, taking his lady’s hand to help her up.

 

“I think we’re going too. We can relieve Syd of babysitting duty so she can get back to your suite and you can fix this,” Joe followed Galina out, noticing Phil and April remained standing before he turned to Jon. “Get to your room, fool! I’ll make sure she gets back to you,” Joe snatched his friend out of the booth by his collar and the seven of them made their way to the elevator in the lobby.

 

Upon returning to his suite, Jon planted himself on the sofa in the sitting room, hands clasped between his spread legs and eyes fixated on the door. His heart was pounding in his chest and he’d never been closer to hyperventilating as he was now while he awaited her return.

 

“What’s wrong, Auntie Syd?” JoJo asked, scooting closer to the upset woman lying next to her in bed.

 

“Nothing, munchkin, don’t worry about me,” Syd sniffled, wearily opening her eyes when JoJo wiped her tears off her cheeks.

 

“Then why are you crying?” the little girl asked, turning towards her door when she heard a soft knock. A look at her Aunt told her that she had drifted off to sleep and didn’t hear the knock. She scurried out of bed and opened the door, finding her father standing there, looking down at her. “Auntie Syd is crying, Daddy, so she’s spending the night with me,” she told him with her small fists planted on her hips.

 

“Uncle Jon is crying too, Princess, and he needs Aunt Syd to feel better. You don’t want Uncle Jon to cry all night, do you?” Joe crouched down, staring into his daughter’s determined eyes.

 

“No, I don’t want Uncle Jon crying all night without his Princess. I guess I’ll let you take her,” she pouted, glancing back at the bed before letting her father into her room.

 

“Thank you, baby girl,” Joe patted his daughter’s head and moved towards the bed. He eased an arm under her back and knees, gently lifting her up into his arms. “Easy, sweetheart, it’s me,” he whispered when she whined softly; unhappy that her sleep was disturbed. “I’m just taking you back to Jon,” he told her when Gal opened the outer door of their suite, and he carried her down the hall.

 

“Why?” she mumbled miserably.

 

“Because he can’t breathe his next breath if you aren’t with him,” Joe said softly, kissing the top of her head while he bumped his hip against the door Jon left ajar, and carried her inside their suite. His best friend’s head snapped up; his eyes fixing on Syd while he moved to stand before him, and gently transferred her over to Jon’s arms. “Good night, bro,” he kissed the top of Jon’s head and let himself out of their room.

 

“I love you,” Jon whispered against her hair, taking her into their bedroom. He stripped them both down and cradled her against his body all night.

 

* * *

 

 

Syd swiveled her seat around to look up at her SkyBox; smiling at Phil and April. ‘The McMahons would shit if they knew he was here,’ she chuckled, blowing a quick kiss to them before glancing towards the entrance her boys would be coming through. It was nice having her brother and future sister-in-law here tonight. She had a feeling she’d need a brotherly hug before this night was over. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket and a soft smile tugged at her mouth when she read the text.

 

_Stop looking so scared. They’ll be fine. They have you! – Phil_

 

Phil knew her mind well but in this case, his words did little to alleviate her unrest. Sitting here, surrounded by thousands of people, the realization hit her like a freight train. She was fucking terrified for her boys but especially Jon.

 

She loved every damn thing about the man from his silky, uncontrollable curls, to his beautiful blue eyes, chubby cheeks and adorable dimples, his smile that could be dazzling one moment and mischievous the next, his bitable neck, gorgeous chest, tapered waist, firm ass, strong thighs, muscular calves and perfect feet, and the best arms a woman could want wrapped around her. She loved that his imperfections were even perfect; every single scar on his body made him the man she fell for and she wouldn’t change a thing about him.

 

‘Except maybe the pain he felt then and what he’ll feel now,’ she thought, glancing up from her lap when JBL placed a hand on her forearm.

 

“Slide over here, sweetheart, and use my monitor,” he smiled at her, taking in her short nod and pulled her chair back beside him.

 

Evolution’s theme music hit and Syd swallowed heavily, watching them walk down the ramp and claim the ring. “Why does this fucking asshole always end up posing in front of me?” she mumbled, rolling her eyes when Dave flexed.

 

“You were the one that got away, Ms. Sydney.”

 

“That is a nasty thing to say, John. I might have even thrown up a little in my mouth,” she pulled a sour look and added a shudder, making JBL laugh while his mic was switched off. Syd averted her eyes to her brother; smiling when he winked and blew a kiss in return. The moment the Shield’s theme started, a jackhammer started in on her heart. Her eyes followed them down the stairs, watching each one cross over the barricade; her pleading gaze begging them to be careful before they entered the ring.

 

All six men faced off against each other and once the bell rang, Roman mixed it up with Dave, Seth took on Hunter, and Dean unleashed on Randy. It was hell already. Roman and Dave were outside the ring right off, Randy got Dean out in front of the commentators’ table and took him into the crowd, while Seth delivered an enziguri to Hunter and sent him out between the ropes.

 

‘For fuck’s sake,’ Syd groaned when all six men ended up in the crowd in different areas. She stood, glancing at the monitor to see who she should follow; her heart tugging her towards her man and her brother before they ended up at ringside again. Randy gave her a glance, telling her he and Dean were fine but before she could choose between the others, they all made their way to ringside.

 

Roman threw Dave into the rampside stairs and followed it up with a headbutt. Randy turned his attention to Seth while Hunter threw Dean into the timekeeper’s area. “Are you okay, my Prince?” she said softly once she reached his side.

 

“I’m good, Kitten,” he smiled up at her.

 

“They’re finally in the damn ring,” she shook her head, peeking out from the side at Roman working on Dave’s left arm before he tagged in Seth. “Go, baby,” she backed up, letting him by so he could join Roman on the apron. Syd watched them mix it up, first with Dave then with Randy and finally Dave again. “Yes…oh shit, I’m not in the crowd, am I?” she laughed at another trainer when she almost cheered too loudly when Roman clotheslined Dave upon entering the ring.

 

A certain sense of trepidation entered her when Dean tagged in. She didn’t want anyone in the ring with Dave but most especially not him. She released the breath she was holding when an already spaghetti-legged Dave tagged in Hunter. Dean slyly rolled to tag in Roman and the fans erupted. They circled each other; the Samoan going as far as to wink at his boss, which only pissed him off more but it mattered not. The young stud took it to the legend easily before tagging out.

 

The three men handled their boss for a while; Seth even hitting the Three Amigos in honor of the late great Eddie Guerrero before tagging Dean in again. Syd had those moments to smile before the tide turned when Hunter managed to halt his assault and tag Dave. The Animal pulled the Lunatic Fringe out of the ring and hurled him into a barricade. Randy distracted the ref while his two teammates pounded on Ambrose before he was tagged in and he went to work, dissecting Dean.

 

Chaos ensued again when Roman went for a cover on Bluetista; Randy entering to break the count. The other three men entered; Dean taking Randy out in front of Syd while Seth and Hunter ended up on the outside left of the ring.  ‘Fucking hell,’ she groaned when the four men ended up in the crowd again. Randy and Dean were close to her but she scanned the monitors for Seth and Hunter; rising to her feet when one went out. She heard Cole say that Hunter hit Seth with a piece of equipment which probably caused their outage.

 

She abandoned her seat when Roman began to dismantle the Spanish Announcers’ table and headed towards her pup. Randy pounced on Roman from out of nowhere but she continued, passing Hunter on her way. He jerked his head in the direction to go before he joined Randy in the attack on the big man.

 

Syd paused once she leapt over the barricade, glancing back to see a gassed Dave need Hunter and Randy to shoulder most of Roman’s weight to triple powerbomb him through the table. ‘That motherfucker,’ she gritted her teeth before rushing to Seth’s side. “Hey, Pup, are you okay?” she spoke close to his ear.

 

“Yeah, mama,” he nodded, trying to catch his breath. “Where do I need to be?”

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to know when you didn’t let me see the script,” she snapped back; standing to see Evolution holding their three fists over Roman’s prone body. ‘I love that fucker,’ she sighed when Dean literally flew into the scene, knocking all three members to the ground. “Get up and run,” she patted his shoulder, watching him do just that. He jumped the barricade, entered the ring and flipped over the top rope; taking down Hunter and Randy again.

 

The five of them moved up the ramp to the stage while Syd returned to check on Roman. “Hey, Papa Bear,” she knelt beside the Samoan, cupping his cheek to look in his eyes. “I saw you holding on for dear life,” she frowned; arching a brow when he reached a hand up to pull out her hair tie.

 

“Now I can talk behind the curtain of your hair,” he gasped, giving her a wink. “He’s gassed; the fucking tool,” he rolled his gray eyes.

 

“John, give me an earpiece,” she whispered, taking it with a silent thank you and placed it in her ear to listen in on their commentary. “Hunter is taking a chair to Dean and Seth,” she furrowed her brow, letting the sound of the metal rattle her bones. “Bastard pedigreed Seth on it too,” she mumbled, taking the big man’s hand when he reached for her.

 

“It’s my turn; help me up,” he sighed; knowing she was going to hate this. He squeezed her arm once he was on his feet before he rolled into the ring.

 

Syd felt JBL’s hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to stand beside him while Evolution made their way back to the ring…and Roman. Hunter stood on the apron at rampside while Dave entered from the left and Randy stood between her and Roman. The big man was alone in the center, staring at his opponents. Dave planted him with a spinebuster while Randy stomped on his chest; leaving the Samoan on his back.

 

Syd’s eyes followed Dave outside of the ring and slowly blinked when he carried one of the ring steps back in while Hunter and Randy stripped Roman of his vest and Under Armour. Her jaw was clenched tight; tears already welling in her eyes when her brother paused before her with Kendo sticks in his hand. He had the decency to let his character drop for an instant when he saw his sister’s face.

 

“Hold still, Sydney,” JBL whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to his side.

 

She hung her head, letting her hair cover her tear-streaked face and mentally cursed Roman for the real reason of removing her hair tie. It had always been this way for her. The sound of a Kendo stick striking one of her clients made her physically jerk as if she were receiving the blows.

 

“Don’t look, sweetheart,” he whispered again when Roman cried out and he heard her sniffling.

 

When he screamed, she lost her shit and lifted her wet eyes to see the concerned look on her brother’s face before glancing at the welts on Roman’s back and the chair in Randy’s hand.

 

Randy saw the look of sadness and despair leave his sister’s black eyes to be replaced by unbridled anger, and hoped she held it together long enough for them to finish the match. He didn’t get a chance to use the chair. Roman pulled enough strength together to Superman punch him when he re-entered the ring but his teammates took him out with more Kendo shots, and Hunter took the chair to him…all the way up the ramp.

 

Ambrose dove into the three of them, knocking them away from Roman only to have the numbers game work against him too. Randy took him down with a DDT off of a barricade on the stage before they turned their attention back to Roman.

 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped when she saw Seth on top of the stage rigging. She facepalmed when he dove off on to Roman and Evolution. He crawled his way back to the ring with Dave on his heels. The Animal speared Seth when he jumped from the second turnbuckle but caught a better spear from Roman; who rolled out of the way and let Seth cover Dave for a three-count and their first elimination.

 

Randy rolled into the ring and RKO’d Seth but Roman broke the count. The Viper was preparing to DDT Roman from the second rope until Dean broke it up with a chair shot to his back. He dropped the chair on the mat and slapped the Dirty Deeds on Randy for the next elimination.

 

Hunter low-blowed Dean and set him up for a Pedigree before Roman Superman punched him. Dave laid out Roman with a spear before he finally left the ring and Randy slid Hunter his sledgehammer. Dean spotted it and went to intervene, taking the hammer to his forehead. Seth flew in with a knee from the top rope, setting Hunter up for a spear and the three-count delivered by the hands of Roman.

 

‘A clean sweep but at a cost,’ she sighed, moving to collect Roman’s vest. She watched Roman grip hands with Seth before he moved to do the same with Dean. Walking over to ringside, she handed Roman his vest; dropping her eyes when he gingerly pulled it on and partially zipped it up before helping his brothers to their feet. She let them have their moment, turning to her brother on the floor behind her, leaning against the barricade.

 

“Are you alright?” they asked each other at the same time.

 

“No,” she shook her head and palmed his cheek, “but I love you and I want you to know you were amazing tonight.”

 

“I don’t think you’ve ever told me you loved me before,” he gave her a small smile, trying to sell his pain to the cameras while conveying his delight.

 

“It’s because of him that I can say that now,” she tilted her head back towards Dean. “Hell, Ran, it’s because of him that I can feel it,” she lowered her eyes to a bleeding welt on his arm, licked her thumb and wiped the blood off.

 

“I don’t know where that tongue has been lately so please don’t,” he chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s best considering…” she drifted off, laughing when he swatted her leg.

 

“I’m sorry I made you cry,” he said suddenly when he noticed her eyes were still glistening. “I tried to minimize the damage,” he subtly wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

 

“I know and thank you for making sure he didn’t drop him,” she nodded.

 

“You’re going to beat the shit out of him, aren’t you?” he cocked a brow, focusing his steely eyes on her obsidian.

 

“Who me?” she batted her eyelashes at him; her expression darkening once she saw how slowly Roman was moving.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil had watched his little sister closely throughout the entire match. She seemed torn about where to be and a step behind when she was needed. All of that translated into one thing – she didn’t get a script. Not once had she ever missed a spot or was late to be by his; or anyone else she called a client, side. He spotted the moment she was close to killing Dave – when he gassed and he could barely hold Joe up on his shaky legs. The instant Joe released her hair was the moment Phil knew his Highness was going to be heartbroken. He held April close to his side when she sniffled; knowing his sister was crying too with the way John was keeping her by his side. He knew it was real bad when Randy broke character while fetching the chair.

 

“April, you need to get me backstage.”

 

* * *

 

 

The mood backstage was edgy and the reason for it was Syd and how she loudly and forcefully commandeered one of the trainers’ rooms. It was virtually unheard of for her to use any of the company’s equipment or supplies to treat her clients, unless it was serious. In this case, she needed the space, ice and antiseptic by the truckload.

 

The guys knew she was furious. They knew she was upset. She still had watery eyes when she treated them but they flowed freely when she tended to Joe’s back. They were met with “shut up” and “don’t touch me” comments every time they tried to speak with her or attempt to comfort her. “You three left me completely ineffective out there. I was basically fucking useless,” she snapped while placing ice packs on Joe. “You negated my job, my purpose just to spare me worry that was a million times worse because you left me blind,” she ranted out amidst her broken sobs. “Don’t fucking do it to me again if you want me to keep you as clients!” she picked up all the used gauze and empty bottles, tossing them in the trash. “Frank is grabbing our shit from the locker room. Stay here until we’re ready to go!” she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

“How are they doing?” Paul asked; pushing off of the wall and clutching his midsection while he approached her.

 

Randy saw his sister turn her back to him; hiding the fact that she was crying, and placed a hand on the COO’s shoulder. “Paul, I don’t think now is a good time for this,” he said gently but in warning.

 

“What’s wrong, little Princess?” Dave came up from behind her with a smug grin in place. “Can the pretty boy not hang with the big dogs?” he reached a hand out to pat her back but it never reached its mark.

 

Syd struck out with her right leg; a perfect Sweet Chin Music to Dave’s jaw that laid him out on the floor before she spun around to glare down at him. “I told you I’d kick your fucking head off. You are the biggest fuck up I’ve ever had the misfortune to know! How many AOPs have you hit my guys with since you returned, Dave? I know the exact number! Do you know how many times you failed to sell a bump? I know that number too! Probably the most pathetic thing I’ve seen since you walked in the door is how many times your legs turned to rubber while trying to do a powerbomb,” she grated out of clenched teeth; her voice rising in volume with every spoken word. “Add in the sexual harassment and I’ve had enough of your fucking ass!” she shouted; a crowd gathering from the sound of one of the Ortons losing their infamous temper. “You even think about getting up and I’ll put you down again, motherfucker!”

 

“What is going on here?” Vince shouted from a few doors down; having heard every word that Syd said.

 

“Daddy…” The fight left Sydney in a rush upon seeing the man she considers a father. Her tears continued to fall out of anger, pain and sheer exhaustion.

 

“Come here, sweetheart,” he held his arms open, taking his daughter-in-heart into an embrace.

 

“Syd?” Steph placed a hand on her shuddering back, turning questioning eyes on her husband. “Paul, what the hell is this?” She saw her husband glance down at Dave before she narrowed a furious glare on him. “AOPs? Sexual harassment?” she bellowed at the downed man.

 

The boys had emerged from the trainers’ room despite Syd’s warning to wait, standing in the doorway and listened to everything said. They felt like shit over her distress from the night. Watching her cry in her father’s arms drove it home; they fucked up badly.

 

“Randy?” Frank whispered, not wanting to interrupt the chaos in the hall. “She told me to get them to the bus once it was loaded,” he ran an awkward hand over the back of his head.

 

“Go; she’ll be out in a little bit,” he jutted his chin out, watching the man skirt around Dave, Steph, Vince and Syd, to help the visibly shaken Shield members down the hall.

 

“Your boys are heading out, sweetheart. Do you want me to walk you to your bus?” Vince spoke softly into her hair, rubbing a soothing hand over her back.

 

“I’ve got her, Vince.”

 

The whole of the hallway observers turned to the familiar voice and mouths dropped to see Phil Brooks standing there with a look that said “I dare any of you to say a fucking word.” He walked up with April behind him; his eyes darting between Vince, Stephanie and Paul before he focused on his little sister and sighed.

 

“Phil,” Vince nodded his head; acknowledging his presence. He could feel the air thicken around them and; despite their messy ending; he knew his daughter considered him a brother. “Phil’s going to take you to the bus, sweetheart. I’ve got some business to handle here but I’ll call you in the morning to check on you and the boys,” he kissed the top of her head and allowed Phil to pick her up and carry her towards the exit before he turned furious eyes on his still downed superstar. “Dave, tomorrow you’re going to quit…again on air…again so that we can write you out of our lives. You will leave the building immediately after that segment and if anything hits the dirt sheets, the internet or the news, I will see to it that you are publicly dismissed due to sexual harassment charges and we’ll see how many roles you pick up after that. You picked the wrong woman! I’ve let a lot of misconduct slide over the years but one of my girls?” Vince shook his head angrily, taking Stephanie’s arm and storming into their temporary office.

 

“You really fucked up this time, buddy,” Paul shook his head, casually walking by Dave to the office door with Randy on his heels. “I told you not to mess with one of the old man’s golden trio, and to top it off you messed with my golden trio. I’m not remotely inclined to try to talk him out of this when I want it just as bad. Remember you’re contractually obligated to show up and quit tomorrow,” he said in passing before he closed the door after he and Randy entered.

* * *

 

 

“Phil’s carrying her,” Colby told the others while looking through the blinds. “She looks so small and…fragile,” he said softly, feeling a tug on his heart.

 

“Frank, I’ll owe you one if you’d give Ape and I a ride home,” Phil told his old friend once he climbed the steps with Syd cradled in his arms.

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Phil. I’ll get us moving once you get her settled,” he inclined his head towards his new boss and friend.

 

“I’m on it now,” he looked towards the large sofa, seeing all three men sitting there and turned to his fiancée. “Baby, will you turn down the bed so I can tuck her in?”

 

“Of course,” April reached out a hand, petting Syd’s hair and back before heading into the master bedroom.

 

“I need to get Joe situated, bro,” Syd mumbled against his neck while he carried her down the aisle, following April.

 

“I think I’ve been under your care long enough to know how to crack open ice packs, Highness. I can handle it. You’re exhausted and emotionally wrecked. I’m putting you in bed to sleep,” he spoke in no uncertain terms so she’d understand clearly that he wouldn’t take no for an answer nor entertain any arguments over it. “April is going to help you change for bed while I ice up Joe’s back and then I’ll be back to tuck you in, okay?” he asked once he set her down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Okay,” she nodded wearily.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he brushed her hair back off of her forehead, placing a kiss on her temple before stepping out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. “Ready to roll, Frank,” he called out, stopping to dig ice packs out of the cabinet labeled for them. “Get situated on your stomach, Joe, and make sure you’re comfortable enough to stay put so I can pack you down,” he took a look at the Samoan’s back and pulled a few more bags out.

 

“How is she?” Jon asked in a sullen tone, fidgeting uncomfortably when a set of hazel eyes narrowed on him for an instant.

 

“She’s all fucked up in the head. You see, Jon, you’ve taken her outside of her comfort zone in more ways than you can possibly imagine. You taught a woman that closed her heart off from love how to love, and she’s feeling it, man, more than you know. Sit still, Joe,” he cracked the packs and began to place them on his worst welts. “You swept through her like a tornado, man, and she’s head over heels for you; enough to ask you to move in with her but now she’s feeling like its more like you’re just staying at her place because it suits you for now,” he kept his tone sharp but took care with his movements; knowing Syd would have a coronary if Joe felt anymore discomfort than he already did.

 

“Why would she think that?” Jon asked with a furrowed brow. “I didn’t mean it like that at all.”

 

“She doesn’t know what ‘just in case’ means,” Phil cast a knowing glance over his shoulder at her boyfriend before returning his attention to the task at hand. “I explained it so you didn’t come off as keeping an out so don’t worry but keep in mind that you’re the emotional adult in this relationship, Jon. I know that is a stretch for you but its true. You’re leading her through the emotions you’ve awakened in her and you have to be careful. Her life was extremely structured before you waltzed into her heart and part of that structure was control over her professional life. You three stripped her of that control when you decided to keep the script from her for tonight’s match. I get you were trying to protect her but all you did was leave her feeling completely lost and helpless. Do you want to know when Syd last felt lost and helpless? Can you guess?”

 

“Growing up in her parents’ house,” Joe sighed, running a hand over the side of his face.

 

“Let her throw her tantrums when she doesn’t agree with the scripts. It is her way of protecting you and showing she cares. Don’t leave her feeling like a mark in the crowd instead of the person who loves you enough to fight for you. Remember that she’s responsible for your wellbeing and takes that responsibility seriously. And for fuck’s sake, leave her alone to sleep tonight unless you’re about to die. I’ve never seen her so drained before,” he mumbled irritably, crawling off the end of the bed and disappeared into the bedroom.

 

“Hey you,” April smiled when he closed the door and turned to see his girls cuddled together in bed.

 

“Hey, how are my girls?” Phil smiled, slipping into bed behind Syd and rested his hand on top of April’s on his sister’s waist.

 

“Is Joe okay?” Syd mumbled sleepily.

 

“He’s sore and uncomfortable but he’ll be fine. Go to sleep, Highness,” he kissed the back of her head and smiled at his fiancée over her head.

 

“I love you, both of you,” she sighed, drifting off between her family.


	16. Chapter 16

A short while into their drive to the next city, Syd woke up completely worn out but on a mission. She rolled out of bed, padding over to the door and quietly opened it. None of her boys were in the bunk area so she silently made her way down the aisle and found them sprawled out on the extended couch. A sad frown pulled at her mouth while she watched Joe shift uncomfortably on his stomach. He didn’t like sleeping on his stomach but had to due to his lacerated back.

 

Sighing, she turned to her medicine cabinets and pulled some peroxide, antibiotic cream and more ice packs down. She opened the packages, grabbed some gauze and took her handful of items to the bed. He was lying on the far right with Jon in the center and Colby closest to the bunks. The pup was just as hyper in sleep as he was awake and she assumed Jon took the center to protect Joe from flailing limbs. She exchanged a sad smile with Frank while she placed her supplies down on the side table before inspecting the condition of Joe’s back. Shaking her head, she straddled the big man; hovering over his ass, and doused some gauze pads in peroxide, dabbing at his abrasions.

 

“Shh, Papa Bear, I’ll make it better,” she hushed him when he woke with a hiss. “You know the routine so just hold still until I’m done working my magic,” she whispered and continued her work.

 

“You woke up just to take care of me,” he mumbled sadly.

 

“Of course I did; I love you and would never leave you in pain all night,” she tossed aside the used gauze pad and snatched up a tube of triple antibiotic. “I’m sorry I fell asleep when Phil and April put me in bed or I would have taken care of this sooner, big man,” she said softly, gently applying the cream to every mark with her fingertips.

 

“I had it coming with my part in all of this,” he shook his head, feeling like crap for her breakdown.

 

“You never deserve to suffer just because you upset me, Joe. Even if you weren’t my client, you’re still my best friend, my big man and Papa Bear, and it was wrong of me to let Phil take care of you in this half-assed way while I threw a pity party in the bedroom. Shit, you should be sleeping in there to be as comfortable as possible,” she said guiltily, snapping the ice packs and placing them on his back.

 

A soft gasp from her lips had Joe looking over his shoulder to find Jon’s hand settled on her thigh. “Well he hasn’t been groping me in his sleep so I’m going out on a limb here and saying he’s drawn to you even when he’s out like a light,” he smiled at her, taking in her blush.

 

“I love you. Please stay with me,” Jon mumbled in his sleep; his hand caressing her soft flesh.

 

“He really loves you, baby girl, and I know he didn’t mean to hurt you with the living together thing,” he whispered; smiling at his little brother’s sleeping face.

 

“It doesn’t matter; I’m a relationship fucktard and moved too fast. I shouldn’t have asked,” she shook her head; tears building while she wiped her hands off on a wet-nap.

 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Joe rolled over and sat up; ignoring her frown when the ice packs fell on the bed, and lowered her on to his thighs with a grip to her upper arms. “I believe Jon would stay with you on this bus, at home, or in a tent forever if you asked him to. He loves you, Syd; he’s loved you for a long time,” he gave her a small smile while drying her tears with his thumbs. “Come here, baby girl,” he pulled her into a hug, running a hand down her hair while using the one across her back to keep her secure to his chest. “While you’re crying, I just want to apologize again for keeping you in the dark about the match. It was, uh, mainly my say that kept those two quiet,” he tightened his hold when she struggled, muttering curses into his chest. “It was on me, Syd; I took the worst of it and I didn’t want you getting into a big fight with Creative over it. Mama Bear, I know you worry and I love that you love us that much to fight for us but we have to cut our chops just like everyone else,” he murmured into her ear, relaxing his hold a bit when her tension began to fade.

 

“You forget I’ve been in this business longer than you, big man, and I know those fools can take shit too far. I cannot in good conscience leave your wellbeing in the hands of suits that have never been in the ring. You’re my responsibility; period, end of story,” she placed a finger over his parted lips, arched a brow and smiled when he gave up. “Now lay your big ass down so I can repack you,” she slid to his side, waited until he was situated and replaced all the packs on his welts.

 

Joe’s eyes snapped open when Syd let out a squeak and smiled when Jon tugged her body close to his chest. “Mine,” he purred in her neck, snuggling her within his frame. The smile dropped and Joe rolled his eyes when Jon settled his right hand over her left breast and drifted back into a deep sleep.

 

“He better be sleeping,” the big man shook his head with a smirk.

 

“You better be a heavy sleeper. You’d be surprised of the things he does to me while sleeping,” Syd winked at her friend and allowed herself to relax into Jon’s embrace.

 

“Can I go sleep in the bedroom then? I don’t want to wake up to him fucking you next to me,” Colby mumbled into his pillow.

 

“Hush up, Pup,” she reached over Jon’s side and gave Colby a pinch.

 

They settled down to sleep their pains away; Jon draping half his body across Syd, his hand still grasping her breast while Joe set his palm over her left hand that lay between their heads on the pillow. “Does he really keep his hand there all night while he’s sleeping?” Joe asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Either there or between them,” she shrugged while running her fingers through his unruly curls. “He says he likes to feel my heartbeat while he’s sleeping. It keeps the nightmares at bay and grounds him enough to sleep through the night.”

 

“He’s always been a horrible insomniac and when he does sleep, it is erratic and disturbed. It just reinforces my belief that you two were made for each other,” the big man smiled softly, kissed Syd’s hand and kept his hold on it while they drifted off to sleep.

 

**June 2 nd, 2014**

**Indianapolis** **, IN**

**Bankers Life Fieldhouse**

**Monday Night Raw**

 

The guys sat on the couch, shifting uncomfortably in silence while trying to discuss the elephant in the room. Syd was currently showering, Frank was drinking coffee while reading the paper in the kitchen and a PA had just left after delivering tonight’s script to their bus. Gray, blue and brown eyes met, drifted to the ceiling and closed several times while they dealt with their internal struggle. It wasn’t until a distressed whine erupted from Colby’s throat that the silence finally broke.

 

“I don’t want her to know before,” he shook his head, lowering his sad eyes to his lap.

 

“You know she’s going to ask, Colbs,” Joe turned his sympathetic gaze to their youngest.

 

“I can’t have her look at me like I’m the fucking devil all day. I’d prefer to face her wrath all at once at the end,” he choked out.

 

“You can’t ask us to keep the script from her, especially after last night,” Jon said softly, watching his friend’s internal struggle.

 

“Please don’t tell her,” Colby glanced between his brothers; pleading with his hurt expression before looking up at Frank when he moved to leave.

 

“Sorry, guys, but I can’t lie to her. If she comes out of the shower and asks me what I overheard, I’ll tell her so I think it’s best if I split until after the show,” he smiled tightly, leaving the bus and disappearing into the arena.

 

Silence fell upon the three men once again. Jon and Joe exchanged telling glances while Colby miserably kept his head down, staring at the floor. “Alright, I realize asking you to keep her in the dark for my benefit is unfair,” Colby sighed; clasping his constantly fidgeting hands between his knees to keep them under control. “She’s still hurting over what we did last night, and Joe, I know you’re trying to make amends with your best friend over that. Jon, she’s your lady; your love, and you’re worried about where your relationship stands right now. I can’t ask you to put your heart in jeopardy for my sake. I am going the chicken-shit route and hiding from her until it’s over but I have a favor to ask,” he lifted his sad chocolate eyes to his friends. “Tell her I’m sorry,” he whispered with watery eyes.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Colbs. It’s the job and if anyone would know that it is her,” Joe placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You know damn well she loves you too. Hell, she worries about you more than either of us. She won’t look at you like you’re the devil, bro.”

 

“Joe, it isn’t that I’m the one,” he shook his head; pushing his hair out of his eyes. “The two of you are going to be in some serious pain tonight and most of it will come from my hands. We all know she hurts when we hurt so her pain will come from my hands tonight. I’ll be the one to wreck her, not just you two,” he wiped his cheek of the errant tears that fell before the sound of the shower turning off forced him to his feet. “Tell her I’m sorry and try to get her to stay in the back until it’s done. I don’t think I can go through with it if I have to look at her when I make my move,” he rambled quickly, grabbing his bag and exited their bus in a rush.

 

Once again, the two men found themselves surrounded by silence; only the muted sounds of Sydney drying her body in the bathroom to break the spell. Even capable of hearing her movements in there, they still managed to jolt when she walked out in a short robe with her long, wet hair hanging loose.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked after taking one look at the two of them.

 

Joe saw Jon begin to fidget and; knowing his friend was still trying to repair his relationship with her, decided to be strong for his family. “Come here, baby girl,” he held his hand out for her; solemn gray eyes meeting worried obsidian, taking her slender hand when it rested in his palm and pulled her to sit beside him. “A PA brought by tonight’s script while you were in the shower,” he kept his tone calm, handing her the papers that lay beside his left thigh.

 

Jon shot off the couch, pacing the aisle and chewing on his thumb nail while she read through it. They still needed to talk about his fuck up over moving in with her, and he still owed her an apology for his part in keeping the Payback script from her. The last thing he needed was the explosive split of their faction causing another problem for them but apparently he was being tested in his ability to tame and pacify Sydney Orton’s insecurities.

 

“Where is he?” she asked shakily; the script scrunching in her hands.

 

“He’s hiding from you. He wanted us to tell you he’s sorry for the pain he’s going to bring you tonight,” Joe wrapped a comforting arm across her shoulders when they began to shudder with her tears. “Come here, sweetheart,” he scooped her up to settle on his lap, letting her cry into his chest while holding her securely. “He wanted us to ask one thing, baby girl,” Joe swallowed past the lump in his throat. The emotional woman on his lap and his petrified best friend were really tearing through his strength, turning him into a raw nerve too. “He’d like you to stay in back until it’s over. He doesn’t think he can stay in character if you’re out there.” When she lifted her sad eyes to his, he could tell she wanted to argue but conceded this favor to their little brother with a slow nod of the head.

 

“Of all days for my pup to hide from me, it has to be the last one we’ll travel together,” she mumbled tiredly. “What? You didn’t know?” she glanced between them, getting to her feet. “He’s turning heel and will undoubtedly be feuding with one of you. The company won’t let you be seen together anymore,” she wandered over to her cabinets, checking her supplies, not seeing the sad looks on her boys’ faces. “I need to restock this shit before tonight. Fuck, your poor back, Joe, and you,” she turned to Jon with tears in her eyes, tracing her trembling hands over his golden skin. It didn’t take long before she was on her way to a panic attack.

 

“Breathe, Kitten,” Jon cupped her face between his palms when she was on the verge of hyperventilating. “Come on, baby, breathe for me,” he turned her back to his chest, using a hand to slow her heaving chest while whispering soothing words of love into her ear. “I’ve got you, baby; I’ve always got you and I’m never letting go. Just calm down for me, my Queen,” he swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

 

Joe stood, watching Jon set Syd down on the edge of the bed and briefly met his eyes when he turned to close the door. ‘This is a mess,’ he sighed, snatching up his Ipod and turned on his music before settling back down in his bunk on his stomach to rest up.

 

Jon jumped a bit when he turned to find his girl standing right behind him, looking up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. He cocked his head at her, about to speak when she took his hands and placed them on the tie of her robe. “This isn’t the way you told me to request a scene but I’m yours and need you badly, Jon,” Syd lowered her eyes to his abdomen, feeling a flush of heat suffuse her cheeks.

 

“How do you need me, Pet?” Jon rasped out while he pushed her robe from her shoulders, clenching his teeth when his dick sprang to life. This isn’t how he wanted to comfort his girl. He didn’t want her to depend on the D/s aspect of their relationship to deal with her rampant emotions. But damn, if he could resist her when she came to him like this. He almost hated himself for it. Almost.

 

“Any way you want; every way you want, Sir.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Jon purred. “On your knees, Kitten,” he gently pushed on her shoulders; his eyes focusing on the top of her head while she gracefully knelt, pushed his shorts down and mouthed along his cock. His eyes fell closed when her tongue bathed his length, rolled to the back of his head when she sucked each of his balls into her mouth, and flew open to stare at the ceiling when she took him to the back of her throat. “That’s my good girl; loving my cock like that,” he pet her hair with one hand while settling the other on the back of her neck; holding her mouth flush to the base of his cock for a few seconds before pumping in and out, and doing it again. “My beautiful baby looks so hot with her mouth stuffed full of my cock,” he groaned; biting his bottom lip when her hands gripped his ass and pulled him to her. “Fucking hell, Kitten! Stand up,” he slipped his hands to her torso and easily lifted her to her feet. “You almost made me cum, Pet, and I can’t have that, not yet.”

 

“Sorry, Sir,” she panted, licking the taste of him off of her lips.

 

“On the bed, Pet,” he swatted her ass to get her moving and growled low in his throat when she settled into the position he uses to mount her. “Are you trying to tell me something, baby?” he asked in a sing-song tone; two fingers delving into her weeping pussy, gathering her creamy essence and spreading it up to her pink pucker.

 

“Just making myself available for your possible wants, Sir,” Syd gasped; her toes curling and a keening whimper rising in her throat when he drove one wet finger in to the knuckle.

 

“Oh fuck,” Jon groaned; fisting his rock hard cock in his free hand while he added a second finger to stretch her ass. “Such a good pet trying to please her Master,” his hand moved from his cock to her pelvis, lifting a bit and drove balls deep into her. “This pussy was made for me; it’s mine. I want you to listen to me, Kitten,” he grunted near her ear; keeping his fingers in her while his pelvis slapped her ass with each thrust. “We’re going home tomorrow and after we wake up from an after-sex nap, we’re going to my condo, packing my meager belongings and returning to our home together. Do you understand that I can’t be without you for a minute?”

 

“I understand, Jon,” Syd stuttered out when he continued to pound her pussy.

 

“Fuck, your pussy feels amazing,” he mumbled into her shoulder; his hips relentlessly working her towards orgasm. “I feel like I can’t breathe if we’re apart. Did you know that, Syd? I fucking love you so much and I don’t want to sound like a needy prick but you’ll need a restraining order to get rid of me. Cum for me, baby!” he clenched his teeth, holding back his release while she gripped him like a vise within her. “That’s my Kitten,” he stroked oh-so-slowly into her, riding her through her orgasm. “I know you’re hurting, baby. I know you’re sad but I want you to know that I’m here to support you just like you’ve been by me since the beginning. Your pup and the big man love you too. The four of us and even Frank; we’re family and always will be,” he eased out of her pussy; his cock soaked in her essence, and gently worked it into her loosened backside.

 

“Oh Jon!” she threw her head back, eyes clenched tight.

 

“Easy, baby, just breathe,” he rubbed her lower back, purring words of love to her until he was buried deep within her. “Come here, sweetheart,” he lifted her upright until her back was against his chest, sitting on his cock. “I love you, Syd,” he kissed along her neck, dropping the scene long ago and just letting his emotions go. “I’ll never get tired of this, baby, not ever,” he crossed his arms over her breasts, rolling his hips to thrust into her tight ass. “I love you, Kitten,” he whispered against her shoulder, trailing kisses up her neck.

 

“I love you too, Jon,” she keened when he slid in to the hilt. “How is it you always manage to get your way when we’re making love? Oh!” she arched her back when he rolled her nipples between his skilled fingertips. “Is fucking my ass considered making love?” she moaned, rolling her head on his shoulder.

 

“Fucking your ass is definitely making love. I’d be devastated if you didn’t give me all of you, including this delectable ass. I am very much in love with this ass. And I get my way because you can’t argue with my cock,” he bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck, sucking the blood to the surface. “You’re very stubborn and give me hell but my cock always wins our negotiations. In fact, I think I’ll name him ‘The Negotiator’,” he chuckled in her ear before he picked up his pace while moving a hand down to her clit. “So beautiful, my Queen,” he nuzzled her cheek, enjoying the little spasms that shot through her body with each strum of his fingers on her tiny bundle of nerves. “Kiss me when you cum,” he purred in her ear while his hips and fingers got busy.

 

Not even five minutes later, Syd and Jon were moaning into each others’ mouth while their bodies shuddered together.

 

“You two do realize that I’m stuck out here in pain, right?” Joe called from his bunk. “The Negotiator? Really, Jon?” he laughed but hissed when it jolted his back.

 

“Where’s your iPod?” Jon chuckled into her hair while she hid her face in his neck.

 

“Battery died.”

 

“Better get that taken care of before tonight,” he mumbled in between kisses to her forehead.

 

“Nuh uh, we’re getting a suite tonight,” Syd eased up while Jon pulled The Negotiator from her body. “And you two aren’t working tomorrow night’s taping,” she crawled off the bed, snatching up her robe and pulled it on. “I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible for the night before we go home tomorrow so Joe,” she opened the bedroom door and walked out, “you better change your flight now,” she cocked her head at him before disappearing in the bathroom.

 

“Jon, is she sure?”

 

“I’m not arguing with her, man, and The Negotiator needs a few minutes before he can do anything,” he smirked, breaking down into laughter with his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are you going, Kitten?” Jon asked his lady when she emerged dressed after another shower.

 

“Into the arena to tell Paul all three of us will be out until next Monday,” she grabbed her cell and slipped it into her back pocket. “Did you book your flight, big man?” she asked Joe who nodded. “Do me a favor and call Frank to book us a two room suite and two singles; one for him and one for Colby. I’m sure the pup doesn’t realize he has to start doing that shit on his own now. I’ll tell Randal I’ll send the jet back for him after we get home,” she glanced at Jon.

 

“Are you going to tell Randy?” Jon looked at her hopefully; his fingers rubbing at his collarbone.

 

“Yeah, Jon, he’s my next stop after Paul and then I need to hijack another trainer’s room for later. I’ll see you two in there,” she sighed, moving to the stairs and quickly leaving the bus.

 

“I hope Colby isn’t with Paul or Randy,” Joe said with a worried expression. “I’ll call Colbs,” he pulled out his phone.

 

“And I’ll call Randy to keep her with him until it’s time,” Jon hit the speed dial for her brother, biting his thumbnail while it rang.

* * *

 

 

Syd stood at Gorilla watching her boys come through the audience on a monitor, glancing at her brother when he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s stupid to ask but are you going to be okay?” he asked when he saw her watery obsidian eyes.

 

“No, my boys are going to be hurt and I’m losing my pup. I don’t even know how we’ll function without him traveling with us,” she looked up at him when his hands cupped her face and he kissed her forehead.

 

“John’s keeping you company until you’re clear to go out there,” he smirked at her when she cracked a small smile.

 

“You sic’d Cena on me to make sure I don’t bring the show to a crashing halt huh?”

 

“Your brother is very transparent, Peanut,” John wrapped an arm across her shoulders, holding her tight to his side.

 

“Not that transparent,” he glared at his best friend before smiling softly at his sister. “I love you, Syd, and I’m sorry for my part in this,” he kissed the top of her head and walked towards the curtain to wait on their cue.

 

“I’ll be damned,” John stared in the direction Randy went; a perfect mirror of her confusion on his face. “Who would’ve thought Good fucking you would improve your relationship with your brother?”

 

“Shut up, dick,” she elbowed his side with a slight smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“He looks sad,” Syd said softly while watching Colby say his piece. “His voice sounds flat, his laugh is fake and his smile isn’t reaching his eyes,” she snuggled into John when he adjusted his arm from her shoulders to her waist.

 

“This has to be hard on him even though it’s necessary,” he said solemnly, already hearing the hitch in her voice.

 

* * *

 

 

John felt Syd tense when Colby rolled out of the ring to collect two chairs and her entire body jolted against him when it impacted Joe’s back. By his fourth hit to Jon, her face was buried in his chest and she flinched with every metal clang and smack.

 

“Don’t, Syd,” he warned her too late when she glanced at the monitor to see him Curb Stomp Jon onto the chair. “Sshh, Peanut, it’s okay,” he whispered into her hair while she sobbed into his chest.

 

By the time her brother took his turn on Joe, John had to physically restrain her from running out there. “Goddamn it!” she shouted when he stripped his vest and shirt off of him, his bruises and welts from the night before showing on his caramel skin. Her knees almost buckled when Randy RKO’d Joe on the chair. “They need me. I have to go!”

 

“Hold on, sweetheart,” John kept a grip on her until Raw went off the air but she made a break for it when it switched over to Backstage Pass on the Network. “Oh shit,” he grimaced when she was seen on camera bolting down the ramp and slid into the ring.

 

Hunter, Randy and Seth were still in the ring, staring down at Roman and Dean when Syd instantly hit her feet, standing between the three men and the down superstars.

 

John smiled when his best friend stayed in character but avoided looking at her to do so. Colby kept his eyes down the entire time, standing stiff as a board when he felt that dark gaze on him. “She has them pissing their pants!” he laughed when the woman wouldn’t back down even as the trainers and ringside doctors saw to her clients behind her.

 

“Did Booker just say her name and relation on the Network?” Michael Hayes asked from his monitor.

 

“He sure as fuck did! I think he’s trying to explain why she’s still fronting them off this long into the after-show but Randy is gonna be pissed,” John grinned, watching Syd step towards her brother and he smoothly spun on his heel, wandering off to the announcers’ side of the ring. “I swear to God, I think Paul is the only one not shaking in there and even then, he has to be on the inside, hoping she doesn’t snap in front of the audience,” he bent at the waist, almost in tears from his laughter.

 

“If she does, it will make Vince a very happy man that he’ll finally get her in a ring and not just as a doctor,” Michael wagged his brows with a smile.

 

“Syd can’t fight Divas though. She’d break them. That would be a nightmare for Vince to book her against men. He loves her too much to risk it,” John waved him off before he started laughing again. “She just told Paul to ‘fuck off out of here’! I read that plain as day!”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but the poor fella looks like he’s gonna be sick,” Stephen Farrelly pointed at Colby on the monitor he was watching with Claudio Castagnoli.

 

“He does look green, doesn’t he? She doesn’t exactly see reason when her boys are hurt though. Ha! Randy is leaving the ring!” Claudio chuckled when her big brother tried to move Paul along quicker. “Paul really wants to draw this out but she ran the fucking Viper out of the ring and Colby looks like he’s about to cry or pass out.”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m in trouble,” John rubbed the back of his head when the three men finally started up the ramp and Syd got to work, looking over her men. “Sorry, bro, she’s a slippery little shit,” he shrugged his shoulders at Randy with a thin smile.

 

“Shit, she is lit the fuck up! I can’t believe she held it together out there,” Randy ran his hands over his shaved scalp, focusing on the monitor and his little sister. “Damn it, kid, you hit Jon’s arm more than a few times,” he shook his head at the quiet ex-Shield member before looking at his sister cradle his arm between her hands.

 

“Man, Booker said her name and that she’s Randy’s sister on the Network,” Stephen stepped up to his workout partner, Paul, with raised eyebrows.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Randy shouted over Paul’s shocked “what?”

 

“She was fronting you three off for a long time, man. I’m sure they felt they needed to address who the crazy lady in the ring was before fans started to dig. You know how they get?” John patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “And you made her squeeze bleed with that Curb Stomp so I’d continue hiding if I was you,” he directed at the still shell-shocked Colby. “In fact, you marked up her big Samoan so I’d hide with him if I was you,” he smirked at his best friend.

 

“Here are your bags if you want to make a break for the hotel, Colby,” Frank placed his luggage down against the wall.

 

“Why do you have my bags?” he asked in a daze.

 

“She had me book us all suites since they are going home tomorrow afternoon. Yours is under your name,” he stood next to John, waiting until the three of them made their way up the ramp so that he could assist his boss.

 

“I’m not rooming with them?” he trailed off when Frank met Syd and the aching Joe and Jon at the curtain, draping Joe’s arm over his shoulders.

 

“You can’t be seen with us anymore, remember?” Syd answered the question that was on the tip of Colby’s tongue. “You’re a heel now so maybe if you skulk around with my brother, we can see each other again when he rents out a gym,” she pushed Randy aside to help Jon along, followed by Frank helping Joe to the trainer’s room she commandeered.

 

“Syd,” Randy called out, feeling bad for the kid when he clasped his hands behind his head and sank down to a crouch.

 

“Not now!” she shouted before kicking the door shut behind them.

 

“You should have told her, Colby; spent the day with them instead of hiding out in here. She wouldn’t be as hurt if you were there,” Paul shook his head and went to stand outside of the trainer’s room, waiting to see if Jon and Joe were alright.


	17. Chapter 17

The night was stressful for Syd. She spent hours working on Jon and Joe. The instant they entered their suite, she sent them both to soak in an Epsom Salt bath. Then it was time to deal with Joe’s lacerations and welts with peroxide, triple antibiotic ointment and ice packs. He was in a tremendous amount of pain but tamped it down to ease her worry. It didn’t work.

 

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m buying the tough guy act. Here, take these,” she held out two pills and a glass of water.

 

“Are you seriously handing me Midol right now? I’m not on my fucking period, Syd. Shut up, uce!” he snapped at Jon when he chuckled into his pillow.

 

“You could have fooled me, grumpy. Let me tell you a secret, big man. When I’m crampy during that glorious time of the month that you all run from me, I take this shit. Tylenol and Advil don’t put a dent in my pain. So you’re going to take these and quit being a pain in my ass. Now, Joe,” she met him glare for glare when he took the pills and washed them down before handing the glass back to her. “Here’s another secret, I’ve been giving you three bitches Midol for a year now,” she winked at him with a mischievous grin. “You’re fucking adorable when you pout. No wonder Piper pinched your cheek. If you get up to pee or raid the snacks or drinks, you call out so I can repack your back. If you feel dizzy or weak when you stand, you call out so I can help you. I don’t care if I need to keep you steady so you can aim, you call me. Our doors stay open tonight,” she leaned forward, kissing his forehead before helping Jon out of his room.

 

“Love you, Mama Bear,” Joe mumbled wearily.

 

“Love you too, Papa Bear,” she winked at him before leading Jon into their room. “On the bed, my Prince,” she patted his ass before collecting the supplies she’d need to work on Jon. “I won’t bother to ask how your arm is feeling; you’ll just lie to me,” she sat beside him, giving a small smirk before gently lifting his left arm to settle across her lap.

 

“You know my body, Kitten; you know everything about me. You know me so well I don’t need to lie,” he raised his free hand to palm her cheek, staring lovingly into her eyes. “I know nothing will convince you otherwise but we’ll both be fine.”

 

“You rolled with one of those hits; threw off Colby’s timing, and took several to this arm, baby,” she rubbed it down with alcohol with careful yet sure hands. “I need these arms to hold me tight at night so I have to make it better.”

 

“I can hold you tight with one arm, my Queen,” he yawned and smiled softly when her hands moved to his torso. “I can’t wait to get you home later,” his free hand ran gently over her bare thigh.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jon?”

 

“Hey, none of that,” he sat up, cradling the back of her head in his palm. “We’ve done everything at a fast pace, Kitten. I will admit that. But you can’t deny that we were made for each other, and I think that is what pushed us along. I can’t begin to tell you how much I wish I could’ve worked up the nerve to walk into your room long before I did but my opinion of myself was low; I didn’t think I was worthy of you. I don’t think I am now but I’ll be damned if I let you go,” he brushed his lips over hers, staring deep into her eyes. “You’re mine, Kitten,” he pulled her down to lie beside him, resting the hand of his injured arm between her breasts. “Sleep, baby; we go home in a few hours,” he kissed the back of her head, snuggling his body around hers.

 

* * *

 

 

**Las Vegas** **, NV**

**Jon’s condo**

**June 4 th, 2014**

 

“Are you sure about this, man?” John glanced at his best friend with a skeptical look on his face, surprised to see the certainty in his gaze when he nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, I am. She came to me before Raw and told me he’s moving in. I admit I was skeptical and she looked downright terrified but I’ve never seen her so certain about anything in my life, other than when she told me she loved him,” Randy shrugged, shifting on his feet. “You’ve seen her lately, man. She’s told me she loves me. That is huge for Syd and he’s the reason. Jon is the man that is pulling my sister out of her shell with barely any effort whatsoever. Fuck knows he isn’t the grumpy bastard he was anymore and that’s all on her. Who am I to stand in the way of that?”

 

“Don’t you think it’s moving fast though?”

 

“Yeah it is but it’s working for them. Those two are not normal so we can’t compare their relationship to normal human relationships. Now quit with the twenty questions and knock on the door,” he jerked his head, earning a scowl from Cena.

 

“What?” Jon snapped upon opening his front door a few minutes later, startling the two men standing there. “Randy? John? What are you doing here?” he asked on a yawn, scratching the back of his head while he stood aside to let them enter.

 

“Man, put that thing away before you hurt someone,” Cena pulled a face at Jon’s morning wood tenting his boxers.

 

“I was about to,” Jon smirked, turning to Randy, “in your sister until you knocked and ruined those plans, unless you want to wait.”

 

“I can’t stand you and I still don’t understand what she sees in you,” Randy mumbled with a hand over his eyes.

 

“Can you see the scratches Syd left on his back or that ‘freshly fucked bed-hair’ he’s sporting? I think you’ll have your answer on what she sees in him,” John asked with a grin before turning when Syd entered the den wearing Jon’s wifebeater and nothing else.

 

“What are you two doing here?” she darted her gaze between her brother and his best friend, only to smile when John handed over a Venti Starbucks cup. “Oh, I love you,” she sighed happily, taking a sip.

 

“I know you do, Peanut,” John smiled; shaking his head when Syd clutched it to her chest like a Golden Ticket.

 

“We brought breakfast and movers. Let’s sit and talk,” Randy steered them over to the table, setting the bags down.

 

“Movers?” Syd cocked her head only to smile lovingly when Jon pulled her down on his lap.

 

“Hear me out, little sister,” Randy held up a finger to silence her while he and John divvied up the food and remaining coffee. “I’ve been setting appointments to look at properties over our days off. I know your house is big enough that we wouldn’t run into each other if we tried but you two need your privacy, and I respect that. Your relationship is new and you both deserve the chance to explore it without any interruptions. I know I’m not going to find the perfect place to settle down in before we have to hit the road so I figured Jon could pack up the things he wants in his new home and I could stay here until I close on a house.” He glanced at his sister and her boyfriend when they remained silent, just staring into each other’s eyes having a private conversation. “What do you think? Of course, if Jon agrees I’ll be burning that bed.”

 

“There’s a lot of bed burning in your family,” Jon quirked a brow at Syd; grinning when she nodded her head with a laugh. “That sounds really good, Randy.”

 

“Which part?” her big brother asked cautiously.

 

“Both and you definitely want to burn that bed. The things I’ve done to your sister on it,” he shook his head with raised brows.

 

 “You really have no filter between your brain and mouth, do you?” Randy sighed; resting an elbow on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Not when it comes to her, no,” Jon smirked; kissing the side of her head before showing his happiness to her brothers.

 

“I also think it might be a good idea if we keep this place for visitors. Your circle of friends have expanded and I know you’ll have two extra rooms to put people up in the house but these extra rooms here will come in handy,” Randy added; glancing at the couple through his lashes. “I’d let John crash at my new place but no one else and I know you are especially protective of your suite at the Luxor. How about we split the cost of the lease and we can both use it for guests?”

 

“I’ll sign it over to you two,” Jon glanced between the twins; settling his gaze on Syd and stroked his hand along her thigh while she thought it over. Keeping the condo was an idea that almost cost him his love, and he was damn curious how her brother knew. He had to know; he was almost quoting Phil word-for-word.

 

“Deal,” she nodded her head and Jon released a silent sigh of relief. “So you plan to stay in Vegas then?” Syd asked nonchalantly while letting Jon take a bite of her breakfast sandwich.

 

“Hey, I know I’ve lived off of you since the divorce but I’ve gotten used to this city. Plus Alanna would be devastated if she didn’t get to visit her Aunt Syd and Uncle Jon during her scheduled visits with me,” he shrugged his shoulders while he focused on his meal, only glancing up at his sister when he felt her stare. “Yes, I’ve gotten used to being near you and traveling together. I’m just not prepared to give that up.”

 

“Aww, that is fucking adorable,” John pinched his best friend’s cheek and laughed when he swatted his hand away.

 

“Fuck off, man. She fought me off in the womb to make sure we had separate eggs but we stayed together then and I want her close now.” Randy kept his eyes on the table, looking up in surprise when his sister plopped down in his lap and hugged him. He held her close with a soft smile on his face for a solid minute. “You aren’t wearing underwear, are you?”

 

“Hardly ever do,” she hummed serenely.

 

“Get off my lap,” he ushered her up.

 

“You can sit on mine, Peanut. Ow!” John rubbed the back of his head when he received a double swat from Jon and Randy.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon was an easy move. He packed all of his clothing and wrestling memorabilia, which was the extent of his belongings aside from the furniture he left behind for Randy’s use.

 

“I was going off the assumption you’d say yes,” Randy smirked at Jon, shrugging his shoulders. The movers brought up his boxes of clothing, wrestling memorabilia and little things like family photos, and Alanna’s possessions from her room at Syd’s. “I left her furniture and half of her stuff there so she’d have them when she comes to visit you. I hope that’s okay?” Randy asked while directing the movers into the spare room.

 

“Of course, it is. We’ll split from here and head to a mattress store, buy a set for both rooms, come back here to set them up and then take Jon’s stuff to the house. After that, I think food is in order,” she glanced between the three men, getting nods in return before stepping up to the man in charge of the movers. “You guys up for making some extra cash today? If you tag along with us to the mattress store and cart them back so we don’t have to wait for them to deliver, I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

“I think we could handle it. I’ll call the office to reschedule our other appointments. Thank you, Ms Orton,” he shook her hand with a slight nod before letting his guys know what was going on.

 

“Are you going to miss it?” Syd asked, wrapping her arms behind Jon’s neck while they watched one mover carry his boxes out to the truck.

 

“It is just another bed surrounded by four walls to me. There’s nothing to miss unless you’re gone. I told you, you’re my home,” he whispered against her lips before taking her mouth in an endearing kiss.

 

“Alright, lovebirds, let’s hit the mattress store so we can get on with our day,” Randy rolled his eyes and ushered them out the door. “Just wait until you experience the sheer joy of bed shopping with Syd and John. There is nothing else like it in the world,” he smirked, shaking his head at Jon.

* * *

 

 

“Are they like this all the time?” Jon leaned towards Randy; his fist hovering over his mouth to hide his smile while the Viper watched his best friend and little sister with a grin.

 

“Always,” he answered, folding his arms over his chest while the two bounced horizontally on the beds until they settled. “This is how they test them out to see which ones are the most comfortable in the long run. Syd picks mine and John picks Ally’s. I tried disagreeing with her over her choice for me once, it…it didn’t pan out. I was stuck with the crappy thing for months before I finally gave in and admitted she was right. She’s never let me live it down since.”

 

“Yeah, she doesn’t strike me as the type to let anything go. Just how close…” Jon pointed towards them when John jumped on the mattress Syd was reclining on.

 

“Never! I’d fucking kill him,” he ended in a lower tone after his initial outburst. “He flirts because he knows it pisses me off but no, she’s a sister to him.”

 

“Get off! Ally wouldn’t like this one!” Syd pushed Cena, using her feet to edge his butt off the bed. “Randal, this is it! Come check this one out, Bro,” she waved him over; smiling softly at him once he sprawled out beside her. “What do you think?”

 

“I like it,” he sighed, relaxing into the memory foam. “I know better than to argue, Syd. Let’s see if John has settled on one for Ally and JoJo’s room. We’ll pay up and get the hell out of here. What do you think; a California King for me and a Queen for the girls?”

 

“You plan on having JoJo over?” Syd turned her head on the pillow to see her brother shrug.

 

“We can’t separate the sisters. Besides, I’m sure there will be nights Joe and Gal come to visit and you’ll all want to go out. I can keep the girls if you want,” he lowered his gaze, only to snap his eyes to hers when she kissed his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Randal.”

 

* * *

 

 

After returning to the condo and setting up the beds, the four of them followed the moving truck back to Syd…and Jon’s house, and pointed out the rooms the boxes went to.

 

“Where are they taking my wrestling stuff, Kitten?” Jon asked, watching two of the men carry a few boxes outside.

 

“Oh you didn’t get a chance to see it when you were here last,” she took his hand and led him out the backdoor. They walked along the pool to another small addition to the house that appeared to connect to the house but where, Jon didn’t know. “I have a small gym in here; just basics with the treadmill, free weights and such, plus my office is in the next room. I figured we could do one of two things; you can decorate the gym, the office or the theater room with your belts or, we can swap out a bedroom in the house and turn it into an office that you can decorate with your things, and expand the gym. It is up to you and we don’t need to decide now. I’m hungry, so you can think this over at your leisure but, if you don’t feed me soon, I’m going to get cranky,” she pecked his lips before following the movers back to the house.

 

Later that day, Jon and Syd came home, put his clothes away in the large walk-in closet and drawers that she cleared out for him. Jon then took his lady by the hand, led her into the bathroom, and stripped her bare before disposing of his clothes. He gave her a soft smile before placing a lingering kiss on her lips; leaving her breathless, he turned to start the shower.

 

“Come with me, Kitten,” he lifted her up by her waist; smiling when she wrapped her legs around him, and walked them into the spray of water. “Mine,” he purred against her neck, kissing and nibbling along the column of her throat. “Mine,” he growled when he entered her body moments later, taking her hard and fast. “Mine,” he howled when he erupted inside her thirty minutes later.

 

Lips met, tongues mingled and hands explored while they washed each other, rinsed off and dried the other with soft towels. Jon was hard again by the time he carried his lady to their bed. “Home,” he groaned when he entered her this time; making love for the rest of the night.

 

 

* * *

 

**June 9 th, 2014**

**Target** **Center**

**Minneapolis** **, MN**

 

Syd was in her usual seat beside JBL while 3MB’s mouthpiece, Heath Slater, ran on making snide comments about her boys. A smile split her face when The Shield’s theme hit and the crowd erupted with cheers. A sigh escaped her lips when their third was missing.

 

She hadn’t seen Colby at all today.

 

It was almost too quiet on the bus when they were driven to the arena by Frank. The silence was oppressive for a while before Syd began to interrogate Joe about his time off while she checked out his back. The big man was surprised to discover that Randy moved into Jon’s condo, and his former bedroom was now designated his and Gal’s when they visited.

 

“I’m honored, Syd,” he gave her a soft smile, glancing over her shoulder to see a peaceful expression on Jon’s face.

 

“You’re our brother and best friend, Joe. We’re family and you’ll always have a room in our home,” she kissed the top of his head and wandered off to talk to Frank; leaving the two best friends grinning at each other.

 

Syd snapped back to the present when Joe flipped his hair back; the excess water hitting her in the face. “Douche,” she hissed at him, getting a playful glare over his shoulder before he joined Dean in the ring; the two of them dispatching Heath, Drew and Jinder with ease.

 

She watched her man adopt his lunatic persona and cut a promo on their “former” brother. She listened while he described him as a cancer and explained in vivid detail what he planned to do to him to get his revenge for Seth’s betrayal. Roman stalked the ring behind him, smiling and laughing his approval of Dean’s plans. When he took the mic, he relayed his feelings over Seth’s actions before turning his focus on her brother. Roman’s mission was to take out Randy and then Hunter for their part in the destruction of The Shield.

 

Later on in the show, Syd sat ringside once again when Seth came out to explain his reasons for turning on his brothers. The chants of “you sold out” were insane. Her pup avoided her intense gaze throughout Cole’s interview but Syd cocked a brow when a camera focused on her periodically while she listened. She turned her head towards John once the camera was aimed at the ring, silently asking a question.

 

“You got a lot of attention last week when you stood between The Authority and your boys,” JBL whispered once he cut his mic. “The crowd knows who you are now. You might want to play with that,” he grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Seth reached the end of his promo, calling his “brothers” business partners and saying he severed a business relationship. He then called out Dean and Roman, and they didn’t disappoint the crowd. They stalked down the ramp while Seth removed his suit jacket. Before they reached the ring, the lights went out and came back up with Seth standing with his back to Syd, and Luke Harper and Erick Rowan in the ring with Dean and Roman.

 

Her boys squared off against two thirds of the Wyatt family with Seth yelling directions from the outside. Only when his former brothers were down on the mat did Seth enter the ring to get his licks in but before he could, Roman and Dean retook their feet and turned on him. Bray rushed the ring before they could get a decent hold on him and Seth rolled out, only to startle when he realized Syd took her feet and stood behind him. She cocked her head; a very Viper-like glint in her eyes, before she flinched her body forward, smirking when Seth ran off towards the ramp.

 

Not long after, Cena’s music hit and he rushed down the ramp, coming to The Shield’s aid. The three men cleared the Wyatts out of the ring and sent them backing up the ramp, holding their yard. Being the former heels that they were, Dean stuck close to Roman, leaving space between them and the company’s face while they celebrated their masculinity. At least that is how Syd took it while she chuckled in her chair.

 

The main event came and Syd smiled at her lover when he stopped at the foot of the stairs and did a little dance to their theme while he glanced at her. The big man tossed his hair back again and tried to glare at her when she squealed and wiped water from her face. Syd could not stop her laughter when Cena entered the ring a few minutes later and Dean studied him like a science experiment while he ran the ropes.

 

The match began with Dean in the ring, tagging out to Roman and then back in again. The two had worked together for so long; usually against Cena and other faces, and they weren’t comfortable relying on the Cenation leader just yet. Dean ended up in the wrong corner for an extended period and Syd went to check on him once before he and Erick crawled back in the ring. She took that opportunity to talk softly to Bray; who stood on the apron above her before returning to her chair.

 

Roman entered the ring, breaking a pin Bray had on Dean before he was kicked through the ropes and to the floor by Harper. Bray legally tagged in Luke until Ambrose took his head off with a clothesline. Dean managed to tag in Cena while Harper tagged in Rowan. John had the upper hand for all of a minute, possibly two before he ended up in the same position Dean had been in – the Wyatts’ corner. They manhandled him for several minutes, making quick tags while Roman and Dean watched on from their corner.

 

Roman finally ended up in the ring doing what he does best; kicking ass. He saw a perfect opportunity to perform his running front dropkick on Harper and Rowan. He rolled out of the ring; finding Bray standing between him and Harper until Syd whipped Wyatt around by his shoulder and slapped a fast RKO on him. The surprise registered on the Samoan’s face for an instant before he continued to run, leap into the air and kick Harper in the head. He quickly slid off the apron, ran to the other side of the ring and pulled a double by hitting Rowan with the same move.

 

Dean quickly moved on Erick, dumping him to the outside and followed to end up getting pulled off the apron to land at Syd’s feet. In the ring, Roman had Harper in a pin but Rowan scampered back into the ring and broke the count, attacking Roman while he was down. Cena flew in from the top rope with a crossbody; knocking Erick away from Roman, but got caught in a Sister Abigail from Bray, ending up outside the ring on the mat. While Bray was smiling at the crowd, Roman was crouched in the corner waiting on his prey. Bray turned into a devastating Superman Punch from the Samoan who then threw Erick over the top rope to clear the ring. Dean entered the ring surveying their opponents getting to their feet and ran the ropes, diving through the other side of the ring into Erick and Bray.

 

Roman smiled at his brother’s handiwork and turned back to Harper only to meet a big boot to his face. Luke covered but Roman kicked out at two, and Harper walked the ring to think of his next move. Just when he signaled to the crowd that he had an idea, he turned to the Samoan and ate a spear that bent him in half. Roman scored the pinfall and his teammates rolled into the ring to celebrate.

 

Syd smiled when Roman and Dean embraced, laughing a bit when John eyed the Shield warily before giving a nod of approval and raising both of their hands in the air.

 

“Paul wants to talk to you when you get backstage,” JBL leaned towards Syd once they went off the air.

 

“I figured he would,” she smirked before shifting her eyes to him. “I’m telling him it was your idea.”

* * *

 

 

Paul glanced at Jon and Joe that stood protectively behind Syd while she narrowed her obsidian eyes on him. “I find it hysterical that they think you need their help to deal with me,” he rolled his eyes before smiling down at her. “That was fucking kick ass!” he picked her up into a bear hug, swinging her back and forth before pulling back to look at her. “I hate that Booker told the WWE Universe who you are but since that ship has sailed, I’d love it if you’d do little shit like that every once in a while.”

 

“I’m their doctor.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m not a wrestler or a valet. I’m sure as hell not a fucking Diva.”

 

“I know. I think you’ve made that abundantly clear.”

 

“I’m not dressing up.”

 

“Okay,” he rolled his eyes.

 

“I won’t be scripted into shit. I do it when I do it or not at all,” she pointed at him when he went to argue.

 

“Deal,” he grumbled, placing her back on her feet. “You’re such a pain in the ass. Now I owe Vince a hundred bucks since he bet me that you wouldn’t go for being written in, and I have to wonder when the little Viper will strike.”

 

“Daddy knows me well,” she grinned, walking off with her boys.

* * *

 

 

The three of them were sprawled out on the couch watching TV while Frank drove them to Green Bay. It was a relaxing night after Syd gave the two of them a rub down while they joked about her scaring Colby and hitting Windham with a RKO.

 

“My little ass-kicker,” Jon chuckled for the hundredth time since the end of the show.

 

“Seriously, Syd, you should consider becoming our third member,” Joe elbowed her side, laughing when she huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Damn it,” she sighed, climbing over Jon to grab her cell. “Yes, Randal?”

 

“Put me on speaker.”

 

“You’re on,” she tossed the phone on to the couch between her and Joe; snuggling into Jon.

 

“Frank, where are you at?”

 

“About five miles from River Falls, Randy,” Frank answered when he spotted the passing marker.

 

“My bus is parked just off the road there. Pull up next to me, I have something that belongs to you guys,” Randy chuckled before disconnecting the call.

 

“You seriously aren’t kicking me off and throwing me to the wolves here, are you?”

 

“I divorced my whiny wife and you’re not my type. Trust me, this is good for you. Dealing with my sister in the mood she’s in is an experience. Now go get your shit; they’ll be pulling up soon,” Randy grinned at the pout he received before focusing his attention on his television.

* * *

 

 

“Randal? What is this?” Syd asked, standing outside their bus, flanked by Jon and Joe.

 

“I have something for you,” he gestured to his side and rolled his eyes when he found nothing. “For fuck’s sake,” he stomped up the stairs and; after some yelling, re-emerged with a pale looking Colby in tow. “He didn’t know what to do with himself after you three left last week so I decided to let him travel with me. Here’s the catch though,” he pushed Colby across the space between buses. “I’ll let him ride in and out with me for appearances’ sake but stop outside of town so we can pass him back and forth. Sound good to you?” he asked his sister when he walked up with Colby’s luggage in hand.

 

“Yeah, we’ll take him,” Syd hugged her brother, smiling into his chest.

 

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. He whines like a bitch,” Randy chuckled.

 

“Hey!” Colby snapped.

 

“You know you do so shut up and get your ass on the bus,” Joe pushed him towards the door, carrying his bags up the stairs.

 

“Thank you, man,” Jon held out his hand, for once feeling a genuine friendship with the elder Orton when he returned the handshake.

 

“You’re welcome. We can follow each other to Green Bay and stop somewhere before hitting town to switch him back. Have fun,” he kissed the top of his sister’s head before returning to his bus.

 

“You have your pup back,” Jon ruffled her hair while escorting her up the stairs, giving Frank a nod to head out.

 

He stood behind Syd, who faced Colby while Joe stood behind him. The two friends staring at each other for a few moments before Syd stepped forward and pulled him into her embrace.

 

“I’m sorry,” Colby whispered into her neck, holding tight to her back and shoulders.

 

“Shh, we love you; you’ll always be ours even when you’re stupid,” she kissed the side of his head, running her hands over his back.

 

That night the four of them shared the extended couch with Joe on the far left, Colby to the right of him, curled into Syd, and Jon pressed up against her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we’re time jumping, folks, because this thing cannot last forever.

It had been a hell of a few months; busy both in the ring and out. Randy finally found a house not far from his sister in the same gated community and; with the help of John and the former Shield boys, moved in before he got too comfortable in Jon’s former home. Between Cena, Syd and himself, they furnished and fully decorated his new home and the guest condo.

 

Jon and Syd christened every room and durable surface – except the ones designated for the girls and the Anoa’is – in their house. He didn’t think it was possible for him to love his Kitten more.

 

The two of them were so in tune with each other that they finished the other’s thoughts, or held their conversations silently. They were in real life like Jon was with Colby and Joe in the ring; a well-oiled machine.

 

On the work front, Jon and Colby were involved in an amazing feud before Jon had to be written out to film the latest 12 Rounds movie, Lockdown.

 

Syd was antsy about leaving Joe and Colby in the hands of the company trainers and doctors but she couldn’t be separated from Jon for that long, so she went with him to Vancouver.

 

As usual with her boys, they tended to do over the top shit that damn near drove her insane; one of those spots was the way Jon would go out on injury.

 

At Raw on **August 18 th**, the crowd didn’t know just how real her attempt to physically harm Glenn and Colby was after Seth curb-stomped Dean into a pile of cinder blocks. Jerry Lawler could be credited with saving their lives when the woman rushed to check on her man; pushing both men aside to get to him.

 

King’s gentle squeeze and whispered words of reassurance kept her focused on the downed superstar long enough for The Authority members to leave ringside. Even with Jon constantly whispering that he was fine, Syd was thoroughly shaken with the spot, and her emotions got the best of her.

 

That night Jon had to sleep on the couch with Joe, and Colby was stuck riding with Randy when Syd told Frank not to stop to pick him up. The look on his face when their bus passed Randy’s parked one was heart-wrenching.

 

She slept behind a locked door alone in the bedroom.

 

The boys were definitely in the doghouse.

 

On **August 25 th**, Joe and Colby were on the receiving end of an extreme ass-chewing from Syd while with Jon in Vancouver.

 

They watched the show and Jon saw his lady visibly pale when they held a eulogy for him. That in itself disturbed her enough to cuddle into Jon’s chest and clutch on to him like he’d disappear on her.

 

“I don’t like this at all. It’s fucking creepy.” She whispered against his flesh, shivering at the whole funeral vibe of the segment.

 

“It’s okay, baby. I’m right here.” He ran his hands along her back; gently kissing the top of her head.

 

“No, I don’t like it. The thought of you – no.” She shook her head; her voice breaking with emotion.

 

Jon didn’t have time to calm her down before Joe appeared and tore the set apart, going after Glenn and Colby with a vengeance. Joe threw a cinder block at Colby’s head; hitting the ring post instead when he ducked, and that was enough to swing her mood.

 

Jon bit his lip to keep from laughing while his lady paced and bitched nonstop until she was capable of reaching them by phone after the show.

 

“Mama Bear, I had it under control. There’s no way I would’ve hit his head,” Joe sighed, dropping his head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling.

 

“I trust you! It’s the pup I don’t trust! He’s always landing on his head. He can’t help it. His head is a fucking magnet for pain,” she ranted into the speakerphone.

 

“I resent that,” Colby piped in when he walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Joe, smack him on the back of his head for rolling his eyes at me.”

 

“How did you know? Ow!” Colby frowned, rubbing the back of his head. “First you’re worried about my head and now you have him hit me on it? Come on, Syd,” he whined, pouting at the big man.

 

All he heard was a disconnected line after she hung up on him.

 

“Syd?” John called out when she dropped her phone and ran to the bathroom. He followed her in; furrowing his brow in concern when he found her on her knees, emptying her stomach into the toilet. “Kitten!” He knelt beside her; gathering her hair back into one hand while gently running his free palm over her back. “Are you okay?” He rasped softly, flushing the toilet while he helped his shaky woman to her feet.

 

“That eulogy…” She stuttered out on a sob, trembling uncontrollably while he held her steady at the sink. “The thought of you dead…” She gasped in between each handful of water to wash out her mouth.

 

“It’s okay, Kitten. I’m right here.” He wrapped his arms around her abdomen, resting his chin on her shoulder while she brushed her teeth.

 

“It’s not okay, Jon. I can’t fucking live without you.” She turned and fell into his arms. “I wouldn’t want to.” She cried into his chest; holding on to him when he swept her up off her feet.

 

“You won’t have to, Kitten.” He kissed the top of her head; cradling her to his chest while he carried her to bed.

 

On **September 8 th**, Joe and Randy sat back in the locker room, doing their absolute best to hide their laughter while the younger Orton tore Colby a new asshole yet again.

 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I mean, really, Pup! You almost became a Colby-kabob!” Syd once again paced their hotel suite, tears trickling down her face while she ran a hand over her temple.

 

“Syd, come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

 

“You just stomped your foot, didn’t you?”

 

“How did you know?” he answered a few seconds later, glancing at Joe and Randy to make sure they weren’t on their phones, sending her pictures or texting her information.

 

“Because I know everything about you, idiot! And don’t tell me it wasn’t that bad, I fucking saw the damn thing right above your back! And you two better shut up!” she snapped at Joe and Randy when they finally couldn’t hold back anymore once Colby stood there like a scolded child. “Don’t make me fly down there for a day just to kick your asses. You won’t like what happens.”

 

And with that, she hung up the phone, leaving her brother and two friends silently staring at each other with wide eyes.

 

“Come here, baby,” Jon pulled her into a tight hug, running one hand soothingly through her hair while she cried. His kitten flipped back and forth between panic, anger, horror and sadness so fast it made him nervous. “I know you worry about us but you’ve been riding them pretty hard since we’ve been away. Are you okay, Kitten?”

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Jon. My moods have been off the hook lately,” she burrowed into his chest when he swept her up in his arms and settled down on the bed.

 

“Everything will be okay, baby. We’ll be back soon and they’ll be in your care again. In the meantime, I’ve got you and I’m never letting you go,” he rolled, settling over her before cradling her face between his palms and taking her mouth in a deep kiss. “That day I bought your anklet from the jeweler I uh, saw something else that caught my eye, and I picked it up for you,” he pulled his hand out from under the pillow beneath her head and handed her a small box. Brilliant cerulean eyes met shining obsidian before he smiled softly and jutted his chin towards the box. “Open it. If you like it and want to wear it, a perfect day would be on the 15th. I made a reservation for us at The Giacomo in Niagra Falls when I was first told about the movie. We’ll have four days to ourselves in a romantic suite with zero contact to the outside world. I love them but I want this just between us. Is that okay?”

 

Tears filled her eyes when she opened the box, smiling softly at the contents before darting up to see the worry in every fiber of his being.

 

“Are you sure? This is kind of crazy even for us.” She bit her bottom lip; darting her eyes between his.

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He smiled; tucking her hair behind her ear to clearly see her eyes. “You’re the one.” He cupped her chin; wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

 

She pulled the item from its pillowed cushion within the box and put it on while staring unflinchingly into his eyes.

 

“It’s a date.” She slipped her hand along his nape and pulled him into a kiss that he soon took control of.

 

They made their return to the company on **September 20 th** in Nashville, Tennessee one day before the Night of Champions PPV. Their immediate destination upon arrival was the TriStar Skyline Medical Center. They booked the earliest flight possible upon receiving the call from Colby the night before, telling them that Joe was rushed to the hospital in horrible pain in his lower abdominal area.

 

He had just got out of surgery for an incarcerated hernia and was recovering in his private room when they walked in. Syd had his chart in her hand, looking it over before sighing heavily when her gaze settled on his guilty expression. She looked absolutely gutted; her pain blanketing the room, and Joe couldn’t stare into those eyes for a second longer.

 

“How are you feeling, man?” Jon cut the uncomfortable silence between them by taking the chair at his bedside and squeezing his hand.

 

“Like I got kicked by a mule but a hundred times better than last night,” Joe smiled softly at Jon, darting his eyes at Syd and frowning when she stared at the floor. “Baby girl…”

 

“You knew and kept it from me, and I didn’t catch it.” She ran a hand over her forehead; massaging the headache forming while she paced at the foot of his bed and read the notes on his chart. “Doesn’t say much for my ability to take care of my clients does it?” She sounded impossibly lost and if the big man could move, he’d get up, embrace her and beg for forgiveness.

 

“Syd,” Joe called to her in a strained voice when she dropped his chart on the table and walked out.

 

“Let her go, brother,” Jon patted his arm and sat back, releasing a heavy sigh. “You knocked her on her ass, you know?”

 

“I know; I was just worried about losing my spot. I didn’t think it would get this bad,” Joe slowly ran one hand over his hair before gingerly lowering it back to his side.

 

“You could’ve died, man. We could have lost you. This fucking job is not worth leaving Gal without her fiancé, JoJo without her father and the rest of us without our brother. Don’t ever pull this shit again,” Jon snapped at the crestfallen man in the bed, taking in his shaky nod. “Now while she’s doubting her ability to effectively be your physician, she’s worked it out with Gal and made arrangements for you three to stay with us in Vegas while you rehab so get ready for one seriously moody Syd,” Jon chuckled at his brother’s sad pout.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon Joe’s release, the Anoa’i family followed Syd out to a waiting limo. The driver loaded his personal items into the trunk with his ladies’ luggage while Gal and Syd helped him get out of the wheelchair and situated on the plush and spacious seat.

 

“What?” Syd arched a brow and shrugged after JoJo sprawled across her lap on the seat opposite from her parents. “You’re a big man that just had major surgery. You don’t need to be stepping up into a SUV or crammed into a car. You need space to be comfy,” she argued the unspoken question, tracing her fingers through her niece’s hair while staring out the window.

 

“It’s just to the airport. I could’ve managed just fine,” he cut off his sentence when she shot a glare his way before returning her gaze to the passing scenery.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Gal chuckled softly, patting her fiancé’s thigh. “Learn to keep your mouth shut when you have no hope of winning an argument.”

 

“Humph! Keeping his mouth shut is why he’s in this predicament to begin with,” Syd grumbled before a soft smile crossed her face when JoJo snuggled into her lap.

 

“This is going to be a long rehab,” Joe sighed; unused to the cold treatment from his friend.

 

“You have no idea,” Syd fired back nonchalantly.

 

“I can’t believe you left Jon alone to stay behind with us,” Gal spoke up a few minutes into an uncomfortable silence. “I want to thank you for that and taking on his rehab while we stay with you.”

 

“Jon is a big boy that won’t do anything too over the top to worry me, and hopefully will keep Colby in line while I’m away. He should be arriving home right after we’ve settled in so I won’t go into withdrawals too badly,” Syd laughed with a blush before a glint entered her dark eyes.

 

“As for your boy there, he’ll regret the day he was born by the time his rehab is over. In fact, he’ll be in a rush to tell us if he stubs his toe in the future,” she smirked, sliding her gaze to the thoroughly chastised Joe.

 

“You angered the wrong Orton, big man. You see, I can keep up with you in the gym and the ring. I will get you back on your feet, work you out in the gym and beat your ass in the ring until you’re in the best shape of your life. Hide anything from me again, Joseph, I dare you,” she drew out his name and the following threat in an eerily calm tone.

 

“I won’t, I promise,” he shook his head, lowering his eyes to his lap.

 

“Daddy’s in trouble,” JoJo sang; breaking the tension between the adults with a playful giggle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Jon laughed; glancing back at Frank after he shut the door behind them.

 

“I can tell you’ve always wanted to say that. Don’t even deny it, man,” Frank shook his head; grinning at Jon’s bashful smile.

 

“Honestly, I never thought about it once until I met her. The idea of falling in love and settling down wasn’t in the cards for me,” he shrugged his shoulders, pulling his luggage behind him through the foyer.

 

“Guess you just needed the right woman to come along; that someone special that was made just for you,” Frank nudged Jon’s side with a playful smile. “I never was a big believer in soulmates until I met the two of you. You and Syd piece together to complete the same puzzle; the picture is pretty damn special. You both are very lucky. Others wait a lifetime to find what you have.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Jon couldn’t stop the smile if he tried, and sure as hell couldn’t stop the rapid beating of his heart when Syd appeared; throwing herself into his chest. “Miss me, Kitten?” he whispered against her hair, holding her close.

 

“I don’t like being away from you,” she mumbled against his neck, kissing the flesh up to his ear.

 

“It drives me insane to be away from you. Are you sure you can’t just throw Joe to the wolves and come with me?” he asked while pecking her lips.

 

“Very tempting but no, he needs me for a bit. I can rejoin you for Raw and Smackdown in about two weeks and then come home to work him out. Will that do for now?” she grinned when he sighed dramatically with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I guess but I reserve the right to be an asshole to him when I get home. He is costing me road sex and subjecting me to Colby with no buffer,” he laughed with Frank; catching her hands before she could swat him, and pulled her flush to his body. “You don’t know how hard it is, Kitten.”

 

“No road sex or being alone with Colby?”

 

“Both!”

 

“I can fix both of those right now, my Prince.” She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, placing kisses and bites along his throat to his jaw.

 

“I love the way you think, baby. See you later, Frank!” Jon shouted back while he swept his lady up the stairs.

* * *

 

 

On **September 26 th,** Joe and his ladies watched Jon in a match with Mike “The Miz” Mizanin. Syd stalked around the ring by the announcer’s table, observing the action. Towards the end, Seth and Kane strolled down the ramp while Dean was covering Miz for the win.

 

“Watch her! Here she goes!” Joe chuckled when Syd slid into the ring to assist Dean.

 

He struck out at Kane while Syd whipped Seth around and slapped a quick RKO on him. She ended on one knee, smirking devilishly before Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He had snatched Seth’s Money in the Bank briefcase during the scuffle, swept his lady from the ring, helped her over the barricade and they took off into the crowd with their prize.

 

“You two are a wicked combo.” Joe grinned at Jon and Syd; curled up together in a recliner.

 

On **September 29 th** after Raw, Colby exited the bathroom on the bus and scowled at the cuddling couple on the couch. “I’ve washed my hair and beard five times and I can still see that green goop in it.” He threw his wet towel at Jon when he couldn’t stop laughing at him.

 

Over the next few weeks, Syd split her time between traveling with Jon and Colby for Raw and Smackdown, and nursing Joe back to health. Once he was deemed stable enough, they began a light workout regime in her gym.

 

 **October 29 th** the two were quietly engrossed in their weight-lifting; stepping up Joe’s workout to heavier weights and more intense cardio to drop the extra pounds he picked up during his recovery.

 

He had to admit the program Syd put together for him was not only getting him ready for the ring but he was on his way to being in the best shape of his life.

 

At that, he silently scrutinized his companion and thought on his earlier conversation with Jon. His brother was worried about her. Syd had always been a moody individual but over the past few months, she had taken that to a whole new level.

 

Even Galina and JoJo had noticed her crying bouts. When they asked her about it, she claimed she missed Jon but Joe knew his friend; he knew there was more to it than that.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you getting more worked up than usual during Jon’s match at Hell in a Cell, baby girl.” He glanced at her briefly while he curled some dumbbells.

 

“I hate cages. I can’t get to him fast enough if he needs me. The two of them act like kids when they feud. They get so competitive that they push the envelope and I end up nursing them back to health.” She growled out, pushing the bar off her chest, in the middle of a rep.

 

“And the eulogy?”

 

“That fucking killed me, Papa Bear. It shook me so badly that I got sick.” She placed the bar back in the cradle and covered her watering eyes with her hands. “He was in my arms while we watched it but the image; the thought of him being lost to me, it was too much.”

 

 _‘Ah hell._ ’ Joe dropped the dumbbells; rushing to the weight bench when he heard Syd’s shuddering sobs, and pulled her into his arms. “Shh, it’s okay, baby girl. He’s not going anywhere. I’m sorry I mentioned it.” He rocked her back and forth for several minutes until she began to settle.

 

“I can’t believe how fast that came on.” Syd sniffled against his tank-covered chest.

 

“That was a pretty quick shift there. Is your monthly visitor stopping by soon, Mama Bear?” Joe chuckled softly; a smile pulling at his mouth when she snorted a small laugh before a jolt tensed her body. “Syd, what is it?” He asked when she pulled from his grasp and ran into her office. “Mama Bear? What’s wrong?” He called out to her through the now locked door.

 

“Nothing; I’m fine.” She called out with a shaky voice, sitting at her desk and shuffling through a stack of unopened mail. She drew in a sharp breath when she found the envelope she hoped wouldn’t be there, tore it open and clenched her eyes after reading it. “Son of a bitch.” She sighed, burying her face in her hands.

 

“Syd?” Joe knocked on the door after hearing the soft sounds of her crying once again. “Baby girl?” He took a step back when the door swung open, and a visibly spooked Syd emerged. “Syd, where are you going? What’s wrong?” He started after her when she rushed out of the gym.

 

“I need to see my brother.” She mumbled; wiping the tears streaming down her face before she sprinted out of the yard, outrunning him once she hit the driveway.

 

“Joe? What’s the matter?” Galina asked her fiancé when he rushed in the front door.

 

“Something is up with Syd. She just took off crying to Randy’s house. I need to get Jon.” He bent over, gasping for breath.

 

“What did you say to her?” Jon snapped from the top of the stairs; practically flying down them to get to the front door.

 

“I talked about her mood swings like you asked; she started crying over that eulogy segment and, when she calmed down, I jokingly asked if she was PMSing.” Joe held his hands up in his defense when Jon stood before him with a glare that could melt steel.

 

“Oh!”

 

“What?” Both men asked Galina who stood between them with a surprised expression on her face.

 

“I don’t think she’s PMSing.” Her features softened; a smile blooming when she turned shining eyes to Jon. “Just think about it.” She poked Jon’s shoulder; flashing a beaming smile when his face lit up. “Now you got it.”

 

“We need to get to Randy’s. I need to get to my Kitten.”


	19. Chapter 19

Randy was waiting on his front porch by the time his sister ran up the driveway. He had felt her distress for over half an hour and when it grew in intensity, he was on his way to her when he sensed her nearby.

 

 _‘The benefits and curse of being twins.’_ He thought while opening his arms to take his sister in his embrace.

 

Despite their rocky relationship throughout life, the Orton twins always knew when the other was in trouble, pain or just needed simple comfort. Randy knew Syd would never admit it but that connection is why she followed him into the WWE. With her background in Sports’ Medicine, she was in the unique position to take care of her brother when his pain or need filtered into her.

 

“What happened? Who do I have to kill?” He whispered into her hair, rocking gently side-to-side.

 

“I can beat people up better than you.” She sniffled; wrapping an arm around his back, the other clenching his shirt while he walked them inside.

 

“Daddy?” Alanna spoke softly and Randy felt his sister tense up in his arms. “Is Auntie Syd alright?”

 

“She’ll be fine, Ally.” He wasn’t entirely sure that statement was correct though because Syd began to sob hysterically into his chest. “What is it, little sis? Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

 

“You can’t fix everything, Randal.” She stepped out of his reach, darting sad obsidian eyes between his steel blues. “Sometimes I just need my big brother to hold me and let me get it out.” Her voice cracked with emotion; her eyes looking desolate before she turned and disappeared down the hall.

 

He heard the bathroom door slam shut and flinched from the swat to the back of his head before glaring at his best friend.

 

“You’re a douche.” Cena shook his head in disapproval. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty or you’d never score with women. You can’t even give your sister what she needs.”

 

“Why don’t you ever go home?” Randy shot back while he rushed to follow his sister.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lina! What is taking so long?” Joe shouted out to his fiancée while he shifted impatiently in the foyer. “Jon already has the car started and will leave without us.”

 

“I had to grab something for her first.” Galina gripped the brown paper bag in her hand while she rushed towards him. “Let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Auntie Syd?” JoJo knocked on the bathroom door, glancing up at her uncle that encouraged her and Ally to continue. “Please let us in.”

 

“We’re worried, Auntie Syd.” Alanna whispered against the wood; smiling at her father when he winked and gave them a thumb’s up.

 

Randy was at his wits end trying to get through to his sister. She stormed into his house a few minutes ago, crying and looking incredibly lost before she locked herself in the bathroom. No amount of coaxing from him or John got her to open the door so he used his secret weapon.

 

He wasn’t too proud that he wouldn’t resort to cheating and using the girls to break her down. Alanna and Joelle were a fantastic tag team that could beat any challenge put in front of them. All he had to do to remind himself of that was look at the miniature Doberman that they conned him into buying them.

 

 _‘I might as well use that power for my benefit for a change.’_ He raised his fists in victory when Syd let the girls in before his attention was drawn to the front door of his house banging open. “By all means, come on in.” He walked out of the hallway to the foyer and nodded his head in greeting to Joe and Galina before focusing on Jon. “What did you do to my sister?”

 

“Where is she?” Jon gripped Randy’s shoulders; hands shaking on the verge of panic.

 

“Locked in the bathroom and you aren’t getting in there if you have a dick. Trust me, John and I both tried several times.” He followed on Jon’s heels, grabbing his wrist when he went to knock. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you. She’s freaking the fuck out. The girls are on it. Let them work their magic and maybe send Lina in there as adult backup.” Randy held up the key and the woman he now considered family took it from his hand.

 

“I’m on it.” Galina nodded, moving to the door before glancing at Jon. “Stay close. She’s going to need you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jon said confidently; waiting for the chance to get to his lady.

 

“Syd, it’s me, I’m coming in.” Galina called through the door before unlocking it and walking in. “Oh honey!” She gave her a sympathetic pout when she found her sitting on the floor with the girls on either side of her, arms embracing their aunt.

 

“What am I going to do?” Syd asked on the verge of hyperventilation; tears flooding down her face.

 

“What makes you think you have to do anything?” She crouched down before the crying woman, brushing some loose hair back.

 

“It is so soon. What if he doesn’t want this?”

 

Galina’s heart broke in her chest when that usually strong voice came out in a child-like broken whisper.

 

“Have you met the man you’re talking about?” She smiled softly, lifting up her chin to look in her sad eyes. “He thinks of nothing but you. His first love in life; wrestling comes after you now. Sydney, Jon loves you more than anything on this planet. Don’t ever forget that.” She wiped the tears from beneath her eyes and gave her a quick yet firm hug.

 

“So the first thing you’re going to do is get up, go back to the bathroom and take this.” Gal helped her to her feet and handed her the brown paper bag. “I had a scare last week and bought a few; turns out it was just stress because its here now. Now go on; tinkle on that stick and let’s see if we’re right.” She shooed her out of the vanity area through the threshold leading into the tiled area housing the shower, bath tub and toilet. “This damn bathroom is bigger than the downstairs of my house.” She mumbled, looking around Randy’s huge master.

 

“It’s smaller than Auntie Syd’s.” Alanna informed her; looping her arm through JoJo’s while they waited.

 

“You Ortons know how to live.” Gal winked at the girls before biting her lip; crossing and uncrossing her arms nervously. “How is it going in there?” She called out; looking up when Syd came out, gripping the pregnancy test in her hands.

 

“It takes a few minutes to cook, I guess.” She took a deep breath, shuffled over to the vanity and hopped up to sit on the counter. “Uh, Gal, I appreciate the help with this but; as uncomfortable as this will be, I really need my twin right now.” She lowered her eyes, placing the test beside her.

 

“I can’t imagine that kind of connection. I’ll get him for you but just so you know, Jon is waiting out there for you too.” She squeezed Syd’s hand in hers before turning to the girls still sitting on the floor.

 

“The girls can stay.” Syd cut her off before she got the chance to herd them out the door.

 

“Good plan. A buffer between you and Randy is probably a good thing.” She smiled at her over her shoulder and walked to the door, stepping out into the crowded hall. “Randy, your sister wants to see you.” She took in the surprised look on the elder Orton’s face, nodded, and moved aside to let him in before closing the door behind him.

 

“What’s going on, little sister?” Randy moved to stand before her; placing his hands on the counter on either side of her thighs.

 

“I need your help with something but I need you to promise you won’t flip out on me until after because if you yell, I might throw up all over you.” When he crossed his heart, she swallowed heavily, reached down to her side and lifted the stick to hand over to him. “I can’t bring myself to look. Will you? Please?” Her watery black eyes focused below his; her trembling hand raised between them.

 

“Oh shit, that is what I think it is, isn’t it?” He released a deep breath, taking in his sister’s shaky nod before he took it. “Okay. Okay, here we go.” He bit his bottom lip, darting his eyes between hers while he held it up and focused on the window. He smiled softly; tossing the stick in the sink and wrapped his arms around his twin. “You’ll be a wonderful mother.” He whispered in her ear; tightening his grip when she began to shake against his chest.

 

“We’re gonna have a cousin!” Alanna shouted; jumping from excitement with her “sister” until the door flew open. “Uncle Jon! JoJo and I are gonna have a cousin!”

 

“Girls, we need to give Aunt Syd and Uncle Jon some privacy.” Randy groaned that his daughter’s exuberance got in the way of his talk with his sister. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, giving her a smile before herding the girls out the door. “Be very careful here, Good. I’ve lived here long enough to know where to dump a body.” He warned the man with a deadly smile before following the kids out and pulling the door shut.

 

“Kitten, are you okay?” Jon moved in, taking her face between gentle hands.

 

“I’m so sorry, Jon! I got the reminder in the mail from my doctor right after we left on this last European tour. It has been so long since my last implant that I forgot all about it.” She began to ramble quickly, staring into his eyes in pure panic. “And then we got back and Joe went out and the last thing on my mind was checking the damn mail or the status of my damn period…” She found herself silenced by a pair of insistent lips on hers.

 

“Syd, stop.” He chuckled; resting his forehead against hers. “Why did you run here? Why didn’t you come to me?”

 

“I was scared and; regardless of how much I upset him, Randy is my twin and will accept me as I am. He’s my family.” She said in a small voice that broke his heart.

 

His girl was terrified.

 

“Kitten, you need to calm down. I understand Randy is your twin but you have a houseful of family now, and they all love you. This stress isn’t good for our little peanut either so bring that panic down.” He could see the mix of shock and uncertainty cross her features, and placed soft kisses on her forehead, her nose and lips.

 

“I’m not upset by this if that is what you’re worried about. If you don’t want this then we definitely have something to talk about though. Is that it, Kitten? Do you not want this?” Panic and pain arced through Jon with the mere thought of his lady not wanting his baby but outwardly he remained calm. He had to for her. “I tell you that you’re mine; and that is true, but in this case, it is your body, darlin. I support you in whatever decision you make.” He placed a gentle hand on her abdomen, reassuring her with his touch, his voice, but letting her know his preference.

 

“I want our baby!” She gasped out in an explosive sob. “I want our baby more than my next breath. I was just so scared that it was too soon. Everything we’ve done has been so fast. I was worried that you’d finally realize this is too much for you.” She was cut off again by another kiss before Jon dropped to his knees with his hands resting on her stomach.

 

“We were made for each other, Syd. That is why it has been so easy for us to live with the way our relationship developed and; as everyone keeps telling you, I’ve loved you for a very long time. I’ve had dreams of you carrying our baby, giving birth to him, nursing him, and us watching him grow up, and now I get to live it.” He smiled up at her before lifting her tank and kissing her still flat stomach.

 

“Hi peanut. I’m your daddy and I can’t wait until I get to hold you. In the meantime, I’ll hold you with your mama.” He kissed her belly again before resting his forehead against her flesh; tears of joy falling from his eyes and wetting her flesh.

 

Syd calmed down completely, staring in awe at Jon nuzzling his face against her stomach while he whispered to his child. A few minutes passed before he kissed her abdomen again, replaced her tank and stood up to palm her cheek while his lips met hers.

 

“I love you, Kitten. Please don’t ever run from me again. You and our peanut belong by my side, always. Okay?” He waited until she nodded her head. “You know you can tell me, talk to me about anything, right?” She nodded again. “Good girl. Now let’s go tell our family the good news.” He wrapped an arm behind her back and the other behind her knees, picking her up and holding her close. “Open the door, Kitten.”

 

They found Randy, John, Joe, Galina and the girls sitting in the den pretending to watch TV. “Here we go, Kitten.” Jon settled in a recliner with Syd across his lap, facing the others. “Well we’re pregnant.” He announced with a smile; one hand splayed open on her stomach. He couldn’t stop touching it to save his life. His baby was in there and it made his heart swell with love.

 

Galina and the girls squealed, Joe moved to kiss Syd on the forehead and hug his brother, and John plucked Syd off of Jon’s lap, wrapping her up in a bear hug.

 

“Congratulations, little mama.” John whispered softly in her ear; the smile leaving his face when he caught Jon’s scowl over her shoulder.

 

“Man, you are full body-hugging my girl and squashing my kid. Let go, Captain America, and give her back.” He made grabby hands and sneered at the face of the company once he had Syd back in his grasp. “Why is he always here?” Jon asked Randy when he settled them back down on the recliner.

 

“I don’t know. I asked the same thing less than an hour ago.” Randy shrugged; rolling his eyes when his friend flipped him off.

 

“So little sis, you know this means no more RKOs for a while.” Randy turned his attention back to his quiet sibling.

 

“Uh, this means no ringside work at all until our peanut is born.” Jon reiterated; placing a finger over her mouth when she went to argue. “Hush, Kitten.” He gave her a stern look; one she had never seen before, that drew her up short. “It is too dangerous ringside, even behind the announcers’ table or timekeeper’s area, and you know it. All it takes is one time of not moving fast enough and our peanut would be at risk.” He settled his palm over her abdomen; his expression changing to one of fear and worry.

 

“He’s right, Mama Bear.” Joe added from his spot on the couch.

 

“I agree, little sis. I won’t have you risk my niece or nephew and I’ll call Paul right now if you give us any lip over it.” Randy smirked at his sister’s narrowed gaze.

 

“We’ll do better than that and call Vince.” John pulled his cell from his pocket, giving her a full-dimpled grin. “Now you can sit that cute ass of yours in the back and wait for them to come backstage, and you know Daddy Vince will have every superstar lined up to keep you from running out there. I imagine he’d go so far as to ban you from the arenas if you don’t listen to reason. You are making him a grandfather again and he won’t take any of your bullshit.” He wagged his eyebrows, laughing when she flipped him off.

 

“Fine! You win! I’ll stay in the back.” She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling thoroughly chastised.

 

“Now on to the next topic of discussion.” Randy scooted to the edge of his chair, forearms resting along his thighs while he focused on Jon. “When do you plan to make a respectable woman out of my sister?”

 

“I hate that saying. It makes it sound like I’m not respectable now.” Syd rolled her eyes with a huff.

 

“What does that mean, Daddy?” Alanna glanced over at her father from between Galina and JoJo.

 

“It means when is your Uncle Jon going to marry your Auntie Syd, sweetheart.”

 

“He already did.” She smiled at her father, settling back on the couch, completely unaware of how uncomfortable her aunt and uncle just became with those three words.

 

“What?” Randy cocked his head at his daughter, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Isn’t that what that ring on her finger means?” JoJo pointed across her father’s lap, glancing up at the startled looks on the surrounding adults’ faces.

 

There on Sydney’s ring finger sat a three carat round stone set above a platinum double band with inlaid princess and round cut diamonds. It was bold. It was stunning. She hadn’t taken it off since Jon placed it on her finger. And no one noticed except for her two nieces.

 

Jon had only removed his platinum band when he entered the ring. The instant he was out, it went right back on his finger. He was proud to wear her ring; the symbol of their union.

 

“How?” Joe glanced between them with a saddened expression.

 

“When?” John furrowed his brows, crossing his big arms over his chest.

 

“Oh my God! It is beautiful!” Galina squeaked excitedly, leaning across her husband to get a better look.

 

“Why?” Randy shot to his feet, hands on his hips and bitter resentment in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us? Didn’t you want us there?”

 

“No offense but no, we didn’t. Okay, that isn’t true; it’s more like we couldn’t have you there.” Jon spoke up, holding his lady close to his chest. “To answer your questions, I sprung it on her when we were in Vancouver for my filming. I arranged everything on the off chance that she’d say yes, and we got married on September 15th in Niagara Falls.” He smiled fondly at his kitten; kissing the top of her head while his hand moved in gentle circles over her stomach.

 

“I know it seems like a shitty thing to do; not having any of you there when we exchanged our vows, but you know how shit works if you’re in this company.” Jon leveled his eyes on Randy and John, knowing they would understand above anyone else that what he was saying was true. “A large crowd of our people showing up anywhere would draw too much attention and the next thing you know; we’re plastered all over social media. I didn’t want that. Syd didn’t want that. We’re too fucking private to let the outside world into the most important day of our lives.”

 

“Don’t think for a second that we didn’t want you there.” Syd stood to face her brother; her eyes brimmed with tears. “I would’ve given anything to have you walk me down the aisle, anything; and it would have been you. You and Ally are my only real family.” She gave a small smile with a shrug. “Jon would’ve loved to have his brothers stand beside him. Having our nieces act as flower girls would have brought warmth to our hearts. Despite all the things we wanted, Randal, there is nothing we wanted more than to marry each other in peace. Can you understand that?”

 

The elder Orton shifted his weight between his feet; hands on his hips and head lowered, for several minutes before he looked up into his sister’s eyes, and nodded with a long sigh. “I understand, Syd.” He pulled her into a tight hug, placing a kiss on top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair. “You realize you’re going to have to have another ceremony that we can take part of, don’t you?” He mumbled lowly in the quiet of the room.

 

“You guys can get married with us! We’re finally doing it the first weekend in December.” Gal stated excitedly, grasping Syd’s hand to look at her ring again.

 

“That is sweet, Lina, but you and Joe have been engaged forever and we don’t want to mess with your day.” Jon smiled at his brother; taking in his nod of thanks. “If we do another one, it will be somewhere we can disappear from the public eye, and have all the important people there to share it with us.”

 

“You know fans are going to notice those rings sooner or later. I’m surprised they haven’t so far.” John sat back, placing his ankle on his other knee. “Since Booker outed you as Randy’s sister and considering you’re always together, they will put two and two together.”

 

“I don’t care anymore.” Jon reached for Syd’s hand and guided her back down on his lap; smiling softly at his lady. “We hid our wedding from them with very little in the way of disguises. What did we use, Kitten; shades and baseball caps when we checked in?”

 

“Yeah, that is all it took.” She nodded with a laugh. “Apparently Jon and I don’t stick out like you three.” She glanced over Joe, Randy and John.

 

“The point is I don’t care who knows that she’s Mrs. Good or Mrs. Ambrose. I just don’t want them invading our privacy. Our special moments are our special moments.” He glanced down and pecked her lips before leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead. “And when my peanut starts to grow, I will try to prevent anyone from taking that from us too but one thing is for certain, no one will get a picture of our newborn unless we release it. That is ours too.”

 

“You will have your work cut out for you, brother. It isn’t easy to hide from others if you’re us.” Joe gave them a sympathetic look before directing his attention towards the foyer.

 

“Where is everyone?” Colby called out upon walking in.

 

“I rest my case.” Joe shrugged.

 

“I need to start locking my door.” Randy rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder when his Authority teammate walked into the den.

 

“Here you all are!” The Architect furrowed his brow, picking up on the mood of the room. “What’s going on?”

 

“I expect an explosive rant and extremely unmanly shrieking in less than five minutes.” Randy looked at his watch; glancing between Joe and John while they checked the time.

 

“I’ll give him seven.” Cena nodded with a grin.

 

“Three. I’ve got a hundred on it.” Joe shook his head at both of them before he turned his attention to Jon running his hand over Syd’s abdomen.

 

“Deal.” Randy and John agreed, keeping an eye on their Rolexes.

 

“What the fu-hell? We agreed he wasn’t allowed to reproduce.” Colby frowned at Joe who shrugged in response.

 

“It was inevitable with the way they go at it like rabid rabbits, bro.”

 

“That is true. I shudder to think Jon Jr. was made while I was in the same bus.” Colby shook for added effect. “So when…what the fu-hell? Oh, come on! What the sh-hell? When did you get married?” He screeched; his voice pitching so high it made the others wince.

 

“I win.” Joe laughed when Randy and John dug their wallets out and passed him his money.


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m sorry, Mr. Reigns, Sir, but I can’t. It’s too late.”

 

“But I was here. I’ve been here.” Joe held his hands up; trying to plead his case. “Do you have any idea what kind of hell I’ll be walking into if you don’t help me?”

 

“I - I don’t know what-t to say, Sir.” The young man stuttered as the big Samoan’s features turned stony.

 

“How about yes?” Joe growled; slapping his hands down on the counter.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

The very afternoon Jon and Sydney learned of their pregnancy, Galina called an OB/GYN to make an appointment for the expectant mother. Jon drove; refusing to miss any major milestones in his child’s life if he could help it, and stayed by her side through the appointment.

 

The look on his face was one of sheer awe and joy when he saw his little Peanut on the sonogram. He would take it to his grave that he cried while clutching and kissing her hand when he stared at the monitor.

 

Syd’s conception date was estimated late August which set her expectant delivery date in May. Joe and Colby were ecstatic and hoped Baby Good was born on one of their birth dates.

 

Randy and Syd were happy with any date but their birthday. They were April Fool’s babies.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

“What?” Joe snapped into his phone; running a hand over the top of his head before flinging it out towards the man across the counter. “I can’t! The little guy here won’t let me! He keeps telling me no!” He clenched his jaw and drew in a deep breath when the call disconnected.

 

“Man, things are breaking down fast out there.” Colby shoved his phone back in his pocket.

 

“Why did you call me if you were on your way in here?” The Samoan hissed at his former teammate.

 

“I was nervous! It is downright scary out there!” Colby shot back; talking wildly with his hands.

 

“Don’t you two hate each other?”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Joe said lowly; scrubbing a hand down his face.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

True to his word, John went straight to Vince, Paul and Steph’s office at the next Raw and divulged Sydney’s condition to her extended family. Her father called her, Jon and Randy into a meeting and the Chairman of the Board stated in no uncertain terms that Sydney was to remain backstage or he would in fact ban her to their bus.

 

Randy watched his sister bite her tongue bloody; intent on obeying her father, and decided to stir up trouble himself.

 

“You know, Vince, they even managed to sneak off and get married in Niagara Falls. They’ve been hitched since September 15th.” Randy smirked at his sister when she turned a venomous glare on him.

 

“How dare you not let me walk you down the aisle; let alone be there?” Vince turned a sad look to her; one he didn’t show often, before shaking his head no. “Well this won’t do, sweetheart. I have to see my other girl get married so you two have to do it again. I’ll get Linda on the phone; you tell her where you want to have the ceremony, and she’ll take care of everything.” He snatched up his cell and dialed his wife while he rambled on. “The two of you make a guest list, let us know who the groomsmen and bridesmaids are, and we will handle everything; the venue, reception, your dress, Jon’s tux, the food, transportation and accommodations - everything!”

 

“Well that backfired on me. Now I don’t get to walk you down the aisle but it was worth it to toss you under the Vince McMahon bus.” Randy chuckled; playfully shouldering his sister.

 

“Yeah, thanks for that but I still have a place for you in the wedding party.” She smiled at him with mischievous eyes.

 

“It better not be parking cars.” He narrowed his steel eyes on her.

 

“Shit, I wish I would’ve thought of that first.” She nudged him back.

 

“Okay, you two need to separate since you can’t stop jerking my Peanut around in there.” Jon stood up, faced them and parted his hands like the Red Sea. “I’m not kidding – move.” He told them again when they looked up at him with blank expressions. “That’s better. Daddy’s got you covered, Peanut.” He sighed happily; squeezing between them on the couch and rested a palm on Syd’s abdomen.

 

“This is fucking awkward.” Randy grumbled; leaning away from Jon so that they weren’t plastered together anymore.

 

Syd, Steph, Paul and John broke down laughing while Vince just smiled at the brothers-in-law.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

“What is taking so long?” Randy asked after he rushed in with John on his heels.

 

“Holy shit. It’s Randy Orton and John Cena.” Another person behind the counter gasped, drawing more employees’ attention.

 

“Aren’t they supposed to hate each other too?” The same guy asked again.

 

“They are saying it’s too late and won’t do it.” Colby turned to his co-workers; stepping back when he saw Randy clench his fists at his side.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

 **On December 8 th, 2014; **the Raw following the weekend of his wedding to Galina, Roman returned to TV to receive the Superstar of the Year Slammy. It marked the end of his rehab with Syd, and he was cleared to wrestle. Six days later at TLC, he came to Cena’s aid when Big Show interfered in his match against Seth. He beat off Show and Seth; helping John pick up the win.

 

The main event that night saw Dean in a nail-biter of a match against Bray Wyatt. It took several people to keep Syd backstage during her husband’s match until finally Paul and Stephanie kept her contained in their office until it was over.

 

She was an angry, crying hormonal woman with the ability to kick most peoples’ asses in the company. She made people nervous on a normal basis and downright frightened them now.

 

Paul was only too happy to let her out of their office when Jon’s match wrapped up.

 

Windham Rotunda gave Mrs. Good as much space as possible when he noticed the look on her face. They were friends but he knew Syd’s volatile temper mixed with pregnancy hormones made for a dangerous combo. He was only too relieved when Jon cleared the curtain and assured his wife he was none-the-worse for wear, and directed her to their bus.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

“You don’t know what we’re dealing with here.” Randy stood next to Joe at the counter; both of them gripping the edge until their knuckles turned white.

 

“Seriously, you guys have got to make an exception.” John spoke up; hands settled firmly on his hips.

 

“I am so sorry, Mr. Orton, Mr. Cena, but as I informed Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins, it is policy and we can’t.” The man stuttered nervously, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“Jon, we have a problem.” Joe sighed into his phone; his eyes falling closed when he had to explain the situation to his best friend.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

 **On January 15 th, 2015,** Vince McMahon walked his 5 month pregnant daughter down the aisle in a very private ceremony on a beach in Kauai, Hawaii.

 

One third of the roster was in attendance with a handful of friends from outside of the business. Vince, Randy and John made their private jets available to fly out all the guests. It was extremely hush-hush and the repeat of Jon and Syd’s special day was successfully kept a secret from the public.

 

Jon had Joe stand up as his Best Man with Colby and Sami Johnston as Groomsmen.

 

Sydney had her twin, Randy; stand up as her Best Man with Paul and Phil Brooks as Groomsmen.

 

It made for some serious tension on her side until Vince appeared with the bride, and the three men just smiled at their little sister.

 

Alanna and Joelle were their flower girls. The sisters held a basket of jasmine between them and spread the petals while they walked before their aunt and her chosen father.

 

The bride and groom were just as nervous and emotional today as they were during their first wedding four months prior.

 

Nicole caught the bouquet when Syd tossed it out into the crowd of women, and John appeared on the verge of passing out when she turned a coy smile on him.

 

“You did that on purpose.” Cena narrowed playful eyes on Sydney who was bent over, laughing hysterically.

 

“If I could get back up, I’d be on the ground laughing my ass off right now.” She beamed at him while wiping tears from her cheeks.

 

Jon made Syd flush crimson when he dropped to his knees and disappeared under her dress. He reemerged with her garter between his teeth, wagging his eyebrows. He stretched it like a frilly rubberband and shot it right between Colby’s eyes.

 

“You’re the last of us, my brotha!”

 

Not a soul was surprised by Sydney’s choice of using Groomsmen or of Cena’s reaction.

 

The reception was held in the resort that the company completely rented out to ensure their privacy. Since all the guests had arrived the day before, on Wednesday, and they had the place booked until Friday night, it was a lovely three day celebration.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

Jon walked in the door; his hair wilder than usual, his face pale, and his wide blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He was a man on the verge of panic-induced insanity, and everyone could see it when he shoved between Randy and Joe, and virtually collapsed his upper body on the counter.

 

“I need to speak to your manager or any man here that has gone through a pregnancy with their woman or a woman that has gone through a pregnancy.” He panted through heaving lungs, darting his eyes over the employees behind the counter.

 

“How can I help you, Mr. Ambrose?” A man roughly his age moved through the growing crowd of his workers that stood awestruck by all the Superstars in their presence.

 

“Look, man, I’m told we were a couple minutes late even though one of us was already in line but I can’t go back out to my wife without what we came for. She’s six months pregnant and refuses to settle for anything else. Please! Please show me some mercy here!” He darted a hand out and gently grabbed the man’s forearm.

 

“Look, we have a show here tonight and between all of my co-workers here, we can give everyone working here two ringside tickets each. I’ll even pay a thousand bucks…” He patted his pockets down, frowned, and then swatted Cena’s chest. “I left my wallet on the bus so Captain America here will pay a thousand bucks if you’ll just make us forty Egg McMuffins to go! Please!”

 

The man chuckled and nodded his head. “I understand where you’re coming from. I’ll throw in the hash browns for free and divvy up the ‘tip’ between us to use at the show tonight. You heard the man.” He turned to his excited employees. “We need forty Egg McMuffins and forty hash browns to go!”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Jon repeated endlessly, collapsing his head down on his arms.

 

“Are you crying, bro?” Colby cocked his head at his friend when he saw his back shudder.

 

“You have no idea how bad pregnancy cravings get. I contemplated suicide more than once when Sam was carrying Alanna.” Randy ran his hands down his face while he exhaled in relief.

 

“I hear you, brother. Lina was a terror with cravings in the middle of the night. It was so bad I slept dressed with my keys in my pocket.” Joe added; patting Jon’s head to lend support. “You did good, little brother.”

 

“I just can’t stand to let her down.” Jon rasped out against his arms before he stood up, facing his extended family. “Even something as simple as satisfying her cravings, I just hate to let her down. She cries and I feel like a worthless piece of shit.”

 

“Oh brother, you’re not a worthless piece of shit and there is nothing simple about a pregnant woman’s cravings.” Randy placed a reassuring hand on Jon’s shoulder. “My twin is a terror without hormones fucking her up. I am beyond impressed with the way you handled her before. Now I just think you were made for her. You’re a wonderful husband. You’ll be an amazing father. And I’m damn proud to call you brother-in-law.” He held out his hand and ended up chuckling when Jon pulled him into an emotional hug. “You had to go make it fucking awkward.” He smiled and patted him on the back.

 

“Thanks, man; it means a lot to me hearing that from you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jon.” Randy shot a withering glare at the chuckling men around them before holding his emotional brother at arms’ length. “Now what do you say we get these peoples’ names to leave on the list and have Captain America here pay so we can go feed the beast?”

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

Syd had stopped traveling with him by March and the two of them suffered tremendously when they were forced to separate. She cried every time he left and he felt his heart break at the first sign of her tears.

 

The only thing that kept Jon from losing his mind with worry was that Joe, Galina and JoJo moved in during those months so that Syd had someone she trusted there to keep an eye on her.

 

May arrived before they could blink and every day Jon had to reassure Syd that she was beautiful when she complained about looking like a beached whale. He was the perfect doting husband and managed to keep his wife relatively calm throughout her pregnancy, though sometimes he needed the help of a good ole’ fashioned spanking to get through to her.

 

Monday Night Raw rolled by on Joe’s birthday and Baby Good was a no-show. Colby did a ridiculous little dance and told Jon that Syd had to cross her legs until the 28th.

 

“Ow!” He scowled when his blonde brother smacked the back of his head. “Now you’re doing it too?”

 

“Well she isn’t here to do it. And I am not telling my wife to hold our Peanut in until your birthday.” Jon rolled his eyes and went about getting ready for his and Joe’s match, and his contract signing for Elimination Chamber.

 

The call actually came in towards the end of the Smackdown taping the next night at the Mohegan Sun in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Paul was waiting at gorilla for Jon, Joe and Colby; barely able to stand still and waving them over.

 

“Lina called. Syd just went into labor!” He grabbed Jon by the wrist, pulling him along while ushering Joe and Colby on. “Randy is outside with Frank. We sent some crew to collect your bags from the locker room and they are already on-board. The pilot is fueling your jet. Let’s get the fuck out of here and hope we get there in time!” He rambled out quickly, practically dragging the stunned soon-to-be father out of the arena.

 

“I already called Dad, Mom and Shane, and they’re booking the first flight out. I can’t wait to meet my niece!” Stephanie bubbled excitedly.

 

“Nephew!” Paul and Joe countered.

 

“Niece!” Colby and Stephanie fired back.

 

“I just want to hold my Peanut and have some really wild, acrobatic sex with my wife.” Jon mumbled in a daze when they boarded their bus. Glancing around at the now silent passengers, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “We still have places on our lists to mark off.”

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

**May 27 th, 2015**

 

“Where is he? Lina, I need Jon!” Syd clenched her eyes, tears flooding down her face from the pain.

 

“He’s on his way, sweetie. He’ll be here any minute now.” Galina patted her hand that had a death-grip on hers.

 

“Good because I’m going to kill him for knocking me up, and then I’m going to kill my Gyno because who the fuck uses the goddamn post office anymore? Motherfucker sent me snail mail! Really?” She rambled out quickly before her voice went up into a wailing sound.

 

“You can push now, Mrs. Good.” The on-call Obstetrician said from between her legs that were already secured into stirrups.

 

“I really don’t think I have a choice if you said no. This kid is knocking on the door.” She panted after that contraction passed. “They’re closer together now. Where’s Jon?”

 

“I’m coming! Get out of my way! Kitten, I’m here!”

 

Jon’s raspy voice rang out from down the hall, getting closer with each word until the door flew open and there he stood, gasping for air with a big grin on his face.

 

“Jon.” Syd sighed out his name in relief.

 

“Hi, baby.” He smiled; moving to her side and taking her outstretched hand between his.

 

“I didn’t think you’d make it.”

 

“Are you kidding? I’d move heaven and Earth to get here.” He brushed her sweaty hair back off her forehead; kissing her hand that clutched on to his. “Oh okay, here comes another one.” His eyes widened when she took a deep breath, held it and slowly released it in a hissed growl while she bore down. “That’s my good girl – push, baby!”

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

Galina took that opportunity to slip out of the delivery room; leaving the couple alone. She couldn’t hide her smirk when Colby paled in horror when Syd’s scream followed her out the door. Everyone in the hall had been through childbirth in one form or another except the youngest of her husband’s former faction.

 

“Is she okay?” Colby spoke through a lump in his throat.

 

“Oh hell no.” Joe shook his head; looking at his friend like he’d lost his mind. “She’s trying to push something the size of a cantaloupe out of her poodanda, and that’s just his head. She’s in agony.”

 

“Did you just call her vagina poodanda?” Paul cocked his head; barely hiding his smirk.

 

Steph didn’t even try but covered her mouth when she began to giggle.

 

“Oh come on! You two have to have codenames for your junk around your girls.” Joe glanced between the parents of three, even taking in Randy’s slight nod before looking down at his wife. “We chose poodanda for Lina’s v-jay and – “

 

“Uh uh! Stop!” Colby covered Joe’s mouth, pulled a stinkface and shuddered. “Thanks to you, all I can think about is cantaloupe coming out of Syd’s kitty – curse Jon to hell for that one – poodandas and your junk. Fuck you, that wasn’t cool. You parents really suck. And Jesus Christ, she sounds like a dying cat in there!” He winced when Syd cried out again.

 

“Come sit down, Colby.” Stephanie moved to his side, taking his arm and leading him to a chair. “Come on, it’ll be alright.”

 

“What did I miss?” John asked; holding a carrier of coffee cups while glancing between the shaken Colby and his laughing friends.

 

“Poodandas and cantaloupe.” Randy chuckled when Colby groaned in protest.

 

“Sounds interesting.” Cena shrugged and began to hand out coffee.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

“I need one more big push, Sydney!” The doctor spoke up over her cries.

 

“I’m so tired, Tiger.” She gasped; turning watery eyes up to her husband.

 

“We’re almost done, Kitten. Look at me, baby.” He took her face between his hands, resting his forehead against hers. “One more push and our Peanut is here. Come on, darlin. Push!” He exchanged a nod with her and held her gaze when she gritted her teeth and bore down.

 

A look of relief crossed her features and an exhausted sigh left her lungs before she collapsed back on to the bed. A smile tipped her gasping lips when their child began to cry, and Jon kept a firm hold on her while he turned an anxious look towards the doctor.

 

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Good.”

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

“Did we miss it?” Vince asked; strutting in with his usual swagger with Linda, Shane and Marissa following close behind. “Is my grandbaby here?”

 

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and the doctor strode out with a smile. “Relatives of the Good family?” He cocked a brow when the assembled group all nodded. “Really?” They were such a diverse looking group; it was hard to believe they were all related.

 

“Father and mother.” Vince pointed at himself and Linda. “Twin.” Randy raised his hand. “Sister and brother-in-law” Steph and Paul waved. “Brother and sister-in-law.” Shane inclined his head and Marissa smiled. “Brother and sister-in-law.” Joe and Galina nodded in greeting. “And two more brothers.” He pointed at John and Colby.

 

“Impressive family. You may go in now but try not to stay for too long. Sydney is exhausted and still needs to feed the little one.” He stepped aside when the group streamed past him in a rush.

 

What they found brought soft smiles to their faces. Jon was lying next to an exhausted Sydney; an arm holding her protectively to his side while he hunched over her, burying his face in her hair. His body was shuddering and Syd was whispering to him while she held a blanket-covered infant to her chest.

 

Jon had broke down into tears when the doctor placed his child in his arms for the first time and they hadn’t let up yet.

 

“Hello, sweetheart! How are you feeling?” Vince leaned down and kissed the top of Syd’s head.

 

“I’m beyond tired, Daddy. Steph, I don’t know how you and Marissa did this three times each.” She turned her half-lidded black eyes to her sister and sister-in-law.

 

“I wish I can say it gets easier but that is a bold-faced lie.” Stephanie chuckled; her sister-in-law nodding her head in agreement. “At least you didn’t have the morning sickness I had. Oh that was awful!”

 

“Oh I could barely stand to smell any scents on Joe. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, after-shave, cologne, and deodorant – it all made me sick.” Galina shuddered with the memory.

 

“So? What do we have?” Colby inched forward; tilting his head to try to get a look at the newborn nursing at his mother’s breast hidden by a thin baby blanket. “Whoa! Those have gotten bigger.” His eyes widened when Jon covered her chest with the sheet while she held their baby for him.

 

“They really have. Ow!” John frowned, rubbing the back of his head and turned sheepish eyes to his boss.

 

“The Face of the Company gets smacked by the boss man!” Colby laughed; pointing at John before he yelped when Vince smacked him too.

 

“Stop staring at my daughter’s chest or I’ll stick you both with nothing but dark matches and jobbers.”

 

“Family, I would like you to meet our son.” Jon took his boy in his arms and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. “Joseph Randal Good, this is your extremely bizarre family.” He laughed with a choked sob.

 

“I’m honored, Jon.” Joe put an arm across his brother’s shoulders and traced a gentle finger along the newborn’s cheek.

 

“I’m honored too, Jon. Thank you.” Randy smiled down at his nephew, touching the baby’s tiny clenched fist. “He looks like you with Syd’s hair.”

 

“Lucky little man to get Mama’s hair because Daddy’s is *cough* getting pretty thin.” Colby laughed when Jon mock-scowled at him before he turned his loving smile back to his boy.

 

“Do you want to go to your Grandpa, little man?” Jon baby-talked to his son; placing soft kisses all over his face, and gently settled his tiny bundle of joy in Vince’s arms.

 

“Look at you! The proud grandfather has a tear in his eye.” Paul chuckled at Vince but the elder McMahon couldn’t care less.

 

“You did good, sweetheart; you both did. He’s a beautiful boy. Yes, you are!” Vince’s voice went up a few octaves while he stared into crystal blue eyes. “Sydney, sweetheart?” He turned when she didn’t respond; the smile stalling on his face when he saw her curled up on her side, Randy lying beside her and crying into his shirt.

 

“You did so good, sis. He is a handsome little man; a perfect combination of you and Jon.” Randy whispered against her hair, kissing the top of her head. “I’m so proud of you, Syd.”

 

“You are?” She turned her tear-filled eyes up to his.

 

“Of course, I am. You made your own way through life, went to school, got a degree, and took care of a lot of people with a gentle hand and open heart. Okay, it is a given that you beat up a lot of people along the way but that is what makes us – us.” He chuckled; kissing her forehead.

 

“And then you met that guy and it drove me fucking insane.” He sighed, shaking his head at the smirking Jon. “The two of you clicked in a way that not many could ever hope for. I didn’t see it for a long time but when I did, it was obvious that the two of you brought the other to life, and then you made this one together.” He smiled down at his nephew when he was placed in his arms. “And you’re just perfect, aren’t you, little man?”

 

Syd smiled at her brother making funny faces and kissy noises at her son before she turned her attention to her husband. She had heard that she was glowing more times than she could count when she was pregnant but she could swear Jon was the one glowing now. She had never seen him so happy before.

 

“Thank you.” He sat beside her; cupping her cheek in his palm.

 

“For what?”

 

“For giving me all of this.” He swept his gaze over his family; pausing briefly on his son before meeting her shining obsidian eyes. “I love you, Kitten.”

 

“I love you too, Tiger.”

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

**June 19 th, 2016**

**T-Mobile Arena**

**Las Vegas** **, NV**

**Money in the Bank PPV**

 

It had been a long year in Sydney Good’s life; a little bad mixed with a lot of good. She spent some of it getting back in shape after giving birth but spent a majority of it rehabbing Colby’s knee; making sure it was back to ring worthy shape. He was good as new and returned to action at Extreme Rules the previous month.

 

Tonight he was up against Roman for his WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the Main Event.

 

Syd was sat backstage with Joey; her son, on her lap, and proudly watched her husband win the Money in the Bank briefcase in the ladder match. Their boy was just a little over a year old now and kept her dark hair, Jon’s blue eyes, and their golden skin tone. She was secretly holding out that once he dropped his baby-fat, Jon’s drop-dead dimples would appear in those chubby cheeks.

 

“Yay Daddy!” She cheered playfully, clapping his little hands together when Jon walked in with a smile on his face; the golden briefcase clutched in his hand.

 

“My two favorite people in the world rooting for me – how could I possibly lose?” He chuckled; bending down to kiss his wife and then his son’s forehead.

 

“I’m fine, woman.” She fussed over him to make sure he hadn’t sustained any injuries during the match but he kept distracting her with deep, passionate kisses. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She blushed with a beaming smile, staring between his cerulean eyes before glancing down at their twins when their son began to giggle. “Isn’t that the most adorable sound you’ve ever heard?”

 

“I love everything he does.” Jon smiled fondly at his boy. “I’ve made arrangements with Joe to take the little man back to the house after the show since he’s staying the night. We’ll have some celebrating to do and need some alone time.” He explained further at her inquisitive look.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep!” He nodded with a dimpled grin.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

“Of course, he hits him in the head.” Syd rolled her eyes when Jon attacked Colby from behind, nailing him in the head with the briefcase before he cashed it in.

 

Despite knowing the outcome, she screamed like a fangirl when Jon scored the pinfall on Colby; vibrating with excited energy and crying tears of joy.

 

“He deserves it.” Paul grinned at her while he rocked Joey to sleep after his latest feeding.

 

“He’s been waiting a long time for this.” She turned shining eyes towards him, taking in his nod. She didn’t need to tell him it went as far back as his Indy days; he already knew.

 

“I know he has and the best part is he never said anything about it or bitched when he didn’t get it. He just showed up and worked his ass off night after night. From the start, Jon has never been a problem child like most of the others tend to be.” He jutted his chin out towards Colby when he finally made it through the curtain. “He was a pain in the ass in the beginning. I almost fired his ass in developmental.”

 

“Please! He still is.”

 

“You two love me no matter how much you deny it.” Colby huffed, walking up with his arms stretched out to his sides. “Drink it in, man; the awesomeness that is The Man.” He mocked Jericho and Paul and Syd couldn’t help but laugh until Colby wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Eww you are sweaty as sin. Go shower!” She squealed in mock horror.

 

“But you can drink in eau de Lopez better this way.” He cracked up laughing when she squirmed from his grasp and pointed a hard finger towards the locker room.

 

“Go or you are banned from the Shield Mobile.”

 

“But you still love me, right?” He batted his big puppy dog eyes at her, watching her stern expression turn into one of endearment.

 

“Of course, I do but I’ll still make your stinky ass take a cab. Now go so you’ll be ready to help your brother with your nephew!” She shooed him away, turning to Paul with a grin.

 

“Syd, I uh, don’t mean to bring down the moment but I have to tell you something.” Paul lowered his voice; bouncing the baby lightly while he patted his back.

 

When Joe made it backstage, he saw Paul whispering in Syd’s ear; her eyes zeroed in on his gray and the smile fell from her face. He knew he was in trouble when Paul briefly glanced at him before focusing on Joey. He went to open his mouth but Syd held up her hand, stopping his words on his tongue.

 

“We’ll talk later; about everything, Joe.” Her disappointment and anger was at war in her eyes. “Go shower and take your nephew to the house.”

 

“You still trust me with him?” He asked with his head hanging down.

 

“It isn’t like you’re taking anything illegal; it was just anti-depressants but the fact that you kept that from me so that I could enter it in your file is bullshit.” She rounded on him; hands on her hips while she stared up at him. “The medical file I keep on you follows you everywhere, Joe. If I don’t know what you’re on or prescribed from an outside source then me or a doctor at a hospital could prescribe something that has an adverse reaction to the pills the shrink gave you. Do you get it?”

 

“I do; I was just embarrassed…”

 

“Shut up with that shit!” She glanced around, noticing she was drawing attention before she lowered her voice. “Do you have any idea how many people suffer from depression and anxiety? You are in a high stress job with a lot of expectations on your shoulders. It was bound to get to you sooner or later especially since the crowd didn’t approve of your push or your title reign. But Joe, your overall health; physical and mental, is more important than your damn pride. You can’t keep shit like that from me.”

 

He nodded sadly; allowing her to pull him into a hug. She held on a little tighter and longer when she heard him sniffle.

 

“I’m sorry; I’m so sorry I let you all down.” He whispered in her ear, glancing up at Paul to see him nod.

 

“Just to name two off the top of my head – Randy suffers from manic depression and Syd has a panic disorder. They are both on medication to keep it under control so don’t think you’re the only one because you’d be wrong. There are a lot more.” Paul told the big man while he chuckled at Joey’s little hand grasping his nose. “I know it’s big but it isn’t a play toy, little man! Go to sleep, champ.” He ran a gentle hand over the boy’s back until he settled down. “You have a greater support system than most people here, Joe. Take advantage of it and talk to them. They will help you navigate your way. Now go shower so you can take our little future champion home.”

 

“It’ll be a cold day in hell.” Syd scowled at Paul who laughed at her expected reaction.

 

Jon stood back by gorilla; taking in congratulations from his co-workers and the crew while he watched his wife handle his visibly upset best friend. Joe had told him earlier what the McMahons had called him into a last minute meeting for, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. Joe was the last person; next to Cena, that he’d expect to fail a drug test.

 

He knew his wife would be furious and upset but after watching how she handled the big man, he was impressed with her restraint. In the past, she took care of them with an intense drive that tended to bring her wrath down upon her patients’ heads. Since she went through her pregnancy, she had calmed down while still taking care of them to the very best of her ability.

 

Oh they always knew she loved them even though she chewed them a new asshole when they got hurt through their own stupidity. But now she paused, took a breath, and got her point across without the screaming and threats of an ass-kicking.

 

Joe had been terrified to tell her but it looked to Jon like Paul had taken that burden from him. It was understandable given that he was the boss and she was their physician that he’d tell her.

 

He watched his wife kiss his brother’s cheek; tenderly cupping the other in her palm before he wiped his eyes behind the curtain of his hair. He saw ‘I love you, Mama Bear’ on his brother’s lips and ‘I love you too, Papa Bear’ on his wife’s before Joe kissed the top of her head and walked down the hall towards their locker room.

 

“Hello, family!” Jon moved in with the belt over his shoulder.

 

“Hello, my Champion!” Syd ran and jumped into his arms, locking her legs around his waist while she kissed him breathless. “You make that ugly belt look amazing!” She laughed against his lips.

 

“Ugly?” Paul exclaimed from behind them. “We put a lot of thought into designing that belt.”

 

“Apparently not enough. This thing is ugly as shit compared to the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships.” She nuzzled her cheek against Jon’s, glancing at Paul when her husband pivoted his body. “And don’t get me started on the complete premature ejaculation of merging the two belts into this ugly piece of shit. It was inevitable that the brands would split again at some point and oh, wait a tick – they’re fixing to!” She pulled a look of surprise before giggling at Paul’s inability to bitch while he held his sleeping nephew.

 

“Did you just quote Austin Powers?” Jon cocked his head at his wife, laughing at her nod.

 

“I really hate you.” Paul said in a sing-song tone while he continued to rock the boy.

 

“You wish.” She smirked, winking at him when Jon began to carry her down the hall.

 

“Jon, you have one guaranteed hour after the knock on your locker room door.” Paul called out; shaking his head when his new champion turned towards him. “I do not want to know – not one word, Jon.” He placed a kiss on Joey’s head, humming The Ace of Spades.

 

**O-O-O-O-O**

 

A little over an hour had passed before a member of the crew knocked on Jon’s locker room door, telling him that management had catered in a late night meal for the crew and they’d be in catering eating for at least an hour before they began to tear down the ring.

 

Jon had talked Syd into taking a shower with him and he took his wife against the wall while the water flowed down their bodies. After they dried off, Jon led his wife to a carry-on, unzipped it and handed her a Dean Ambrose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, pulling out a tank and shorts for himself as well as a blanket.

 

“What is the blanket for?”

 

“You’ll see.” He wagged his brows at her, carrying the blanket and his title, and leading her out after they dressed.

 

“Jonathan Good, what are you up to?” She chuckled when he practically dragged her to the ring.

 

“Well Sydney Good, I am marking one off of my list.” He slid into the ring, shaking out the blanket and turning to pull her to the center of it. “Take off your clothes, Kitten.” He smirked when she stripped off his shirt while toeing off her shoes before she pushed her shorts down. “You are so beautiful, darlin.” His eyes danced down her naked flesh while he removed his clothes.

 

“You are too, my Prince.” She admired his bare form, biting her bottom lip when her gaze settled on his hard cock.

 

“I actually plan to mark two off my list, Kitten.” Jon sprawled on his back in the center of the blanket and jutted his chin out. “Put on the belt and ride me, baby.” He grinned; his tongue poking between his teeth.

 

“I thought you’d want to wear the belt.” She swept it up off the mat, fastened it around her tiny waist and straddled him, lowering herself down while he held his cock up until he penetrated her pussy. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” She threw her head back and sank down on his shaft.

 

“It’s more memorable if you wear it since it would have to be mine; just like you are.” He gasped; his hands going to her waist and lifting her up and down his length. “That’s my kitty.” He purred when she placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him in earnest. “Fuck, baby, fuck!”

 

Jon’s eyes glazed over when she moved her hands back to his thighs, bowing her back and thrusting her large breasts out. He ran a reverent hand down between them, slipping under the title and pausing over her abdomen before his fingers zeroed in on her clit.

 

“Jon…”

 

“Don’t you worry about holding back, Kitten. I want you to cum as many times as you can.” He strummed his fingers against that little bundle of nerves and gritted his teeth when he felt her pussy begin to tighten around his shaft. “This is a lesson in restraint for me.” He growled when she came spectacularly from their joint efforts. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her when she threw her head back and a silent cry tore from her lungs before she collapsed on to his chest. “So beautiful, baby.” He panted, running his hands over her back.

 

“Get in position for me, Kitten.” He whispered against the top of her head, hissing when she rose up off of him. “All that work with Colby took you beyond perfection, my Queen.” His gaze ran hungrily over her tight abs before she knelt before him and then swept over her toned back. “Except for your tits, one could never tell you ever gave birth. I’d like to change that though.” He growled, fisting his length and entering her from behind. “That’s why we’re getting in all this practice.”

 

“What practice?” She cried out when he drove into her.

 

“Practice for when we try for a sister for our boy.” He gripped her hips; his pelvis slapping her ass repeatedly while he pistoned his cock into her welcoming body. “You feel so fucking good, Syd. You feel like home and mine. I can’t hold back this time, Kitten.” His hands slipped over the belt to her ribcage and lifted her upright on her knees, her back to his chest.

 

“Don’t hold back, Tiger. Cum in me. Cum with me.” She interlaced the fingers of one hand with one of his that was on her abdomen under his title, and wove the fingers of her free hand into his hair.

 

“I love you, Syd. Please let me keep you.” He rasped out in her ear.

 

“I’m yours.”

 

Those two little words made him swell painfully within her before he exploded in her depths; her pussy gripping him like a long lost lover. He felt her collapse against him and angled his body to cushion hers when they dropped on to the blanket.

 

He kept an arm across her pelvis to keep them joined and swept her hair back from her face with other; smiling when her eyes fluttered open.

 

“There you are.” He placed a feather soft kiss to her gasping lips. “I love it that I can make you pass out from an orgasm.”

 

“The Negotiator is damn good at his job.” She yawned lazily, nuzzling into the warmth of his body.

 

“You rest for a few minutes, darlin, and then we’ll get up and go home.” He kissed her temple; reaching back to grab the edge of the blanket and pulled it over them. “I love you, Syd. Are you sure I can keep you?” He whispered against her ear after her eyelids had fallen closed.

 

“I want you to keep me forever, my love.” She laced her left hand with his; their wedding rings touching, and Jon moved their joined hands to settle over her heart.

 

“You know I have to feel your heartbeat to keep the nightmares away.” He smirked playfully when she cracked open her eyes.

 

“We aren’t sleeping here, Tiger.”

 

“Then I need to get you home so The Negotiator can get in some more practice and I can fall asleep in my favorite position; inside of you with my hand over your heart.” He pulled free of her body, putting his shorts on and handing her their clothes before wrapping the blanket around her, and carrying her out of the ring.

 

“I don’t think we need to practice, baby. We can pretty much write a book if we want.” She mumbled against his neck, kissing up the strong column of his throat until he growled.

 

END


End file.
